Three Lonely Souls
by Little Lady Eowyn
Summary: Belle had a lot of plans after her graduation from Columbia, and none of them involved being a sexual surrogate for Regina and Graham. But when she hears that the couple have not been able to be physically intimate the entirety of their marriage due to Regina's past abuse, their heartfelt request could not be refused.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke

**Hi all! I have a brand new fanfic. This one came to me one afternoon and I had to start writing. I know the pairings in this are slightly unusual, but not unheard of in this universe.**

 **Warnings – This story contains sensitive subjects that could be triggers to some people (such as marital abuse, mentions of suicide, mention of the loss of a child). I have tried to keep this material written in a way that is not too graphic and I will do my best to handle these subjects with sensitivity. While there will be sex scenes in this story with an obvious M rating, they are there to assist the telling of the story and develop the characters and their intimacy, not just for smut. The primary focus of this story is the nature of complex relationships, grief, loss and healing. Please excuse any liberties with my timeline, this is an AU/no curse Storybrooke, present day.**

 **Much Love, Lady Eowyn**

 **Chapter one: Welcome to Storybrooke**

It was just past 10pm and Belle drove down the almost deserted road on the way home to Storybrooke. Calling Storybrooke 'home' was a bit of a stretch given she had been away for so long. She rubbed her tired eyes and realised she had been driving since early that morning. She had only stopped long enough to refill gas and scoff down food. Roadworks had delayed her for several hours, which just added to her frustration.

Her graduation from Columbia had only been yesterday, and she was only going back home to make arrangements for her father's funeral. Facing graduation alone, knowing that her father had died and she hadn't been there for him wracked her with guilt. Belle shook her head to wake herself up. Now was not the time to fall apart, she had to focus on the task at hand. _Get to Storybrooke. Plan the funeral. Pack up the house. Close the estate with the lawyer. Find a job._ She muttered under her breath as the road stretched out endlessly in front of her.

Finally she drove past the 'welcome to Storybrooke' sign, relieved she had almost made it. Suddenly she heard a loud bang followed by the screech of a tyre and she immediately pulled over to the side of the road. She couldn't have broken down in the middle of nowhere! Fishing in her bag for her phone, she realised she had zero cell reception. Belle felt exasperated and did not feel safe alone with no visible sign of help. It was still at least 2 miles to the centre of town, and in the dead of the night the fog and trees looked far spookier than they had a minute ago.

Her hands shook when she found the flashlight she always had in her glove compartment and carefully got out of the car to check for damage. After walking around the car she realised it was the front passenger tyre that blew, and was relieved she hadn't skidded off the road. At least she could replace it with the spare, except at the moment the spare tyre was hidden under all of her worldly possessions in the trunk. Belle had packed up everything she had owned, which was not much by most people's standards, but she still felt overburdened. She had one suitcase full of clothes, a suitcase with her sheets, towels and pillow, a box of novels, a box of textbooks and binders and an overnight bag stuffed with her camera, laptop and cables. She also had a smaller box of sentimental items and photos. Belle tried not to think of every slasher movie ever made when she saw the lights of another car approaching her. She waited nervously for the car to approach, and then realised the car belonged to the town Sherriff, Graham. He pulled up in front of her car and got out immediately.

"Belle, are you alright?" Graham asked, face full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can't believe I blew a tyre two miles from town. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my usual night patrol, I like to drive to the border to check on things before signing off."

"I'm glad you did. It's way too creepy out here by myself."

Graham smiled. "Come, on. Let's get this tyre changed. You must be exhausted." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about your father, Belle." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." Belle said quietly, a lump forming in her throat. "I'm sorry you were the one to find him. When I couldn't get dad on the phone I didn't know who else to call."

"Belle, it's ok. I'm sorry you had to hear the news over the phone." He let his words hang, avoiding further conversation for the moment. Belle and Graham began unloading the trunk so they could reach the spare tyre. Silently, they were able to replace the tyre and began repack the car with Belle's things.

"How long are you here for, Belle? Did you need to go back to New York to collect the rest of your things?" Graham asked.

"I'll only be in town a few days, for the funeral – and this is all my stuff." Belle admitted.

"What, everything?" Graham asked, looking at the meagre belongings.

"You look surprised. My dad was the hoarder, not me."

"Sorry Belle, I shouldn't have assumed." He cleared his throat, shifting his posture awkwardly. "There is something else you need to know. Your Father was a lot worse towards the end. The night I found him it took an hour for the paramedics to get his body out of the house. The whole house has been condemned."

Tears welled in Belle's eyes, guilt washing over her again. "Belle, there wasn't anything you could have done. Moe shut the world out long ago, you did everything you could." He placed his hand on her shoulder for some comfort, and Belle took a deep shaky breath.

"Where were you planning on staying tonight?" Graham asked, finally lifting his hand off her shoulder when he realised he had lingered too long.

"I was going to stay at Granny's. I had a feeling I couldn't go home."

"I'll follow in my car to make sure you get there safely." Graham offered.

When they arrived at Granny's they found the place completely shut up given how late the hour was, and Graham immediately offered Belle to stay in his guest room for the night. Belle initially wanted to decline. Graham was married to the mayor, Regina Mills, whom she was secretly a little scared of. She felt Graham had already done enough to help her and spending the night in the mayoral mansion felt dangerously like overstepping her welcome. She was uncomfortable getting help from anyone at the best of times. But she was overwrought and exhausted, desperate for some sleep.

As much as Graham had insisted it was fine, she noticed he pulled out his phone on the way back to his car, possibly to let Regina know she was coming. She followed him in her car to the mansion, and let out a sigh when she parked. The mansion was so beautiful and imposing at the same time, such a far cry from the tiny house she had grown up in. She quickly retrieved her suitcase and overnight bag, reasoning the rest of her things could stay in the car for the time being.

Regina welcomed them at the door with a smile, immaculately dressed and in full make-up considering it was eleven o'clock at night. She was more than a little intimidating to the plainly dressed, makeup-free Belle, who was feeling grimy from a day of driving and eating fast food. Regina had the kettle boiled to make tea for everyone and the three of them sat quietly winding down from the day. Belle felt so out of place in such a grand, elegant home, but made sure she thanked Regina for her hospitality. Surely Regina must think Belle's whole family was a dysfunctional, degenerate lot that couldn't look after themselves. She also wondered what she would have done if Graham hadn't been there when he was.

Once she had installed herself in the guest room, she took a much needed shower, letting herself cry while the water was running, but no longer. Even though she was exhausted, it still took a while for her to eventually fall asleep in the unfamiliar room. Tears still found her in short little bursts, and Belle wondered if her heart would ache this way forever. Eventually, the softness of the pillow lulled her into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Condemned

**Chapter 2: Condemned**

Belle woke up with the early morning light streaming into her room. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, and realised she was staying in the mansion because Graham had rescued her last night. She decided she should make sure she rented a room at Granny's today so she wouldn't be a burden to anybody. She showered and dressed quickly, trying to put a little effort into her appearance so she would look like less of a wreck in front of Regina. She went silently down the stairs, finding Regina and Graham already dressed and drinking coffee.

"Good morning." Belle said nervously.

"Morning." Regina and Graham said in unison. She noted that Graham was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, so it must be his day off. Regina on the other hand, was dressed in a gorgeous dove grey skirt suit with a ruffled black blouse, her red painted nails providing an accent of colour.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Regina offered. Belle's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten a proper dinner the night before, and truth be told she was starving.

"I am a little hungry, but don't go to any trouble." She replied quietly.

"Nonsense, I was making scrambled eggs anyway, it's the same amount of effort for three people as it is for two." Belle nodded, and Regina got to work making the eggs. She moved around the kitchen with such elegance and grace, like a something out of a homemaking magazine. Graham was sitting quietly, reading the morning paper. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Regina dished up the breakfast and Belle tried to eat as carefully as she could even though she was so hungry. Regina left soon after, saying she had to get to the office early on Mondays. Belle and Graham sat in silence while they finished eating, for some reason feeling more awkward and less candid than the night before. Eventually Graham spoke. "Belle, if you were planning on going to your father's house today, I should really take you myself. The house isn't very safe and there is some protective gear you will need to wear."

Belle swallowed, more guilt washing over her. How bad had the house gotten that she would need to wear protection just to get inside? Her eyes began to well up and her lower chin wobbled. Graham stood up and went over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You will get through this, Belle." He said quietly, his gaze intense. Belle stared up at him, realising that Graham was so close to her. She felt a strange course of electricity run through her, and felt how inappropriate it was. She hadn't ever had those feelings for anyone before, and the husband of the town Mayor was _not_ someone she should be thinking of. Graham seemed to sense her unease and stepped away from her. Belle immediately jumped up and began washing dishes, feeling as though she should contribute something back to the people who had been so kind to her.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming with me today? I have to meet with the lawyer and the funeral home as well, it's a pretty awful way for you to spend your day off." Belle said, offering him the chance to back out of helping.

Graham smiled. "It's no trouble at all. Come on, we better get going."

The trip to the funeral parlour was brief, Belle deciding on a cremation since her father's body had degraded so much given the length of time it took him to be found. She picked out a simple box, knowing his remains would be buried with her mother and brother. She knew there would be no-one else at the funeral besides herself, and decided against music since her father hated it.

The trip to the Lawyer took longer, Belle not realising that Mr Gold was the only practicing solicitor in the town. "Ah, Miss French, come on in, I've been expecting you. Is the good Sherriff joining us as well? " Mr Gold drawled at her when they entered his shop.

Belle Swallowed. "It's fine if he stays. A second set of ears couldn't hurt, it's been a long week."

Graham agreed to stay, feeling somewhat responsible for Belle. He also wanted to make sure that Gold didn't pull anything, given the man could find a legal loophole just about anywhere. Gold placed the 'closed' sign at the font of his shop and hobbled over to them, retrieving Moe French's thick file.

Gold explained the process of probate and that her Father's debts would need to come out of the estate before everything could be closed up properly. Belle was shocked to realise how much debt her Father had accrued, Moe not really letting on how bad the situation had gotten. Once she had read all of the necessary clauses, Gold spoke again. "Miss French, you must also be aware of the fact that even though your father owned his home, it has now been condemned. The cost of demolition will be extensive. I'm willing to purchase the property off you, above market value, of course."

Belle blinked, not sure what to say. She knew Mr Gold had the upper hand. She was also painfully aware the only way to keep her father's property was to go into further debt to demolish the house, and then would never have the funds to rebuild anything. She wasn't willing to risk further debt, especially with her student loans and Gold would have known this.

Graham spoke first. "Why would you buy the house above market value?" He prompted.

"Easy there, Sherriff. There is nothing untoward about this transaction. As you can clearly see, Miss French does not have the funds to advertise to put the property on the market, and by law she would need to have the house demolished before selling the land. I'm merely offering a quick and painless alternative to that process."

Belle thought for another moment. Clearly Mr Gold did not need the house itself, but the house was built on an acre block, which was increasingly difficult to find so close to town. "It's the land you want, isn't it?" She asked.

"Very perceptive, Miss French. Yes, I intend to build a set of units on the land. The town population is increasing and I intend to take advantage of that." Gold sat back, leaning on his cane.

"So that's your plan, four times the value in rent for a fraction of the cost?" Graham huffed.

"Merely good business, Sherriff. As you can see I intend no harm on Miss French." Mr Gold and Graham entered into an intense stare before Belle decided to intervene. "Graham, Mr Gold is right. The cost of demolishing the house is almost the cost of the sale of the land, only I would need that money upfront, which I don't have. I need to be practical about this. At least this way I can start with a clean slate. I can't take on any more debt."

Gold grinned "Excellent choice, Miss French. Are you satisfied I haven't done anything untoward?"

"Yes, Mr Gold." Belle replied mechanically. Graham sat next to her, his eyes looking like a thunderstorm.

"There is only one other matter I wish to discuss with you, and that is the manor of your payment for my legal services. As you can see, even with me buying your property slightly above market value, only leaves you with approximately $1000 once probate passes. I assume you have costs for your father's funeral as well?" He said, of course knowing the answer. Belle swallowed. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the legal fees and the conveyancing fees.

"What did you have in mind?" Belle asked cautiously.

Mr Gold leaned forward. "My standard retainer for closing an estate is $3000. However, in this case I may be able to come up with something a little more creative for you given your circumstances."

"I'm not taking a loan from you, Mr Gold, if that's what you are asking." Belle replied.

"That's true, Belle. Regina and I can always cover your legal fees, and you can pay us back in due course – with no strings." Graham offered, shooting a dangerous look at Mr Gold.

"Careful now Sherriff, you wouldn't want Madame Mayor getting jealous with the interest you are taking in this young girl?" Gold jeered, clearly enjoying himself.

"I can assure you, my wife has nothing to worry about. We are helping Belle out as a friend, that's all."

Belle again interjected, her face looking a little flushed. "Mr Gold, you did say there was an alternative, would you at least let me know what that option was?"

"Ah, yes, I was willing to give you the option of working off your debt." Graham visibly cringed. "Not like that, Sherriff, perfectly legal. You see, I have been without an assistant for a very long time, and I have a rather large collection of antiques and books that all need to be cleaned, sorted and catalogued. I estimate the work required to be the amount I am owed for my services."

Belle thought for a moment. She was uncomfortable with the prospect of being involved with Mr Gold, but there was no way she was going to borrow money off Graham. "Mr Gold, I think that seems fair, but I would like to see the collection before I agree, just to make sure the work is equal to the amount you say." She said confidently.

"Alright dearie, this way to the basement." Mr Gold motioned to the door at the back of the shop and they all followed him through to the darkened basement. Belle saw a rather expansive collection crammed into the space. There was a fine coating of dust on everything, the room clearly not having been touched in a long time. After a quick scan she realised that $3000 was approximately an average month's full time pay, which was about how long the collection would take to sort.

Belle took a deep breath. "Mr Gold, I agree to sort this space for you on the following conditions – I want to be included on your insurance if this is to be above board and I'll need you to purchase the necessary cleaning supplies. If anything requires restoration above my skill level you will have to hire a professional for those pieces. All going well I should be finished in three to four weeks."

Gold smiled, clearly impressed. Graham also lifted his eyebrows in amazement. Most people had rarely seen Belle speak assertively. "Very well dearie, consider your conditions met. Tell me, is there anything else before I draw up the contract?" Belle took another look around the room. "There is a hardcopy of Jane Eyre over on that shelf that was printed in the 1950s. If you were to give me that copy, I would consider us even."

Gold laughed, handing the book over to Belle. "Consider this your down payment. Now, if I can have the necessary paperwork completed by Friday, would you be able to start Monday?"

"Yes, of course I can." Belle replied, hoping her confidence wouldn't wear off before she left the room.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Miss French." Gold called after them as they left the shop.

Graham let out a slow sigh and cursed under his breath. "You handled yourself well in there Belle, are you ok?"

Belle took a deep breath. "I should have known Gold would have been planning to do something with my father's land. The fact he already did his research gave him the advantage."

Graham nodded. Belle seemed to be handling things too well for someone who had lost almost everything. He hadn't wanted to tell her that he had heard her crying last night, because truthfully he shouldn't have been listening. He guided Belle back into his car, noting how carefully she placed her new book in the backseat, and began to drive over to Belle's father's house. Graham had only told her a few things to prepare her for what she was about to see, but Belle had not been there in over two years and was bound to get a shock at the horrific site.

Belle gasped when they pulled up in front of the house. The door had been broken, possibly for them to get her father's body out. The plants in the yard had all died and were surrounded with shoes, empty pots and broken appliances. Police tape lined the perimeter of the house, and the porch roof looked like it had been leaking. Graham silently opened the trunk of his car and took out two disposable coverall suits and two masks. "We need to wear these as a precaution. They found a hole in the wall that contained asbestos." He said, handing the suit over to Belle.

Belle and Graham shrugged into the coveralls and mask. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?" She asked quietly. "I'm sorry Belle." Was his only reply.

When they entered the house Belle was in for a shock. She had never seen anything this bad, even on TV. They had to climb over knee deep garbage to even make it to the living room. The walls on one side were covered in black mould, and everything in the space was covered in dust. She saw rat droppings in the kitchen, and didn't want to dare open the fridge. Gingerly, she made it up the stairs to her old bedroom. The room had been packed to the ceiling with boxes, papers and useless junk. Belle knew that there wasn't anything of hers left, because she had taken her belongings with her when she first went to college.

Graham and Belle made it down the hallway to her brother's room, and she let out a gasp when she saw that the room had been completely untouched. Her little brother and her mother had died in a car accident when Belle was ten years old. Her brother Timothy had only been four at the time. The room had not changed in all these years, save the thick layer of dust. "Oh Belle." Graham said "This was Timothy's room, wasn't it?" The accident was the first one Graham had ever attended, being only eighteen at the time. It was in that moment when Graham truly learned what it was to be a cop and the horrors he would have to see. Even now Belle still looked like the young girl whose heart he broke when he told her that her mother and brother had died.

Belle nodded, tears forming in her eyes. The room demonstrated just how much pain her father had been in. Moe hadn't been able to touch anything in the room, even though the rest of the house was destroyed. Belle scanned the room, wondering what to do with everything. Surely she couldn't keep it all, it was twice the amount of stuff she owned and knew it wouldn't fit in her car. She saw a dusty, slightly worn bear sitting against the pillow of the single bed. "Oh, Blue Bear!" She gasped, reaching out for the small toy and hugging it. "Timothy slept with Blue Bear every night." Suddenly Belle was wracked with grief, and her tears came in thick sobs. Graham went over to her and hugged her tightly without hesitation. He continued to hold her until her crying stopped. "I'm-I'm sorry I lost control like that. I didn't want you to have to see any of this." She sniffed.

"Belle, you've been through absolute hell. I think you're being incredibly brave." He offered, finally releasing his hold on her.

"You really think so? Most of the time I don't feel brave at all." She said, her tears finally stopping. "I think I'm ready to go. I have everything worth saving." She said, holding up Blue Bear.

"Are you sure Belle?" Graham asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said firmly. As much as it would break her father's heart to see all of Timothy's possessions in landfill, she knew she couldn't take them all with her. They both left the house carefully to avoid falling over, shedding their coveralls in the skip bin outside. Graham found a plastic bag for Blue Bear given the fact he was so dusty.

The drive home was silent. Belle's thoughts were swimming around in her head. A week ago she was a university student, had an apartment with roommates, a waitressing job, and a father. This week she had graduated but had no home, no job and no father. The loneliness and sadness felt like it was eating her alive.

Graham was keeping his eyes intensely focussed on the road. It bothered him that he was feeling so fiercely protective of Belle. After all, they had barely been acquaintances when she left for university and they hadn't really spoken in two years. Belle had called him asking to check on her father, and he had been the one to tell her the last remaining member of her family had died. Something had changed in their relationship since Belle had returned, and he wasn't sure what it was. He knew that he and Regina were struggling, but that was no reason to start looking at other women, no matter what the temptation.

They returned home, both realising they needed a shower before doing anything else. The warm water felt cleansing, washing the awful morning away. Belle walked back into the kitchen after towel-drying her hair. Graham was already there in a fresh pair of jeans and a black cotton shirt, drinking a glass of juice.

"Hey, Graham, I was thinking. What if we go to Granny's for a late lunch? My treat. I can bring over my things and check into the inn so I can get out of your hair."

Graham reluctantly agreed. As much as he wanted to keep Belle around, he wasn't sure if his motivations were pure. It was probably best if Belle was at a safe distance from him. He helped her pack her car and then met her in town to have lunch, realising he was hungry as well. When they entered Granny's diner Ruby squealed and ran towards Belle, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh, Belle, I've missed you so much!" Ruby yelled out "You need to keep in touch better, you don't even have Facebook on your phone!"

Belle laughed in spite of herself, not realising how much she had missed her friend until now. "I'm sorry Ruby, I guess I got caught up with everything."

"I'm just messing with you, I know you had a lot going on. By the way, I'm so sorry about your dad." Ruby's expression turned sincere.

"Thanks Ruby." Belle was now painfully aware the rest of the patrons in the diner were staring at her. Surely by now the gossip had gone through the town about the infamous Moe French who had virtually died buried alive in his hoard. Things like that generally caused a sensation, and the folks in town looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and pity.

"Ruby, why don't we grab a booth, keep the buzzards at bay." Graham offered, realising that standing in the middle of the room wasn't helping. Ruby quickly got the two seated, coming back with some menus and water. Belle promptly ordered a burger with an iced tea and Graham ordered the same. Over lunch Ruby was too busy to hang around, but offered to come back when the rush was over. Belle and Graham managed to have some restrained conversation at lunch, skirting around any difficult or emotional subjects given that anyone in the diner could listen in. Graham realised that even though Belle was going through an emotional time, she was still excellent company.

Towards the end of the meal, Granny herself came out to welcome Belle, and offered her a room to stay. "How long do you need it for, Belle?" The older woman asked.

"About a month." Belle replied. "I've got some work to complete for Mr Gold, and it should also take about that long to close dad's estate."

Granny huffed. "I hate to see you work for that odious snake, but you know how to handle yourself."

Graham and Belle nodded in agreement. "I'm also going to pay full price for my room, and I'm willing to do a couple of extra shifts here if you need me, but I don't want any favours."

"Same old Belle, not accepting help from anyone. Tell you what, how about you work here four nights a week as well as the Sunday shift, and we will consider it even. Does that sound fair?"

"More than fair, Granny Lucas." Belle replied.

"Good." Granny said with a little grunt. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? You start tomorrow night." With that she walked off.

"You know Belle, you could have stayed with us." Graham offered again, secretly hoping she would accept his help, not really understanding why she meant so much to him.

"It's ok Graham. I need to do this on my own. You and Regina have done so much for me already. I don't know whether it's about penance or guilt, but working off my own debt and my room and board makes me feel like less of a dependent." Belle stirred her iced tea with her straw. "But man, this next month is probably going to suck."

Graham smiled and chucked in spite of himself. "You truly have done everything on your own, haven't you?"

Belle smiled. "To a fault."

"Just promise you won't be a stranger when you actually need help."

They finished lunch and Graham paid, much to Belle's dismay. Graham went to hug Belle goodbye, but realising they were in public he changed course and patted her on the shoulder instead. "Promise you'll come back every Sunday night for dinner. We insist."

"Bye Graham. Thank you for everything. I promise I'll be back on Sunday."

Belle spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with Ruby. It was so great to spend time with a true friend. Belle had forgotten that in life you needed real connections to people, not just one task after the other, which was how she had lived for so many years. One night back in Storybrooke with Ruby had felt like old times, the two of them having been friends for so long that it was impossible for them even to remember the day they met.

 **Author's note.**

 **Thank you for all of the follows! I hope you all enjoy the story and the journey these three will embark on. It's going to be a little bit of a slow burn (but not too much!)**

 **SukieWookie: Thanks for being the first to review! I'm glad you found the premise interesting as it's a little different to what's currently being written at the moment. Hopefully this will be one that you can enjoy to the end!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	3. Chapter 3: Four Sundays

**Chapter Three: Four Sundays**

Graham arrived home, feeling slightly rattled from the day. He still wasn't sure why his feelings for Belle had been so intense, and it bothered him that he even harboured those feelings for anyone other than Regina. He felt so restless he figured he needed a distraction, deciding to trim the hedges and mow the lawn. The physical activity was a good way to relieve his pent up energy and put his frustrations to good use. Regina arrived home just as Graham was finishing. She smiled as she got out of the car. "Wow, this looks great." She said. "How did everything go today with Belle?"

"It was a long morning. Belle handled herself really well, considering how bad the house was. She'll be left with almost nothing once the estate is finalised. Her father was in so much debt."

"That's a shame, she's a wonderful girl." Regina offered. "How long is she staying?"

"She's going to be here at least a month. She's working for Gold to pay her legal fees, and working at Granny's on nights and weekends to pay for her board."

"Poor thing. I almost wished she decided to stay here. She won't see a penny from any of the work she does for the next month."

"She has a lot of pride. One way or another she'll get through this. I've offered her to come over for Sunday night dinners, I hope that's ok." Said Graham.

"Sounds good. I'll make a lasagne. Granny doesn't exactly make hers from scratch." Regina smiled.

"My wonderful wife." Graham gazed at Regina with adoration and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. As she flinched under his touch he knew this was as far as he was going to get. Regina stepped back and cleared her throat. "I better start making dinner. Go wash up and I'll have everything ready." Regina went back into the house in a flurry and began making dinner. She had never intended to make things difficult for Graham. She truly loved him, but receiving physical contact of any kind was almost impossible for her given her past abuse. She let out a silent curse as she stirred the sauce that was accompanying the chicken. She wished she could be a normal woman who could make love to her husband, or at least hold his hand. She had made excellent in-roads with Dr Hopper over the last two years, and she knew Graham was being incredibly patient, but he must be feeling the hole in their marriage as much as she was. Since Belle had arrived back in town she noticed it even more acutely.

Graham finished packing away the yard tools and raced upstairs for a shower. With the warm water running over him his mind flicked back to Belle and the hug they had shared that afternoon. It was the first time he had been held in over three years, and his body was craving more. He let out a small groan as he took his hardened length in his hand and finished himself off quickly and silently. He was deeply ashamed that he needed to do this, but didn't see another option. He was never going to cheat on Regina, and this routine kept him partially sane. He braced his hands against the shower wall, letting the hot water roll down his back and clean off any evidence of what he had just done. He dried himself off and changed into a clean set of jeans and a shirt, knowing Regina liked him properly dressed for dinner.

Dinner was quiet, and any attempt at conversation kept going to a dead end. This was unusual for them. Because of the lack of physical touch they had shared in their marriage, other parts of their relationship were remarkably strong to compensate. Their ability for amazing conversation was unparalleled. Regina appeared to have something on her mind and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, moving the food around on her plate without really eating.

"Is everything ok, Gina?" Graham asked.

"Yes, I've just been thinking….I know we haven't really spoken about finding a sexual surrogate since Dr Hopper suggested it, but what if Belle is the right person?"

Graham nearly choked on his potatoes and coughed into his napkin. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I hadn't realised you had given it any thought." He said honestly.

Regina cleared her throat. "I didn't, initially. The more I think about it though, it does make sense. I think I've exhausted all other options. I want to be married to you Graham. _Really_ married to you." She extended a shaky hand towards him and held his hand for ten seconds, no more. "I'm sure you want more than that, I know I do."

"Gina." Graham cooed. "I love you no matter what. I just don't know how all of this is going to work. Belle's been through a lot. I don't know if this kind of relationship would be good for her – or for us." Graham didn't add that he had somehow managed to have feelings for Belle, and wondered whether that was really being fair to either of them.

Regina appeared to be thinking again. "Ok…..new plan. Belle is coming here for Sunday dinner while she is staying in town. The way I see it, that gives us four Sundays to see if Belle is the right fit for us. If not, I won't bring this up again." Regina said, tapping her fingers absently on the table.

"Four Sundays." Graham mused, taking a sip of his wine. "Sounds reasonable." Graham thought about it over and over that night. Would adding a third person into their marriage really help? The surrogate, as Archie had suggested, would be there for both Graham and Regina for very different reasons. Regina felt she would be capable of touching a woman while she learned to be less afraid of men. The surrogate would also be with Graham, providing the comfort, touch and sex that he needed. Could he really sleep with someone like Belle, even if he had permission from his wife? The idea was so unconventional it was hurting his head, and he could barely concentrate on doing the dishes.

The rest of the week went quickly for Belle. Her days were filled with the final preparations for her father's funeral, cancelling insurance policies and applying for death certificates. She was stopped often in the street by the townspeople offering condolences, which slowed down the rest of her errands. Most of the people talking to her were those who she didn't really know, and Belle just assumed they wanted to talk to her to get any gossip about her father's death that they could. Her nights were busy as well, working at Granny's diner so the cost of her room was covered.

Thursday morning she woke up and dressed in her only black dress and a pair of heels. She swept up her hair and applied a small amount of makeup. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt passable enough. She then chastised herself for being vain given she was attending a funeral that no one else would be at.

Belle met the funeral director at the graveside. There were no chairs laid out because she hadn't expected anybody. The funeral director was about to start the service when she saw a group of people heading towards her from the top of the hill. Granny, Ruby, Graham, Regina, Archie Hopper, David, Mary Margaret and their ten year old daughter Emma had all come for her. Tears welled in her eyes with gratitude. "You didn't think we would let you do this alone, would you?" Ruby gave Belle a huge hug. Belle couldn't believe so many people had taken time out of their day to support her. It was a truly humbling experience that they had thought of her given she had been so scarce in their lives over the last few years. Everyone at the service said something nice about her father, and given the fact that he had managed to alienate the whole town over the last fifteen years that was no easy task. Ruby had held her hand the entire time and Belle rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, finding so much comfort and security in the simple gesture.

After the funeral they all went back to Granny's for a makeshift wake. Belle's hands were shaking when she gave her thanks to the group, still not believing they were all there for her. Emma even handed her a card that she had made herself, which almost made Belle cry again.

"She's a pretty good kid." She complimented David and Mary Margaret. They both beamed. "We like to think so." Said David. "I better get back to the station. If you need anything Belle just ask." Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. No one should go through this alone." Mary Margaret then left so Emma wouldn't miss too much school.

Eventually Graham and Regina had to leave to get back to work, both of them giving their condolences and reminding her about dinner on Sunday. Belle, Archie and Ruby then set to work cleaning up the diner before the dinner patrons would come by. Belle noticed that Archie appeared to be looking at Ruby whenever he thought no-one was looking, and Ruby was finding clever ways to touch him, the most obvious one was when she wiped off an invisible crumb off his shirt.

Once Ruby had retreated to the kitchen to drop off the trays, Archie finally spoke up. "How are you doing, Belle?"

"Much better than I thought. I couldn't believe so many people came today. I hadn't expected anyone to be at dad's funeral." Belle admitted honestly.

Archie gave a knowing look. "You didn't think you deserved it?"

"Well, it's just that my Dad never really let anyone get to know him, and I've been away for so long that I never expected anyone to care. It's not like I was great at keeping in contact."

Archie smiled. "We didn't forget you that easily. Now, please Belle, if you need anything, you know where my office is."

Belle gave Archie a quick hug and finished wiping the tables. Granny came back out and let her know that she didn't need to work tonight, but Belle decided that working would be a good distraction rather than sitting in her room by herself. After all, with Ruby working as well it would be good company. The Thursday night crowd was busier than usual, so it was probably a good thing that Belle was there. The night passed quickly enough, and Belle collapsed into bed and fell asleep, too tired to even think.

Belle was feeling a little grimy after her Sunday shift at Granny's. She had even helped out in the kitchen because the prep cook had come down with a cold. Spending half the day in a hot and stuffy kitchen had left her feeling sweaty with her hair clinging to the back of her neck. Checking the time on her phone she realised she only had an hour before she was supposed to be at dinner with Regina and Graham. After a hasty shower, she put on her best dress and a low set of heels and applied minimal makeup. Belle knew there was no point attempting full makeup. She had never really learned how and she felt like simple makeup done well was better than anything complex done badly. She also couldn't explain why she felt nervous, but somehow she wanted to make a good impression to Regina, to prove that she was coping. She wondered why Regina's approval was so important for her.

She made it to the mansion on the dot of seven. To her surprise both Regina and Graham greeted her at the door. Belle was prepared for the evening to be awkward given she wasn't sure she and Regina had anything in common. It turned out she couldn't be more wrong. Belle quickly found out Regina was just as avid a reader as herself and they quickly launched into a debate on who was the worst villain out of Mr Wickham or Mr Willoughby. Graham stared at the two women while they seemingly talked a mile a minute, not being able to keep up the conversation himself as he hadn't read any Jane Austen. He sat back and sipped his wine, realising that Regina looked so much at ease, so calm and confident. It was like he was seeing a whole new side of his wife, the person he always knew she could be. He did feel mildly bad that Belle had no idea about what they would ask her in a few weeks, and his mind flew to all of the possible reactions she would have at their request. Would she be disgusted? Laugh in their faces? Would she tell everybody? Graham was snapped out of his thoughts when Regina offered homemade apple turnovers for dessert.

"I don't know how I'll fit it in after two helpings of lasagne, but I'll make it work." Belle smiled.

Graham had to chuckle. Belle had such an open and candid sense of humor that seemed to put everyone at ease. He was also pretty sure she had no idea the effect she had on people because she was too modest for her own good. Even after Belle went home for the night there was still a smile on Regina's face, one Graham hadn't seen in a very long time.

Regina was humming to herself while she stood at the sink washing the dishes from dinner. Graham stood in the doorway, watching her as she worked. "You looked like you had fun tonight, Gina."

"I did." Regina smiled. "Belle was so easy to talk to. She's seen and done a lot for someone so young. She's a remarkable girl."

"She is. I couldn't keep up with all of the books you two had read. I thought I was doing ok, but clearly you and Belle are on a whole other level." Graham chuckled.

"I don't remember the last time I had a night off to truly relax. I think I needed it." Regina admitted.

Graham smiled back. "I'm glad you could take your mind off the town's troubles for a few hours. Come on, you go relax and have a bath, I'll finish the dishes."

Regina smiled appreciatively at Graham. In a bold move, she kissed him lightly on the cheek on her way out of the room. Graham stared after Regina as she headed up the stairs. She was truly magnificent, and any time she so much as touched him with her little finger it sent shivers down his spine, knowing that any touch she offered him was so difficult for her. He couldn't believe the lengths Regina was willing to go to so they could finally have sex, and admired her bravery.

He was still having a hard time getting improper thoughts of Belle out of his mind ever since Regina had brought up the subject of a sexual surrogate. Even while he slept his mind was toying with him. He dreamt of making love to Belle on the floor of a magnificent library in front of a raging fireplace, wrapped in soft blankets. The dream felt so real it was almost as if he was really touching Belle, hearing her cries as he thrust into her. He groaned and rolled over, realising the clock read 2:00am. Graham wondered if he would even last the rest of the month. He splashed his face with cold water and willed his erection to settle down. Seriously, he had to get it together. He had lasted over three years without sex, and suddenly the prospect of sex again in the not-too-distant-future was oddly maddening.

He didn't sleep a wink for the rest of the night, and when he saw the early morning light peeking through the window, he promptly got up, laced up his running shoes and braced himself for a five mile run. He felt marginally better being outside, feet pounding the ground, smelling the freshness of the early morning. His form wasn't as perfect as usual, the lack of sleep had left him feeling slightly nauseous, and he was too distracted to really concentrate on his stride and breathing. Still, movement was the key to preventing his thoughts from taking too strong a hold. He took a deep breath and ran until he was completely exhausted. By the time he was finished the sun was high in the sky and he was in danger of being late for work. He groaned, knowing how hard it would be going through the entire day exhausted.

 _Three more Sundays._ He thought to himself.

 **Author's note:**

 **Phew, thanks for being patient with me! I had originally planned to have this chapter posted Christmas Eve, but four straight days of family commitments definitely got in the way. I hope everyone had a marvelous Christmas!**

 **I've tried to build the chemistry and relationship between Belle, Graham and Regina. Obviously Graham and Belle have a strong mutual attraction, but I also wanted to enforce that Graham is very much in love with Regina, and deeply conflicted about his feelings for Belle. For those who are asking to see more of Regina, this is coming in later chapters (I promise).**

 **Regina is actually the most difficult person I've had to write so far. Pure Evil Queen is quite easy to write, but vulnerable, yet tough Regina is actually proving to be quite a challenge, but will hopefully be worth it. For those who noticed, I messed with the timeline and made Emma much younger. I did this mainly for the reason this story already has two strong female leads as well as cameos from Ruby, so ANOTHER strong female character didn't really make sense - so my choice was to keep Emma in the story as a young girl or leave her out entirely (because let's face it, with adult Emma in town she's kicking butt and taking names, and I need Belle and Regina to be doing that instead.)**

 **Jewelzy: Thanks for continuing to read, I hope every chapter reveals more of where this story is going!**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and hopefully you liked the new chapter!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions:**

Belle tossed and turned in her sleep in the early hours of the morning. Images flashed through her dreams of being naked with Graham in the forest. He was fucking her against a tree, kissing her everywhere. She could almost smell the woodland and hear the birds. Warmth was coursing through her entire body almost as if he was really touching her.

Belle woke up with a start. _Don't tell me I just had a sex dream about Graham!_ She thought, secretly mortified. As Belle got dressed for the day ahead, she reasoned with herself that it was just a silly dream and her over active imagination put Graham in her head because she had spent so much time with him recently. After all, he had been the one to find her father, to look after her and generally be a kind protector. Belle had locked away the romantic side of her five years ago after her brutal breakup with Gaston. Somehow since coming home and seeing Graham it was as if that part of her no longer wanted to be ignored. She shook her feelings aside, reminding herself that Graham was just doing his job and was helpful to everyone. Most importantly he was married. End of story.

Belle headed downstairs to Granny's diner and ordered a coffee for herself and another for Mr Gold, hoping the offering would put him in a good mood. On her way out the door she ran into Graham. Belle blushed furiously when she saw him, her dream still far too fresh in her memory.

"Oh, Hi Graham." She said rather awkwardly.

Graham appeared to be having the same issues with composure this morning. His curly hair was sticking up in all directions and he appeared a bit frazzled.

"Morning Belle. I hope… you are enjoying your stay at Granny's." He said, voice almost cracking like a teenager.

"Yes it's been good, Ruby and I are having a great catch up. I missed her so much." Belle replied.

Graham paused and looked over his shoulder, looking completely distracted. "That's great! Anyway, I better get to work, good luck with Mr Gold today." He strode off before Belle could reply.

Belle checked her watch and realised she was about to be late for Mr Gold, which was something she didn't want for her first day. She stumbled through the door to the pawn shop, where he was waiting for her. "Right on time, Miss French." He smirked. Belle offered Mr Gold one of the coffees and got to work. It took her about four hours to organise the space in a way she could work out a logical way to categorise everything. She was exhausted and felt like a dusty mess. After going back to Granny's get some toasted sandwiches for herself and Mr Gold, he came down to the basement to inspect her progress. He merely scanned the room, nodded and promptly left again. Belle groaned in frustration, her back and shoulders were already sore and she was feeling tired from lack of sleep, but she was afraid to slack off in case Mr Gold found out.

Mercifully, the clock struck five and she left the shop, Mr Gold only acknowledging her with a small tilt of his head. Gods, the man was infuriating!

She arrived back to her room with just enough time to shower and change before her shift at Granny's, and scoffed down a sandwich quickly so she wouldn't be late. She sighed before waiting on her first table for the night. This was going to be a very, very long month.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Graham walked up to Archie's office and paused before knocking on the door. He was about to turn around when Archie opened the door. "Hi Graham, it's been a while. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Graham shifted onto his other foot uncomfortably. "No. Yes. I mean, I'm not sure…" He said slowly, realising he must sound like a complete idiot. Archie only smiled. "I don't have any patients to see until after lunch. How about you grab a coffee and take a seat. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Graham relaxed. As much as he wanted to think of himself as a sensitive guy, he still held the old fashioned stigma of going to a therapist and found it hard to open up. The added pressure of being the Mayor's husband as well as the town Sherriff compelled him to keep up a certain image that he had it all together, which could be exhausting at times.

Archie brought back two coffees and handed one to Graham. "Sorry, Archie, I didn't want to keep you from anything this morning. I didn't have an appointment."

"It's ok, Graham. I gathered from the fact that you turned around before knocking on my door meant you wanted to see me, even if you weren't sure why."

Graham made a face and sipped his coffee. He knew what this was going to be awkward as hell.

"Regina's decided she wants to try using a sexual surrogate." He said, taking a deep breath, not realising he was clenching his fist.

Archie merely nodded. "Ah, I see. How does that make you feel?"

Graham had to chuckle being asked such a classic shrink question. "I honestly don't know. I want Regina to get better, but it makes me feel…like I'm a failure because I can't help her. I mean, I can't have sex with my wife. Sometimes I just wish everything was normal, and I hate myself for thinking that." Graham frowned.

Archie gave a small smile "It doesn't make you a bad person, Graham. It makes you human. Sex is a normal and important part of marriage."

"I know Regina went through a lot in her first marriage and she's taking a long time to move past it. I just didn't know it would take more than three years, and I really…."

"Want to have sex again?" Archie finished the sentence.

"God yes." Graham said, draining the last of his coffee.

"Did Regina have anyone in mind to ask to be the surrogate?" Archie asked. "I know given the size of this town and her public standing that was going to be a large practical hurdle."

"She was considering asking Belle." Graham said tightly.

Archie raised his eyebrows lightly. "Interesting choice. What do you think?"

"I don't think I've told you everything." Graham said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "Since Belle came back, I've seen her a lot. Something feels different from the last time I saw her I don't know why. I think about her, more than I should. More than a married person should." He added, shuddering when he thought about his dream last night.

"And you're worried these thoughts make you unfaithful?"

"Well, Yes. I think so. I shouldn't be thinking about Belle in that way."

Archie paused. "You were the one at the accident scene with Belle's mother and brother, weren't you?" Graham nodded. "Then very recently you found Belle's father and had to deliver bad news again."

Graham frowned "I don't know what this has to do with it."

"You have a strong sense of responsibility, and you protect those who have been hurt. You found Regina too, the night she almost died."

Graham nodded, images of that awful night flashing through his head. It was miraculous that Regina had even survived the beating from her husband.

Archie continued. "Is it at all possible that what you feel for Belle is just an extension of that protective instinct?"

"I hope so." Graham offered. "It's better than the alternative."

"The alternative?"

"I never intend to cheat on Regina, or leave her, but I have feelings for Belle I can't explain. I never told Regina how I feel about Belle, and then she picked her as the surrogate. It's like being given permission to have an affair and I'm so confused."

"Ah, I see." Archie nodded. "I think you may be having more issues with not being honest about your feelings with Regina than the idea of Belle potentially being the surrogate. Remember the idea of having a surrogate is not just about the sex. It's about communication and honesty. An affair is the opposite, it's about dishonesty and secrecy."

"I think you're right. I need to talk to Regina. That won't be easy."

"It never is. I think you should give yourself more credit, Graham. You and Regina have been through a lot, and you have stood by each other. Having thoughts about other people or wanting to have sex are normal feelings. What you can control is how honest you are with Regina. Regardless of what you two decide about having a surrogate, it will not be an easy path."

"It just seems so unconventional, bordering on the bizarre. I have no idea how this would even work." Graham admitted.

"That's why I will be there to guide you all through it." Archie offered. "When were you considering asking Belle?"

"She's coming over for Sunday dinner for the next couple of weeks. If we think she is the right fit for us after that, we were planning on asking her then."

Archie nodded "Sounds like a good plan. Did you need me to tell her?"

"I honestly haven't thought that far ahead, but it makes sense."

"I can catch up with you and Regina in a few weeks once you decide, then we can plan the next step." Archie offered. "In the meantime, try not to be too hard on yourself, just let Regina know how you are feeling. The rest will sort itself out in time."

Graham thanked Archie and left with a mind that was slightly less cloudy. He was even able to tackle a mountain of paperwork at the station. He resolved he was going to talk to Regina tonight. He needed to be honest with her, above all else.

Graham arrived home earlier than usual that day. To his surprise Regina was also home and was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Hi sweetie, you're home early." Graham commented, stashing his gear in the cabinet.

"Yes, I am. The office servers AND software failed again, quite inexplicably, and we lost all of our progress on the council minute archives. By the time everything rebooted it was too late to start again."

"Ugh, that's awful. We've made no progress on getting everything in the police department online either. We need someone who actually knows what they are doing to get us started. It's a really big job."

"I'm this close to advertising a job in the paper and having the town cover the salary for someone to come in and fix it once and for all. Unless Belle is able to help - I understand she picked up a lot of computer skills at Columbia."

Graham cleared his throat. "Speaking of Belle, Regina there's something I need to talk to you about."

Regina looked perplexed and raised her eyebrows in alarm. Graham could tell her mind was quickly jumping to the worst case scenario and he needed to fess up before Regina's anxiety took over. He stroked his fingers around the rim of his water glass, finding it easier to fidget as he tried to find the right words.

"Regina, I – Since Belle came back into town I've been thinking about her a lot. The day she and I went to her father's house she hugged me, and I've been having a hard time letting go of those feelings. Somehow I'm really drawn to her and I can't explain it." Graham almost stuttered his words, still not sure if he was actually making any sense.

Tears were forming in Regina's eyes. She was always afraid this day would come - the day Graham decided to give up and leave her for someone else. Someone who wasn't broken and could give him what she couldn't.

"Do you love her?" Regina asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, Gina." Graham breathed, reaching out his hand for her, but she pulled away. "No, I'm not in love with her. I would never leave you. Ever." Graham looked at Regina sincerely.

"Have you….have you…done anything with her?" Regina asked in a choked voice.

"No." Graham said firmly. "Nothing. At her father's house she cried and hugged me when she saw her brother's room. That was all that happened."

"Then….you're not leaving me?"

"Never."

"And you're not having an affair?"

"Nope."

Regina's eyes stopped tearing up. "Then why do you feel so guilty you had to tell me all of this?"

"Because….." Graham faltered. "I was having thoughts about a girl who wasn't my wife and it felt wrong. Then you brought up the idea of asking Belle to be the surrogate and I felt guilty as hell. Belle isn't supposed to be there for my enjoyment, she's there to help you heal."

Regina was silent for a moment. "You know she would be there for both of us. What would be the point if you weren't attracted to her as well?"

Graham looked puzzled. "Wait, you _want_ me to be attracted to our surrogate?"

"Well, not attracted to her in the sense you would run off with her into the sunset, but attracted enough to be compatible."

"I can't believe you're not mad at me after all I've told you."

"Graham, I'm being realistic. We've been married for three years and I've never been able to sleep with you. Frankly I'm amazed you haven't thought about someone else sooner. I just think Belle is the right fit – for both of us."

Graham blinked. "You know I love you more than anything. No matter what."

Regina shakily took Graham's hand. "I love you too. I just can't stand disappointing you every day."

"You could never disappoint me, Regina." Graham said sincerely, running his thumb over the back of her hand. Regina moved back to the kitchen island, busying herself with the vegetables again. She always did this whenever she was uncomfortable with being physically close to Graham, keeping herself busy to avoid being touched. Graham thrummed his hands on the kitchen bench, some of the pent up tension leaving his body.

"Three more Sundays." Regina said as she dropped the carrots into the casserole pot.

"Three more Sundays." Graham echoed.

OOOOOOO

Belle had been working for Mr Gold for about a week and she was making excellent progress. She had already divided up the artwork and canvases to one side so he could get an accurate professional evaluation for them. When she had looked at the paintings closely she realised other colours were showing through the top layer, meaning there was possibly an original piece of art underneath. Considering Mr Gold had procured all of these pieces very cheaply at an estate sale, they could turn out to be very valuable. She had then moved onto the smaller items that just required simple cleaning, catalogued them and moved them upstairs to the shop. Mr Gold had seemed happy with her progress, the two of them developing a mutual grudging respect for each-other.

They were sitting together, having a late afternoon cup of tea as Belle was going over the progress with the paperwork. She then stood to return to work when she clumsily knocked a photo frame off Mr Gold's desk, and the glass shattered all over the floor.

"Oh, my Gosh, Mr Gold, I'm so sorry." She cried out, hoping he wouldn't fire her on the spot.

"It's just a frame." Mr Gold said in a tight and hurried voice. "Get on up before you cut yourself, dearie."

Belle hadn't listened to him though. She began picking up pieces of the frame, and when she turned it over, the picture revealed itself to Gold's only son, Neil Cassidy.

The drunk driver who had killed her mother and brother fifteen years ago.

Belle dropped the photo and began to breathe heavily. Memories flew through her head about that awful day. Neil had been angry and drunk behind the wheel. Her mother and brother had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone had been killed instantly. Tears began to well in her eyes as she began picking the pieces of the frame up again. "Belle, just leave it." Mr Gold insisted, leaning on his cane in an attempt to reach down to pick up the glass himself.

"No, really, Mr Gold, it was my fault, I should clean this up." Belle said with a shaky voice.

"Please Belle, just leave it." Me Gold pleaded again. Belle finally looked up and was shocked to see a completely different Mr Gold in front of her. The proud, almost terrifying Mr Gold had been replaced with an old, fragile man, eyes brimming with tears. Her heart broke in that moment when she realised that Mr Gold had been hurting this whole time too. When her family had died the whole town had offered her sympathy. Mr Gold had lost his only son and had been met with scorn, left alone in his grief with no one to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Belle." Mr Gold whispered, dabbing his tears with his pocket handkerchief.

Belle looked at him quizzically. "But….but it wasn't your fault." She replied quietly, taking his shaking hand.

"But it was." Mr Gold said with a broken voice. "Neil and I were arguing, he was blind drunk and he ran out of the house with my keys. I…..I wasn't the father he needed me to be and I drove him away. If I had truly looked after my son, your mother and brother would still be alive."

Belle said nothing and wrapped her arms around Mr Gold's still-shaking frame. He had let out one loud sob when he finally settled into her touch.

"I-I forgive you." She said simply. Mr Gold looked up at Belle in wonder at how she was able to forgive him after everything she had gone through.

"I left you alone, Belle. I left you alone with no mother, and a father who wasn't capable of taking care of you. I did nothing to help you, nothing to ease your suffering. That is the part I won't forgive myself for. I am truly sorry, Belle. More than I could ever say."

Belle blinked a few times, taking in the sincerity of his regret. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks as well, and she wiped them over with the back of her thumbs. She knew Mr Gold had meant every word he had said, but her heart was aching all the same. She reached out and took his hand in hers, not knowing what else to do in that moment.

Mr Gold eventually removed his hand from hers and straightened up, clearing his throat. "You may go now, Miss French. I'll be closing up the shop early today."

"Are you sure?" Belle offered "I can still get more work done, and finish cleaning up the mess."

"Please, I think I would like to be left alone this afternoon. You can come back in the morning."

"Sure." Belle replied, picking up her bag. Before she turned to walk out the door she planted a small affectionate kiss on the man's cheek, leaving him stunned as he watched her walk out the door. He sat for the rest of the afternoon in his darkened office, nursing the same glass of scotch; years of pain a regret flowing through him. Belle was clearly an extraordinary person, and had shown a level of goodness and kindness far beyond what he deserved. He resolved he would do something for her to help her out, if it was the only act of kindness he ever did for another person.

OOOOO

Belle must have looked a little shaken when she returned to Granny's. Ruby came up to her and instantly knew something was wrong. "Spill it, what did that asshole do to you?'' She seethed.

"N-Nothing. He did nothing to me at all. I just…I accidently smashed a picture of Neil that was on his desk."

"Oh, Belle. I'm sorry. There must be reminders for you everywhere in this town. I'm sorry you had to look at that bastards face again." Ruby said fiercely.

"It wasn't like that at all, Ruby." Belle said quietly. "Mr Gold apologised to me for everything. I've never seen him cry before, I didn't know how badly he felt until today."

"Holy shit! What did you do after he apologised? Throw it back in his face? Storm out? What?" She huffed.

"No. I hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him I forgave him." Belle frowned when she saw the look on Ruby's face. "Ruby, I truly believe he is sorry. He wasn't the one who killed Mum and Timothy. Carrying on the anger won't help either. I think everyone's suffered enough."

Ruby reached out and gave her friend a hug. As much as she couldn't stand Mr Gold, she knew Belle had done the right thing. "You're a better person than most of us, you know that right?"

Belle wiped the last of her tears away. She was sick to death of crying and wanted to stop feeling sorry for herself. "Are you ok, Belle, really? I can ask Granny for you not to work tonight. I'm sure she'll understand."

Belle breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, I think I would like that. I need to get out and clear my head, maybe go for a walk or something."

"Want some company?" Ruby offered.

"Sure." Belle smiled.

"Secret fairy hollow?"

"Secret fairy hollow – I'd forgotten about that!" Belle exclaimed. Their secret place was a hollowed out large tree in the woods that she and Ruby used to escape to. They had spent so many hours there when they were kids that it felt like their own fairy kingdom. Belle could think of no better place to go on a day like this.

They ordered a pizza and took it into the woods to the hollow tree. Belle marvelled that all of the decorations were still intact. They sat on the little makeshift wooden seats, eating their pizza and chatting for hours. After leaving the hollow Belle felt lighter than she had in many, many years, feeling for the first time in a long time that she was starting to heal.

 **Author's note:**

 **Wow, so many feels in this chapter! When I was finally able to sit down and write the scene between Mr Gold and Belle I was pretty happy with the result, because I had no idea if it would work or not. I couldn't resist linking our characters together in this story as intricately as possible. I also hope this chapter revealed more about Graham and Regina as well (it's sometimes hard to follow three main characters!).**

 **I'm hoping the regular updates are keeping you all interested in the story. I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. It's wonderful to get up in the morning and check my email with messages from you all. I can't tell you how much it keeps me going! I know it's taking some time to establish the relationship between Belle, Regina and Graham, and I promise we will get to the *good* stuff soon enough.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for coming back! I'm glad you are enjoying the dynamic and seeing more of Regina. I swear she is the most difficult character I've ever written, so her scenes ALWAYS take the most time. Yes, I thought having people support Belle at her Father's funeral would be a nice touch to demonstrate to her that she wasn't alone. Thanks for reading!**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: Thanks for coming back! Glad you liked it!**

 **Evasqueen: Gracias! Welcome aboard. I'm glad you like the story so far and Graham as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Sukieookie: Thanks for coming back! I'm glad you like the dynamics with our trio – more to come in the future! Yes, I've worked pretty hard to make sure Graham is a good guy in this story. Belle's reaction to the proposal is in the very. Next. Chapter. So enjoy!**

 **Much love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	5. Chapter 5: The Proposal

**Chapter 5: The Proposal**

The weeks felt like they were simultaneously flying and dragging for Belle. On the one hand, working for Mr Gold during the day and waiting on tables at night left her little time to dwell on her problems, but is also made her feel as though her life had strayed into a mundane monotony. She missed the thrill of learning new things and challenging herself, and every day was feeling like a repeat of the day before.

Sunday dinners with Regina and Graham were the highlight of her week. She was always warmly welcomed with great conversation, wine and some of the best home cooking she had ever tasted. It still bothered her that she was so attracted to Graham, but she reminded herself that she was never going to act on those feelings, and Graham seemed to be very much in love with Regina. As she was getting ready for her fourth Sunday dinner, she felt a little sad knowing she only had a few days left with Mr Gold, meaning this would also be her last Sunday dinner before she would move back to New York and start looking for a real job. She sighed as she put on her earrings and checked her reflection in the mirror. She was ready for her life to start and had put things on hold for long enough. There was nothing left for her in Storybrooke, save her friendship with Ruby, but that wouldn't be enough for her. She needed a purpose, a career, and a place of her own. Maybe in a place where everyone didn't know about her tragic family history. She wanted to be known in her own right.

When she knocked on the mayor's door, she was a little surprised to see that Archie would also be a guest at dinner. Initially the thought crossed her mind that maybe Regina had tried to set her up on a date, but throughout the night no-one made any attempt at what looked like a set-up. Belle relaxed. It would be too awkward to think about dating at this point. After all, Archie was a lovely guy, but not someone she felt a spark with. Besides, she was leaving in a few days and it would be better to leave things uncomplicated.

After a delicious roast lamb dinner and an apple crumble dessert, Archie suggested having a game night because there were four of them. Everyone agreed and began calling out ideas for games. Eventually, they settled on 'five second rule', a game where you had to come up with as many answers to a question in any category in five seconds. The rounds got progressively more animated and louder, all of them shouting their answers and groaning when the buzzer went off if they were still stumbling after their responses. Belle had laughed so hard her sides were hurting.

After the final round, Regina made tea and coffee for everyone and motioned for Graham to help her in the kitchen, leaving Belle and Archie alone with their drinks. They sipped their tea quietly for a minute or so before Archie broke the silence.

"How have you found being back in town, Belle?" He asked.

"It's strange." Belle replied honestly. "In some ways it was really hard. Losing my family home and burying dad was awful, but being able to work off my debt so I can start with a clean slate has helped. I'll be finished at Mr Gold's in a few days."

Archie nodded.

"Plus Regina and Graham have been so kind to me, I've really enjoyed Sunday dinners with them. I think I have a little couple crush on them." Belle's cheeks went red when she realised she had said the last part out loud.

Archie cleared his throat, good-naturedly not acknowledging what Belle had just said. It wasn't as if this conversation was any easier for him, even though he was a trained psychiatrist.

"Well, actually, Regina and Graham asked me here tonight because they've got something very important to ask you." Archie said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "You might not remember this, but Regina was married to another man before Graham. That man subjected Regina to terrible abuse, and eventually almost succeeded in taking her life. Graham was the officer on duty the night Regina was almost killed and saved her life."

Belle stared at Archie with her mouth opened a little wider than usual. She had never suspected Regina was a survivor of domestic violence and wondered how this secret had been kept from the town.

Archie cleared his throat again. "Regina and Graham eventually fell in love and were married about a year after that night, but because of what had happened, Regina was, and still is, unable to experience any physical intimacy with Graham. I gather you understand how much trust they are placing in you for letting me tell you this."

Belle swallowed. "Of course, I – I wouldn't tell anyone."

Archie knitted his brows slightly. "I've been working with Regina for about two years, and we both feel we have reached the point of exhausting the options of traditional therapy. A few months ago, I suggested they look into accessing a sexual surrogate to help Regina on a more practical level. Regina feels she would be able to experience intimacy and touch with a woman because she's still on some level afraid to trust men, even a man like Graham."

"I've heard of sexual surrogates in one of my subjects, it's controversial, but anecdotally it seems to help." Belle said, speaking quickly. "Wait, why are you telling me all of this information?" She frowned. "Oh…." Her eyes opened a little wider at the realisation. "Regina wants me to be that person…the surrogate?"

Archie nodded. "You can understand that this was a tough thing to ask, which is why they asked me here tonight."

"Yep, this ranks up there with big requests." Belle let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Wow, I just need a second to process all of this."

"Quite understandably. Belle, you don't need to give an answer tonight, and I will answer any questions you need."

"I think my first question is, why me of all people?" Belle stammered. "I'm so plain looking compared to Regina and Graham, and it's not like I'm an expert at sex. I've….only done it once." Belle felt her cheeks get hot again.

"You mean, you've had one sexual partner?" Archie clarified.

"Well yes, and it was only one time. It ended when he bragged the next day to the entire football team. With the megaphone." She grimaced.

"I'm sorry about that, it must have been an awful experience for you." He paused. "In answer to the first part of your question, I can't speak for Graham and Regina, but I think they both feel comfortable with you, and trust you, and that's what matters. Also, if you'll permit me to say, you are anything but ordinary."

Belle shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "How-how does this whole thing work? I mean, I've never been with a woman, and I'm not a trained therapist."

"Well, basically, if you were to be their sexual surrogate, you would move in here and help Regina develop intimacy and physical touch. The sex, if it comes to that, is only one small part of being a surrogate, the rest is trust and communication. A lot can be achieved through simple acts like holding hands or giving a massage. You would also be there for Graham, providing him with much needed physical intimacy as well."

Belle swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "Both of them." Her mind was positively racing at this point. She wondered briefly if this was really happening. She knew since she came back to town that Graham had been a part of a few of her fantasies that she had tried to supress - but could she really do this? Sleep with Regina and Graham?" Her head began to hurt.

"You don't have to decide anything tonight. Just give it a thought, an honest thought, and you can let me know what you choose to do. Remember this is your choice." Archie offered.

Belle nodded. Regina and Graham came back into the dining room at this point, and there was an awkward silence in the room. She noticed that Graham was hanging back by the door, not wanting to intrude or being the first person to speak.

Finally Regina spoke "Belle, thank you, for listening to what Archie had to say." Regina flushed and looked down at her hands, the last thing she wanted was for Belle to have pity on her.

"Regina." Belle almost whispered "I-I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me into your life. I'm going to need a couple of days to think about this." Belle offered. Graham and Regina nodded. It was all they could ask for. Belle said her goodbyes, giving them both a quick hug on the way out, trying to convey that even if she wasn't going to be a sexual surrogate, she still cared about them both.

Lying awake in her bed that night, Belle realised that she didn't feel any different about the couple knowing about what had happened in the past. It almost made her care for them even more. It broke her heart that the trauma Regina had experienced had left her so shaken she couldn't have sex with her own husband. Belle couldn't imagine how hard it would be to have a marriage with no sex and how difficult it must have been for them to seek help.

She then thought about her own life and how for the last five years and how she had avoided relationships herself. It had been easy and she had always given an excuse, like not being attracted to anyone or simply being too busy for a relationship. If Belle was being really honest with herself she used those excuses to cover up her own fear.

Belle woke up a little later than usual the next morning. The sunlight was shining through the faded curtains and lit up her room. She opened her window and looked out on the town. In that moment she realised that she was not ready to leave yet, and walking away from Graham and Regina out of fear and doubt would be something she would regret, probably forever. Instantly, she knew her decision. She reached for her phone and dialled Archie's number.

She was going to stay.

 **Author's note:**

 **Nice short little chapter here – to be honest I still feel a little sorry for Archie having to ask Belle such an awkward question. In the next chapter he has to have more awkward conversations with our trio as they navigate how to make the whole surrogacy thing work. Hopefully so far I'm keeping to my schedule, and chapter 6 will be up next weekend, and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Guest/s: I'm glad you liked the story! Hopefully you enjoyed Belle's reaction.**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: I'm glad you are still reading and loving the story! It's very encouraging!**

 **Evaqueen: I'm glad you are still reading – thank you for the detailed reviews!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	6. Chapter 6: Surrogacy 101

**Chapter 6: Surrogacy 101:**

Regina was sitting at the kitchen bench nursing her coffee. Truth be told, she hadn't slept well the night before. Having Archie talk the Belle last night about her past had left her feeling so raw and exposed. She was glad she had altered her schedule so that she didn't have to be in the office until 10am. She doubted she could concentrate anyway. Graham had just wondered into the kitchen and made himself a coffee. He didn't start until lunchtime today and was taking full advantage of a lazy morning.

"How are you, Gina?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"I honestly have no idea." Regina admitted. "I think I'm all over the place."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Some." She admitted. "Not much."

Graham spoke again. "Look, Regina. I know last night was hard, but whatever Belle decides, I highly doubt she'll tell anyone."

"Oh, I know that." Regina said quickly. "It's just…the way she was looking at us last night. She looked so shocked."

The phone interrupted Regina's thoughts, and recognising Archie's number, she picked it up immediately. "Hi, Doctor Hopper? Yes, wow, that was quick. Tomorrow morning? We can do that. Thank you again."

Graham turned to Regina with anticipation in his eyes. "Well?" He asked.

Regina smiled "Belle said yes. We're all meeting up tomorrow morning to go over the next step." She stood up and gave Graham a rare hug. Graham gently kissed his wife on the forehead. "I love you so much Gina."

"I Love you too." Regina let out a deep breath, feeling as though her soul was strangely lifted.

OOOOOOO

Archie cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you all for coming in this morning." He motioned at Belle, Regina and Graham, who were all sitting on different chairs around his office, not making much eye contact. "I know that a meeting like this can be awkward, and we are all in new territory here, including myself. I want to assure you all that this a safe space, and there are no wrong answers or stupid questions."

The three smiled awkwardly and nodded. Belle's cheeks flushed hot. Theoretically, the idea of staying with Regina and Graham had been so tantalising that she couldn't resist, and in the privacy of her own room at Granny's she felt like she was brave enough to do this, but now, sitting in Archie's office, it all suddenly became real.

She watched Regina fiddle with her wedding ring, the symbol of her vows to Graham, and suddenly she felt guilty. Would doing something like this be helping their marriage or hurting it? Was this technically adultery? She felt she was in a very grey moral area. "I'll ask the first silly question" Belle offered, and the mood in the room suddenly lightened. "What if – what if me being in this relationship makes thing worse or hurts your marriage?"

"I can answer that." Regina let out a breath. "Graham and I have a really strong relationship, but the physical part is something I've never been capable of giving. I'm truly grateful for anything you are able to offer us."

"That's true, Belle. Regina and I have been talking about this for a while. There's no real room for jealousy in this relationship. No matter what happens, Regina and I will stay together." Graham added sincerely, and Regina shot him a look of pure appreciation.

"Nevertheless, we are all meeting up this morning to go over some ground rules to keep everyone as safe as possible." Archie interjected "Belle, did you read the literature I gave you?" Belle nodded.

"That was quick." Commented Regina.

"Well, it was only 200 pages. It didn't take long." Belle replied. Everyone burst into laughter, the ice finally being broken. Eventually Archie spoke again. "Now, I want each of you to say what is important to you in this relationship, a guideline of how this will be handled, if you will."

"Honesty." Graham said quickly "I something isn't working or someone feels hurt, we need to say so." Regina and Belle nodded in agreement.

"Consent." Belle spoke softly. "I mean, just because we are in this relationship, there still needs to be consent before anything actually happens."

"Confidentiality." Regina said, fiddling with her hands. "As much as I wish to say I have no personal shame in this, it's still a difficult thing to talk about. This relationship needs to only be known to the people in this room." They all nodded in agreement.

"Now there is also one other thing I would like to discuss. Obviously, for practical reasons it makes sense for Belle to stay in the mansion, however there still needs to be a plan for when this relationship ends. Whether this relationship achieves Regina's goals or not, there will come a time when the three of you will need to move on from this. My question is how do you plan to end this relationship when the time comes?" Archie asked.

"I could leave Storybrooke and go back to New York. That way Graham and Regina can go on as before." Belle offered.

"Are you sure, Belle? I don't want you to think we would drive you out of town." Regina said earnestly. Graham nodded.

"I'm sure. I just think it would be easier this way." Belle replied.

"You can always change your mind and stay."

Belle nodded. "I know, but I will need to start looking for a job soon. I can't keep continuing on running odd jobs and waitressing."

"Speaking of jobs" Piped up Regina, "How do you feel about working in my office for the town while you are here? We desperately need someone who can help organise the city archives as well as get the computer software at the police station up and running. For obvious ethical reasons, we can't actually pay you to be our surrogate, but we can pay you if you work for the town."

"Wow, I'm flattered, but are you sure I'm the right person for the job?" Belle asked timidly.

"We're sure." Regina and Graham said in unison.

The three of them chatted in Archie's office for another half hour, and agreed that Belle would move in with them on Saturday afternoon, giving Belle enough time to finish her work for Mr Gold before taking up a position with the mayor's office the following week. It would also give Belle time to have a health check and get her contraception sorted out. They also agreed to meet with Archie as needed if anyone needed to talk or was having any difficulties.

OOOO

The rest of the week felt like a blur, and Belle was on the verge of changing her mind about moving in with Graham and Regina about 20 times a day. She hoped Mr Gold didn't notice how distracted she was, however on the whole he seemed to be pleased with her work and the speed she was completing it. His office, storage and storefront had never been cleaner or more organised, and every surface practically gleamed. Belle realised she had far more respect for Mr Gold than she had realised, and the two now had a slightly stilted, but still meaningful friendship.

On her final morning with Mr Gold she went over the inventory she had sorted, and showed him the paperwork and valuations for each piece. He praised her for her diligence and a job well done. As she was about to leave for the day, Mr Gold presented her with a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. She thanked him and carefully opened it. It was a copy of Wuthering Heights that was from the same printing as her copy of Jane Eyre. Belle gasped when she looked at her gift, and realised the envelope contained $500 cash.

"Mr Gold, this is too much, I can't accept it."

"Yes you can. You already have the other book in this printing, what was I going to do with the other? Besides, you will need some cash to purchase new clothes if you are going to be working for the mayor." He said. "Besides, if you add up all of the coffee and sandwiches from Granny's you bought me, I would consider us even."

"I hardly think I bought you half a thousand dollars in sandwiches." Belle laughed.

"Call it rounding up then." Gold smiled.

Belle gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was so overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness, how he had given her a gift with no thought of anything in return. It was so unlike the Mr Gold she had grown up fearing.

"I'm really glad I got to know you better." She said sincerely.

"I am too, Miss French. You are truly a remarkable girl and I am privileged you would give someone like me the time of day. Your kindness is more than I deserve."

"You are too hard on yourself, you need to let the town know the real you, the person I know you are."

"I'm not quite ready for that, Miss French. It's…..a little easier for me to remain the town monster. I know my place in this town."

Belle frowned. "If you ever wanted to…stop being the town monster, I would be there for you."

Mr Gold chuckled, then took her hand and kissed it gently. "I wish you all the very best, Belle." It was one of the first times he had ever used her first name. "No, go on, dear, you have a lot to do before you move to the mansion tomorrow. Don't let this old beast hold you up."

Belle went back to her room at Granny's and began packing. Because she had so few possessions it took her less than a half hour. She briefly wondered why she had packed so early. It was still two hours before she was doing her final waitressing shift, and it left her at a loose end. Eventually, she decided to take a walk through the town to clear her head. While she was in the town square she realised she still had the copy of Wuthering Heights in her bag, and quickly settled down on the bench to read. _There's truly no better way to spend a couple of hours than to dive into a good book._ She thought to herself. As much as she tried to concentrate on one of her favourite classics, her mind was distracted. She realised her life would change so much the very next day, and wasn't sure if she was equal to the task. _Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow._ She repeated her mother's words to herself until she almost believed them.

OOOOOO

Regina spent the better part of Friday night busily cleaning the already spotless mansion. She dusted, vacuumed, polished and straightened until the guest room looked fit to be featured in a magazine shoot. She had even gone so far as to buy new towels and linens. Graham had come home a little later from his shift than he intended, and let out a low whistle when he saw how much effort Regina had gone to. "Do you need any help, Gina?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm not sure" Regina said nervously, tucking a stray lock of hair away from her face. "I think I've got the room set up properly, I just want Belle to feel welcome here."

"I think anyone would feel welcome in this room. Well, this house for that matter. I have no idea how you keep on top of it all."

Regina smiled at the compliment. Her first husband was always so critical of her housekeeping, and part of her overcompensated now because of it. "I'm a little nervous, about….everything." she admitted.

"Me too." Graham replied honestly. "But I think this is a good step, even if I wasn't on board to start with. I'm proud of you, Gina."

Regina blushed awkwardly and kept scanning the room. "What if that lamp was on the left side of the room closer to the painting? Would that look better?"

"I think the room is perfect and you have outdone yourself. Come on, I'll make us some soup for dinner and you can relax. No more cleaning, got it?"

Regina smiled appreciatively and raced off to have a shower. She was still on edge. Inviting another person into her life in such an intimate way would leave her so exposed and vulnerable, and truth be told she wasn't sure if she could do this. As she dried her hair, she convinced herself that this was a chance at happiness and needed to give this her best effort. She came into the kitchen to find Graham almost finished with dinner. He had done a quick chop to some vegetables and mushrooms, added broth and shredded chicken for a quick soup, which smelled delicious. Regina sighed when she thought of how talented Graham was in the kitchen, and how he would probably cook more if she left him alone and didn't micro-manage him.

Graham appeared calm on the outside, but inside he was anything but. While he was in the kitchen alone he had nearly sliced his hand twice because he was so distracted. He was in an odd state of excitement, anticipation, fear and dread, with all of those emotions at war with each other. He knew he needed to stay calm for the sake of Regina, because she was even more nervous about this than he was.

The two of them ate their soup in companionable silence, taking comfort in each other's company. Graham then ushered Regina off to bed, insisting he would finish the dishes. Although it was after midnight when Regina finally stopped reading, she slipped into an easy sleep, the kind of deep sleep that had eluded her for years. When she awoke refreshed the next morning, she hoped it was the shape of things to come.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi Everyone! I hope you liked the chapter and thank you so, so much for the overwhelmingly positive reviews! Honestly I was a little frustrated with the last few paragraphs of this chapter, but it still got the job done.**

 **I just wanted to clear up a few things before continuing with the story. As much as a sexual surrogate is a real thing that psychologists sometimes use (you can google it), I have taken some liberties as to HOW it will work in the story. In real life, a sexual surrogate works closely with a trained psychologist with their clients. They see their clients at specific, pre-arranged appointments to work on their goals for intimacy. Now, obviously, for the purposes of this story, I've moved Belle in with Regina and Graham for the sake of convenience, plot, and *obviously* sexy times. In real life there would be no reason for Belle to be with Graham as well, because the guy doesn't have intimacy issues, but what fun would that be if I stuck to the rules? Watch this space for chapter 7: Be our Guest, when Belle moves into the mansion. Mature content ahead!**

 **Evazqueen: Thank you for such detailed reviews! I'm glad you love Graham – he's pretty great, isn't he? I'm glad you enjoyed the bit with Archie, poor guy doesn't have an easy job!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you picked up on the fact Belle wouldn't say yes to being a sexual surrogate straight away! If I was writing a straight-up smut piece, it would have been appropriate, but I'm trying to keep it somewhat realistic.**

 **SukieWookie: I sometimes want to be Belle too! I hope my description in the Author's notes explained a little about what a sexual surrogate is, of course I've changed the rules in the story anyway because: plot. (And shirtless Graham!)**

 **Knightstorm: Welcome aboard! I'm glad you are enjoying this story even though it isn't your main ship, but appreciate the writing anyway. Truth is, this is not my ship either, but when the inspiration hit, I couldn't walk away. I've never honestly considered writing a trio relationship before, so it's all new, but very exciting!**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: I'm glad you liked Belle's reaction. I hope you enjoyed Regina and Graham's response. I honestly just wanted them to hold each other because they were happy. Just a little sweet moment for them.**

 **Lanafan7151977: Welcome! I'm glad you are loving the story so far! I've been able to stay on track with my schedule, so hopefully it will be weekly updates for about the next five weeks so you won't be waiting long! Thank you for following!**

 **Much love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	7. Chapter 7: Be Our Guest

**Chapter 7: Be our Guest**

 **Warnings: Mature content ahead!**

Belle let out a deep breath when she pulled her car up in front of the mansion on Saturday afternoon. She had had an amazing morning with Ruby, catching a movie, grabbing lunch and doing some much needed shopping. It had kept her too busy to think. Now she was finally here, her palms felt sweaty and she seriously considered putting her car back into gear and hightailing it back to New York. One more deep breath was enough to do the trick. She bravely got out of her car and opened the trunk. Graham and Regina had obviously heard her pull up and met her at the car, ready to help her with her bags. "I'm so glad you're here, Belle." Regina said sincerely.

"I am too." She replied, giving Regina a small hug. "Truth be told I'm pretty nervous, but I'm here."

"I think we're all a little nervous. This is new to everyone." Graham spoke up, and Regina and Belle nodded in agreement.

"So, I've got a bit of a plan for the afternoon." Regina spoke up, breaking the silence. "We'll get you all settled into your room, then take you on a tour of the house and garden, followed by drinks on the patio while Graham makes us dinner."

"Sounds great." Belle smiled "Wow, Graham, I had no idea you cooked!"

"He's amazing. I just need to leave him alone in the kitchen long enough to let him." Regina smiled, and Graham chuckled.

The three of them hauled Belle's suitcases and belongings up the stairs to the guest room Regina had prepared, and Belle let out a gasp when she saw how much effort and care had gone into making the room as comfortable as possible.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked nervously.

"I love it! This is the most beautiful room I've ever been in!" She exclaimed appreciatively, giving Regina and Graham a hug. Regina then took Belle on a tour of the rest of the mansion, and Belle realised in that moment she had only ever seen the foyer, guest room, dining room and kitchen. The rest of the house upstairs was extensive. There were five bedrooms in total, each with their own bathroom. There was also a guest washroom downstairs. A large spacious study overlooked the backyard. Belle cringed when she realised that Graham and Regina had their own bedrooms. It had never occurred to her before today that they would have to sleep in separate rooms because Regina's anxiety wouldn't let her sleep with Graham.

The gardens were just as beautiful. The front was filled with pink and white sweet-smelling roses, and the backyard was perfectly manicured and contained a large apple tree as well as raised garden beds filled with thriving vegetables. Belle hadn't realised Regina was such a talented gardener, and was looking forward to learning what Regina had to teach.

The two of them sat on the back porch, sipping their lime and soda and chatting comfortably. They talked so easily that Belle occasionally forgot why she was there in the first place. Graham came out just on sunset with a hot plate of delicious chicken fajitas, salsa, guacamole and handmade tortillas.

"This looks amazing." Regina and Belle said in unison.

"I can't believe you made everything from scratch, even the tortillas!" Belle exclaimed.

Graham blushed, clearly uncomfortable with the praise. "Lots of years of practice, and plenty of trial and error." He shrugged. "When I first came to the states I spent time in Texas, so I fell in love with south-of-the-border-style food."

"I didn't realise you made other stops before you came to Maine. What made you choose Texas?" Belle asked.

Graham laughed. "I was in a bar. I threw a dart on a map against the wall and it landed on Texas, so that told me where to go first."

Belle took her first bite of fajita, the flavours were so perfect. She didn't remember ever eating such amazing Mexican food, even in restaurants. In that moment she realised that both Graham and Regina had so many different talents, and felt slightly intimidated. They all watched the sun go down, and when they finished eating they cleared the plates and when back inside. Belle and Regina insisted on doing the dishes because Graham had gone to the effort of cooking.

"I'm not going to complain about that. Mind if I grab a beer?" Graham asked.

"Not at all." Regina smiled. She had always cringed when her first husband drank, but Graham never drank to excess and never displayed any violence. Even so, it had taken her a few years to relax around people drinking.

Graham sat on the stool at the kitchen island enjoying his beer while he watched Regina and Belle clean up. They already looked more at ease with each other, and he was secretly glad he had stepped out of the way that afternoon to let Belle and Regina bond. He did briefly wonder if this relationship always meant there was always one person left out, but he shook those thoughts aside. This was about Regina, not him. He could wait. He _would_ wait.

After the kitchen was clean, Graham suggested a movie, and they all went into the lounge while Belle scrolled through the options on Netflix. "Oh my gosh! _10 things I hate about you_ is on here!"

"I haven't seen that movie in ages!" Regina commented.

"You ladies are welcome to watch it, if I fall asleep wake me up." Joked Graham. The two women instantly defended the honour of the movie, insisting that it was a classic that would not leave Graham bored. The movie turned out to be a great hit, and Graham seemed to enjoy it, even though he called it a "chick flick'.

Regina fetched some fresh fruit for dessert, which they ate back in the kitchen. Suddenly there was silence in the room that wasn't present during dinner or the movie. Perhaps it was the realisation that they were no longer being distracted by activities and it was now late at night. Belle noticed that her nerves had increased again. As much as she was feeling more comfortable with both Regina and Graham, she wasn't sure she was capable of anything tonight.

To her surprise, Regina and Graham were feeling the same way, stating it may be best for all of them to get some sleep and then meet up for breakfast in the morning. Regina was the first to go upstairs, leaving Graham and Belle alone for a moment. Belle fetched her water bottle from the fridge so she wouldn't need to go back to the kitchen during the night.

"Do you have everything you need?" Graham asked nervously.

"Yes, thank you." She said quietly. She awkwardly shuffled her feet. "Graham, I'm…I'm sorry I'm not up for anything tonight."

Graham chuckled. "Belle, I'm not disappointed. It might be easier this way. It takes the pressure off."

Belle blushed. "True, I think…it needs to happen when it happens."

"I agree. Goodnight, Belle." Graham said, gently giving her a kiss on her forehead, sending her body into tingles. By the time Belle was able to look up, Graham had already disappeared. Sighing and flicking off the lights, she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, showered and crawled into bed, where she tossed and turned for what felt like hours. She was feeling so on-edge as her brain began to process just how weird a situation she was in. She knew she had chickened out earlier tonight by not having sex with Graham, and wondered if she could actually do this. She knew Regina had severe problems with intimacy, but Belle wasn't great at it either. She had only had only had sex once and that had been a disaster. Somehow now she was involved with a married couple who were counting on her. Belle tossed over the covers, deciding on making a cup of tea considering sleep was a long way off.

As she was pottering in the immaculate kitchen she heard a loud noise coming from the basement. Immediately, panic flooded through her. Was there an intruder? She carefully stepped towards the basement door and realised the light was on and the door was ajar. "Hello?" She called out cautiously, then relief flooded through her when she realised it was Graham.

"Belle, are you ok?" Graham asked, clearly surprised to see her in his workshop.

"Yes, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to make some tea, then I heard a noise and followed it here." She offered sheepishly.

"Yea, that was me. I dropped my chisel." Belle gazed around at the workshop. Shelf after shelf was filled with beautifully carved woodland creatures. She gasped out loud. "Did you make all of these?" She asked.

"Yes." Graham nodded, giving a shy smile. "I've…had a bit of time on my hands."

Belle looked away, trying to focus on the contents of the shelves. Her hands ran over families of wolves, owls, bears and deer. Each one was carved meticulously and would have taken hours of work. It was in that moment Belle realised the true cost of the issues Regina was experiencing and how lonely Graham was, and felt truly sorry for him.

"I should go make that cup of tea, let you get back to work." Belle started to walk up the stairs.

"Is it ok if I join you? I was about to stop anyway." Graham offered.

"Sure." The two of them trudged back up the stairs and went into the kitchen. Belle wasn't sure if it was her nerves but she felt the tension between her and Graham while they were preparing the tea. The kept bumping into each other awkwardly, and Belle ended up backing into Graham after fetching the cups, which resulted in his arms around her to stop her falling. He ended up letting go but didn't move away from her.

Belle shakily put the cups on the bench and waited for the kettle to boil. She could still feel Graham behind her, and the anticipation of him touching her again was driving her slightly mad. Her mouth felt dry she was so shaky and nervous. She was desperate to touch him, but not sure if she was brave enough. Graham hesitated before gingerly placing his hands on her shoulders, and Belle rested her head against his hand. It was so strange, so intimate, and yet they were barely touching.

Belle eventually turned around to face him "did you want any sugar?" She gulped when she realised how close they were. "I don't think I want tea anymore." Graham said quietly, staring at Belle intensely. "Me either." Belle said as she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him gently, not being able to stand it any longer. Graham retuned the kiss and had his arms around her in an instant. Belle gasped when she realised he had her pressed against the bench, his whole body flush against her just like in her dream. She felt as though she was drowning and thought she could easily get addicted to this feeling.

The loud whistle of the kettle broke the kiss, snapping them both back into reality. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. "That was…." Belle started.

"Incredible." Graham breathed. "Can I…can I kiss you again?"

Belle swallowed "yes." His lips were soon crushing hers again, more forceful, more desperate this time. Graham grabbed Belle by the waist and hoisted her onto the bench, pressing himself into her again, needing to feel the touch he had denied himself for so long. Belle was so responsive to his touch and it amazed him she hadn't asked him to stop. He ran his hands all over her body and began tugging at the string of her pyjama shorts. "Bedroom." Belle whispered.

"Which one?" Graham asked, kissing her neck, eliciting another moan from Belle.

"y-yours." Said Belle.

When they reached Graham's room, Belle's confidence faltered. "Are you ok?" Graham asked.

"Yes, I think so. It's just been a really long time and I'm…not sure I'm very good at this. Gaston was…pretty vocal about that." She admitted.

Graham put his arms around Belle. "I don't want you to think you have to be perfect. That's not what sex is about." He kissed her for reassurance and she melted into him again. Belle reached for Graham's t-shirt and began to pull it off. She let out of a sigh of appreciation and ran her fingers over his well-toned chest and stomach. Graham groaned and closed his eyes. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to be touched, and he shivered when her hands moved to his belt. His erection was now getting to the point of being painful and his jeans were getting in the way. He quickly slipped out of them, leaving him completely naked. Belle had to blink a few times to process what she was seeing. Graham was spectacular, and she felt so ordinary by comparison. Still, she had come too far to back out now. Gingerly she removed her pyjama shorts and tank top and stood in front of Graham in the dimly lit room. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, tracing his hands over her body, making her shiver.

Belle let Graham assume the lead as she felt she had no idea what she was doing. He gently backed her against the bed and Belle climbed on, pulling Graham towards her. He slid over her body with ease and began kissing her again, trailing kisses down her neck in a way Belle didn't know people could be kissed. She began to feel braver and ran her hands down Graham's stomach and cupped his erection. Graham groaned and rocked into her while she stroked him.  
"Belle, you better stop." He whispered hoarsely.

"Did I do something wrong?" Belle asked, looking slightly panicked.

"No not at all. It's just been a very long time, and if you keep doing that I'm going to explode." He admitted.

Belle blushed. She hadn't realised the effect she had on Graham. She gasped again when Graham started to brush his fingers against her aching clit. It was overwhelming to have someone touch her in a way that felt so wonderful, and her whole body was shaking. "Condom." She whispered. Silently, Graham propped himself up and retrieved a condom out of the nightstand and rolled it on. He also added a few drops of lubricant for good measure.

"Belle, are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered gruffly.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied, spreading her legs slightly to accommodate him. Graham wasted no time and hovered above her again, and gently guided himself inside her. He let out a loud groan when he was fully sheathed, and rocked his hips to maintain the beautiful friction. Belle responded and wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting to keep him close. She couldn't help gasping every time he thrust into her. Graham seemed to have his hands everywhere, bombarding her body with new and fantastic sensations. His mouth was busy too, peppering her face, lips and neck with frantic kisses. Belle lifted her hips higher and used her legs to pull Graham even closer. "Please, more." She gasped, gripping onto his powerful arms. Graham began to thrust faster, sending a fantastic ricochet of sensations through both of them. His thrusts began to get more frantic and sloppy, and Belle was having a hard time keeping up with him. Graham muttered gruffly that he wasn't going to last, but Belle begged him not to stop. Graham let out a moan when he came, and placed open-mouthed kisses against Belle's neck. "Thank you so much, Belle." He whispered, slowing down his thrusts. They both paused for a moment, and Belle stroked Grahams' face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. It had been so long since either of them had experienced any kind of intimacy, and didn't know how much it was missed.

Graham appeared to come back to reality first "you didn't have an orgasm. I'm sorry I got carried away."

"You don't have to worry about me." Belle said quickly. "I've-I've never had an orgasm with another person. Gaston said if I wasn't going to during sex it wasn't going to happen" She admitted sheepishly.

"Gaston's a bloody fool." Graham swore. "There are so many different ways to have orgasms, and you deserve one." Graham disposed of the condom into the waste bin and began tracing lines over Belle's body. "Did you want me to make you feel good?"

"You already made me feel good." Belle admitted, curling away from him slightly when she realised she was still naked and spread out in front of him.

"Yea, but I want to make you feel even better." He grinned.

Belle couldn't help herself. A gorgeous man had offered to make her feel even more fantastic than she had ever felt in her life. She never wanted him to stop touching her. She responded by lifting herself up and straddling him, and tilted up her chin so she could kiss him again. Graham deepened the kiss and let his hands wonder down to her clit again, rubbing it in slow, deliberate circles. Belle gasped as she felt the warmth course through her body, and began to rock her hips against him. She moaned when Graham slipped two fingers inside her and began pumping gently. "Lie down." Graham prompted, his eyes looking glazed over in pleasure. Graham guided her down and used his hands to part her thighs, looking up at Belle wickedly. Belle initially blushed and looked away, realising what Graham was about to do. For some reason having his mouth on her was even more intimate than what they had just done. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Belle." He cooed, running his hands over her breasts. "I just-I've never done this before." She admitted shyly.

"I'm honoured to be your first." Belle yelped when Graham ran the flat part of his tongue over her centre. She never wanted it to stop. "Just enjoy it, Belle." He whispered, slowly lathing his tongue over her. He added two fingers and began pumping again, and Belle responded by rocking her hips up towards him. She wasn't even aware of all the noises she was making, and her gasps and moans were only spurring Graham on further. She ran her fingers through his hair, gasping every time his tongue changed patterns. In what felt like moments a strong sensation was forming in the pit of her stomach, and when it bottomed out her orgasm flooded through her and she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out. Graham kept his fingers inside her to let her ride out her orgasm, delighting in the feeling of her walls clamping around them. Belle looked so wonderful to him in the throes of her pleasure, and he was so glad he had helped her find it.

Belle propped herself up and stared at Graham, both of them still breathing heavily. "So, that's what sex is supposed to be like."

Graham grinned and let out a low chuckle, sliding up the bed alongside her, cradling her gently. Belle rolled towards Graham, tilting up her chin so she could kiss him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I should be thanking you." Graham replied softly, stroking her arm. "I know making the decision to be here with us wasn't easy."

Belle smiled. "When I first heard what you both wanted from me, I wasn't even sure what I was hearing."

"What made you stay?"

"I think it was the look in Regina's eyes. They were filled with so much hope, I couldn't think about letting her down. I still don't really know how best to help her." She admitted.

"Just do your best, that's all we can ask of you." Graham kissed the side of her temples. It was so strangely intimate to lie together after sex, something she had never done before.

"I think I need a shower though, we've made a mess." She groaned.

"You can hop in with me if you like." Graham offered.

They sat up and went into Graham's bathroom. The shower was more than big enough for the two of them, and the hot water was just the thing to soothe their aching muscles after what they had just done. Belle's mouth watered again watching the hot soapy water run over Graham. She wasn't sure Graham fully understood just how handsome he was. "Graham, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." He replied huskily, kissing her neck.

"If you and Regina were never really able to touch, how did you manage to date and get married? Not that I'm trying to find out everything, I just-I know it must have been hard."

Graham smiled and lathered soap onto the sponge and begin washing Belle's back. "Letters." He replied. "I wrote her lots of letters. In each one was something I couldn't really say out loud. I wanted her to know that I would wait for her forever."

Belle's mind flew over all of her favourite classic novels, the kind where the hero and the heroine fell in love and got married without sharing so much as a kiss. Somehow Graham and Regina had managed to do this in a modern world, which was no small achievement. "That's probably the most romantic story I've ever heard." She gasped.

"I think that was why I was so confused when Archie brought up the subject of a surrogate. As much as the wait was awful, being unfaithful felt worse. When you came back to town I felt something for you, and I tried to hide it. Then Regina picked you out of everyone." He traced the curves of her body.

"I felt something for you too." Belle admitted. "But I knew you were married and pushed those feelings aside. It didn't work well though, I still dreamt about you." She smiled shyly.

"Really? Tell me about the dream." Graham said, fondling her breasts.

"We were in the forest and you were fucking me against a tree."

Graham kissed her passionately. "I had a dream about you too."

Belle looked up at him quizzically, begging him to go on. "We were on the floor of the library in front of a fire, wrapped in blankets." Belle kissed him back, running her hands along his chest and stomach. "That sounds extremely hot." She blushed.

"Then I ran into you the next day at Grannies and I couldn't get out of there fast enough." Graham grinned sheepishly. Belle laughed, then her expression changed. Graham noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I know something we didn't talk about before. I don't know where I'm supposed to sleep afterwards." She admitted.

"I don't think there are any rules."

"I know. It's just that if we share a bed to sleep it's more like we are in a relationship with each other, and not here for Regina. The last thing I want to do is push her out."

Graham nodded. "It's probably for the best."

Belle stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She quickly slipped back into her tank top and pyjama shorts, giving Graham a quick kiss goodbye before heading back to her room. Even when she made it back to her room, her body was still buzzing with what she and Graham had just shared. Truth be told, she hadn't realised just how wonderful sex could be. Finally after all these years she knew what all the fuss was about. Under normal circumstances she would have run to Ruby the next day and told her everything, but this situation was different. There was a lot at stake if anyone else found out about the arrangement she had. She was glad she had decided to go back to her own room. It would be too easy to just slip into a relationship with Graham, but because of the nature of why she was there, she felt boundaries were really important. She crawled into bed, realising her alarm was reading 3:00am. She groaned and fell asleep almost immediately.

 **Author's note:**

 **Phew! Finally! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, just a little double bonus for the weekend! For those who are waiting to see more of Regina, it's coming in later chapters. Remember because of everything she's been through it will take her longer to open up.**

 **Evazqueen: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the hug! Thank you so much for staying with the story!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Rainbows

**Chapter 8: Double Rainbows**

Graham rolled over in his bed as the first sign of dawn streamed through his window. It almost never mattered what time he went to sleep, he was usually up first thing. Regina was the night owl, and she always preferred to sleep in on Sundays because it was her only true day off during the week. He sighed and stretched out his muscles, feeling a deeply satisfying click in his ankles and knees. He had to admit that he felt better than he had in a long time, with only a small amount of guilt at what he had shared with Belle the night before. He had been truly amazed at how she had opened up to him last night, and how easily they could touch and bring each other pleasure. He knew Belle had very little previous experience, but she had a raw, unashamed sexuality about herself that made being with her so easy and natural. He hoped Belle felt the same, and that it wouldn't be awkward for everyone at the breakfast table.

He slipped on his running clothes and crept down the stairs, hoping to sneak in a 5k before everyone woke up. Graham preferred to get a hit of nature first thing in the morning. It set him up for the day and helped him cope with his job where he had to face tough choices and often angry and hurt people. He loved helping others, but spending his days as the Sherriff left him physically and emotionally drained. Enjoying the quiet silence of nature was how he managed to stay sane. As he ran he noticed how well he was striding and how even and calm his breathing was. It was as if his entire body had let go and he was almost gliding over the ground.

Graham made it back home in record time, and found Regina in the kitchen fixing blueberry pancakes. "Morning Gina." He said.

Regina smiled. "How was your run?"

"Glorious." He grinned.

"You look so relaxed this morning. Clearly Belle is having a good effect on you." Regina commented as she ladled the pancake batter into the non-stick pan.

Graham frowned slightly. "I'm sorry it was that obvious, Gina" He said quietly.

"Well, you were grinning like the Cheshire cat when you came in, so I just assumed you and Belle….spent some time together when I went to bed."

Graham nodded, not really sure what to say. As much as this relationship with the three of them was planned, he still had no idea whether other emotions like hurt and jealousy would creep in. Besides, there was no rule book on how to talk to your wife about sleeping with another woman.

Regina didn't appear phased or upset. She simply kept making pancakes until she had a delicious stack for them to enjoy.

"Has Belle been up yet?" He asked carefully.

Regina smiled "I haven't heard a peep from her room, she must be catching up on some much needed sleep. Don't worry, I'll leave her some pancakes for when she gets up."

Graham drizzled a small amount of maple syrup on his pancakes "How are you so calm about everything knowing what we did last night?"

Regina paused and finished chewing. "Well, if you had come home and told me you were having an affair I would be mad as hell. For some reason it's different with Belle. It feels right to have her here, there's no-one else I would trust to be with us." She took his hand gently, and Graham relished the touch.

"You truly are the most amazing woman on the planet, you know that, right?"

Regina blushed. "Hardly."

Graham's phone interrupted breakfast. It was Will, the youngest member of their team at the Sheriff's office. He had needed to make two arrests this morning due to a dispute between two teenage boys that had ended up in a fairly bloody fight after they realised they had both been dating the same girl. Will was still a rookie cop and would need Graham's help processing the paperwork. He promised to be there within the half hour.

"Did you want to call David instead and stay here this morning?" Regina asked, hoping he could stay.

"As much as I would love to, its Emma's birthday and I promised David that unless there was a terrorist attack I wouldn't call him." Graham quickly wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and headed upstairs for a hasty shower and changed into his uniform. He regretted he wouldn't be there when Belle woke up, and wondered whether she would be hurt by that. But he soon realised that Regina would be there and he really did have a legitimate excuse for his absence.

OOOOOO

When Belle finally woke up, she could smell the hint of pancakes coming from downstairs. She rolled over and smiled, feeling how wonderful it was to be staying with people who were nice enough to make her pancakes. In the past, if she had ever wanted breakfast, she had to make it herself. She then flushed when she remembered what she and Graham had done last night. Her hips were slightly sore from being bent at an angle she wasn't used to, but she felt beyond fantastic. Part of her hoped that she hadn't disappointed Graham. She didn't exactly have a lot of experience and Graham was clearly spectacular at it. Turning around, she realised her alarm was reading 10:00, and a momentary panic set in. She couldn't believe she had overslept! She rolled out of bed, dressed simply in jeans and a red t-shirt, brushed her hair and went downstairs, hoping she hadn't kept anyone waiting.

She saw Regina at the kitchen table reading a book and sipping coffee, looking like she had just stepped out of a _country life_ magazine shoot even though it was a Sunday morning. She smiled when she saw Belle and offered her some pancakes, which were still on the table, tented with some foil to keep them warm.

Belle blushed as she served herself breakfast. "I'm sorry I slept in, Regina." She said honestly.

"It's ok, you must have needed it. We didn't really have anything planned for today anyway, and Graham's been called into the station because Will had to make a few arrests this morning."

Belle suddenly felt nervous again, and her cheeks flushed at the mention of Graham. Regina must have noticed the change in Belle's facial expression, because she spoke again "It's ok Belle, I know you and Graham were together last night, and I'm ok with it. Really, I am."

Belle had to stare at Regina for a moment. "I just….can't believe how calm you are about this. I still don't know how I feel about everything." Belle said honestly.

Regina had to laugh "Graham said almost the same thing this morning. The truth is, I'm glad you're here, and I couldn't imagine trusting anyone else to be with Graham. He deserves a little bit of happiness after all of this time."

"I think you are about the only person on the planet who would thank me for sleeping with their husband. In the telenovela version of this story, this is where the wife kills the mistress with poisoned pancakes." The two of them roared with laughter and the image until their sides hurt. Belle's humour brought out another side of Regina, and in the privacy of her own home she was finally able to relax. In public she was used to putting on such a strong stance. It was nice to finally be herself.

Regina wiped away a tear that had formed from all of the laughing with her napkin. She then fiddled with the napkin, twisting it up into a little ball, appearing a little distracted.

"Are you ok, Regina?" Belle asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm ok." Regina said quickly. "But I did want to ask you…if you don't mind telling me….how was it?"

"It was…wonderful." She admitted, smiling. "Graham was so thoughtful the whole time, I've never experienced anything like it."

Regina smiled and took Belle's hand. She had a feeling that because Graham was so gentle and thoughtful in other areas of his life, of course it would apply to the way he had sex. She did feel a mild pang of regret that Belle had been able to experience what she hadn't, but today was the first day she had ever thought she could possibly be brave enough to truly be with him.

Belle felt an odd little tingle while Regina was holding her hand. It was a different kind of chemistry than she felt with Graham, but even though it was unfamiliar it was somehow comforting. For the first time, Belle wondered what it would be like to kiss Regina. She hadn't really ever entertained the thought before, but it was as if last night something had changed, and suddenly she felt brave enough to explore the other side of this relationship.

Belle was shaken from her thoughts when Regina suggested they spend the morning in the garden. She had let it go recently and wanted to get back on top of it before it got out of hand. Belle offered to help, but let Regina know she had zero gardening experience.

The two of them had a wonderful morning in the garden. Belle learned so much from Regina in just a few short hours. Not only had they picked fully ripe vegetables, but she had also learned how to re-pot the seedlings that Regina had been growing for the last few weeks. It was such satisfying work, to put your hands in the earth and produce food. Regina even had a few compost bins behind the garden shed so that nothing ever went to waste, and Belle had to admire that.

"This is my escape place. I've had this garden since I was a little girl, and my father planted that apple tree." Regina explained. Belle had forgotten that the mansion had always been in the Mills family. Henry Mills had been the Mayor for as long as anyone could remember. He had passed away from cancer merely weeks after Regina's first husband died, and Regina had moved back into the mansion and assumed the role as Mayor, running unopposed for the last three years.

"It must have been so awful, losing your dad at a time like that." Belle sighed, the memory of losing her own father still fresh in her mind.

Regina nodded. "It was a time in my life where I truly felt I had no-one to turn to. Graham was always there, though. He was the one who rescued me from Daniel."

"I had no idea how badly Daniel treated you." Belle shuddered.

"He wasn't always that way. When we first met we were so young and in love. He was adventurous and charming, but always a little hot headed."

Regina took a deep breath and paused. "The first time he hit me I was in so much shock I couldn't move or speak, I just stood there. Over the years he got worse, and eventually he threatened to ruin my father's reputation if I ever left him. I was the only one outside the doctors who knew that my father was dying, and I didn't want my father suffering from Daniels actions. The night Daniel found out about the cancer he flew into a rage. I can barely remember the beating because I lost consciousness, but I had my phone in my pocket with Graham on speed dial. When Daniel heard the sirens he must have fled the house, because Graham found me alone and dialled the ambulance. A few minutes later the station got a call saying that Daniel had hit a tree with his car and died on impact. I was still able to keep the beating a secret, because when I left the hospital everyone in the town assumed I got the bruises in the car accident. I never corrected them." Regina let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, my god." Belle breathed quietly, giving the older woman a hug. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the years of horror Regina had experienced. "I can't believe no-one ever knew."

"Well, Graham was the first to suspect Daniel's behaviour. He begged me to file a restraining order against Daniel and even offered a safe house if I left, but I was stubborn. For some reason, at the time, the shame of anyone knowing was more important than my own safety or happiness. I feel very differently now, but it's never been public knowledge."

Belle was completely dumfounded. Regina had endured years of torment to protect the reputation of her father. Belle realised that doing this had kept the town's faith in their mayor and let an old man die somewhat peacefully, but at what cost?

"Thank you for telling me. Regina, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything you went through."

Regina looked down at her hands. Her palms had gotten so sweaty she had to wipe them on her jeans. She still wasn't used to opening up and she hoped sincerely that Belle wasn't judging her too harshly for her actions. Regina had played the last months of her relationship with Daniel over and over, wondering if she would have done it differently knowing what she knew now. But this exercise only proved to torture her more.

The two of them went back inside to begin preparing lunch. Graham arrived home moments later and made his way towards the kitchen. Truth be told he was nervous about seeing Belle and Regina together given everything that had happened with Belle last night, but he knew he needed to face them both sooner or later. He took a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi everyone." He said, feeling extremely lame as the words were coming out of his mouth. The two women looked at him slightly awkwardly, but when they both smiled at him he visibly relaxed.

"Hey, lunch looks nice, what have we got?" He asked.

"Asian chicken salad rice paper rolls." Belle replied.

"Sounds wonderful." He smiled, still noticing they hadn't really worked out their dynamic when they were all together, the atmosphere in the room still slightly stilted. Everyone seemed to be very careful around the other, almost in the way you behaved in a job interview or on a blind date. He reasoned with himself that a relationship this complex would take time to adjust to.

"How was Will this morning?" Regina asked.

"Well, he actually did very well with the arrests, I let him take the lead with the interviews and the paperwork. I did though give the stern 'tough sheriff disapproving stare' at both of the young lads who got into the dust up, so that part was fun. I mean, they'll be released soon, but not before they have a couple of hours to think about what they did." Belle and Regina laughed.

"Those boys must have been terrified." Regina smiled.

"I still can't believe Will is a police officer now. He used to throw paper planes at my head in high school." Belle mentioned.

"Gosh, I forgot the two of you would have gone to school together." Regina piped up, taking a bite out of her roll.

"Yea, he was relentless with the teasing for about two years. I got so sick of the paper planes and the cat-calls. One day he sat beside me in class, and I moved to another desk to get away from him. Then to my horror he followed me. I got so annoyed I punched him hard on the shoulder. The teacher saw it and I never got in trouble, but Will went to the principal's office." Regina and Graham exploded into laughter at Belle's story. Clearly, the getting-to-know- you part of their relationship was helping remove the barriers between them.

"Hmm, sounds like he had a little crush on you." Regina observed.

"Actually, come to think of it, he's mentioned you a few times down at the station." Graham piped up, smiling. "So, Belle, not your type?"

Belle blushed. "No, definitely not my type. I mean, he was a nice enough guy, but he was one hell of a disaster area in high school."

Graham chuckled. "He's gotten a lot better. He's spent the last few years straightening himself out and he's dedicated to his job. He's a good cop."

"I'm glad he's doing well." Said Belle.

"So, did you date anyone in High school?" Graham asked casually, wondering if he was overstepping.

"No, I never dated anyone in high school. I think focussing on my grades and looking after my dad felt like all I could handle, and I just never wanted the drama. I didn't date until college."

"Anyone nice?" Asked Regina.

Belle paused. "Not so much. I only dated one guy, and that turned out to be a mistake. Gaston was captain of the football team and the first guy to actually notice me. We were only going out for a few weeks when we first slept together. The next day I went out to the football field to see him after practice and he's boasting about us to his team over the megaphone."

"Oh, my god, how awful! What did you do?" Asked Regina.

"Well, I grabbed the megaphone, announced I was dumping him, and then tossed the megaphone into the ice bucket."

Regina and Graham exploded into laughter. "Nicely done, Belle." Regina smiled.

Graham's face then turned serious. "I'm sorry, Belle. I knew when we were all in the session with Archie that you hadn't necessarily been with a lot of people, but I had no idea that one time was your only experience. I hope I didn't push you too far yesterday."

Belle blushed. "Graham, I don't regret anything. And you were nothing but considerate to me." Belle and Graham both looked a little sheepish, and noticed that Regina was looking down at her hands, clearly a little embarrassed. There was a long pause before Regina spoke again. "I do want to thank both of you for being honest. I know this isn't easy."

Belle took this opportunity to give Regina a hug, a silent way of showing acceptance, because truthfully she couldn't really find the right words to say. She could tell that Graham would have loved to hold Regina as well, but knew he had to keep his distance.

Lunch continued with some more witty banter and stories. As time went on they began to relax more around each other. Belle noticed that when they weren't trying to force anything or specifically talk about sex, it took the pressure right off and she just enjoyed their company. Regina and Graham were smart, beautiful and talented people, and she was beginning to care about them deeply. She still felt like she had no idea what she was doing and felt like she was making it up as she went along, but maybe that was the point of why she was there.

After lunch they separated for a bit, Graham stating he really needed a sleep given his early start (and late night). Regina had paperwork to finish and Belle needed to unpack properly and wash all of her new clothes so she would have something to wear in the office tomorrow. She also wanted to make dinner for them both given their kind hospitality, deciding on turning the fresh eggplant and tomatoes she had picked into a traditional Sicilian pasta dish. Dinner was well received; Graham and Regina both loving the pasta. Belle just shrugged it off and said it was great to finally have people to cook for.

They decided to forego a movie after dinner because next week would be pretty busy. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint Regina when she was working for the town in the Mayor's office. "Don't worry Belle, you'll do fine." She assured her.

"I agree, Belle. You have a lot of talent, and I know Regina could use the help. She's never had an assistant the entire time she's been the Mayor, she's done it all herself."

"Not a lot of room in the budget, unfortunately." Regina said quietly. "Anyway, I'm off to bed, goodnight."

As Regina left for upstairs, Belle noticed that this was the second time Regina had left early to leave her and Graham alone. She felt strangely guilty and wondered if she should follow her upstairs.

"Don't worry, Belle. Regina will come to you when she's ready. This is a big adjustment for her." Said Graham quietly, putting the last of the dishes away. Belle visibly relaxed, and reached up to give Graham a goodnight kiss. The kiss had started out innocently enough, but quickly turned into something else. Pretty soon Graham had her pinned against the pantry cupboard door, running his hands down her body and kissing her furiously. "Is there anything you wanted to do tonight?" Graham breathed.

"Race you upstairs." Belle said wickedly. They hastily made it back to Graham's room, stripping off their clothes with record speed. Graham had a way with his fingers and tongue that made her toes curl, and she moaned into his touch. Graham seemed to love oral sex, and always put her pleasure ahead of his. Belle squirmed and moaned as he licked the flat part of his tongue against her wet centre, and she ran his hands through his curly hair, encouraging him. She squeaked when he inserted two fingers inside of her, and she bucked her hips against him. "Oh, just like that." She gasped, feeling braver at asking what she wanted.

Graham looked up momentarily and grinned, his lips glistening with her juices. Belle was panting by the time she reached her orgasm, even more intensely than she had felt last night when she had been a little more self-conscious. Belle got her breath back and sat up next to Graham, thanking him with a kiss.

She then gently started to kiss down his chest, and in a bold move beaconed him to lie down. He obliged, and Belle continued to kiss down his body until she reached his throbbing erection. She paused. She had never done this before, but she wanted to. After all, Graham had made her feel fantastic, and she wanted to do the same. She carefully opened her mouth and sucked on his erection gently, earning a hiss from Graham. His eyes were hooded drowsily, and he was gently stroking her shoulder. Experimentally, she released his member and ran her tongue along the underside at the sensitive bundle of nerves, before sucking again on the tip, which was now leaking pre-cum. "Oh, fuck." He groaned, bucking his hips up slightly to meet her mouth. "I- think you better stop if you don't want this to be over."

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, and after hastily rolling on a condom, lifted her up onto his now-aching erection. Belle let out a loud moan when he filled her all the way to the hilt, this new angle feeling fantastic. She also loved that their bodies were so flush against each other. Graham grabbed her hair and kissed her deeply as he continued to thrust into her at a steady pace, earning a gasp from her every time he entered her deeply. It wasn't long before Belle was feeling a familiar warmth coursing through her, and she tried to angle her hips to see if she could bring herself over the edge again. Graham must have sensed she was frustrated "What wrong?" He whispered.

"I-I don't think I can have an orgasm in this position, but I'm so close." She whined, only slightly embarrassed. Graham smiled. "I have an idea." He stayed inside her and carefully rolled them over so she was underneath him, and then he lifted himself up until he was kneeling between her spread legs, thrusting into her deeply. Belle relished the change in angle, and the sensation was so strong she tried to close her knees.

"Oh, no, you asked for another orgasm, and you're going to get one." Graham purred wickedly, gently putting pressure on her knees and encouraging them to open. Belle flushed at the thought of being naked and so displayed in front of him, but the feeling was too addictive. Graham continued thrusting into her and applied a small amount of pressure to her clit, moving his two fingers in firm, deliberate circles. Belle was gasping, her orgasm was so close. Graham was staring at her intensely, eyes darkened with pleasure. He then removed his hands from her, and she cried out at the loss of contact. He smirked and replaced his fingers with her own. "Touch yourself Belle, you know what feels good." He growled. Belle wasted no time, and unashamedly began to touch herself. She didn't do this often, but Graham was right, she did know what she liked. Within moments, she was feeling so close to the brink and began moving her fingers faster, Graham had grabbed onto her hips and was thrusting into her with more force than before, a thin sheen of sweat was covering them both and he looked close to the edge as well.

Belle's orgasm almost snuck up on her out of nowhere, sending a crest of pleasure all over her body "Oh, Graham, Fuck!" She yelled out as her body shook. Graham wasn't far behind her, even while her body was still pulsing, he lowered himself over her and gripped her tightly, speeding up until he came. He placed open-mouthed kisses over her neck "Bloody hell, you were magnificent." He breathed. The lay together for a few moments, not really wanting to move. Graham eventually rolled over and disposed of the condom.

"I'm sorry I was so needy and asked for a second orgasm. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't even know that was possible." Belle said quietly.

Graham laughed. "Double orgasms are like double rainbows, they don't happen all of the time, but they do happen." She flushed. "Belle, don't ever be embarrassed to ask for what you want. As you saw it made it better for the both of us." He grinned, kissing her gently.

Belle smiled, hoping there were a few more double rainbows to look forward to in her future.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hi Everyone! I know I usually update at the start of the weekend instead of the end, but I've had a full two days of family commitments and late Sunday night (Australian time, obviously) was the first time I had a chance to post this chapter. I wanted this chapter to give you more of Regina's backstory as well as for Belle and Regina to spend more time together. It's going to take time for their relationship with each other to develop, but it will be all the more powerful when it does. I'm glad people are enjoying the platonic parts of the relationship development as well. I feel like that's the whole point of this story…yes, there are sexy times, but it's a relationship story first.**

 **Stay tuned for next week's chapter: I kissed a girl (yes, Belle and Regina FINALLY kiss!) *Spoiler alert***

 **Guest: I'm so sorry I didn't reply to your review – it must have happened as I was uploading chapter 7! I'm glad you are still loving the story as well as Belle and Gold's Friendship. When I had the idea for the scene where Belle knocks over the photo of Neil it was so powerful, but it took a while to make it work on paper, so I'm glad that came through. I love Graham and Regina so much in this fic. I went back to season 1 to watch the cannon version, and my god she was awful to him! So in a way I'm kind of glad to see them together and care for each other so much. Thanks for reading!**

 **Evazqueen: Thank you for staying with the story! It's nice to get a review for every chapter! I hope this chapter gave you more of Regina's side of things….stay tuned for the kiss! Yep, I love Graham too….just a gem of a guy!**

 **Much love (and please review!)**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	9. Chapter 9: I Kissed a Girl

**Chapter 9: I kissed a girl**

The next morning Belle was up early, wanting to make sure she was ready for her first day working with Regina. She had no idea why, but she desperately wanted Regina's approval and didn't want to disappoint her. Breakfast was a quiet affair, all three of them dressed and ready for the day. Graham was the first to leave, knowing his week would be insanely busy.

Belle and Regina carpooled to the office, the two of them not saying much in the car. When they got to the office, Regina introduced Belle to the staff. Belle was amazed that Regina had managed for the last three years with just a part-time receptionist. Ashleigh worked short hours because she had a two year old daughter and it suited her family better that way. She was happy Belle was there, because as much as she was good at her job, she didn't have the computer skills needed and was not officially trained in archiving and taking minutes of official council meetings. Belle realised that once she had a handle on things she would need to do some training for Ashleigh to build her skills. She had a new respect for Regina, realising that the woman had basically been running this town single-handedly since her father died.

Belle gasped when she saw the mayor's office. The room was so beautifully decorated in black and white with gorgeous furnishings. The only accent colour in the room was a bowl of red apples. "I couldn't help redecorating." Regina said.

"It's beautiful." Belle commented. The archive room on the other hand, was not as organised as the rest. She noticed that there were large boxes of files, maybe even several years' worth, that needed filing and organising, and she assumed none of the documents were actually scanned into the server yet. "My father got a bit behind in his last few years, and I never caught up." Regina said, explaining away the mess. "We upgraded the computers about 6 months ago, but since then we've had no end of problems. Every time we try to archive something, the system crashes."

"What have the techs said?" Asked Belle.

"Well, they said to try turning it off and back on again, and that they couldn't identify a fault when they logged on remotely."

"Ugh!" Was Belle's only reply. She would need to spend a couple of hours today trying to identify the fault and then see if she could get the computer techs to actually get on board to fix the problem. This was going to be tedious.

Regina got to work at her desk, returning calls and drafting the new budget. Belle hopped onto the computer behind the reception desk and tried to find what was causing the crashes. It took about two hours until she realised that the software program they were running was not 100% compatible with windows 10, so even though the programs were sort of working, they weren't running optimally. Regina was impressed that Belle had identified the fault so quickly. "It still doesn't make sense, we purchased everything as a package and the techs even came out to install it. Why would they have a program that wasn't compatible?" Regina asked.

"Actually, do you have the invoices? That should tell us what was ordered, there may have been a mistake." Belle replied. Regina produced a folder containing everything to do with the purchase of the computers for the Mayor's office and police station. Each invoice specified everything was the compatible and latest versions of the software "Well, there you go. You bought the right software, but they installed the wrong one."

"Damn, that's annoying. So, what's the next step?" Regina asked.

"Well, I was going to go down to the Sherriff's station and see if that's the problem there as well, then I can get the techs on the phone to see if we can get the correct version installed."

Belle made her way to the Sheriff's station, texting Graham on the way to see if anyone wanted lunch. He simply texted back _grilled cheese for everyone_.

She noticed he kept his texts short and professional. They had all agreed in their session with Archie that they weren't going to send any material over text or email that could be scrutinised. She was putting her phone away while she was at Granny's waiting for her order when Jefferson came in to collect his lunch. He appeared to be in a hurry, but asked Belle if she could read a manuscript that he had written, asking for your opinion.

"What's the Genre?" Belle asked.

"Thriller. Mystery. Gore." He replied, smiling.

"Well, that's not my usual area of expertise, but I can at least give you feedback on any structural stuff if you needed a beta reader."

"Thanks Belle, I'm glad I ran into you." Said Jefferson, handing her a copy of the manuscript.

"Order up!" Called Granny, motioning to Belle that her food was ready.

"I better get going. I've got to get to the station, they'll all be starving. It's going to take at least a few weeks to finish reading your work, I'm pretty busy at the moment." Said Belle, grabbing the large paper bag.

"Take your time, Belle. I'm just glad someone's willing to read it. You'll need a strong stomach." He smiled, followed by a wink.

She arrived at the station with grilled cheese sandwiches and muffins. The Sheriff's station was run on a pretty small staff. There was only Graham, David and Will, with Ruby there on weekdays to answer the phones.

"My god, Belle, this is delicious!" Said Will. "Please say you'll marry me."

"Marry Granny. She made the food." She retorted quickly. Ruby snorted and David and Graham burst into laughter.

"What did I say?" Will said, his mouth still full of food.

"Nothing, mate." Replied Graham, eyes brimming with tears because he was trying his best to stop laughing.

David patted the younger man on the back. "Now is not the time to catch on, buddy." He smiled.

Belle quickly finished her sandwich and went over to check out the computers, Ruby giving her a quick high-five on the way. She realised the station computers had the same software compatibility issues as the Mayor's office. She groaned, at least she knew what the problem was, but it would still be an extremely annoying phone call. She was backing out from under the desk after checking the cabling, realising everything needed re-doing, when she heard Graham behind her.

"You know, you really shouldn't be in that position on the floor in that skirt." He said, clearing his throat. Belle stood up and dusted herself off, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Why did Graham have to look so gorgeous in his uniform? He was looking at her like a starving man and she was the meal. As much as she would love for him to pin her against the desk right now, there was too much risk of being discovered by the whole of Storybrooke's police department.

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I've finally worked out the issue with the computers, so I'm heading back to Regina's" She said, fiddling with her hands.

"Tell me all about it tonight?" He asked.

"You bet." She said as she flounced out the door. Realising if she didn't leave that minute she was in danger of losing her professionalism.

The phone call turned out to be just as annoying and awkward as she anticipated. At first, the techs denied they had installed the wrong software, but when she relayed the purchase order numbers they finally admitted their mistake, but advised the upgrade would cost over $2000. Belle then asked to speak to the manager of the company, who finally acknowledged that the whole thing had been their mistake and they could do the upgrade for no additional charge, as well as double check the installations and cabling in the server room. Belle hung up the phone with a loud sigh. The call had taken over two hours and her brain was shattered. She swung around in her seat and saw Regina behind her.

"The tech will be in town on Thursday to do the upgrade." Belle said, rolling her aching shoulders.

"I'm impressed. I can't believe you found the problem so quickly." Said Regina. "How about an early mark today? I know it's only a half hour, but still."

Belle realised how tired she was and felt like a 4:30pm knockoff was perfect. After all, Ashleigh usually left at 3:30 on her workdays.

When they got home, Belle was more than happy to kick off her shoes. Regina came back into the living room with two glasses of apple cider, and it was seriously the best Belle had ever tasted. To her, the whole house and garden smelled of apples and the scent followed Regina everywhere. Regina nervously ran her finger around the rim of her glass, looking distracted.

"Is everything ok, Regina?" Belle asked.

"Yes, it's fine. I just…wasn't sure how you would feel if I kissed you." Regina admitted.

"Well, I'm a little nervous, but I'd like to try. I've never kissed a woman before." Belle said shyly.

"Me either."

"Then we'll just go slowly." Belle said, inching her way towards Regina on the couch. She had made sure both their glasses were safely away on the side table, then slowly ran her hands through Regina's hair. Regina seemed to shiver at the touch and leaned into Belle, and within what felt like seconds, their lips were touching. It was a sensation that was entirely different from kissing Graham. The kiss was restrained, but had an air of being so forbidden and strange. Regina felt so soft under her hands. It was completely different from kissing a man. Graham had always been the dominant one with her, but somehow she was the dominant one with Regina and it made her feel so emboldened.

Belle slowly traced her hands down Regina's side, tugging at the hem of her skirt. She suddenly felt so clumsy, realising the absurdity in that she had never undressed another woman. Regina gasped under her touch, and had moved her hands up to stroke Belle's face in an intimate gesture. Belle was feeling flushed and warm, and had no idea if that was the cider or the effect Regina had on her.

"I think that's enough for today." Regina breathed. Belle nodded. She really had no idea what she was doing, and the kiss had affected her more than she thought.

Graham came home moments later, both women straightening themselves out before he made it into the living room. He smiled when he walked through the door, knowing exactly what they had been up to, but didn't want to pressure them into saying anything. Dinner that night was noisy and fun. Regina updated Graham on how Belle had solved the software issue and her phone call that afternoon.

"She's gotten further in a day than we have in six months." Said Regina proudly.

"It's not over yet, the company still needs to stand by fixing the problem." Belle replied simply.

"I'm pretty sure you'll give them hell if they don't. You were pretty firm on the phone, I heard most of the conversation."

Belle blushed. "I have no idea where that came from. I think I enjoyed using the whole 'the Mayor won't be happy' card. Maybe I'm drunk with power now." She giggled.

Graham and Regina laughed. It was so refreshing to have the three of them together, enjoying each other's company. It seemed to bring out the best in all of them.

Belle sat around at dinner, watching Regina and Graham, feeling her face flush when she realised she had strong feelings for both of them. The sex with Graham was incredible, and he was so easy to get to know and care about. Regina was gorgeous and complex and somewhat intoxicating. Just thinking about their kiss that afternoon sent her body into strange tingles that she couldn't really explain.

After dinner Regina disappeared again, leaving Belle feeling alone even though she had Graham with her on the couch. She briefly wondered if this was how Graham had felt for the last three years every time Regina shied away from his touch.

"Yea, it can feel lonely. But being with Regina, even like this is better than not being with her at all." He admitted, stroking her arm.

"I'm sorry, Graham. I feel like it's taking a long time for me to connect with Regina."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Graham smiled. "I seem to recall there was a very hasty adjusting of clothes when I walked in the door this afternoon." He teased.

Belle covered her face with embarrassment. "You saw? Oh, my god!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I wish. You two were put back together by the time I made it to the living room. Such a pity."

Belle good-naturedly punched his arm. "It was only a kiss, get your mind out of the gutter."

Graham's eyes sparkled. "What was it like?" he said, leaning into Belle.

She flushed. "It was…..I couldn't even describe it if I could. Regina…..She's out of this world."

"I feel the same way. In the few times I've been able to kiss her, I couldn't describe it either. All I knew was that my heart damn well jumped out of my chest and into her hands." He admitted.

"So, that's our fate for the time being. Pining after Regina." Belle smiled.

"I suppose so." Graham smiled "Although there may be a better way to spend the evening." He lazily traced his hands over her legs, his dark eyes full of longing. Belle immediately shuddered and curled into him, welcoming his kiss. She quickly pulled off her skirt so she could straddle him on the couch. Graham moaned and slid his hand inside her underwear, applying pressure to her clit in firm circles, making her gasp. As much as Graham felt fantastic against her skin and his fingers were doing wicked things to her, for some reason she felt like something was missing. _Regina._ She thought to herself as she writhed against Graham. She couldn't get their kiss out of her mind. She wondered what it would be like to go further with her, or maybe be with her and Graham together. Those thoughts proved to be too potent. Within moments she was gasping as her body reached a violent climax.

"Holy shit." Graham breathed. "Did you just….?" Belle nodded, trying to regain her breathing.

"I-I was thinking about Regina." She admitted shyly. "I didn't know I…felt that way."

"Sweet Jesus." Graham kissed her. Belle glanced down at the erection straining in Graham's trousers. He clearly wasn't lying. She gingerly undid his belt and freed his erection, gently sucking on the tip just to tease him. Graham hissed and leaned back, clearly enjoying himself. She then took more of him into her mouth, and he groaned at the sensation. "Belle, did you want to go to the bedroom?" He asked.

"No." Belle said boldly "I want you to come in my mouth."

Graham moaned again as she took him deeper. "Bloody hell." He gasped. Belle experimented and alternated between grasping the base of his erection, licking and sucking until she settled on a rhythm that was driving Graham insane. "Imagine if Regina was here as well" She said as she took a much needed breath.

"Holy fuck, are you trying to kill me?" He panted. He was now grasping her hair and thrusting up into her mouth, so close to ejaculating. Belle's jaw was feeling sore, but she didn't want to stop. Within a few moments Graham had come with a shout and released himself into her mouth. The salty fluid burned the back of her throat slightly, and she covered her mouth with her hand to make sure she swallowed it all. Graham sat up and ran his hands through her now-tangled hair. "Thank you so much, Belle. That was...incredible."

The two of them dressed again, and Graham fetched two glasses of water from the kitchen, in which Belle downed her glass thirstily. They settled onto the couch, cuddling closely, deciding to watch the late news because neither of them had seen any current events for days. Belle knew Graham was still thinking about Regina, because she was too. At least in the meantime they had each other, even if there was a void that couldn't quite be filled.

Later that night when Belle was curled up in bed, she pulled out Jefferson's manuscript and flipped through it. She had chills by the time she made it to the end of the first chapter, the content way more graphic than she was used to reading. She promptly stuffed the manuscript back into her bag, feeling like bedtime was not the time to read about horrific murders. Not if she ever wanted to sleep again.

 **Author notes:**

 **Awww! Belle and Regina finally kiss! I have to say that as I've been writing the story so far the scenes between Graham and Belle feel so natural, but I really struggled to make sure the relationship between Belle and Regina is realistic. Who knew it's actually hard to write two women making out? At least over time I should get more comfortable writing the two of them together and that will be reflected in their growing relationship.**

 **I also forgot to mention in my notes in the previous chapter that I debated for ages about who Regina's first husband was. I mean, I really had three choices: Daniel, Leopold or Robin. Now, it would have been pretty awkward in this AU for Regina to have married Leopold given he is actually Mary Margaret's father, and I saw no real-world reason why they would have been together. I couldn't make Robin the bad guy, because let's face it – this fandom loves Outlaw Queen. Also Robin has another role in this story, even if it's only as small as a footnote. I settled on Daniel, because it felt like a natural progression – first love turning into something completely different and scary.**

 **I would like to take the time to mention my lovely reviewers – you really keep me going!**

 **Evazqueen: I love the fact you have reviewed every chapter! I'm glad you are enjoying Belle x Regina and this chapter helped you learn even more about them.**

 **FionaMo: Welcome to the story! Thank you for following as well, and I hope you enjoyed your binge-read! I feel like I'm onto something if it keeps people up reading! I'm glad you like the pace and find it realistic. I'm really living these characters and I feel like every chapter they are opening up a bit. Oh, yea – and I've written ahead the scene where the first time they are all together for the first time…and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sadly…..that's a fair few chapters down the road!**

 **Oh, no! There are two guests now and I don't know who is who! I swear it only takes a few minutes to get yourself a profile, and then I can thank you properly!**

 **Guest #1: I'm glad you are enjoying Belle x Regina (I'm also painfully aware the last few chapters have been Very Graham-centric, but I couldn't help it!) I love the fact that so many of you are enjoying the relationship development of this story, and not just the dirty stuff. I hope the kiss didn't disappoint!**

 **Guest #2: Ah! So you noticed Killian's name in the character list, did you? Yes, I have huge plans for Killian, and I am just ITCHING to get him into the story. My only spoiler I can give so far is that Killian is a New York City detective, and some pretty diabolical stuff brings him into Storybrooke. My default ship is Captain Beauty, so if you love that, you can check out my other stories 'land of winters' and 'let me be free' – hopefully with updates soon.**

 **Much Love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	10. Chapter 10: Role Play

**Chapter 10: Role play**

 **I'm so sorry everyone! Ever since my computer did the most recent windows 10 update I've had no end of trouble posting - I couldn't even upload to the doc manager last week and this week it copied over but with bizarre formatting! Thanks to FionaMo for letting me know!**

 **Just a few warnings for this chapter: A bit of kink ahead (nothing scary, just fun!) Also mentions of suicide and the loss of a child, so use you own judgement when going ahead if these are triggers for you. I'm trying to handle everything with sensitivity, but it's still dark and emotional content.**

Belle was feeling edgy throughout the rest of the week. Graham had been working night shifts and they hadn't really crossed paths. Work had been busy, and the computer upgrade was successful.

The real cause of Belle's frustration was Regina. Every night after work they had spent time together and always ended up kissing. The only problem was Regina would always leave the room just as Belle was trembling with anticipation, leaving her wanting so much more. Thinking about Regina even occupied her thoughts late at night. Part of her wondered how Graham had managed to survive the last three years.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Regina was out running errands and getting her haircut. Graham was still at work, so Belle took this opportunity to re-organise her closet and take her mind off things. She tried on a couple of impulse purchases that she had made when she first went to college, mainly a skirt that was too short for her a blouse that was really not suitable for being out in public. She shuddered when she realised she had been lugging all those extra clothes around with her for five years, and felt they were headed for the donate pile.

Graham came home from his shift to hear music blasting from upstairs. He smiled to himself, thinking that Belle must be busying herself with a project and needed some noise. Besides, he knew Regina only ever played classical music. To his delight he found Belle on her knees on the floor of her room, sorting out piles of clothes. Her back was turned and she hadn't seen him yet, and the skirt she was wearing was so deliciously short he could see her underwear peeking out underneath.

"Having fun?" He mused. Belle turned around and promptly fell on her bottom, looking extremely sheepish. She fumbled for the remote, turning off the sound system. "I was just organising my clothes and working out what to keep."

"Was that the backstreet boys?" He asked mockingly.

"Don't judge me." She blushed.

Graham helped her up to standing, Belle wobbling on the black heels he hadn't realised she was still wearing. She was pulled flushed against him, the combination of the little white blouse, the short skirt and heels had way too many fantasies running around in his head. "Well, clearly you know now the skirt is too short." He breathed, using that opportunity to run his hands lower to cup her backside. Belle gasped and pulled herself closer, leaning up to kiss him furiously. She could already feel his arousal against her stomach. "Strip." He growled "Leave the skirt." Belle smiled and started unbuttoning her blouse. There was just something so delicious about sex in the middle of the day. Graham had already kicked off his shoes and was beginning to remove his jacket.

"No." she protested. "Leave it on. I have a thing about you in your uniform." Graham smiled wickedly and stood over her, leaning in for another bruising kiss. He managed to pull off her bra and cup her breasts, making her moan. He then turned her so she was perched on the end of the bed. "So is this what you wanted, darling? To have your way with the town sheriff?"

"Yes."

He ran his hands up Belle's leg, reaching up to pull off her panties "You know you've been such a naughty girl, I could have you arrested to wearing this scrap of indecent material you call a skirt."

"Please do." She begged

Graham wasted no time in lifting up her skirt and revealing her wet centre "Oh, Belle, were you expecting me to walk in on you?" He ran his fingers over her slick entrance, making her moan. His voice was thick with desire, his cock straining in his pants. The sight of her, almost naked, dripping and exposed to him lit up a fire in his belly, their impromptu role playing just enhanced the whole experience.

"Please be gentle with me officer." Belle whispered, slipping into her character. They had never specifically talked about their fantasies, but she trusted him. If anything got out of hand she knew they could stop.

"Who says I'm going to be gentle, Miss French?" He purred, stroking her throbbing clit in small circles, and leaned over to mouth her breasts, just the way she liked. Belle moaned and arched into his touch, electricity shooting through her body.

"Please, I need you to touch me." She moaned.

"I am touching you, sweetheart." He purred.

"No, more, I need more." She panted, lifting up her hips.

"Such a greedy girl. I might just have to taste you."

Graham slipped down the bed, kissing her body all the way until he reached her centre. He paused, driving her mad. "Please." She begged. He lowered himself and started lapping in long, flat licks, his nose rubbing her clit. Belle was now mewling and babbling incoherent words.

"So delicious." He murmured, plunging two fingers inside of her. Belle squealed and moaned underneath him, grabbing onto his hair. Graham continued swirling his tongue over her swollen clit, stroking her on the inside making her melt. He added a third finger until she was shaking and gasping. "Graham, I'm going to…so close" She panted, a sheen of sweat covering her body. In that moment everything exploded and she came, Graham keeping his fingers inside her to let her ride out her orgasm. Belle propped herself up, looking utterly spent. "Thank you." She said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Did you want to keep playing?" she smiled wickedly.

"God yes."

Belle pushed herself off the bed and reached for Graham's belt, the metal making a satisfying 'chink' as she undid it. "Tell me what you want, Belle, I need to hear you say it." His eyes were so dark with desire, his cock bobbing up proudly when it was relieved from the confines of his trousers. The sight made her mouth water. "First, I want to take you in my mouth. Then I want you to chain me to the bed and fuck me from behind."

She then slipped his cock into her mouth, concentrating on taking his whole length. "Jesus bloody Christ" He swore, clearly not expecting her to be so brazen. He rocked his hips gently against her mouth, hissing as he reached the back of her throat, making her gag slightly. She felt heavenly with her lips wrapped around him. When had she learned to take his whole length?

She pulled out, not wanting him to come straight away. She picked up Graham's belt and handcuffs off the floor and looked up with a wicked grin. "Belle, are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was full of concern but his eyes couldn't hide the lust he was feeling.

"I'm sure, I trust you. Please chain me to the bed, spank me with your belt, then fuck me." Gods, her eyes sparkled when she talked dirty. Graham leaned over, pulling Belle close and kissed her again, "We can stop if you feel uncomfortable." He whispered harshly.

"I know." Belle said with a shaky voice, making her way back to the bed.

Graham ached to be inside of her, but proceeded with some restraint. With shaking hands he made sure the cuffs weren't too tight, and then began to slowly run his hands down Belle's body, driving her insane. He picked up the belt and folded the leather, ensuring the buckle was out of the way. He carefully traced the leather over her exposed backside, eliciting a mewling sound of anticipation from Belle. He gave a few experimental slaps with the belt, not hard enough to leave a mark, and then rubbed her with his hands. "Please." Belle begged.

Graham couldn't wait any longer. He quickly rolled on a condom and slid his entire length into her, letting out a groan when he was finally inside. Belle gasped, arching her back into him, enjoying the feeling of Graham taking her from behind. Graham continued to thrust into her faster and faster, far rougher than he ever had before, occasionally landing an unexpected slap on her buttocks, which always made her yelp. He continued at this furious pace until his orgasm took over. He collapsed against Belle, placing kisses along her spine. "That was incredible." He breathed, sounding wrecked. "Yea, it was." Belle's voice hadn't returned to normal. She couldn't believe the amazing sex she had just had and the amount of trust she had placed in Graham.

Graham placed one more kiss on her neck, then carefully undid the cuffs. Belle slunk against the pillows, not wanting to move. Vaguely, she heard water running in the bathroom, then Graham's gentle touch on her shoulder. "Belle, wake up, I've run us a bath." He said gently.

"You may have to carry me." She croaked.

Graham chuckled and scooped her up, carrying her to the tub. Belle cried out as the warm water hit her aching muscles. She was treated to a wonderful view of Graham as he lowered himself into the tub as well. There was a slight awkward moment while they were trying to work out the best way for both of them to share the tub, eventually settling on Belle lying against Graham's chest. Within minutes it was as if their heartbeats had synced, and they felt more relaxed than they had been in a very long time. Belle lazily stroked Graham's arm with her fingers, for some reason this type of touch felt so much more intimate than anything else they had done that afternoon.

"I'm sorry if we got carried away." Belle said quietly, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm not." Graham grinned, kissing the side of her face. "That was fucking brilliant."

Belle smiled. She always knew when Graham swore it was the highest form of praise. They lay together in silence for a few moments before Belle spoke again.

"Graham, I've just realised, you know all about me, but I know nothing about you before you came to Storybrooke."

Graham grimaced, and Belle could feel his body tense up underneath her. "It's a long and complicated story, Belle." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me anything." Belle said gently.

"No – I want to tell you, but….it's not a very nice story." Graham took a deep breath before starting. He knew once Belle knew his history she would probably never look at him the same way again.

"I grew up in Ireland, just outside of Belfast. I never actually met my real Father, and my mother raised me by herself. She did the best she could, but she was always struggling to pay bills and we moved around a lot looking for places with cheaper rent. She dated a stream of guys and eventually became pregnant with my little brother, who was born when I was twelve. Charlie was such a gorgeous baby, and I helped out with him wherever I could. Charlie was six months old when he died of meningococcal disease. Mum never got over it and fell into a deep depression. She just wondered around the house for months. One night I woke up and could hear water running, so I got up and went to the bathroom. Mum had slashed her wrists and bled out in the tub, I called for an ambulance but she had already died before they got there."

Graham had to stop speaking at this point, his voice becoming choked up. Belle just stared at him with tears in her eyes. The story was so overwhelming, so full of sadness. She turned around in the tub and held him close, feeling his chest heave underneath her. "Oh, Graham, I'm so sorry." She cried. "Who looked after you after your mother died?"

"I was in group homes, mainly. Not many people want to adopt 13 year old troubled boys. I had some foster carers, some treated me well, others not so much. I left Ireland the minute I turned 18 and was no longer a ward of the state."

Belle kissed him gently. "I'm so sorry"

"I've kept playing it out in my mind for years. Most of the time I feel like if I had just been a better son, she wouldn't have killed herself and would still be alive." He looked up at her earnestly, his eyes filled with tears. Belle now knew why Graham was such a protector, why he became a police officer and spent his life helping others.

"It's ok, Graham. It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you were able to do. For what it's worth. I think you are wonderful and I'm so glad I met you." She soothed him by stroking his face. It was unclear how long they sat in the tub holding each other, but by the time they got out and dried themselves off, they were too emotionally shattered to move, and they climbed onto the rumpled bed and fell asleep, even though it was only early in the afternoon.

Regina came home, and hearing no noise looked around the house to see where everyone was. When she finally checked Belle's room she saw Graham and Belle together, curled up together like children, fast asleep. A pang ran through her heart when she was reminded that she had never held her husband that way, and was slightly jealous that Belle could hold Graham without having a panic attack.

The pair looked so peaceful, so normal, and if she didn't know any better she would say they looked like a couple in love. There was a moment when Regina considered leaving Graham so he could have a simpler life with Belle, free from all of her hang ups and frustrations. She then shook herself for being so self-pitying. Belle was there for both of them, and she knew Belle wasn't trying to take Graham away from her.

She almost fled the room when she saw Belle stir awake, and upon seeing Regina she smiled. "Hi Regina." The noise was enough to wake Graham as well, and he glanced across the room, momentary feeling guilty when he saw his wife. As much as they all knew Belle was there to be a sexual surrogate and things were happening behind closed doors, it would still have been hard for Regina to actually see them together.

"I'm sorry, Regina, we fell asleep." Belle said a little sheepishly.

"We had…a long discussion. Belle now knows everything that happened in Ireland." Graham offered.

Regina stared at Graham with tears welling in her eyes. "I'm glad she knows too, it's a hard burden to bear on your own."

"Are you ok, Regina?" Graham immediately looked concerned. He knew all of Regina's looks by now, and the look on her face broke his heart, and he knew she was really hurting.

"I'm….ok, really, I am." Regina said, her lips trembling and her voice shaking. She was trying to fight it, but her feelings continued to bombard her: Shame, anger, hurt, and guilt. It was the same spiral that had been plaguing her all week ever since she had kissed Belle. Her mind was grappling with the pleasure she had experienced, but the extreme guilt and shame for having done it in the first place. It was something that she had never been able to communicate out loud.

"Oh, Regina. Please, you can tell us." Belle sat up off the bed and strode over to the older woman, embracing her tightly. Regina let out a loud sob as Belle held onto her. Graham looked on, and knew that when Regina was experiencing these emotions he would never be able to go near her. He never could when she was at her most vulnerable. It made him feel so helpless and hurt him deeply, but he knew that Belle was there for her, and he would have to be ok with that.

Belle helped Regina sit onto the bed, and fetched her a tissue so she could dry her eyes. More silence followed, and the atmosphere in the room felt heavy. It was a while before she was able to speak. "This isn't because I saw you two cuddled together." Regina said shakily. "Before we even started this I had to reason with the fact that Graham would be sleeping with you." Regina turned to Belle, who nodded that she understood.

Regina let out a deep breath. "What I wasn't prepared for was to feel so wonderful kissing you, but what followed was such intense shame, which is why I've always leave the room afterwards. I couldn't handle the guilt." Regina dabbed her eyes.

"Regina, you don't have to feel guilty." Graham said earnestly, wishing deeply he could hold his wife.

"But I do anyway." Regina said. "I've lived for a very long time without enjoying touch, and Daniel used touch against me. Now I've experienced actual enjoyment from it and I can't shake the feeling that what I'm doing is wrong." She let out a long breath.

"Oh, Regina. Kissing you was so amazing I couldn't get it out of my head, and the fact you enjoyed it too means you are starting to let go and allow yourself to feel. You've done nothing wrong, and you deserve every bit of happiness." Said Belle, stroking Regina's back. "I just have to ask though – is the guilt because you're kissing a woman or is it because you're not kissing Graham?"

Regina blinked her eyes a few times while she thought about Belle's question. God, the woman was perceptive. Graham raised his eyebrows, marvelling at Belle's maturity.

"It's a little of both, actually. When I was married to Daniel, if I did something that he felt made me a 'bad' wife I was severely punished for it. Living in fear like that takes a long time to unlearn. But I was also raised in a very traditional household, and defying social convention was about the worst thing you could do."

"And now your brain is grappling with all of this because being with a woman breaks all of those rules?" Belle prompted her.

Regina nodded, drying her tears.

They all decided on ordering Thai food and getting it delivered considering none of them felt much like cooking.

After dinner, neither of them felt like being separated, but they weren't in the mood for a movie or noisy games. Eventually Belle suggested they all sit and read Jane Eyre together as a way of spending quiet time with each other. Regina readily accepted, stating she hadn't read Jane Eyre since College and Graham was willing to give it a go because he had never read it. They all took turns at reading aloud one chapter each. When it was Graham's turn to read Regina snuggled up beside Belle and rested her head on her shoulder. Graham momentarily looked up from the page, looking slightly surprised Regina was able to stay so close to Belle without panicking, but he kept on reading, knowing Regina wouldn't like it if he pointed it out.

"He has a beautiful voice, doesn't he?'' Regina said to Belle quietly.

"One of the best accents I've ever heard." Belle replied honestly.

"I'm glad you're here, Belle." Regina said sincerely.

"Me too." Belle whispered. Regina snuggled in closer under the blanket, and Belle curled up as well. When Graham finished his chapter, he bid them both goodnight. "I think you too need some time alone." He said gently, mouthing 'I love you' to Regina and 'thank you' to Belle.

"It feels nice to hold you." Said Regina.

"It does." Replied Belle.

"You don't….think what we are doing is wrong?" Regina asked quietly.

Belle turned to the other woman. "No. I really don't. I mean, on a moral level, me being with Graham seems harder, because he's your husband and on some level that feels like adultery. But when I'm with you, it's more about building a connection and helping you heal. I don't think it makes us wrong, or depraved. If us being together helps you be with Graham, then doesn't that make it the right thing to do?" Belle asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it that way, but I think you're right." Replied Regina. "I don't want to stop what we are doing. I care about you Belle, and I trust you completely - but I'm going to need time to…adjust to everything."

Belle nodded. "I don't want to stop either. I'll admit my feelings are a little confused as well, but I care about you both so much, and you deserve to be happy. I'll go at whatever pace you set."

"Thank you, Belle." Regina said sincerely. "I know we are asking a lot of you."

"It's ok, Regina. I know you and Graham feel like I'm sacrificing a lot, but the truth is I love it here. I never thought I would enjoy being with you, I mean, I have no experience being with women, but you are truly amazing."

Regina took this moment to reach forward and take Belle into a searing kiss, trying to communicate all of her love and care into the gesture. Belle immediately moaned into the touch and kept her body flushed close. Being with Regina, even just kissing, was sincere ecstasy. Both their hearts beat faster as the kiss deepened and became more desperate, Belle gently ran her hands down Regina's sides, but didn't push her any further. When the kiss ended, they both looked into each other's eyes with a deeper understanding.

"Promise me you won't feel guilty about that." Said Belle, still breathing heavily.

"I'll promise I'll try. Goodnight Belle." She said, gently kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Reinga."

Author notes:

Wow! That was a pretty intense chapter! Fun fact – the scene between Belle and Graham was actually the first thing I actually wrote for this story after I outlined it, and I knew I was onto something. I apologise if Graham's backstory was a little dark, but I hope it explains his need to be a protector for everyone in his life. I couldn't resist upping the stakes of the physical side of Belle and Graham's relationship. I love the fact Graham is still sweet and caring even when he's being kinky!

I knew a huge part of Regina's feelings were missing from this part of the story, but I was having issues grappling with the tone of it. I hope you guys are enjoying more Belle x Regina. It's getting easier to write as their relationship develops….almost like I'm getting more comfortable with it at the same time.

 **Sandrine: Thank you for your raw and honest review! It was very well timed and helped me clarify Regina's feelings. After everything she's gone through, her old feelings and shame would have been creeping in. Hopefully I was able to portray this realistically. I must admit I have zero personal experience of relationships between women, but love is love, and that's all that really matters.**

 **Guest: Glad you are still loving it! Oh, and I wouldn't dream of Belle being absent when Graham and Regina are finally able to be together!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	11. Chapter 11: Simple touch

**Chapter 11: Simple Touch**

Belle had been staying with Graham and Regina for about a month, and everything had settled into a nice, predictable routine. There were times when Belle had almost forgotten she had had a life before this relationship, because it had been so wonderful being with them. She had made a lot of progress archiving the city's documents, although there were still possibly weeks left of filing the rest of the boxes, and so far she had only scanned the records from 1936-1959. She was enjoying the work thoroughly, and she knew Regina was appreciating the help with the rest of the day-to-day running of things.

"You're looking well" Archie commented when she arrived in his office.

"Thanks, I feel good." Belle blushed slightly, still a little uncomfortable talking about her situation.

"How is it all going?" Archie pressed gently.

"Surprisingly well. I thought the three of us living together the way we are would have been awkward, but it's not." She paused "It's still taking time developing the physical side with Regina. Kissing is as far as it's gotten."

Archie nodded. "We all knew it would take Regina time. It's been a very long time since she's let anyone into her life, so you've allowed her to take a big step."

"I think she's becoming more relaxed. Sometimes I've noticed that Regina will actually touch Graham without planning it, like hold his hand or stroke his hair. She never used to really do that."

Archie smiled. "That's wonderful. Now, are you still ok? I know this relationship could be difficult for you as well."

Belle nodded. "It's weird. I never in a million years thought I could be in a relationship with two people, but it just feels…normal. We just stay honest with each other and so far we haven't had any fights or issues with jealousy. I know it will end eventually when Regina gets better, but until then…I'm happy being there."

The session ended, and Archie and Belle chatted for a few moments, and decided to make a cup of coffee. Archie couldn't really believe how well the surrogate relationship was working. Clearly the three of them were able to handle themselves maturely and respected each other's boundaries.

He knew Belle was telling the truth because he had already caught up with both Graham and Regina earlier in the week, and both of them were looking relaxed and happy - Regina, especially. Archie had never seen her look better. Regina had also appreciated having help at work which let her accomplish more but leave the office on time. She had been making use of her increased leisure hours; spending more time gardening, reading and getting more sleep.

"So, Ruby asked after you again." Belle said, slightly teasingly.

Archie was trying to stay professional, but he had a weakness when it came to Ruby. His cheeks went red and he had a silly grin on his face. "What did she say?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Well, she was wondering if you were ever going to ask her on a date" Belle smiled.

"I-I'm not sure if-I don't know if I should." Stuttered Archie. "I don't see someone like Ruby being interested in me. I see the young guys chasing her at the diner." He said more seriously, his therapist mask coming back.

"Are you kidding me? Ruby's been hung up on you for more years than I can count. She's never said anything because she has this insane notion that the guy needs to make the first move."

Archie sat silently, his brows furrowed in slight confusion. He then cleared his throat. "But-I. Anyway, I'm supposed to be working with you, not the other way around."

"No problem. I just gave you some information that might be helpful. What you choose to do with it is up to you." Belle smiled. "Just don't let Ruby know I gave you the hint."

Archie laughed. "You've gotten braver, Belle." He observed.

Belle smiled. "I think I have. Graham and Regina have made me braver. It's the first time in my life I haven't been a total wallflower."

Belle left Archie's office feeling good. She hoped that she hadn't pushed things too far with Archie, but the poor guy had to know how Ruby felt about him. Belle knew he was never the kind of person who would take a risk unless he knew it was going to work, so she hoped her little interference was worth it. She picked up a few things from the store to get ready for dinner.

Regina was working late that afternoon having a meeting with Mr Gold on a town planning matter, so it was just her and Graham for the first time in a while. They chatted together while they prepared a stir-fry, knowing it would make excellent leftovers for lunches or when Regina finally made it home. They sat up at the kitchen island eating dinner, knowing Regina would probably be horrified by this. She always preferred to eat in the dining room, but Belle and Graham were far less formal with their eating preferences. They were very alike in a lot of ways, and in a universe where neither of them had ever met Regina, they probably would have been a pretty happy couple. But despite Regina and Graham's differences, they loved each other completely, and nothing would ever change that.

Over the last few weeks, Belle realised that even though she was attracted to Graham and the sex was phenomenal, the love she had for him was just a strong friendship, and nothing more. It was as if the sex was compartmentalised somehow. When Graham had realised this, he became more relaxed around Belle and their relationship had been easy to sustain, knowing that they weren't in danger of hurt feelings or jealousy.

"Hey, did you want to do something different after dinner? I was thinking a card game. Something totally silly like snap or go fish." Belle suggested.

"Actually, that sounds good. It's been an exhausting day, I don't think I could use my brain for anything complicated." Graham rubbed his eyes, looking tired. Belle knew the police department was overworked, and because Graham was the Sheriff, he bore the brunt of the responsibility. She hoped that Regina would be able to find room in the budget for another police officer, especially as the town was steadily growing.

When Regina came home, she saw Belle and Graham playing snap at the kitchen table and smiled. Belle certainly brought a lot of laughter into their home. She was going to miss her when this relationship ended.

"Five, and SNAP. I win!" Belle shouted and Graham groaned. The game had gotten competitive, and Belle had only won based on the last hand. They both looked up from their game and saw Regina, who was doing her best not to laugh. "Hi Gina, we've got stir-fry in the fridge for you." Said Graham.

"Sounds good. I was getting hungry. Truth is, I'm not used to working late anymore. This is the first late meeting I've had in a month. I don't miss it." Said Regina, heating up her food in the microwave.

Belle gave a little chuckle when she saw Regina set the table properly – placemat and everything, even though she was only eating a bowl of stir-fry by herself. Regina always insisted on doing everything 'properly' and it must be exhausting for her to keep up those standards. Regina ate while Belle and Graham had another round of snap. This time Graham won, throwing his cards up in triumph. "Good game, Belle." He laughed, shaking her hand like you would at the end of a football match.

"Oh, this isn't over. I'll beat you next time." She threatened good-naturedly.

"You're on." Said Graham.

"Children." Said Regina, rolling her eyes. But the truth was, she liked the less-serious side of things, even if she didn't admit it. Belle was slowly teaching her to let things go and loosen up. Regina knew she would never be as candid or free as Belle, but she would love to be more relaxed version of herself.

Graham left the dining room, saying he was going to read a bit and get some sleep. Belle cleaned up the kitchen while Regina sipped her tea.

"So, was there anything you wanted to do tonight?" Belle asked. "We could find a movie on Netflix and cuddle."

"Sounds good." Said Regina. "It's…that time of the month and I'm feeling pretty awful." She admitted.

Belle raised her eyebrows slightly "Would you like a massage, then? I know I get awful cramps during mine, and the massage helps."

Regina's expression changed. "I haven't had a massage in almost ten years." She looked somewhere off into the distance. "My god I would love one." She said sincerely.

They retreated to Regina's room. Regina stood a little awkwardly for a while, and Belle left so Regina could undress and get under the covers. Belle came back into the room with a heat pack and some massage oil, hoping this would make Regina feel better.

"I'm not an expert at this. I only did a weekend course about three years ago." Belle admitted, placing the heat pack on Regina's back.

Regina seemed to relax with the heat. "I've gone for so long without being touched, I think anything you do would feel fantastic."

Belle got to work, slowly running her hands down Regina's back, using her palms to warm the oil. Regina let out a slight moan under the touch and started to relax. Belle's fingers kept working gently over every tight spot she could find before concentrating on her lower back now that the heat pack had done its job.

"That feels so wonderful." Said Regina. "I'd forgotten what it's like to be touched."

"I'm just glad I can help you feel better." Said Belle, continuing to work out the knots in Regina's shoulders. "I never realised how important touch actually was, not until I moved in with you."

"It becomes even more important when you have so much trouble accepting it." Said Regina. "I didn't know how scarred I was from Daniel until my wedding night with Graham. We had started to undress and I had a full-blown panic attack. Graham spent the whole trip on the pull-out sofa. I don't know why he didn't leave me right there and then." Regina sat up, holding up the sheet in front of her as she was naked from the waist-up and was clearly not comfortable with it. Her eyes were filling with tears at the memory.

"Oh Regina." Said Belle as she pulled Regina in for a hug. "Graham loves you so much, no matter what. I've never seen anyone as devoted as he is. He would move mountains for you."

Regina let out a small laugh and wiped her tears. "I just…..feel Graham deserves more than me, more than I can give. That's why I asked you here, Belle. I want to be truly married to him."

Regina leaned forward and gave Belle a kiss. It started out slowly at first, then deepened. Over the last few weeks they had slowly developed a rhythm that worked, as this was unchartered territory for both of them. Regina was so focussed on the kiss that she hadn't noticed that the sheet had slipped, exposing her breasts.

"Oh, Regina, you are so gorgeous." Belle breathed, as she gently traced her hands down Regina's side. Her skin was like porcelain, and her body felt so soft to the touch. Belle had never thought of herself as someone who was attracted to women, but Regina was the exception. She was magnificent.

Regina beckoned Belle to move closer, and she lay back down on the bed with Belle straddling her. Their breaths became more ragged as the kiss deepened, Belle moving down so she could kiss Regina's neck, just the way Graham had done for her. She wasn't used to taking the lead, but it felt so good she didn't want it to stop. Regina was also fumbling at Belle's shirt buttons, exposing her bra. She moaned when Regina slid her hands inside and stroked her nipples with her thumb. Belle ached to be closer to Regina, wanting so much more than kissing. They were both now lying side by side, running their hands over each other's bodies, Regina gasping every time Belle touched her.

Almost in an instant though, Regina stopped. "I-I think that's enough." She said, hastily dressing herself. Belle tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face, knowing it was Regina who had to decide how far they would go. "It's ok, Regina. That was…."

"Pretty wonderful." Regina let out a rare smile. Belle nodded, getting dressed herself, knowing she must have looked terribly askew as she walked out of the room. As she padded down the hallway she saw that Graham's light was turned off, and she didn't want to bother him.

She crawled into her own bed and willed herself to sleep, but the kiss she had shared with Regina was flowing though her mind and the heat wasn't leaving her body. She gently reached down inside her underwear and began to touch herself, surprised with how wet she was. She started to relax when her fingers began to send a familiar warmth through her body. She continued moving her fingers in a circular motion, lifting her hips to send her over the edge. Her body shook as she came down from her orgasm, not really believing she had just done that. She had never really been the kind of person to masturbate, but tonight she felt she never would have slept without an orgasm. It was strange. She had survived for so long without relationships, sex and touch, and now suddenly it had become something she didn't want to live without.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Because of the glitch I had when trying to upload chapter 10 this week, I thought I would reward you guys with a double chapter this weekend! How am I doing? Please leave a review!**

 **Much love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	12. Chapter 12: First dates

**Chapter 12: First Dates**

Graham was up early on Saturday morning, breathing in the quiet of the house with the sunlight streaming in through the windows. He relished the alone time given how chaotic his week had become. To his surprise he saw Belle in the kitchen, dressed in a tank top, shorts and running shoes.

"Morning." He said. "You're up early."

"I thought I'd go for a run. I've been sitting at a desk too long and I need to move."

Graham nodded. "Did you want to join me?" He asked.

"Yea sure. But you'll probably find me a pretty disappointing running partner, I know you take your running seriously."

He chuckled. "I think you're underestimating yourself."

As they started the run, Graham noted they were pretty evenly matched. Belle was at a slight disadvantage given she was so much shorter which meant she had to work harder to keep up with his pace. Noticing her breathing was becoming more laboured he suggested they stopped to allow her to recover.

"Sorry Graham. I thought I was in better shape than this." Belle admitted, taking a much needed sip of water.

"You're doing better than you think. Your stride is off because you're landing on the ground too heavily instead of using the ground to push you back up." Graham explained.

Belle looked up at Graham quizzically "I think I'll try that." When they started running again, Belle realised that she was gliding so much better over the ground without making herself puffed.

"See? Better already – race you around the corner." Said Graham, starting to take off. Belle froze.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Graham asked, looking concerned.

"It's just….my father's house is around that corner and I know it's being demolished. I'd just prefer not to see it." Belle admitted. Graham immediately understood. He knew the death of her father was still fresh for Belle, and even though she was doing well, there were still things that were painful for her.

"Let's just go back the way we came." He offered gently, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Graham." Belle said shakily.

Regina had breakfast almost ready by the time they made it home. The kitchen was filled with the smell of fresh muffins and scrambled eggs.

"Oh, bless you, I'm starving." Said Graham, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite. Belle also began wolfing down her breakfast, the run had given her an appetite as well. She was almost finished when her phone went off with a text from Ruby. While she was reading it Belle let out a squeal, and Regina and Graham looked at her with confusion.

"Archie finally asked Ruby out." Belle clarified quickly. "She was hoping to come over here to pick an outfit that's a bit less Ruby-like for the date. Is that ok with you, Regina?" Belle asked.

"Of course. Ruby is a good friend of yours. And she'll need a different outfit for tonight if she doesn't want to give Archie a heart attack." Regina smiled.

"I've seen the way Archie's looked at Ruby for years, I never thought he would actually ask her. I wonder what changed his mind." Graham mused.

"Well, I may have dropped a not-so-subtle hint during our last session." Belle said slyly. Regina and Graham burst out laughing. They had barely tidied up the kitchen when Ruby arrived. Belle immediately hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you!" She said.

Ruby was buzzing with energy, and the smile did not leave her face while she jumped up and down. Regina and Graham had a good chuckle amongst themselves watching the two girls run up the stairs.

"Belle is truly remarkable, isn't she?" Said Regina, gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

"She is, but I can think of someone I know who is even more so." Said Graham, looking up at his wife. Regina smiled, and bent down to kiss him. Graham closed his eyes and savoured the moment, never being sure when it would happen again. Every time she touched him he felt like he was being transported somewhere else.

"Hmm. What was that for?" Graham asked.

Regina smiled. "I just love you, that's all." She said simply, taking his hand. "I'm going to spend the morning in the garden. What were you up to today?"

"I was thinking of going to my workshop." Graham replied "Although I could kiss you forever." It was a line that would have sounded cheesy if it had been said by anyone other than Graham. Regina blushed and left for the garden, feeling so happy and relaxed.

OOO

Belle and Ruby were working hard getting ready for the date. They had pulled all of Belle's dresses onto the bed and were sifting through them.

"Ooh, what about this one? I wore to my Columbia Graduation." Belle held up a purple dress with a Grecian neckline and an asymmetrical hem.

"Oh, it's perfect! Are you sure you don't mind?" Ruby asked.

"No, of course not. You've been waiting for this moment for ages, and that dress deserves a night out." Said Belle. Ruby rushed to try it on. It suited her perfectly. The length was shorter on her than it was on Belle, but given the fall of the hem it was just the right amount of leg. "I'm still going to wear my red heels with this." She said, twirling around.

"Of course, you have to wear your signature shoes."

Ruby sat back down, a look of worry across her face. "Belle, I'm really nervous." She said suddenly. "I've never been on a first date before."

"I've never been on a first date either." Admitted Belle. "What do you think that says about us?"

"I don't know. I mean, at least you've been with a guy, you know what it's like." Said Ruby.

"Wait, you mean….you never…not even with Billy?" Belle asked, suddenly very surprised she never knew this about her friend.

"Nope. Making out doesn't count." Said Ruby. "I just wanted to wait for the right guy, and I just kept waiting, and now I'm feeling chicken shit."

Belle gave her friend a hug. "First of all. I don't think you are being chicken shit, you were smart. Sex with the wrong person is awful, believe me." She said, shuddering as she mentally compared Gaston and Graham in her mind. "And there is no pressure to do anything on a first date. Archie is a wonderful guy, and he really cares about you. The right pace is whatever you say it is." Belle said firmly.

"You're right. You're always right," Said Ruby. "I just need to relax."

"You do. Just be yourself tonight. I know you are wearing a different dress, but don't change who you are. Archie likes you, so show him the real Ruby."

Ruby teared up a little. "Thanks for everything, Belle. I've just wanted this for so long I can't believe it's actually happening."

Belle smiled. "Well, you deserve it. It's about time." She giggled.

"I just wish you had found someone as well." Said Ruby. "I mean, from how happy you've been looking lately I could have sworn there was a guy you were seeing. So tell me, is there?" She probed.

Belle smiled and averted her eyes. She couldn't very well tell her friend about the guy. And the girl. She hated lying, but it was necessary. "No, I'm not with anybody. But I am happy here. Truly I am."

In that moment, Regina knocked on the door, holding up a beautiful black sequined clutch. "I thought you could use this for tonight, Ruby." She said, handing her the bag.

"Oh, it's lovely." Said Ruby. "Wow, I am going to look like one classy babe tonight." She grinned.

Regina laughed. "You can keep that purse. I've had it for ages, and it's so similar to my other clutch that I never seem to use it. You'll make far better use of it."

"Oh, Regina, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!" Ruby teared up a little. "You two are like my fairy godmothers right now."

Regina smiled and Belle laughed. "But I'll be taking my dress back." Belle giggled, then turned to Regina. "Thank you so much for everything. You've been so generous."

"Not a problem. Archie is a dear friend of mine, and everyone deserves a fairy tale moment." Regina left to keep working in the garden, and Belle and Ruby continued to chat for a couple of hours, just like old times.

"Ring me tomorrow with everything?" Belle asked

"You know it. Thanks again!" Said Ruby as she flounced out the door, eager to finish getting ready.

Archie won't know what hit him. Belle smiled to herself.

OOOO

Ruby's phone call early the next day confirmed to Belle that she had done the right thing by setting Archie up with her. He had been the perfect gentleman, and had taken her out to an Italian restaurant where they talked for hours. "I got so dizzy when he kissed me goodnight, I actually swooned a bit. For real." Ruby giggled over the phone. "Oh, Belle, it was so amazing. He's just so sweet and caring. I think I'm still shaking."

Belle laughed while Ruby continued to talk for another half hour about how wonderful her night was. When they finally hung up, she felt a slight pang. She knew she had strong feelings for Regina and Graham, but it was nothing like what Ruby had described. She hoped one day there would be someone there who felt the same way about her as she did about them.

She decided to get some baking done while the house was quiet. She knew Regina was sleeping in and Graham was out for another run. Once the banana bread and muffins were in the oven, she set the timer and settled down at the kitchen island, reading Jane Austen's Mansfield Park while she sipped on her tea. She couldn't really remember a time when she felt so relaxed.

Graham came in the door just as everything was coming out of the oven. "That smells good." He said, taking a muffin for himself. "Oh wow, that's amazing!" he exclaimed, eating the rest of it in a few bites.

Belle smiled. "It's nice to actually have people to cook for. My roommate and I always prepared our own food. We had separate shelves in the fridge and everything."

"And now you're living like a hippie with everything in the fridge being fair game." Graham joked.

Belle giggled. Between them being in a fairly open relationship with each other and the way they shared their food, she supposed they were sort of living a version of that lifestyle at the moment.

"So, what will you get up to today while I'm at work?" Asked Graham.

"Well, I was thinking of paying a visit to Mr Gold. I haven't spent any time with him recently." Belle replied.

Graham cringed visibly. "Trust you to befriend even the town monster. He certainly has mellowed out since you came home."

Belle smiled. "I know. I never thought I would care about him so much, not after everything that happened to Mum and Timothy, but it wasn't his fault, and he shouldn't be punished for it."

"Well, you're a better person than I am." Graham said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then left to get ready for his shift. Belle kept reading while the muffins continued to cool. She then got herself dressed in a skirt with her favourite purple top, packed up her baking and made her way over to Mr Gold's house.

When she got there, she realised it was only 9:30 on a Sunday, and she didn't exactly have an invitation. She relaxed when she saw Mr Gold in his front garden, tending to his roses. He had a dark green apron on over his suit pants. Did the man wear a suit every single day?

"Hi Belle, what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked Mr Gold, clearly surprised to see her here.

"Well, I was doing some baking this morning, and I realised I've been so busy lately that I haven't visited you." She said, holding up her basket.

"Thank you, that's very kind." Gold said, taking the basket. "How about you come inside for some tea, I'll put the kettle on."

Belle realised she had never been inside Mr Gold's house before. His home was filled with ornaments and nick knacks, too many to fit into the generous space. She smiled. Mr Gold was a collector, through and through, but it was very different from her father's house. Even though Gold's house contained far too many items, it was still immaculately clean.

Mr Gold set up the tea, using loose tea leaves in a rather ornate teapot. It had been a while since Belle had had a proper cup of tea, and it tasted amazing. Mr Gold let out an appreciative sound when he bit into his muffin. "These are very good, dearie." He complimented her. Belle smiled.

"So, how are you enjoying working for Madame Mayor?" He asked. Belle talked about how much she enjoyed working with Regina, but left out anything too personal.

Even though Mr Gold appeared to be enjoying the company, Belle couldn't help think that his mind was somewhere else. She noticed he kept staring at one of the photographs on the china cabinet, a picture of a strikingly beautiful woman with dark brown hair.

"Who is that woman in the photo?" Belle asked quietly.

Mr Gold appeared to be woken from his reverie. "Oh, I apologise dear. Today is Beth's birthday, I'm a little preoccupied." He stood up shakily, leaning heavily on his cane and retrieved the photo.

"Beth was your wife?" Asked Belle, looking closer at the photo. "She's beautiful."

"She was." Mr Gold replied. "She lit up the room with her very presence. To this day I have no idea why she agreed to marry me." He let out a deep breath.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Said Belle "You are excellent company, I mean, once you actually let people in."

Mr Gold let out a wry chuckle. "I suppose." He said, taking a sip of tea.

"How did you two meet?" Belle asked. "I think I was too young to remember her."

"She was truly something. I met her when she was working in the diner. Her smile kept me captivated and I came by every day for lunch. I then learned she had a two year old son, Neal, and she was working hard to support him, the boy's father was long gone." Mr Gold looked at Belle.

"I had no idea Neal was your stepson." Belle realised and crinkled her brow.

"Yes. I tried my best with him, with both of them really. Beth agreed to marry me after a few short months of what I suppose you could call romance. I had offered them a home and security, but to this day I wished I had done more for her, treated her better, spent more time as a family. Beth passed away from cancer right before Neal turned fourteen." His voice shook slowly.

Belle's face fell "Oh, I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on Mr Gold's shoulder, and he leaned into her touch. "And since then, you've loved no one?" She asked quietly.

Mr Gold shook his head. "Not a one." He paused, and gently stroked the photograph.

"I felt completely powerless after Beth died. She had always been better with Neal than I was. I spent so much of my time focusing on building my wealth I never spent much time with him, which was what he truly needed. I convinced myself that by being a good provider I was looking after my son, but I know now it didn't make a scrap of difference."

Belle blinked back tears. Her heart broke when she heard Mr Gold's story, and now everything about him made sense. Mr Gold had been grieving for his wife, the same way her own father grieved for his. The town saw him as a heartless, cruel man. Belle saw someone who had loved someone deeply, and experienced a great loss, and he had dealt with that in the only way he knew how.

"Mr Gold, I know you regret what happened, and I know you made mistakes. But you made them out of love. You wanted the best for your son and you did what you knew how to do at the time."

Mr Gold let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, Belle. You are truly a remarkable girl." He carefully placed the photo back on top of the cabinet. "Anyway, you don't need me to ruin your Sunday talking about such morbid things."

Belle and Mr Gold continued to talk some more, the heaviness of the morning disappearing. As she was getting ready to leave, Mr Gold thanked her again.

"It's fine, really. It's only muffins. I promise when I come back next time I won't ask you to talk about anything morbid." She smiled.

Mr Gold smiled back. "So, there will be a next time, then?"

"Of course." Belle replied, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Then thank you, dear girl, for giving me something to look forward to." He said sincerely, as he let go of her hand. Belle had to blink back tears.

After Belle was safely back in her car, Mr Gold took out a set of blueprints he had been working on with the architect, his heart leaping at the thought of how Belle would react when she saw the plans come to fruition. He hoped nothing would spoil the surprise.

OOOOO

After dinner that night, Belle had been curled up on the couch with Regina, who was straddling her and kissing her neck. Belle gasped under the sensation of Regina being forward with her. She moaned when Regina reached inside her blouse and ran her thumb over her nipples, which were now taught under her touch.

"Oh God, Regina, I don't think you have any idea the effect you have on people." Belle gasped, trying to lift her hips to maintain the friction.

Regina smiled and continued to kiss her. Her mind was slowly allowing her to relax and enjoy the sensation of being with someone. She never really thought that being with another woman could actually be like this. She had chosen a female surrogate to get used to being touched again, but she never anticipated pleasure, not in a million years. She gasped when Belle's hand reached under her skirt, grazing her clit over her underwear.

"Is this ok?" Belle whispered.

"It's wonderful" Regina gasped. Belle continued to gently stroke Regina's centre over her underwear, the other woman writhing under the touch. As soon as Belle's fingers began to slide into her underwear, though, reality came crashing down.

"Belle, I think we should stop." A slight panic in her voice.

"It's ok, Regina." Belle said. She knew Regina opening up would be a long road, and she never anticipated wanting to go further with her, even though she had no idea what she was doing. Regina gave her a quick kiss goodnight and left the room.

Belle sat for a few moments, still panting after the way Regina had touched her. She knew the last time Regina had made herself feel like this, she had used her own fingers to bring herself to orgasm to relieve the frustration. This time, though, she hoped to god that Graham was still awake. She padded up the stairs and gingerly tapped on his door.

"Belle, is everything ok?" Graham answered the door wearing only his pyjama shorts, book in hand. Belle wasted no time, she reached up and kissed him, all of the pent-up desperation left over from making out with Regina pouring into the kiss. "Regina" was all she said, and Graham understood.

Belle walked Graham back to the bed and straddled him, kissing him furiously. Graham's hands slid down her body and he let out a gasp when he felt her wetness.

"Christ, you are bloody soaked." He rasped, stroking her gently. He was instantly hard, thinking about Belle and Regina together.

"Please Graham, I just want you to fuck me." She whispered breathily. Graham complied immediately, stripping off his clothes and ridding Belle of hers. He climbed back on the bed, lying on his back and rolled on a condom. Belle immediately straddled him and guided his cock inside her, letting out a loud moan when he entered her completely. Graham let out a breath and held onto Belle's hips, steadying her on top of him.

"Please, Belle, just ride me." Graham gasped, thrusting his hips up as she rotated hers in a circular fashion. Belle really didn't need encouragement, she began to rock backwards and forwards, faster and faster. She ran her fingers over her aching clit until her body reached an intense orgasm, one that was difficult for her to keep Graham's hard cock inside her. Graham offered her no respite. He immediately rolled them so Belle was on her back, and parted her knees with his hands and thrust into her deeply, making Belle gasp and moan given she was still so sensitive from her orgasm.

"I'm not hurting you?" Graham rasped in between thrusts.

"N-no, it feels wonderful." She gasped, gripping Graham's waist to keep him inside her deep.

"Fuck, you feel good." Graham purred as he continued to pound into her, his movements becoming more erratic the closer he was to ejaculating. He gripped her wrists tightly as he came with a loud moan, loving the feeling of having her pinned underneath him. He kissed her gently when it was over, enjoying the closeness of the contact.

"I'm sorry." Belle whispered.

"Why?" Graham asked, trying to regain his breath.

"Because….I kind of used you tonight. Regina and I were together, and when we stopped it left me feeling frustrated, and so I took advantage of you. That wasn't very fair of me."

"Belle, it's ok. We're all adults here. If I didn't want to sleep with you tonight, I would have said so." Graham said simply, giving Belle a sweet kiss.

Belle immediately relaxed. "Thank you for being so amazing."

"You know Belle, you don't always have to be the one who gives in this relationship. You're allowed to want things too. As you can see, I totally didn't mind." He grinned.

They kissed each other goodnight, and Belle made it back to her own room before collapsing into her own bed, tired and completely spent.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hi Everyone! I hope you all are still loving the story. I must say I'm really enjoying this trio more than I ever thought I would. Stay tuned for next week's most EXCITING chapter that I've ever done….NEVERLAND!**

 **Evazqueen: I'm so sorry you're having trouble with your account! I hope that sorts itself out soon! I'm glad you are still loving Regina slowly opening up.**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you like the progress they are making! I know it's slow, but these kind of things take time, so I'm trying to keep this realistic(ish).**

 **FionaMo: I'm so glad you logged back in after my formatting disaster! I'm glad you love all of the nervousness and tension, it's totally what I was going for! I also re-watched the Jamie Dornan stuff from season 1, and yea, he will always be Sheriff Graham to me, not Christian Grey. I'm glad the slow build up is working for you, and don't worry, I'm working on Belle 'introducing' Regina to Graham….god I love these three! Thank you so much for such long reviews, it really helps keep me motivated!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	13. Chapter 13: Neverland

**Chapter 13: Neverland**

Graham let out a breath as he hung up the phone. David had called him on his day off to let him know there was a report that Wendy, A high school senior, was missing. He shucked on his uniform as quickly as he could, knowing time was essential in these cases. It was still early and Regina and Belle weren't even up for the day, so he scribbled a quick note and left it on the kitchen bench so they wouldn't worry, and then headed straight for the address David had given him. When he arrived he saw Wendy's parents looking stricken, and David and Will were already taking notes.

"We just don't know what happened." Wendy's mother, Martha, said through tears. "She's never done anything like this before. None of her friends know where she is. She hasn't even got her phone with her."

Graham gently placed his hand on Martha's shoulder. "We're going to do everything we can." He assured them.

After looking through Wendy's room. It was clear Wendy hadn't taken any of her belongings with her. Everything was still in her room, untouched. If Wendy had run away, she would have at least taken something with her. Graham sighed. It was looking more like an abduction by the minute, but he didn't want to reveal that to her parents just yet.

"Can you think of anything unusual that's happened over the last few days? New friends? Any fights or conflicts at school?" David asked.

"No, nothing. Wendy's a model student and has great friends. Last night we all played monopoly together and went to bed around ten. Nothing was wrong." Said Walter, Wendy's dad.

"Was that the last time you saw her?" Graham asked.

"Yes, I suppose that was." Replied Walter. Graham ran through a timeline in his head. It was 8:15 in the morning, Wendy could have been missing for at least 10 hours by now.

"When did you know she was gone?" Asked David.

"Um, around 7am. I went in here to get her up because she was going to be late. Then I saw she wasn't in her room, and the window was open. I called all of her friends, but they haven't seen her." Martha started crying again.

"David." Said Graham "Could you go over to the school and start interviewing Wendy's friends, we'll be over soon." David nodded, taking the list of names Martha had scribbled down.

"Will, would you be able to check the social media accounts on Wendy's phone? If that's ok with you." Wendy's parents nodded.

Will scrolled through the phone. "Nothing on Twitter, just a few re-tweets. No Instagram or snapchat account. Facebook - just a few friends from school and some food pics. Huh, this is odd," He said, scrolling further down. "There's one pending friend request from a guy named Peter Pan, with a message saying 'please don't ignore me'. Do you know this guy?" He motioned to Wendy's parents.

"No, I think there is a Peter in her class, but Wendy never mentioned any trouble with him."

Graham and Will exchanged a look. "We'll head over to the school. We will call you with an update as soon as possible." Said Graham.

"What else can we do?" Asked Walter.

"For now, stay home and try to stay calm. If you can think of anything else about where Wendy might be or remember anything unusual, call us on this number." Graham handed them a card. "We'll do everything we can." He said sincerely as he and Will walked out the door.

"So, what do you think about this Peter guy?" Will asked when they were in the car.

"I'm not sure, we need more information, but something about it seems off. We'll know more when we get to the school." Graham pulled up in front of the administration building. David was already in Mary Margaret's office interviewing some of Wendy's closest friends, who unfortunately had no new leads.

"Thank you for your help girls, could you go back to your classes?" David asked, getting a signal from Graham. They had worked together for so long they understood each other extremely well. The girls stood up somewhat reluctantly, still concerned about their friend. "Girls, the police are going to do everything they can to find Wendy. Thank you for everything you have done so far." The girls mumbled a quick thank-you to their principal and headed out of the room.

"David, catch us up on everything you know." Graham said seriously.

"Unfortunately, not much. Wendy's a model student, kept her nose clean, got good grades, no boyfriend, and no drug use." David replied.

"It's true Graham. I can't think of any incident she's ever had with another student here." Mary Margaret said.

"On her Facebook there was a friend request from a bloke calling himself Peter Pan, does anyone by that name go here?" Will handed Wendy's phone with the picture on it to Mary Margaret.

"Well, no-one named Peter Pan, but the boy in that picture is definitely Peter Panning, so he must have changed his screen name." Said Mary Margaret.

"Is he here today, Mary Margaret? I'd hate to jump to conclusions, but this boy may be our best lead." Graham said calmly.

"I'll check the absences." She said as she typed on her computer, scrolling down the names. Will nervously tapped his foot on the floor.

"Ok, three absences. Davey in first grade is home with a fever, Grace in fifth is at the dentist. And one unexplained absence. Peter Panning." Mary Margaret paled.

"Oh, my god." David said suddenly. "Where is Peter's locker?"

"Down the hall. I've got the keys." She replied, recognising the urgency. The four of them went down the hall, adrenaline setting in. Mary Margaret opened the locker, and gasped when the contents were revealed.

"Oh, shit!" Exclaimed Will, not able to control his reaction. Peter's locker contained photo after photo of one subject: Wendy. They all appeared to be taken from a distance, and definitely without her knowledge. They all exchanged quick glances at each other, knowing that Wendy's safety was in jeopardy.

"Mary Margaret, can you and David go back to your office. We need Peter's file, everything you have on him, including the home address and any next of kin." Mary Margaret and David scampered off quickly. Will and Graham donned their gloves and grabbed the contents of the locker, bringing it back to Mary Margaret's office. Graham was extremely grateful no students were in the hall.

By the time Graham and Will entered the room, Mary Margaret had located Peter's file and David had found a large archive box to put the contents of Peter's locker in. While Graham and Will were still wearing their gloves they poured through the contents of the locker, hoping to find some shred of information that might be useful while Mary Margaret and David read the file. Will realised there was nothing else useful in the locker except for the pictures. There were no other clues.

"Ok, so Peter Panning transferred here about a year ago, lives with his mother. No dad on file. High tests scores and extremely intelligent, but doesn't participate in sport or group work and keeps to himself. Nothing in his file flagged any behavioural issues. He's never actually been in trouble, but also never really engaged." Mary Margaret finished. "Oh, my god, David. I hope he hasn't hurt Wendy." Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes, her mind racing at how awful it would be if anyone hurt her Emma.

Graham spoke up, clearing his throat. "Keep the school calm. Don't mention Peter to anybody. If he comes by here though, place the whole school on lockdown." Mary Margaret nodded. They all packed up, knowing they had to get to Peter's house as quickly as possible.

"Be safe." Mary Margaret called out as they left.

"Always." Said David. "Keep an eye on Emma, I love you."

"I love you too."

The three officers took the two squad cars to the address they had for Peter and his mother. They knocked on the door, and after hearing no response, opened it and went inside. The front door was unlocked, and the house was deathly silent. Graham motioned for Will and David to go to each part of the house to check for any evidence that Wendy was here. It wasn't promising though, there was no car in the driveway, so Peter could have already relocated. Nobody was in the main part of the house, and they carefully entered the basement.

Graham fumbled for the light switch as Will made his way down the stairs. As the lights came on, they could clearly see the body of Peter's mother, bound, tied to a chair and completely exsanguinated. A thick layer of blood coated the linoleum floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Yelped Will, taking the last few steps in a single leap. The stench in the room was incredible, and they had to fight nausea to stay there.

"What do you think, Graham? This happened last night?" David spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yes." He said gravely. "I think Peter's escalating. If he killed his own mother, Wendy is in serious danger." He motioned at Will. "Don't touch anything in here if you can. We're not in sterile gear and it could tamper with evidence. I need you to look around the edge of the room, very carefully."

Will took a deep breath and worked his way around the room, avoiding the pools of blood and trying to find anything written on the walls or in the drawers or cupboards.

"Nothing here." He shouted out, making his way back.

"Aright then, we need to get back upstairs and fully search Peter's room." Graham said with urgency in his voice, taking the stairs up two at a time.

"Are we just going to leave her here?" Will motioned at the body.

"Unfortunately, we have to. We can't move the body without the right gear, evidence collection and the coroner, and right now, we need to prioritise Wendy and assume she is still alive. Are you ok?" David asked the younger man.

"Yea." He said tightly "Come on, let's go." They both raced upstairs. Peter's room was freakishly neat and meticulously organised. Graham was going through the desk drawers, searching for any shred of evidence of where Peter may have possibly taken Wendy. Graham then pulled out a spiral art journal, and pages flew onto the floor.

"Oh, shit." He said quietly. The journal was filled with drawings of Wendy. In most of them she was smiling, but on the final page she was drawn with her hands bound. They were all instantly filled with dread.

"I think he's been obsessed with her for a long time." Said David.

Graham continued to flip through the pages, hoping Peter had left a clue. His heart was racing as he noticed there was a common theme to the pictures. "Does this look like the clock tower to you?" He asked. David nodded.

"That one looks like under the toll bridge in the woods near the town line, that's a popular make out spot." Will added.

"What are you thinking, Graham, that Peter has Wendy at one of these locations?" David asked. Graham nodded.

"Which one do we pick first?" Will asked.

"We do both at the same time. You two take the clock tower, I'll go to the town line. We radio if we find anything. Come on, let's go." Graham barked out the order harsher than he wished. The search for Wendy had been agonisingly slow, and every second counted.

They all raced back to their respective cars and sped off in opposite directions. Graham had given instructions not to turn on the sirens in case it spooked Peter and made him panic.

David and Will double parked in front of the long-closed library that had the clock tower perched on top. They were horrified when they realised the chain covering the door had been broken, and raced into the building to see if Wendy was there. Finding no-one in the library they rushed upstairs towards the tower. The tower was also empty, but David's foot stepped on a creased Polaroid photo of Peter and Wendy. Peter had his arms around her, and Wendy was gagged with her hands bound, still dressed in her nightgown. The poor girl looked terrified out of her mind.

David immediately jumped on his radio "Graham, there's nothing in the clock tower. They were here though, Peter left a Polaroid photo that must have been taken in the night."

Graham took a deep breath. "I'm just parking near the bridge now, a little out of the way so the car won't be seen. I don't want you guys to radio again in case the noise spooks Peter. If I'm in any distress I'll press the button twice to give you a hit of static. Remember standard hostage protocol. We can't shoot at Peter if Wendy is in range. And guys? Good work."

"Be careful." David said as the pair raced down the stairs and got into their car. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Graham walked carefully through the woods, using his years of knowledge to make as little noise as possible. As he made it to the clearing he saw Wendy on the ground, gagged and with her hands bound, with Peter standing over her with a knife. It was a chilling, surreal scene. Graham thanked his lucky stars in that moment that Wendy was alive, and to his knowledge unharmed. He carefully approached Peter, with his hands slightly raised into a non-threatening position.

"Peter, its Sherriff Graham. Put down the knife." He said calmly, knowing his best tool right now was to talk Peter down and not aggravate him. Wendy let out a muffled scream and attempted to wiggle away, which sent Peter into a frenzy.

"Stop moving!" Peter yelled at Wendy, the panic setting in his eyes.

"Wendy, Its ok, we're here." Graham said soothingly, and Wendy stilled, seeming to understand. Graham cautiously took another step forward, making sure his movements were slow and deliberate.

"You get back!" Peter screamed, brandishing the knife while holding onto the girl. "Wendy's mine! We're running away together. Back off!"

"Ok, ok." Graham placed his hands up and stayed where he was. In moments like these waiting was excruciating, but essential for everybody's safely. "Peter. I know you care about Wendy, and I know you don't want to hurt her." Graham's accent and soothing voice seemed to temporarily calm Peter, but he was frozen on the spot, and not putting down the knife.

"I-I-she'll leave me if I drop the knife." Peter stuttered, not loosening his grip.

"But you don't want her to stay with you out of fear, do you?" Graham probed.

"Then she won't be with me." Peter said, pulling Wendy closer.

Graham decided to change tactics. "Peter, we found your mother this morning. You don't want that to happen to Wendy, do you?"

"What about my mother – you don't know shit about her!"

"Peter. Your mother was killed last night." Graham said quietly.

"You're lying." Peter said, voice still shaking, hand gripping onto the knife until his knuckles went white.

"Peter. I'm not lying. Please drop the knife. You don't want Wendy to get hurt."

"She never had the time for me, I grew up alone – do you know how that feels?" He yelled, holding onto Wendy tightly.

"I do, unfortunately, Peter. I lost my mother too, I know what that loneliness feels like." Graham said.

Peter's hands were shaking and he was looking pale. "Alone…my mother's dead…." He said, and promptly vomited.

"Peter, look at me. You can still do the right thing here. Drop the knife, let Wendy go." Graham said calmly.

"You drop your weapons first!" Peter yelled, wiping his mouth. Wendy was staring back and forth in alarm, and let out a muffled gasp when she saw Graham drop his gun and holster. Graham took his time taking off his radio, unobtrusively hitting the button twice as he placed it on the ground. "You see, Peter. I don't want to harm you, now let go of your knife, and let Wendy go."

Peter was still shaking, and dropped the knife on the ground. "Wendy, come over to me. Slowly." Instructed Graham, not taking his eyes off Peter. "Good Job Peter. You kept Wendy safe."

Wendy had now made it over to Graham, a look of relief sweeping across her face. Graham knew he couldn't relax yet. Peter's behaviour was too unpredictable. "Wendy, stand behind me." He whispered, and Wendy obliged. Her hands were still bound with duct tape and she still had her gag, but Graham couldn't take his eyes off Peter. At the top of the clearing he spotted David and Will, who had just arrived, and motioned with his eyes for them not to move. They obeyed immediately and stood fast, but Peter spotted them straight away.

"You tricked me, you had them follow me!" Peter yelled, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a gun, pointing it at Graham.

"Peter, listen to me. You need to put the gun down right now. If you shoot. You could hit Wendy, and I know you don't want to hurt her." Graham said, panic rising in his throat. The gun had now escalated the whole situation, putting everyone in jeopardy.

"Tell them to stay back!" Peter yelled, aiming the gun at David and Will.

"They won't move, Peter, I promise. See? They haven't taken a step forward this whole time. They are only here to bring Wendy home, they are not here to hurt you." Graham spoke in as reassuring tone as he could manage.

"I don't want Wendy to go home, she's supposed to me with me, in Neverland. She can't go back with them." He said, pointing at the officers.

"Peter, please put down the gun. You don't want to hurt Wendy." It took every fibre of his being and all of his training to stay calm, but Peter's resolve was slowly giving in.

"I don't want Wendy to go away." Peter cried.

"I know Peter. But I also know you care about her, and when you care about someone, you want them to be happy, even if that means being apart."

Peter hesitated, and for a moment looked as though he was about to drop the gun. A deer ran into the clearing, which startled Peter, making him pull the trigger. Graham instinctively moved in front of Wendy to shield her from the blast, and the bullet collided with his chest dropping him to the ground, making Wendy scream. Peter stared at Graham in shock, going white as a sheet. David and Will started to inch towards the clearing, fearing the worst for their friend and for Wendy.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" He screamed, re-aiming the gun at the two officers.

"Peter, please let us help our friend, he's badly hurt." David said, doing his level best to stay calm given how desperate the situation had become.

"But I hurt!" Peter screamed "It hurts, it hurts!" Peter was now crying and moving erratically "I can't do this anymore!" Peter's shaking hands moved the gun and pointed it at his own temple.

"Peter, Don't!" Cried David.

Peter released the trigger in a second and he dropped to the ground, the blood spatter covering the forest floor. It was clear he was killed instantly. Wendy shrieked at the horrific sight.

"Move Will. Get Wendy and tell the ambulance to come around, I've got Graham." David ordered, hoping to God his friend was still alive. Rushing to Graham's side he found him barely breathing. He quickly applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but it felt like Graham's blood was rushing over him like a fountain.

"W-Wendy." Graham croaked.

"She's ok, because of you." David said, trying to keep his friend calm.

"Tell….Regina…" Graham spluttered. More blood left the wound and David knew he had to act fast.

"Graham, stay with me. Don't try to talk. I need you to stay awake for me." David put as much pressure on the wound as he could manage. "We deployed the ambulance the second you sent the distress signal over the radio. They're waiting around the corner. Just hold on, they will be here any second."

Will finished untying Wendy, and the girl flew into his arms, sobbing. He held her closely, not knowing what else to do. "It's ok, you're safe now." He said, his voice cracking. "David, is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Just stay with Wendy. I need to keep the pressure on the wound." Said David, silently fearing that he was losing Graham with every passing second. He heard the sound of the ambulance sirens as Graham's eyes closed.

"Hold on Graham, just hold on." He whispered.

 **Author's note:**

 ***Gets killed for stopping here* Oh My God! I have been waiting to post this for ages. When I had the idea for this story Arc I was so excited - It's been in the plan for a long, long time…..Poor Graham!**

 **Stay tuned for the next installment: Aftermath!**

 **Lola: Thanks so much! I'm glad you loved the Graham scenes….I enjoyed writing them!**

 **Guest: I know, right? I love Archie and Ruby, totally glad I was able to make it work in this fic. I'm all about the subplots in this story. Yes, your suspicions are correct, a certain someone is coming to Storybrooke! I hope Neverland had you on the edge of your seat!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

The ambulance ride was perhaps the longest fifteen minutes in David's life. Graham drifted in and out of consciousness while the paramedics worked to stabilise him. As they arrived a Storybrooke general, a whole team was ready to meet the ambulance and an operating theatre was already being prepped. He shook when he exited the ambulance to let the team do their job. Dr Whale was already being updated by the paramedics and everyone was moving extremely fast. David's instincts were for him to follow his friend, but he knew he needed to let the medical team do their job. David went to the front of the ambulance where Wendy was travelling, and helped her get down out of the vehicle.

"Is-Is Sheriff Graham going to be ok?" She trembled. "He-He's shot because of me."

David's eyes were close to tears. He placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Graham's being looked after and the medical team are doing their best. You cannot feel guilty about that. Nothing that happened to you was your fault, and we are all so grateful we found you." He said sincerely.

Wendy nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She was beginning to show signs of shock, "Oh, my god, you are covered in blood." She said.

David looked down, seeing that the entire front of his uniform was soaked in Graham's blood. "I guess I am." David helped her walk through the ambulance bay and to the private ER room that had been set up for her.

"Do I need to be here? I'm not hurt." Wendy said. "Peter didn't…touch me that way." She shuddered.

David let out a breath of relief. It was the small mercy of the day that Wendy hadn't been sexually assaulted. "You still need to be checked out. I also need to get your parents on the phone and get them here, they'll be worried sick." A nurse had come into the room to begin taking Wendy's vitals, and another brought her juice and a sandwich.

"Can I call them? I really want to talk to them." Pleaded Wendy. David immediately handed her his phone. In all of the confusion and the scramble to save Graham, there hadn't even been a chance to call Wendy's parents. David left the room for a moment. One of the nurses, Mulan handed him a towel and a clean set of scrubs. "David, there's a staff shower just around the corner. You'll need to clean yourself up before Wendy's parents get here, you look a sight."

David nodded his thanks. He was horrified when he saw himself in the mirror. His skin looked grey and his entire front was covered in Graham's blood, making him look like he had stepped out of a horror movie. His hands shook the entire time he was dressing in the scrubs, his mind flooding back to the moment when Graham was shot. It could have easily have been him if Graham had sent him to the town line, and knowing that made him feel extremely guilty.

By the time David was dressed and made it to Wendy's room, her parents were already there. They both flew towards David and hugged him, crying and giving thanks.

"We know one of your own was shot, I'm so sorry." Walter said. David nodded, trying to maintain his composure, but assured his parents everything was being done for Graham and they were relieved Wendy was safe. "Wendy, I want you to stay here until the doctors discharge you. They'll give you a full medical check-up. When you are feeling stronger tomorrow we'll need to come by and ask you some questions, but for now, make sure you eat something and try to get some sleep." Said David. Wendy and her parents thanked him again as he was leaving the room.

David grabbed his phone and quickly texted Mary Margaret that Wendy was safe, and asked her to meet him up at the hospital and to bring him a fresh uniform, not explaining anything else. He knew the hospital staff had already called Regina, and she was on her way back from Portland, but Ruby had been alone in the Sheriff's station all day manning the phones and hadn't been fully updated. So many events had happened in a short space of time. "I'm coming down to the hospital. Belle and Regina will need a friend." Ruby said, hanging up the phone.

He then dialled Will's number, knowing he had left him at the crime scene alone in the woods with Peter's dead body, knowing that had to be a harrowing experience for a rookie cop. "David, how's Graham?" Asked Will urgently. "He's holding on, Dr Whale's operating now. The fact the ambulance was already around the corner probably saved his life."

"Bloody hell." Said Will. "And that was Graham's idea with the radio trick. It was like he knew."

David paused "How are you holding up?"

"I'm…ok. I've been better. I mean, I'm out in the woods with a corpse. I've marked out the whole crime scene, taken the photos and I'm about halfway through the field report. I haven't touched the body. I'm waiting for the coroner." Said Will.

"Good job." Said David, realising the youngest member of the team had stepped up in a huge way today under awful circumstances.

"It's ok, David really. Doing this keeps me busy. It's bloody quiet out here."

"Hopefully it won't be much longer. I'm just getting a change of clothes and then the Coroner and I will take the transport ambulance to meet you at the crime scene so we can move Peter's body."

"Is it possible to bring me a sandwich or something? I skipped breakfast and I feel like I'm going to pass out." Said Will.

David realised it had been at least 5 hours since he had even had a sip of water, and his stomach growled. "I think I can manage that. We also have to do the crime scene at Peter's house and move his mother's body. It's going to be a long night, for all of us." He hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. This had easily been the worst day of his life, and it wasn't over by far.

OOO

Belle and Regina had been in Portland for the day, attending a school board charity function, when they received the call from the Hospital that Graham had been shot. Regina had almost dropped the phone and went white with shock, unable to move. Eventually, Regina was able to stutter out to Belle that Graham had been shot, but they knew nothing except that he was still alive and in surgery.

"Hand me your keys, I'll get us back as quickly as possible." Said Belle, realising Regina was in no shape to drive. Regina robotically followed Belle to the car, and Belle pulled out of the carpark, setting the GPS to ensure she found the fastest route, her hands shaking the whole time.

"Did, they say what happened?" Belle asked, her voice trembling.

"No." Regina's eyes filled with tears. "All we know is he was shot in the chest near the town line, and he's in surgery." She exhaled.

Belle grabbed Regina's hand "It's going to be ok." She said, hoping to God that was true. "Do you think this happened when they were looking for the missing girl?" Belle shook, trying to keep her hands steady over the wheel "There wasn't a lot of information in Graham's note."

"I have no idea." Regina said simply. She was staring out the window, watching the trees as they rushed past. Belle continued to hold her hand as she sped towards town. They travelled the rest of the way in silence, praying that Graham was ok.

Mary Margaret, Regina, Belle and Ruby all arrived at the hospital at the same time.

"Oh, my God, Regina, I'm so sorry." Said Mary Margaret, giving her a hug. Regina couldn't speak at this point. Ruby hugged Belle "It's been such a shit day." She said.

"Where is Graham?" Belle asked.

"He's still in surgery as far as I know. David's waiting for you in the ER." Replied Mary Margaret.

They all raced down the hall, finding David standing in front of the notice board wearing scrubs.

"David, what happened?" Regina was finally able to speak.

David swallowed. "We were all searching for Wendy, a high school girl who went missing last night. We found out she was abducted by Peter Panning, another student at the school. We tracked him down to the town line. Graham had just convinced Peter to let Wendy go, but then he took out a gun. A deer spooked him and fired at Wendy, and Graham ran in front of her, saving her life, but he was shot in the chest. Peter then took his own life."

"Oh my god." They all exclaimed, not even able to imagine the horrors of the day. Regina stood motionless.

"Oh, David, I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears. In that moment the scrub nurse was coming down the hall to give Regina and update, and Belle went with her. Someone must have alerted the team that they were here. The nurse didn't have much to report, only that Graham was still holding on, but that the surgery would take several more hours, and he would be transferred to ICU afterwards. The both let out a breath. Graham was alive, that was all that mattered right now.

David turned to Mary Margaret and Ruby while Belle and Regina were occupied. "Thanks for all of your help finding Peter today. I know it was hard on you both."

Ruby cried. "Your day was far worse. All I did was man the phones. Poor Graham!"

"It's going to be a long night too. I've got to go back to the woods and assist the Coroner to move Peter's body. Will is still out there alone. We then need to go back to Peter's house and close another crime scene. Peter killed his mother last night. I didn't want to share that just yet in front of Regina, she's going through enough right now." Said David gravely.

Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes, shocked by the news. "I'm just glad you're safe, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thank you for the clothes. Give Emma a hug and a kiss when you get back to the school." Said David.

"I will." Said Mary Margaret. "What can I share with the students? Everyone's been on edge all day, and school lets out in 30 minutes."

"Just say that Wendy has been found and she's safe, but don't mention anything about Peter. I don't want students reacting to the news and trashing the house before we've cleared the evidence. Don't mention Graham either, at this stage. We need people not to panic."

Mary Margaret nodded, and said a quick goodbye to Belle and Regina on her way out. She burst into tears when she was finally sitting in her car. She was relieved that Wendy had been found, and that David was unharmed, but her heart broke for Regina and Graham, who were some of her closest friends.

Belle and Regina had found a seat in the hall, needing to sit down after the adrenaline rush of the day. They were both unspeakably worried for Graham, feeling like until they knew he was safe they could never really breathe easily. David and Ruby walked back to Belle and Regina, and for a moment nobody spoke. "Graham saved Wendy's life today." David said sincerely. "I've never met anyone as brave as him." David's voice cracked slightly.

"Thank you David." Regina said, her voice tightening. "I know if you hadn't acted quickly Graham wouldn't have made it. The nurse let me know that." She shakily took his hand. David's eyes teared up, the shock from the day setting in. "I need to get back to the crime scene – please let me know as soon as you hear anything."

"Of course." Regina said quietly. David set off, quickly changing out of the borrowed scrubs before meeting the Coroner in the ambulance bay.

Ruby sat down beside Belle and held her hand. Regina was on the other side of Belle and was resting her head on Belle's shoulder. She looked almost like a small, frightened child, her usual tough façade fading with the fear she had for Graham. It was another hour before a nurse came back with an update. The surgery was taking longer than expected. Graham had lost a lot of blood and had a punctured lung. He would be in surgery for at least two more hours, and would be transferred to the ICU afterwards for constant monitoring, especially as they had to resuscitate him twice during the surgery. The nurse also offered them to stay in one of the on-call rooms instead of the ER hallway, feeling like it would be more private and comfortable.

"Thank you, that's very kind." Regina replied mechanically.

"Regina, I need to get back to the station, the phone is going nuts, apparently the news broke out and I'll need to keep people calm. Is there anything I can get you before I go?" Ruby asked.

"Um, tea, actually." She said, staring at the wall.

"Me too." Belle replied, helping Regina up. "We'll meet you in the on-call room." Under normal circumstances Belle would have gone with Ruby to fetch the drinks, but she didn't want to leave Regina for one second. Waiting in the on-call room was a good move. As the news became more widespread, as always happened in small towns no matter how careful everyone was, people would possibly be flocking to the hospital and wanting to talk to Regina. Belle knew Regina wouldn't be up for any kind of conversation and that her only priority right now was waiting for news of Graham.

Regina sipped on her tea with shaking hands. "I'm freezing." She said suddenly. Belle knew that this was the shock and fear setting in, and quickly fetched the blanket that was on the end of the bed and draped it over Regina's shoulders.

"If-If anything happens to Graham…I don't think I'll survive it." Regina sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Regina, don't think like that. Graham's going to be fine. He's still holding on." Belle held Regina tightly, not knowing what else to do. Eventually, Regina curled up on the bed and tucked the blanket up under her chin, realising how exhausted she was. Belle lay down beside Regina, holding her hand. Waiting was all they could do, and every second was agony.

OOOOO

Detective Killian Jones was at his desk in the New York precinct organising papers when Phillip, one of the junior detectives, knocked on his door. "Hey Jones, Captain wants to see you." Killian groaned internally. It was only his first week back on active duty since his hand was amputated, and he feared his boss was going to use his injuries as a chance to get rid of him. He had been back for three days and still hadn't been given a case of his own, and that made him nervous. He knocked on the Captain's door, mentally prepping himself for a fight.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" He asked carefully.

"Hi Jones, take a seat. We haven't had much of a chance to catch up since your return. How are you going?"

Killian sat down, "Honestly, I want to be back, but I need a case. It's time." Killian glanced down at his prosthetic hand. Underneath his arm still ached as if his real hand should still be attached.

"I was thinking the same thing. How do you feel about Storybrooke?" The Captain asked.

"Storybrooke? Is that an operation codename I'm not familiar with?" Killian asked quizzically.

"No, it's a town." The Captain replied. Kooky name, thought Killian.

"The police department there has had a hell of a day. A girl was abducted by a boy in her class, but not before he murdered his own mother. Fortunately the Sherriff was able to rescue the girl and save her life, but he was shot in the process. He's still in surgery as we speak. Made it by the skin of his teeth apparently." The Captain said.

"Bloody Hell." Killian swore. "And you need me to lead the investigation?"

"Exactly. There are only two other officers in Storybrooke, so with the Sherriff out of commission for the foreseeable future their department is overburdened. I forgot to mention that the Town Sherriff who was shot is also the Mayor's husband."

"Jesus Christ. Sounds like a total shit storm. Pardon the language."

The captain continued. "As much as preliminary evidence points to the fact the boy, Peter, killed his mother before abducting the girl, you will still need to rule out any other possibility. If Peter did Kill his mother there will be no trial, just the inquiry, because both victim and perpetrator are dead and there will be no-one to prosecute. We need you to prepare everything like it would go to trial and complete a thorough investigation. Everything by the book. Think you can handle it?"

Killian nodded. As much as he hated small towns and loved New York, a part of him had not felt the same since his return to the precinct. Perhaps a stint away for his first case would be good, and then return to New York ready to resume his usual role. "When did you need me to leave?" Killian asked.

"We can get you on a flight first thing in the morning. Officer David Nolan will pick you up from the airport and brief you on the way to the press conference. The whole town is reeling, and they will need their minds eased."

Killian nodded. "I better go pack my things then."

"I'm glad you're back on deck, Killian." Said the Captain sincerely.

"Me too."

Killian arrived home to his empty loft apartment. Packing had taken him only an hour, given all he needed was one suitcase of personal effects and one smaller bag for his forensic kit and laptop. It disturbed him that he could pack up his life so quickly. He had no girlfriend, no pets, not even a houseplant to speak of. Once he ate the leftover Chinese food in his fridge there wasn't even food that would expire while he was away.

He cursed under his breath when it was made bitterly apparent to him the hole Milah had left in his life. He had known Milah had her faults, and tended towards vanity and selfishness, but he had been willing to overlook them, probably due to the mind-blowing sex that always distracted him from how truly dysfunctional their relationship was. They had been together for five years, but once he had lost his hand she was gone barely a day later, and it had crushed him.

He had planned to be away from New York for at least a month, given the size of the investigation and the fact that the department would need a third person on the team with the Sherriff being incapacitated. Killian winced. His own rehab had been extensive, and knew some of the emotions the Sherriff would be feeling when he got out of surgery. He had been there himself, and knew it could be a dark road. Hell, it was still a dark road. He just hated admitting that out loud. He just hoped he didn't screw anything up.

OOOOO

Belle and Regina were huddled together in the on-call room when the nurse came in to tell them that Graham had made it out of surgery and had been transferred to the ICU. She warned them both that Graham was still under heavy sedation to keep his pain under control and wasn't awake, and he was intubated to help him breathe. Regina nodded that she understood, but that didn't prepare her for the sight of Graham in a hospital bed, surrounded by machines and tubes, unconscious and vulnerable. Regina had always seen Graham as the strong one, the protector, and seeing him like this was heart-breaking.

"Oh, Graham." She whispered as she took his hand. The room was silent and deathly still with the exception of the beeping machines. Belle was forcing herself not to fall apart and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

Dr Whale came in at that moment. "Hi Regina." Whale said, choosing to drop her formal title in a moment like this. "I thought I would come by and give you an update. I know we haven't had the chance to talk during the surgery."

Regina nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Graham made it through the surgery. We were able to remove the bullet and re-inflate his lung. We're going to keep him under sedation for at least the rest of the night to keep his pain under control. He's made it this far and we will constantly monitor him throughout the night. For now I suggest you go home and get some sleep. He's going to need you in the morning."

Regina blinked back tears. She knew Dr Whale was right and she should go home. "Thank you so much, for saving his life." Regina bent over and kissed Graham on the forehead. She leaned heavily on Belle as they walked through the hospital corridors and out to the car. They didn't speak a word as Belle drove them home, both feeling relieved that Graham had made it out of surgery, but so overwhelmed by the entire day. When they made it through the door they both dumped their bags and shoes in the foyer, not bothering to put them away.

"Regina, can I get you something to eat?" Asked Belle, realising they had left Portland before they had eaten anything.

"I don't know if I can manage it." Said Regina quietly.

"How about you have a shower, and I'll make us something." Belle offered. Regina nodded and went upstairs. Belle showered quickly and then went back into the kitchen, deciding boiled eggs with toast cut up into little soldiers was the right comfort food for them. She had just finished plating everything up when Regina came into the kitchen wearing her dressing gown. She sat down at the kitchen island and started eating "This is so good." She said, not realising how hungry she actually was. "Belle, could you stay with me tonight? I don't think I can be alone."

"Anything, Regina." Belle replied.

They both staggered into Regina's room and curled up under the covers. Regina sobbed quietly while Belle held her closely. Regina seemed so fragile in that moment, and it broke Belle's heart. Regina tilted her head up and kissed Belle, curling her entire body towards her.

"Please Belle, I need you to touch me." Regina whispered.

"Are you sure, Regina?" Belle asked breathily, already dizzy from the kiss. Regina nodded. "I just….need to forget right now."

Belle deepened the kiss and began stroking down Regina's body. This was the point they usually stopped, and her heart was beating so fast at the thought of going further. Regina moaned under the touch and began stroking Belle's hair. They were both pulled completely flush against each other, needing the comfort and the touch right now. Belle gently pulled apart the front of Regina's dressing down and stroked her thumbs over her nipples, making Regina shiver. Belle sat up long enough to pull off her own pyjamas, and Regina let out a little gasp when she saw Belle's naked body for the first time.

"You are so beautiful, Belle." Regina said quietly, making the younger woman blush. Belle was letting out sweet little moans as Regina traced down her side. She then moved her own hands over Regina's thighs and massaged them gently, making Regina squirm and gasp. She kissed Regina deeply as her hands gently began to hover over her clit. Belle paused for a moment, as if asking permission.

"I know we haven't gone this far before." Belle breathed.

"Please Belle, I want you to." whispered Regina, arching up into her touch. Belle gently circled around Regina's delicate folds before applying gentle pressure to her clit in small circles. Regina's legs shook under the touch, Regina having been denied contact for so long.

"That's it Regina. Just let go. Close your eyes." Belle whispered encouragingly. Regina was rocking gently under the touch, letting out little gasps as her emotional walls began to come down. Belle gently inserted two fingers inside her and began to pump gently, using her thumb to keep the pressure of her clit. Belle placed open mouthed kisses on Regina's neck, never having seen anything more beautiful than the other woman at the height of her pleasure. Within a few more moments, Regina's whole body trembled with her orgasm, and her eyes flew open. She gasped and kissed Belle furiously as her body came down from the high.

"Thank you, Belle." She said quietly, her eyes tearing up. Regina had lived for so long without touch that her first orgasm was overwhelming.

"It's ok, I've got you." Said Belle, holding Regina closer as the older woman signed heavily. Belle continued to hold Regina while the woman's eyes closed, her body finally letting go and succumbing to sleep.

"I love you so much, Regina." Belle whispered to her sleeping form.

 **Author's note:**

 **Ah, so much happening! I couldn't leave you all with that cliff-hanger, it seemed too cruel! I'm overwhelmed by the positive response to this story! Also Killian Jones is coming to town! Whooo! Your reviews are like little hugs!**

 **Jewelzy: Yay, thank you for reading! I'm so honoured you've been with me since by first story. It means a lot!**

 **Guest: So glad you found the action compelling! Yea, it was a great chapter to write because so much was happening. It's hard though because they've already been through so much and I put another spanner in the works...**

 **Much love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	15. Chapter 15: The Outsider

**Chapter 15: The Outsider**

Belle was up first in the morning, rolling over and seeing Regina sleeping beside her. They hadn't even bothered to dress again last night, Regina seemingly comfortable enough being naked in Belle's arms. Regina stirred awake after a few moments, curling up to Belle for comfort.

"We need to get up soon and get ready for the press conference." Belle said quietly.

Regina nodded. "I just want the world to go away." She said.

Belle kissed the top of Regina's head. "We'll get through this. Then you can spend the rest of the day with Graham."

"Just….thank you Belle….for everything, I mean." Said Regina. Belle knew she was referring to more than the support she gave at the hospital, but she chose to say nothing. Regina then slipped on her robe and went to her bathroom, reading herself for the day.

Belle quickly showered and got ready, knowing she had to prepare Regina's speech for the press conference to take as much pressure off her as possible. She had the draft saved on her laptop and knew it could be edited quickly.

Regina came downstairs in her full mayor armour, her makeup flawless and her suit pristine. She looked formidable, but Belle knew just how much she was hurting.

"Any news about Graham?" Belle asked.

"The hospital phoned me just as I stepped out of the shower. He made it through the night with no complications, but he's still sedated. They might lift the sedation later today if all goes well."

Belle breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad. A good first night means things are going well, right?"

Regina nodded. "Hopefully I won't need to leave him for the rest of the day after the press conference." She said, and then immediately paled. "Oh, god, I haven't written my speech!"

"It's ok, Regina, I drafted it this morning. We can go over it when we meet up with the detective that's coming in from New York this morning."

Regina visibly relaxed. "I have no idea what I would have done without you." She said sincerely.

"Regina, you are about the strongest person I know. You would have gotten through this without me. But I'm glad I can be here for you anyway." Belle gave Regina a hug. "And you will do fine today, I promise."

They quietly finished their tea and toast, leaving their dishes in the sink because neither of them had the heart to clean up. Regina was anxious to get to the hospital to maximise time with Graham before she had to deal with the press.

OOO

David pulled up at the airport that was stationed about an hour away from Storybrooke. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the full effect of his tumultuous day and very long night. By the time he had finally collapsed into bed last night he barely had three hours of sleep before he was needed again. He missed his friend more than ever, not knowing how he would cope if something happened to Graham. He stepped out of the car and waited at the arrivals gate for Detective Jones. He hadn't bothered to make a sign up because he figured his uniform would be a dead giveaway. He just hoped this detective was good to work with and wasn't like the other big city cops he met during his training.

The arrivals hall had nearly emptied when David noticed a tall man with a prosthetic arm make his way over to him. "Officer Nolan?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yes that's me. Detective Jones?" He asked carefully extending his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, and its Killian, we don't have to be so formal." He said, shaking David's hand.

"Come on then, we've got a long drive ahead of us, and there's a lot to brief you on before we get to the press conference." David helped Killian collect his bags and load the car, and then he began updating Killian on yesterday's events. Killian had heard worse stories in his years as a detective, but he knew events like this in a small town affected the entire community.

"I'm sorry your friend was shot. How is he doing?" Killian asked.

David let out a deep breath and kept his eyes on the road. "He's holding on. He made it through the night, but they haven't woken him up yet."

"I hope he pulls through. There's nothing worse when one of our own is injured." Killian said.

David felt the gravity and sincerity behind Killian's words. He chanced a sideways glance at Killian, his prosthetic limb resting on his knee. He wanted to ask what had happened to him, but wasn't sure if he should.

"You're dying to ask about it, aren't you?" Killian asked, referencing his limb.

"A little, yea, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about it." David admitted.

"It's ok. It happened in the line of duty, a little over a year ago now. I'm still getting used to the stares, though. Before this, people would just stare at my handsome mug." Killian joked, and David let out a chuckle. He could feel the tension leaving the car instantly, and he was already beginning to trust Killian.

They pulled up in front of the hospital, Killian taking out only his small bag with his kit, as well as his suit jacket.

"Regina, the Mayor, is waiting for us in the conference room." David said as he checked the messages on his phone.

He two of them went through the hospital's main entrance, and went straight to the conference room, David wanted to avoid as much gossip as possible from the staff as he avoided the nurse's station.

"Detective Jones, this is our Mayor, Regina Mills." David said, trying to keep things moving smoothly.

"I'm glad you're here, detective." Said Regina earnestly, shaking his hand. She noticed his prosthetic immediately, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Madame Mayor. And I'm very sorry to hear about your husband. I wish him the best recovery."

"Thank you, that's very kind." Regina said tightly.

Killian then turned and noticed there was another person in the room, working on her laptop.

"This is Belle, she works for Regina." David said, hoping to clarify things.

Belle stood up from where she was sitting "It's nice to meet you, detective Jones." She shook Killian's hand, and then her expression changed.

"Wait, you're Killian Jones from the Mr Hyde case, aren't you?" Belle asked, recalling the harrowing news article about how Killian had lost his hand bringing in one of New York's most infamous serial killers.

"Um, yea, but now is not the time to discuss it, lass." Killian shifted uncomfortably. He knew this story would follow him around for the rest of his life.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Belle said, blushing lightly. "Of course you don't want to talk about it."

In that moment David and Regina also realised they had read the same news article, and felt a pang for everything the man had gone through.

"Anyway." Killian said, clearing his throat "We've got a job to do this morning." He ushered them all to sit at the conference table in front of Belle's laptop.

"So, the usual order of events will be that Regina will open the press conference and give a brief statement, then she will hand over to me and I'll speak about how we will proceed with the investigation." Killian explained.

"I've got the statement here." Belle said, moving the laptop in front of Killian so he could read it.

"This is good." Said Killian as he skimmed the speech. "We need to keep things deliberately vague and not give crucial details away about the case. We need to reduce the chance of a retaliation or a copy-cat crime." Killian advised. "We also can't mention Peter or Wendy by name because they are both minors, so make sure your media knows that too."

"David, if you could inform Sidney Glass to be as sensitive as possible in his reporting, it would be greatly appreciated." Said Regina, and David nodded, "Also let him know that if there is a cheesy headline that reads like 'I shot the Sheriff' He'll need to deal with me personally." She added as David was walking out the room.

Killian raised his eyebrows. Regina may have been a woman who was anxious about the life of her husband, but she was also the Mayor and totally formidable.

They printed out a copy of both speeches and made their way outside to the podium, Killian having donned his jacket to cover as much of his prosthetic as possible.

Regina took a deep breath and walked to the lectern that had been moved to the hospital entrance. In the time they had been inside, a huge crowd had gathered and there were cameras everywhere.

"Welcome, everyone for coming here today. I know you have all heard of a series of unsettling events that have happened to our town. I stand before you to hopefully provide you with some clarity."

Regina paused, knowing her next sentence would be difficult to say. "Sheriff Graham Humbert was shot yesterday while searching for a missing person. He is in a stable, yet critical condition and is expected to recover following his surgery." The crowd let out a gasp, and many people started to speak, but Regina held up her hand which silenced them.

"The girl who was abducted has been returned safely to her family, however the assailant took his own life before he could be taken into police custody."

"Who abducted the girl? What are the names?" Someone from the crown shouted. Regina again raised her hand calmly. "We cannot release those names at this time as they are both minors. I would ask all of you that their privacy be protected at this time, and any of you reporting this event to handle this with sensitivity." Regina continued after taking a deep breath.

"There are moments where a town experiences hardships and uncertainty, and this event has affected many of you. I would like from the bottom of my heart to express the gratitude of the Storybrooke police department for their service and sacrifice in keeping us all safe. Now is the time to band together as a community, and to care for each other. I will hand you over now to Detective Killian Jones, who will now discuss the investigation."

The crowd gave a small applause as Regina moved away from the podium, clearly in awe and respect for the woman that was leading the town while her husband was so gravely injured.

Killian entered the podium, careful to keep his left side covered by the lectern to avoid any deeply personal questions. "Thank you, Madame Mayor." He cleared his throat. "I am Detective Killian Jones, and I have been asked here to assist the Storybrooke police department with the investigation of the abduction of a minor, the shooting of Sheriff Graham Humbert, and the suicidal death of the perpetrator of these crimes.

We will also be investigating the murder of one Alice Joan Panning. We have reason to believe that the events of yesterday are linked, however we will be conducting a full investigation to confirm this." He paused as a whisper ran through the crowd. They had known about Wendy's abduction as well as the shooting, but the news of the murder was new, and the town was buzzing.

"I would also like to second the Mayor in thanking the Storybrooke police department for their dedication to duty in what was a harrowing day in this town's history. The swift actions of Sheriff Graham Humbert, Deputy David Nolan and Officer William Scarlett have ensured that a young girl is safe and with her family."

He paused again, "I would also mention that I am not here to override the authority of Deputy David Nolan, and I respect the abilities of my team. I am here to oversee the investigation, as well as to assist the department while Sheriff Graham recovers. We would urge any of you with information regarding the above mentioned events to speak to Deputy David Nolan or myself. I know this news has affected this whole community, and your assistance will be deeply valued."

Killian stepped off the podium and took a deep breath. Some of the questions the crowd had asked him during the allotted question time had been reasonable, but some had been plain stupid. It had been hard to listen, because he was also scanning the crowd, looking for anyone who was enjoying the scene a little too much. He knew from experience that anyone who could commit cold-blooded murder would relish an event like a press conference, and he needed to keep his wits about him if he was to rule out the possibility that Peter had killed his own mother.

He made his way back to the area where the Mayor was standing with Belle and David.

"Excellent speech, Detective." Said David.

"Thank you. Also, well done, Madame Mayor, I've never seen anyone keep control of a crowd like that." Offered Killian.

Regina nodded. "I've had a bit of practice - and please, you can call me Regina" Regina's resolve was starting to fade, and Belle could see she was already exhausted.

Will joined them at this moment, and David introduced him to Killian.

"Are you holding up all right, lad? I know yesterday would not have been easy on you." Killian said, remembering that Will had spent several hours yesterday alone in the woods with Peter's corpse.

"Yea, I'm ok, sir." Will said stoically, however when he finally noticed that Belle was standing next to him, his expression changed. "Oh, Belle, I'm glad to see you here." He said, spontaneously pulling her into a hug. Belle held him for a few moments, knowing the poor guy had been through hell yesterday, and unlike her, Regina and David, he had gone through it alone.

"Alright. We had better get started. It's going to be a long day." Said Killian gently. David nodded, and Will stepped away from Belle.

Regina let out a breath as the officers strode away. "We better get back to Graham." She said.

 **Author's note:**

 **Who else enjoyed our introduction to Detective Killian Jones, NYPD?**

 **I'm posting a double chapter for you all!**

 **Chapter 16: 'Breathing' is up right now, because I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer for Graham to wake up from his surgery.**

 **Much love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	16. Chapter 16: Breathing

**Chapter 16: Breathing**

When Regina and Belle entered the ICU, Graham was still hooked up to the machines, and he hadn't woken or moved. His skin looked pale and grey under the hospital lights. Dr Whale let them know they had lightened his sedation, and that he could be awake in a few hours.

"I'll stay here as long as he needs." Said Regina.

They sat in the room, watching Graham as he slept. Occasionally the nurse would come in and check his vitals, but for the most part they had some privacy. An hour or so later, there was a slight tap on the door, and Archie appeared.

"I thought you could use a friend." He said gently. Regina's eyes filled with tears as she strode over to him and gave him a hug. Both Belle and Archie were surprised. They had never really seen Regina initiate physical contact like this before, almost like this moment was bigger than her own fears.

"Thank you for coming." Said Regina, her voice choking up.

"How is Graham doing?" He asked.

"He's holding on. He should be waking up soon." Replied Regina.

"I'm beyond glad. Graham showed incredible bravery yesterday. He'll pull through, Regina."

Belle excused herself for a moment, explaining she was going to get coffee, leaving Regina to speak to Archie alone.

She let out a deep breath a she walked down the hall, her emotions finally catching up with her. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to Regina about what they had done last night, and she was so worried about Graham, but didn't want to fall apart in front of Regina. Her hands shook as she took two coffees from the machine, and jumped slightly when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sorry Belle, I didn't mean to scare you. How are you holding up?" Archie asked her.

"I'm…really rattled. Yesterday was so awful. I'm just trying to stay strong for Regina." Belle replied.

"That's all they can ask for. I know Regina needs a friend now more than ever, but you're allowed to feel sad and scared too."

Belle nodded. "I'm sorry, I haven't even congratulated you on your date with Ruby yet. She called me to say how happy she was."

Archie blushed in spite of everything. "Yes, she's amazing. Although, it's awful being happy at a time like this." Archie said, sincerely.

"I know, but you deserve to be happy. Thank you for visiting Regina, I know it meant a lot." Said Belle.

"I'm here for whatever you need. If either you or Regina need to talk, I will be there. When Graham wakes up, his mind will be trying to process the injury and the trauma, and I will do whatever I can to help him."

Belle gave Archie a hug. "You've been just wonderful. To all of us."

"And you've been so brave, all three of you. Just continue to be there for each other." Said Archie as he excused himself. There was going to be a special assembly at school that day, and Archie had offered his services to any students that were struggling. It would likely triple his workload, but the school had offered to fund one counselling session per student if that was what they needed, and he was happy to help.

Belle walked back into the ICU room with Regina's coffee, the older woman sipping it gratefully. She looked completely wrecked as she sat beside Graham, holding his hand, waiting for any possible sign that he was waking up. Another excruciatingly long hour passed when Graham began to twitch and make a guttural noise out of his throat. He then started to wretch and struggle against his intubation.

"Nurse!" Called Regina as she hit the button. A team immediately swarmed into the room and asked Regina and Belle to stand back.

"What's happening?" Regina asked, gripping Belle tightly.

"He's trying to fight the intubation. It means he's breathing on his own." Dr Whale said as he instructed his nurse to pull the breathing kit out.

"Graham? Graham, can you hear me? It's Dr Whale. You're in the hospital right now and you have a tube in your throat. We're going to get it out now, but I need you to stay still, ok?" The Dr said calmly.

Graham's frightened eyes fluttered open, but he had stopped flailing. He gagged as the tube was finally out and let out a weak cough.

"Graham." Said Regina, her eyes filling with tears as she held his hand. "You woke up."

"Gina." He rasped. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Graham coughed again with the effort of talking.

"Alright, as much as I hate to break up this tender moment, Graham, now you're awake we need to run through some quick tests." Dr Whale quickly shone a light in Graham's eyes to check for pupil reactivity.

"Ok, good. Now Graham, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot in the chest." He croaked. Belle smiled. He hadn't lost his humour.

"So you remember what happened?" Dr Whale prompted.

"We were…in the woods. Peter had Wendy hostage, but he let her go. He got spooked and fired his gun and I dropped to the ground, I saw Peter shoot himself before I passed out. I don't remember getting to the hospital."

"David's quick thinking saved your life." Regina said.

Graham's expression changed. "Wendy – is she alright?" He asked, panicking slightly as he tried to pull himself out of bed. He winced and lay back down, his chest feeling like it was on fire.

"Wendy's fine – you saved her life." Said Belle

"That you did. You're a real hero, but don't try to move yet. You were in surgery for 6 hours yesterday and we had to restart your heart twice and re-inflate your lung. That's why your chest hurts like the dickens. Your recovery is going to take a while." Dr Whale said.

"Now can you give me your full name?"

"Graham Tobias Humbert."

"Good, and what day is it?"

"Thursday the 18th, assuming everything happened yesterday."

"Who's the current president of the United States?"

"Don't bloody ask." Muttered Graham.

The whole room let out a bit of a laugh, including Dr Whale.

"Your neuro observations look fine for now, but we'll keep checking in on you, ok?" Said Dr Whale.

Graham nodded. "How long do I have to be in here?" he asked.

"As long as Dr Whale tells you." Said Regina firmly.

"Yes. I expect you will be in ICU for another day or two depending on how you are going, then to surgical ward for about two or three weeks, followed by outpatient therapy." Explained Dr Whale.

Graham's face fell. He was an outdoor guy. Being confined to a hospital bed was torture.

"Can we at least take him into the garden when he's feeling a little better? Graham hates being inside." Said Regina.

"I don't see why not. But you'll need to be fully supervised." Dr Whale then turned to the nurse "Ok, we'll do hourly observations, wound dressing change in the morning. He can eat small, regular meals. Leave the catheter in until he's mobile."

The Doctor and the nurse left the room, giving the three of them some privacy.

"Did I just hear Dr Whale say I have a catheter in?" Graham asked, his eyes opening up wide in horror.

"You won't need it in for long, just until you are up and walking." Said Belle.

"Jesus Christ." Graham swore. "Never thought that man would get anywhere near my…"

Regina moved closer to Graham and kissed him. It was a gesture that shocked both Graham and Belle.

"I'll get shot more often if I get kissed like that." Said Graham "But my breath probably stinks."

"I don't care." Said Regina, kissing Graham again. Belle had to blink back the tears in her eyes. Despite everything they had been through, they were still there for each other.

"Regina, I was going to go back to the office and take care of things so you can spend time with Graham." Belle offered. "That way you won't have to deal with it."

Regina nodded. "Thank you for everything, Belle. I mean it, truly."

"I'm glad you're here too." Said Graham, already exhausted with the effort of talking.

Belle gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'm just glad you're ok." She said sincerely before turning back to Regina. "Is there anything else you need done today?"

Regina paused for a moment, clearly no longer in work mode. "If you could send the draft proposal to the education board to prepare for the meeting that would be great. And reschedule the meeting with main roads sometime in the next few weeks, I'm sure they'll understand. Just help Ashleigh vet the calls and keep things running. I trust you."

Belle gave them both another chaste kiss before leaving the room. She knew her mind wasn't on work, but if she could do anything to relieve Regina's suffering, she would. The hours of the afternoon dragged on, and finally it was time to go back to the hospital. Regina had barely left Graham's side all day, and she looked emotionally shattered. Graham was already looking like a caged lion even though it had been less than 24 hours.

Belle jumped when her phone went off, realising it was Granny calling. Apparently, every man and his dog was at the diner and all of their regular staff were completely slammed, and wondered if Belle could help out for a couple of hours.

Belle felt guilty leaving Belle and Graham, but knew Granny needed the help.

"You guys don't mind?" She asked Regina and Graham.

"It's ok, Belle. I'm staying here anyway, and the hospital's bringing food for me. Go help Granny." Said Regina, and Graham nodded.

Belle told Granny she would be there in half an hour. It had been a long day and she was already exhausted, but she wanted to help wherever she could.

When she made it to the diner, she was immediately bombarded with a crowd of people who had come in to eat, drink and gossip. They were all clearly on edge and needed to blow off steam. There was also a group in the corner that toasted to Graham each time they bought another round of beer. Belle kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't get too rowdy. She was run off her feet for the rest of her shift, taking a very short break to scoff down a toasted sandwich. At least she was working beside Ruby. That at least made her feel less alone, and distracted her from everything that had happened.

 **Author notes:**

 **Yay, Graham is awake! I know it's going to be a long road ahead. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and messaged me about the story so far. I know last week's cliff hanger was a bit of a shock no-one was expecting, so thanks for the support!**

 **Evazqueen: Thank you! I'm glad the tension came through in the writing of chapter 13! When I re-read it I said to myself "Gee, I wonder if anyone else will think this is like a criminal minds episode" Turns out, you did! Much love!**

 **msSilver1: Thanks for joining us! I'm sorry I can't quite give away my Killian Jones plot points yet, including his pairings.**

 **Guest: I'm thrilled you were so excited to see Killian – I know you picked up on his arriving ages ago, but I bet you never in a million years thought that Graham getting shot would be the catalyst! I was a little nervous introducing him halfway through the story, but so far I'm happy with how his scenes are turning out.**

 **FionaMo: I've done it again? Thank you for the confidence! I know I've just given more trauma for our trio to deal with, but I had to raise the stakes somehow! I know when Graham gets home the dynamic will change again, but hopefully belle can help, little by little *wink***

 **Thank you so much for reading – your reviews are like little drops of heaven!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	17. Chapter 17: Robocop

**Chapter 17: Robocop**

Killian groaned and stretched at his desk. Given this was technically his first week back on active duty after over a year off, fatigue was already starting to kick in. He knew he would have to keep his head in the game as well as orientate extremely quickly to this new town if he was going to complete this investigation thoroughly.

They had rearranged the station to allow all of the materials for the investigation to take up one of the empty offices that could be locked. He had to acknowledge that David and Will had done a good job yesterday, and their field reports as well at the photographs were clear and accurate. They had been extremely professional even though they had limited experience in homicide and were working under duress without their Sheriff.

He had sent David home to get some sleep, given the poor man had been holding the fort since Graham had been shot. Young Will was doing the first half of the night shift and then David would take over again. Killian knew in a few short days he would be much more useful to the team.

He continued to read the case notes for several hours, going over every single detail pertaining to the investigation, jotting down key points and potential leads. Immersion in all the materials – photographs, coroner reports, statements, forensics and interviews was how he became orientated to a case. He liked to test himself by closing his eyes and recounting what was on the page he had been reading. The sooner he ensured he had all the details in his memory, he could be sure he had a better handle on things. He knew he had other colleagues who made the younger detectives sift through the reports and give them the cliff notes version of things, but Killian didn't believe in shortcuts.

When he was finally finished, it was dark outside and his stomach was rumbling. He locked away everything in his desk, and then locked the front door of the station on his way to Granny's.

When he had first arrived that morning he had asked Granny if there was any room available that was decidedly less 'floral' than the one he was given. Granny had just smiled and said "Every room's the same, so you'll have to get used to it, Robocop."

Killian had been so caught off guard he hadn't even been able to come up with a decent retort. Gods, he hated small towns.

The diner that night was noisy and extremely busy, but a slight hush came over the room when he entered. Killian gave them all a slight nod, and they went back to eating with the same level of buzz as before. Ruby ushered him over to the only empty seat at the end of the counter, giving him a glass of water and letting him know a waitress would be right out. He was grateful he had thought of taking a book with him. He had learned early on that people were far less likely to approach him in public or in restaurants if he was reading. For the purposes of tonight, appearing occupied with a book while the townspeople talked was just another method of hearing things because people assumed he wasn't listening. It was always a great way to glean information, and this town was certainly full of gossip.

"Hi, Detective Jones, What can I get you?" Belle asked, appearing in front of him at the counter, her red apron covering the clothes she had worn to the press conference.

"It's Belle, isn't it? I thought you worked for the Mayor, do you work here as well?" Killian asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh I used to work here, but I'm just helping out for the night. As you can see it's pretty busy." Belle replied.

"Ah, I imagine no-one feels like cooking on a day like today." Killian offered.

Belle nodded "Everyone's still reeling. It's been an awful day and they're scared and confused."

"I can imagine. How is Graham?" Killian asked.

"He's awake, already sick of being in bed. I'm sure without Regina there I'm sure he would have leaped out." Belle smiled.

"I'm glad he's ok. I know staying in hospital is hell." Mused Killian.

"That reminds me – I'm so sorry I brought up the Mr Hyde case today. It popped into my head and I spoke without thinking. I know it wasn't the time or the place." Belle apologised.

"It's all right, lass. I know you would have had a lot on your mind today. I know the Mayor would have appreciated your efforts with the press conference." Killian assured her.

"Thank you." Belle said, feeling incredibly grateful he hadn't been offended by her faux par "So, Detective, what can I get you for dinner?" She asked.

"Just the grilled chicken and vegetables. And you can call me Killian." He smiled.

"Coming right up, should be out in about 15 minutes." Belle smiled back, then hurried off to place his order.

It was the first time Killian noticed just how pretty Belle actually was. He had been too focussed this morning to really notice her. The girl had a sweet smile and a candid nature, gorgeous eyes and an accent he wouldn't soon forget. He noticed how quickly and efficiently she sorted everyone's orders, but still made sure she smiled and spoke to everyone. Considering everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, he was amazed at her level of composure.

He mentally shook himself, remembering he had sworn off women. A few months ago he had gone to a bar, hoping to find someone for the night to ease the ache of loneliness, but the one woman who had seemed interested in him promptly left when she saw his prosthetic, calling him a freak. He had been so shaken by that experience he never attempted it again, resigning himself to the fact he was probably better off alone. At least he still had his job, and his mother and brother, so he hadn't lost everything.

"Here you go, Killian, grilled chicken and vegetables." Belle said as she placed the food in front of him.

"Thank you." Killian smiled, putting down his book.

"Oh, my goodness, is that Winston Churchill's Autobiography? I've been dying to read that." Belle said as she saw the book cover.

Killian smiled again. Belle must be a reader. God, his Mother would love that. "Aye, it is. I'm almost finished with it if you wanted to borrow it."

"That would be fantastic. I've never been able to track down a copy." Replied Belle.

"Amazon." Said Killian.

"Ah. I don't have a credit card, so no Amazon for me." Belle gave out a chuckle.

Killian couldn't help cut to chuckle. "Mayor not paying you enough?" He prompted, starting to cut up his food.

Belle blushed at the impertinence of the question. "Actually, she pays me fine, but I've only been working with her for just over a month, and it's only been two months since I graduated from Columbia, so the credit card may have to wait a while." Belle clarified. Killian noted how sweet she looked when she blushed.

"Ah, Columbia's a great school. My Mother's one of the Librarian's there." Killian offered, slightly confused as to why he was trying to form a connection with this girl.

"Oh, is your Mother Helen? I love her, she was able to get me the most obscure journals for my research papers. She's fantastic."

 _Of course she knows my mother._ Killian groaned internally. "It's a small world." Killian shrugged.

"Anyway, I better get back to my other tables. It was nice talking to you, Killian. And for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here helping us with the investigation." Belle scurried off to attend to her other tables. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed she was beginning to get tired, but she continued to smile at the patrons and never slacked. She must have one heck of a work ethic.

 _And that's the last time you should be caught thinking about that girl._ His mind reprimanded him. But he couldn't help it. She was one of the few women he had met in the last year who treated him like a real person, and could talk to him about something other than the Mr Hyde case. He retreated upstairs to his horrifyingly floral room, brushed his teeth and collapsed into bed wearing just his boxers. At least the bed was comfortable, but tonight he was too exhausted to really care. He quickly set his alarm and passed out within minutes.

OOO

Belle felt dead on her feet by the time she finished her shift at 9:30pm. She had had two huge days in a row with very little sleep. Granny thanked her profusely for her help, and made sure Belle took her tips. Ruby gave her a hug before she left, knowing they desperately needed time together to debrief everything that had happened, but knew it might be a few days before they got the chance.

She drove to the hospital, knowing that Regina was still there at Graham's bedside. She hoped Regina had at least eaten something. When she arrived at the ICU Graham was snoring slightly and Regina was almost falling asleep in her chair.

"Hi Regina." Belle called softly. "I should probably get you home."

Regina blinked her eyes, and smiled when she saw Belle. She gave Graham a kiss to the forehead, deciding to let him sleep. The nurse stationed outside his room assured them that she would watch him like a hawk.

Regina was silent on the drive, looking physically and emotionally shattered. When they arrived home she slumped at the kitchen bench with her head in her hands. Belle immediately wrapped her arms around her, letting Regina know she was there for her. Regina let out a small sob and leaned into her.

"Graham's alive, He's ok." Belle whispered. "We'll get through this."

Regina nodded, and leaned back on the bench. "Watching Graham hurt has been the worst thing I've ever gone through. I-I can't do anything to help him." Her voice shook.

"Regina, Graham knows you are there for him. That's what he needs right now – you." Said Belle. "You were so amazing today at the press conference, you kept the town calm."

"And you took care of everything while I sat around all day. You look tired." Said Regina.

"I'm ok. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now. And you did more today than sit around and you know it. You were right where you needed to be." Belle said firmly. "I'm going to heat up the soup Granny gave me as I left, I don't think you've had much to eat today."

Regina nodded. "The hospital food wasn't particularly appetising, I only ate the bread roll at dinner." Said Regina, suddenly realising she was hungry when she saw the container of soup. She wondered how she would be managing right now if Belle wasn't here for her, making sure she ate and slept. She ate the warm chicken soup and instantly felt better. At least the gnawing feeling in her side had ceased.

"Did you want me to stay with you again tonight, Regina?" Belle asked quietly.

"I would like that. I just can't…do anything else tonight. I'm too shattered." Said Regina.

Belle nodded that she understood. "I'm tired too. I'll just hold you until you fall asleep."

The two of them fell into bed and snuggled into each other. The warmth and the comfort made both women feel less alone. Belle gently stroked down Regina's back until she fell asleep, and she briefly wondered if she ever wanted to sleep alone ever again.

 **Author notes:**

 **Hi Lovelies! I'm glad I was able to manage an update this weekend. My 15 month old daughter had an awful vomiting bug and we spent a large portion of last Friday night in the hospital. She's on the mend and sleeping a lot. Then my husband and I got sick as well and it's been awful! The house is a mess, and the constant rain has meant our dog tracks dirty paw prints into the house – joy! But I HAD to post today because I love the fact you guys are still all reading and actively following this story, it really makes my week!**

 **So, we now have a little more backstory for Killian, and the start of what I hope is a good banter between him and Granny. Of course he is attracted to Belle because I am an unashamed Captain Beauty shipper - you can read my other fics to see some Captain Beauty goodness.**

 **theGleekAnimal: OMG I am so happy you love how I've represented Killian, and professional and tactful was exactly what I was going for, so I'm really glad it came through in the writing! I know in a lot of stories he is the classic swashbuckling pirate or super overconfident flirt, but I knew in this story Killian is still going through a lot of pain but is dedicated to his job, so I knew he needed a few additional layers to his character in this one. Glad you loved the double update, I'm hoping I can put more out this week, if not you may need to wait for next weekend!**

 **Lola: Oh, yes, Belle will be helping out our lovely couple. I'm hoping to focus a bit more on their relationship over the next few chapters. I thought writing a story with three main characters was complicated, and now adding Killian to the mix it makes a lot of content to get through!**

 **Guest: I thought the kiss was sweet too, especially as it was mainly to shut Graham up because he was freaking out about Dr Whale touching his you-know-what! More Killian backstory is coming in later chapters. I know all I've done so far is to allude to the fact he lost his hand while he was bringing in Mr Hyde, the notorious New York serial killer, but I haven't given the details of that yet. I'm waiting for the opportune moment to see when it's most crucial this story is revealed, and who he eventually confides in. Thank you so much for sticking with the story!**

 **Much Love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	18. Chapter 18: Cold Showers

**Chapter 18: Cold showers**

Killian grunted when his alarm beeped at 5:30am as he dragged his tired body into the shower. Yesterday had taken a toll on him, and he hoped a blast of hot water would wake him up. He had just stepped under the stream of water when suddenly it turned freezing cold.

"Fuck!" He yelped as he stepped out. Nothing he tried got the hot water back on again. He hastily dressed, not bothering to properly dry his hair and staggered downstairs. If he couldn't have a hot shower, he could at least have hot coffee. Granny was already in the diner, even though it was 6am.

"Rough night, Detective?" Granny asked, taking in his appearance.

"Rough morning – the hot water cut out." He replied curtly.

"Ah. You need to pump the bathtub tap three times for the hot water to come through the shower head. I didn't tell you this yesterday?" She asked coyly.

"No, you most certainly did not. Would I be able to get a coffee please? Strong as you have." Said Killian.

"Here you go. Have a good day now." Granny smiled as Killian took the cup. Perhaps she was taking a little too much enjoyment torturing him.

Ruby came up behind Granny as Killian exited the diner. "Granny, was it really necessary to not tell Detective Jones about the shower head?" Ruby stared at her accusingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. It must have slipped my mind, that's all. I forget things sometimes." Granny held up her hands innocently. Ruby shook her head, knowing better than to argue with her grandmother. She hoped the detective proved himself soon, or there would be many other little quirks that Granny could seriously annoy him with during his stay.

When Killian made it into the police station, he was stunned to see that David and Will. They had all agreed to meet at 7:30, but they were both almost 90 minutes early. He was completely overwhelmed by their dedication.

"I'm truly impressed you lads are already here." Said Killian, looking slightly chuffed.

"We owe it to Graham." Said David.

"Too right." Seconded Will.

Killian nodded. He knew it was a bizarre dynamic in the department right now. With Graham in hospital, David was officially deputised, but Killian was the leader of the homicide investigation and anything pertaining to Wendy's abduction and Peter's suicide. He knew sometimes dual divisions of power could potentially lead to conflict, particularly as Storybrooke was such a tight knit community and may not accept the authority of outsiders.

"Alright then, let's get to it." He said, pulling over the white board in front of them. The team went over the timeline of events leading up to the murder of Alice Panning as well as placing a timeline of when Wendy was taken according to her statement. Killian knew it would take another day or two for the DNA results and Coroner reports to come in. Most of the efforts yesterday involved taking Wendy's statement, reviewing each crime scene and documenting each piece of evidence. There were still gaps in the timeline surrounding the murder, but most of these would not be able to be explained without forensics or the coroner report with estimated time of death.

Ruby came in carrying a basket full of bacon and egg rolls and more coffee. "I thought you guys might like some breakfast." She said, handing out the food.

"God yes!" Said Will. "I'm starving."

David laughed. "You're always hungry."

"I guess a quick break to eat wouldn't hurt. It's going to be another long day." Said Killian. "Granny didn't poison mine, did she?" he asked Ruby cheekily.

Ruby burst out laughing. "No, she takes her food too seriously. If she wanted to do away with you, she would use another method."

"Am I missing something?" Asked David, taking a bite of his roll.

"Granny 'forgot' to mention the trick of how to get hot water at the inn." Ruby said.

"Ah, pump the bathtub tap three times?" David pressed.

"Aye, that would be the one. If I was having any difficulty waking up, it ended the second that ice water hit me." Killian chuckled, and David smiled.

"I think Granny might be hazing you. She's just protective of Graham and wants to make sure you're the real deal." Said Ruby.

Killian grimaced. "Well, I'll spend the remainder of my time trying to earn her respect then."

"Based on everything you've done since you arrived here, you already have my respect." Said David.

"Mine too, mate." Said Will.

"If you're trying to get on Granny's good side, that's enough for me. Welcome aboard, boss." Said Ruby.

Killian was taken aback by the welcome from his team. He had expected to come to this god forsaken place to do a job and get the hell out. In New York every detective was always chasing the next case, always fighting to get ahead. Out here, even in the midst of the worst of times, the team had somehow stayed together and looked after each other, accepting Killian straight away. He wasn't sure if he had ever truly belonged anywhere before.

"Alright, alright, before things get mushy…" He said, fighting hard to stay composed. "Today we've got to head over to the school and interview the students and teachers about Peter. Now, it's been more than 48 hours, the gossip will have already hit the school and a lot of people will be really angry. Be prepared for the students to greatly exaggerate anything about Peter's behaviour. We'll need to question them individually and carefully, and be prepared to filter the heck out of what they say, as well as cross reference to find any common threads of information."

David nodded. "Mary Margaret's already working on the permission forms to have the students speak to us, and she's set up two private interview rooms. Because they will all be minors they need to have a parent, guardian or trusted teacher present."

"I was expecting that to take half the morning." Said Killian, slightly amazed.

"That's my wife for you." Shrugged David.

"Wow, mate, I had no idea she was your wife. I guess you and Graham both married pretty exceptional women." Said Killian.

"Too right." Said Will. "But I'm still waiting for my exceptional other."

"I thought the girl you hugged at the press conference was your girlfriend?" Killian said, subtly digging for information about Belle. Ruby, David and Will all broke out into giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, Belle's not my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she only hugged me yesterday because she felt sorry for me. I think I've blown my chance with her. Unless….."

"Oh Will, she won't change her mind. You can't throw paper planes at a girls' head for two years in high school and expect her to date you." Said Ruby good-naturedly. "Sorry Will."

Killian tried really hard to supress a grin. "It's alright, mate – we've all made mistakes." Killian patted the lad on the shoulder.

"Really?" Piped up Will. "Not to take this the wrong way, sir, but you don't really look like the kind of guy to have women issues. Have you got a girl back in New York?"

"Had." Said Killian, his jaw sitting more tightly than usual. "She left about 24 hours after...this." He said, eyes glancing down at his prosthetic.

"Oh, my god." Said David.

"That's freaking cold!" Shouted Will.

"She totally didn't deserve you." Said Ruby.

"Alright, alright. If this breakfast gab is over, we had better get to the school." Said Killian, shaking his head. As much as this was a serious murder investigation, he was still having more fun with his new team than he had in years.

OOOOOO

Graham was restless in his hospital bed, but was still in too much pain to stay awake for long. He had difficulty focusing on the television; everything just seemed too noisy. The lights in his new room on the ward were glaring, so he opted to have them off most of the time. The medication was making him feel foggy and he felt the need to close his eyes often.

The physiotherapist had arrived that morning to get him to walk. Graham had only managed to make it three steps before feeling dizzy and needing to collapse back into bed. Regina was shocked when he went pale, not used to seeing Graham so physically vulnerable. She and Belle had helped arrange his pillows to try and make him comfortable, but the sheer physical effort of moving had exhausted him and caused his pain to increase. He could live with the pain, but he was struggling with being so helpless. They both tried to assure him that he would get better with time, but Graham was already feeling depressed from the fact he could barely move.

To pass the time, Belle suggested they continue to read Jane Eyre, and they all agreed.

"What part are we up to again?" Asked Graham, closing his eyes.

"We were at the part where Jane's wedding to Mr Rochester was interrupted because she found out he already had a wife." Belle and Regina settled on their chairs either side of Graham and took turns reading chapters. It was certainly better than the television, but also less maddening than silence. Belle wasn't sure when she had put the book down and stopped reading, but at some point they had all fallen asleep, each woman holding Graham's hand as well as each other's, forming some kind of circle of security.

OOO

Killian and the team had finished almost 100 interviews of the students and staff at the school. He was thoroughly exhausted, but he knew he should really go and visit Graham, given he was the only person alive who knew the full story about what happened in the woods with Peter. He planned to introduce himself, knowing if Graham was not up to talking yet he could always come back in a day or two.

Killian walked past the nurse's station, quietly enquiring which room Graham was in. A particularly flirty nurse wearing far too much makeup to look professional eyed him off. "Oh, the Sheriff's in room three, I can take you there if you like." She purred.

He tried not to grimace, and began walking away "No thanks, love. It's only about four steps away. I'm sure I'll manage."

He strode over to room three and knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised to see Graham fast asleep, but the fact he had Regina and Belle on either side of him, asleep as well, holding his hand as well as each other's – looked a little odd to him. It was such an intimate gesture; one that made little sense for a couple to share with someone outside of a marriage.

He shook his thoughts away when Belle opened her eyes first, looking bleary-eyed and slightly surprised that Killian was here. "Hi Belle, sorry to wake you. I was just here checking in on Graham." Killian said softly.

"Oh, hi." She said quietly, peeling her hands away from Regina and Graham and flexing her stiff neck. In that moment Regina woke up as well, looking a little startled that an almost-stranger had caught her sleeping.

"Sorry, Regina. I was just here to talk to Graham if he was up to it. I can come back later." He offered.

Regina blinked a few times. "No, it's alright. It's almost time for his medication anyway." She said as she glanced at the clock. She gently woke Graham, who blinked his eyes a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Darling, detective Jones is here." Said Regina softly. "Are you up to talking to him today?"

"Yea, I better not hold up the investigation." Said Graham, clearing his throat.

"Thanks mate, I appreciate it. We can stop if you get tired."

Belle and Regina made sure Graham was comfortable, then left the room so that Killian could begin his questions.

"How are you feeling?" Killian asked.

"I've felt better. I've only been in this bed for two days and it's already killing me." Graham frowned.

Killian smiled. "Hopefully it won't be too much longer." He offered, and Graham nodded.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Peter's behaviour in the woods. How did he seem to you?" Killian asked.

Graham paused. "He looked…..scared. It was like didn't have a plan. He had nothing packed, and Wendy was still in her nightie. I'm not sure how far he would have gotten before we showed up."

"Was he holding his gun the whole time?"

"No, he had a knife. He only pulled the gun out at the last minute. He saw David and Will coming into the clearing, and he must have gotten desperate."

"Do you think he was going to shoot Wendy?" Killian asked.

"I honestly don't think he ever intended to use it, but a deer spooked him and he fired, and I moved in front of Wendy to make sure she was shielded from the blast. I saw the look on his face, he looked devastated, and then he turned the gun on himself. I keep thinking about that moment over and over, wondering if there was anything else I could have done." Graham croaked.

"You made a decision in a split second, and that decision saved a life. I've made that same call myself, I know what that feels like." Killian offered, glancing down at his prosthetic unconsciously.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice. The pain meds are keeping me pretty foggy."

Killian swallowed. "You need them, though. You don't want the pain to get established. The doctors will pace them down when you're ready."

Graham nodded, and winced as he tried to make himself more comfortable in the bed. The same flirty nurse from before had come in to give him his medication. Graham swallowed the tablets obediently and handed his cup back. "Is there anything else I can get for you Sheriff?" She simpered.

"No thank you Tina." Graham replied tonelessly, and she left the room, but not before winking again at Killian.

"Geeze that girl is a bit of a piece of work." Killian muttered.

Graham chuckled. "Yea. She's a good nurse, but it's a little too obvious she's lonely, it really sends the guys packing. She'll be trying to latch onto you because you're new in town."

Killian laughed. "Yea, a lot of girls can't help falling for the accents. You're Irish, right? I recognise your accent."

"Yea, I grew up in Belfast." Graham replied.

"Me too." Said Killian. "We came to the states when I was twelve."

"Unbelievable." Said Graham. "I haven't seen anyone from home since I left."

"Did you move over here with your parents?"

Graham paused. "No, I moved here myself when I was eighteen. I never actually met my dad, and my mother…she…committed suicide when I was young."

"I'm so sorry, mate." Said Killian, feeling genuine sympathy for the man. Killian had had a rough childhood not knowing his own father, but he always had the security of a strong mother and a protective older brother. Graham had grown up with no-one.

"It's ok, it was….a long time ago." Graham said slowly.

"Doesn't make it any easier though. I never knew my Dad either, but at least I had my Mum." Said Killian, pausing and reflecting before speaking again.

"We're still trying to piece together the timeline of Alice's murder, and we're still waiting on forensics. Do you think Peter had any motivation to kill his mother?"

Graham blinked. "I honestly have no idea about what kind of rage the boy would be holding inside himself to do that."

Killian nodded. "It seemed a little odd to me too. The murder looked so planned and calculated, and Wendy's abduction was the complete opposite."

"Did you find anything at the house?" Asked Graham.

"No, but we're still combing through everything. Forensics in New York are taking everything off Peter's internet history and hard drive, so hopefully there will be some clues in that."

Graham nodded. "Peter seemed genuinely shocked when I told him we had found his mother's body. I don't know whether or not that means he didn't do it, or whether he was so unhinged from reality at that point he had blocked it out somehow."

"Do you know a good shrink who could decode Peter's behaviour?" Asked Killian.

"Dr Archie Hopper. I have no idea whether he knew Peter or Alice, but he's an experienced psychiatrist with a ton of credentials. I'm sure he could help."

"Thanks, Graham, I'll look into it."

Realising Graham was looking exhausted, Killian said his goodbyes and turned to leave the room.

"How is my team doing?" Graham asked before Killian reached the door.

Killian smiled and turned around. "I can say every member of your team has stepped up in a huge way, you should be proud of them. As much as they have no homicide experience, they're about the best group I've ever worked with."

Graham smiled. "I'm glad." He said, his eyes beginning to close.

As Kilian sauntered off down the halls past the nurse's station, something else was bothering him. He knew he had heard the surname Humbert before, but he couldn't place the connection. He shook his head, blaming his own fatigue for his foggy head, resolving to let it go for the moment.

He was surprised to see David coming up the hallway. "I just thought I'd check in on Graham." He said carefully "I haven't seen him since…"

"You saved his life?" Killian offered gently. David nodded.

"Go on in. He's a little groggy, but I'm sure he'll want to see you." Killian offered, continuing down the hall.

David knocked quietly on Graham's door, and he opened his eyes. "I thought you'd never get around to visiting me" Joked Graham.

"Better late than never." David smiled, taking a seat beside his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Graham said quietly. "It hurts to do almost everything."

David nodded, tears slowly springing to his eyes. "I'm so sorry." David whispered.

"What for? It's not your fault." Said Graham, appearing confused.

"No, but….you were in this position because of me."

"I chose to go to the town line." Said Graham.

"Yes, but you were the leader and put yourself in the most dangerous position. Do you remember what Locksley said to us when he retired?"

"Yea. He said being the Sheriff could mean one day putting your own body on the line, risking everything to save another." Nodded Graham, repeating Robin's words. "But you had a young family, I know why you didn't want to take the role."

"And then you assumed the burden, young as you were." Said David, knowing full well Graham was almost 10 years his junior.

"I don't regret it at all David. It could have happened to any of us, whether we were Sheriff or not. All I know is I wouldn't be alive right now without you." Graham's voice shook a little.

David had to wipe a tear off his cheek with the back of his thumb. "It-it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I thought I had lost you." He said honestly, taking Graham's hand.

Graham gave the older man's hand a squeeze. "I won't go down without a bloody good fight." He smiled through his tears.

"You are one stubborn guy, you know that?" Said David.

Graham chuckled, then winced a bit at the pain in his side. "Just…promise me you'll stop feeling guilty about this." He said, his eyelids already drooping with exhaustion.

"I'll do my best." David said quietly as Graham fell asleep.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Thank you so much for following the story, it's really gaining some momentum!**

 **I know most of you are super excited about Killian coming into the story and others are….shall we say, a little nervous about how this will affect our wonderful trio. Firstly, I have to say that I can't give away my endgame for this story, because I feel that would very much spoil it, but I can say this:**

 **Killian is very essential to the plot in this story, as we will continue to find out. He obviously has some undefined feelings for Belle (who doesn't?) and this is going to create some lovely angst and tension. Belle is not going to abandon her relationship with Regina and Graham, no matter what she thinks of Killian *unless* the trio reaches a natural/mutual end.**

 **Guest: Yes god bless Captain Beauty, it's still my favourite ship in the whole fandom *sigh* if only it was canon.**

 **Guest: Loving Granny in this, I'm having so much fun! Hoping this chapter gave you more Killian goodness. Yea Captain Beauty is my OTP too.**

 **Evazqueen: I'm glad you think I've done Killian's character justice in this story. I love how Belle is helping everyone out, and that Archie is just being there for everyone, just a sweetheart! Glad you enjoyed the kiss!**

 **Sandrine36: Hopefully my explanation in my Author's note eases your worry about Killian for the time being…I don't want to mess with our trio, because there has to be so much more Belle/Regina/Graham goodness to go! Also FYI Emma is 10 years old in this fic (we met her at the funeral) so it's probably not a good idea to pair Killian with Emma in this one. Sorry!**

 **The GleekAnimal: Yes, I was obsessed with Captain Beauty ever since she tried to rescue the shawl off Killian for Rumple in season 2, and I saw so much chemistry and potential. There are only a handful of Captain Beauty stories in the fandom, and I've written (half written) two of them.**

 **Much love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	19. Chapter 19: Public Scrutiny

**Chapter 19: Public Scrutiny**

As the week slowly passed, Regina had come to the harsh reality that she couldn't spend the whole day by Graham's bedside. Unfortunately, there were so many duties for her to attend to in the Mayor's office, and given the town was in crisis, her workload and civic duties had increased exponentially. Her saving grace was the fact that Belle was such a fast writer and excellent proof-reader, meaning the documents and memorandums that needed to be written were actually being completed at an excellent pace. Ashleigh had also stepped up, and she had benefitted a lot from Belle's training. Regina sighed when she saw another stack of paperwork in both her inboxes, and realised she would have never gotten through this without Belle's help. She couldn't imagine trying to deal with everything by herself.

"Hey Regina, I've finished that memorandum you wanted." Said Belle as she came back into the room, putting the paperwork on Regina's desk.

"That was quick." She commented, looking over the work. "This is really good."

Belle smiled. "I'm glad. It's not a document type I'm used to writing."

"Yes, but you're applying the skills you already have and it shows. I can't believe how quickly you've picked everything up here."

Belle felt her face growing hot. There was something about receiving approval from Regina that made her whole body tingle. Regina seemed to be picking up on Belle's emotions, and felt a similar heat course through her own body with Belle standing beside her. "Not here though." She whispered, straightening up in her chair. The both jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you both." Said David as he entered the room.

"No, not at all, we were just a bit focussed on the paperwork, that's all. What can I do for you?" asked Regina, her mouth still feeling a little dry from all of the tension.

"Well, actually, I was hoping we could borrow Belle at the department for a while. We have over 100 interviews we completed on the staff and students at the school, and we need help transcribing them all." Said David.

"I'm happy to help." Said Belle. "Regina, are you ok with me going? Transcription takes ages, so I might be absent here a lot."

Regina nodded. "We need to prioritise the investigation. The faster those interviews are transcribed, the better. You've already helped out so much here. Just come into this office for an hour or so at the start of each workday for your end of the paperwork, then you can spend the rest of the workday at the Sheriff's station completing the transcriptions until they're done."

Belle nodded. "I can do that."

"I can't tell you how much we appreciate the help." Said David. "Thank you."

Back at the station, Belle found the spare interview room set up with two laptops with headphones. Ruby and Killian were already there, making sure each audio file for the interviews were loaded onto the software.

"Oh, thank god you're here." Breathed Ruby. "I've only done one interview so far and it took me almost an hour. I then saw there were over 100 and got nauseous."

Killian smiled. "The lesser known part of police work, the endless monotony and painful attention to detail. Thank you for coming to help out, Belle, I know you're already extremely busy."

Belle nodded. "It's ok. I'm happy to help."

"Are you familiar with transcription?" Killian asked.

"I had to transcribe interviews for a research paper I did in my final year. It can take ages, usually about four hours for every hour of audio."

Killian nodded. "Aye, it does. Can I leave you both here? I've really got to keep going."

"Yea, we'll be fine, boss." Said Ruby. "Besides, I'm sure Belle can teach me a fast way of getting this done."

Killian's mouth twisted into a grin at Ruby's little endearment, and then he left the room.

"You're not flirting with him, are you?" Asked Belle, slightly worried.

"Me?" Said Ruby "God no. I think he just gets a kick out of it when I call him that. He knows I'm with Archie. Besides, most of the time, I could swear he's looking at you." Said Ruby coyly.

Belle blushed furiously. "He does not!" she defended.

"I mean, the man is just pure salty goodness, I wouldn't blame you."

"Ruby, not going to happen. He's only in town for a short time, and I'm sure he just wants to do his job. Besides, I'm not doing the relationship thing right now."

"Whatever you say." Ruby grinned. "Alright, so are you going to show me how to transcribe or what?"

Belle spent about half an hour going through the tricks she had learned from the last time she had transcribed interviews, and made a few minor edits to Ruby's first attempt, letting her know that all of the filler words like 'um' and 'err' and awkward pauses still needed to be written in. When she was satisfied Ruby had the hang of it, she went over to her own computer to start working. Ruby's progress was going to be undoubtedly slower, since her work kept getting interrupted from taking the phone calls that were coming into the station.

Belle was in the middle of transcribing interview number three when her phone went off. It was the funeral home, letting her know that her Father's headstone had been placed. Belle got up from her chair and grabbed her coat, signalling to Ruby she was leaving.

She found David as his desk, and asked for permission to leave for a bit to visit the gravesite.

David nodded. "Go on, take as long as you need. You're already helping us out a lot."

Belle smiled gratefully. She walked over to the town cemetery, passing the rows of trees until she made it to her father's grave. The small headstone looked neat and elegant, and matched the ones for her Mother and Brother. Even though her Father had been cremated, he had still wanted his remains put with his wife. Belle was immediately filled with sadness as she read the headstones, suddenly feeling very alone.

"Hi Mum" she said quietly, placing some daisies in the vase attached to the headstone. "I-I'm sorry I haven't visited much." She knelt on the ground, her body let out one loud sob, and suddenly she was wracked with tears. She startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Belle, are you ok?" Killian asked gently.

"Oh, I, um, yea, I'm fine." Belle said quickly, standing up and brushing the grass off her trousers. Killian looked over at the headstones, quickly realising Belle had only lost her father very recently, and her mother and little brother on the same day when she would have been very young.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He offered.

"It's ok. I was here because my father's headstone was just placed, and I think the week caught up with me. What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping the last of her tears.

Killian gave a wry smile "I was going for a walk to clear my head, so I cut through here to get some quiet. I can't exactly walk through the streets here with any level of anonymity."

Belle smiled in spite of herself. "Yea, I miss that about New York sometimes." She looked at her watch. "I should get back to work, there's still a lot of interviews to transcribe and Ruby's there by herself." Belle turned to leave.

"Have you eaten anything? I was just about to grab lunch at Granny's. Come on, my treat. It's the least I can do after interrupting you in a graveyard."

Belle smiled "Actually, I should eat, but you don't have to pay for me. Just the company would be fine."

Belle and Killian sat down to lunch at Granny's. She ordered the burger and Killian ordered the grilled fish, knowing the burger would have been a bit difficult for him to manage with one hand. By the end of lunch Killian had heard most of the story of Belle's family, and he was amazed that she had been able to survive so well given the fact she had essentially grown up without any parental support, just like Graham.

"What do you think caused your father to hoard?" He asked tactfully.

Belle shifted in her seat and took another sip of her iced tea. "Well, it started after mum's car accident. At first he was so grief stricken he couldn't donate any of her clothes, and then he kept every item that was remotely sentimental. Eventually, he couldn't even throw out actual rubbish."

"I'm sorry. It must have been awful growing up like that." Said Killian.

Belle nodded, appreciating the fact that Killian was so easy to talk to and wasn't judging her for her dysfunctional family. "So, what about you? Did you grow up in Ireland?"

"Yea I did. My Dad left us before I was born, so it was just my mother and my older brother Liam. My mother was originally a New Yorker so we moved back here when I was 12, my brother and I never dropped the accent, though." Killian smiled.

"But would you want to?" Belle commented, then blushed when she realised she was probably flirting. "So, what does your brother do? I mean, I've already met your mum."

Killian smiled. "Liam's a navy captain, just like my Dad was, except he's actually a family man as well. He has a wife, Elsa and three year old twins, Anna and Kristoff. Those kids are the most loved kids on the planet. They're a handful, though."

"Yea, twins would be intense. It sounds like you care about them a lot though." Offered Belle.

Killian finished his drink. "Yep. I know every song the Wiggles ever invented. That's love." He grinned.

Belle laughed, enjoying seeing this lighter, slightly cheeky side of him. As the two of them stood to get back to work, she noticed that some of the patrons were staring at them, whispering to themselves. Her posture immediately stiffened and she felt self-conscious. It was only a short time ago she was on the receiving end of gossip because of her father, now she was sure half the town would be buzzing about her and the new Detective.

"Don't pay too much attention to it." Killian said, realising Belle's discomfort. He mentally cursed himself for putting themselves in this position in the first place. True, he had invited her out for a meal under an innocent pretext, but he couldn't convince even himself that he felt nothing for her. Gods, he was never going to get away with anything in this town.

"It's ok. I'm a little used to people staring at me." Belle said, and Killian nodded.

"Me too." He said earnestly, and Belle immediately knew he was referring to his missing hand. The truth was, she barely noticed it whenever she spoke to him.

"We better get back. I might grab everyone a coffee so they can stay awake." Offered Belle.

"Here, let me cover that." Said Killian, fishing through his wallet and pulling out $20. "Don't worry about the change, leave it as a tip. I better get back."

Granny Lucas diligently got five coffees prepared and handed the tray to Belle, along with a box of doughnuts, on the house. "If you guys are working that hard, a little sugar won't hurt." She said.

"Thanks Granny. I know the team will appreciate this."

"He's an alright guy, that one." Said Granny with a wink. Belle momentarily left her mouth open, not sure how to respond. If gossip was reaching Granny Lucas, it meant the whole town probably assumed they were an item.

"What? I didn't say anything dear, simply that the detective is an alright man. You enjoy your day now."

Belle's face blushed as she collected her food and awkwardly made it through the door and back to the station. She realised she should be more careful in future about making sure she wasn't leading Killian on or making the town assume she had a crush on him.

It wasn't as if she was in any position to enter a relationship, not with everything she was going through with Regina and Graham. She realised that this was what Archie had meant about some of the difficulties she would have. While she was with Regina and Graham as a surrogate, her life was to some extent on hold, and she wasn't free to be with anyone else. She then shook her head. She wasn't getting involved with anyone else anyway. Especially not a detective who would disappear the second the investigation was over.

 **Author's note:**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I know the last few chapters have been quite Killian-focussed (for obvious reasons, Graham's not doing much right now!). I felt that it was time for Belle and Regina to connect a little. In the next chapter, Regina and Belle share some wine in a bubble bath and things get….sexy.**

 **I also want to say that it's difficult to have every main character in every chapter (four people is a lot!) Sometimes having them all in a chapter makes sense to the story, sometimes it doesn't. The chapters I'm writing try to focus on a logical start and end point for the plot, and cramming in a scene for the sake of a ship can really mess with the natural flow of the story.**

 **FionaMo: It is all definitely happening with our trio, and when Graham gets home it will be 'on like Donkey Kong' so to speak….I seriously can't wait!**

 **Pervyqueen: I couldn't bring myself to do anything naughty in the hospital, the poor dears will just have to wait for the homecoming. I know, the wait is killing me too!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review, more Regina is happening in the next chapter! This is still mainly a Belle-centred story, so it predominately follows her, with switches to the other characters when needed. I've also altered the description of the story as it did make it look like a more Regina-centred premise, so I do apologise if the original description was misleading.**

 **TheGleekAnimal: I'm glad you love Granny! Yes, the investigation is getting intriguing, it's the most plot-centred thing I've ever woven together, and I can't wait until you guys get to read how it plays out! Lol to adding Captain to the ship….I may need to write a one-shot fantasy of this when this story is over.**

 **Thank you everyone for being so supportive, I've been overwhelmed with how excited you guys are for updates, and my heart skips a beat every time I get an email notification with a review. This is the most ambitious project I've ever taken on, and I'm glad it's getting some love!**

 **Much Love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	20. Chapter 20: Bubbles

**Chapter 20: Bubbles**

Belle continued working for the rest of the afternoon, her eyes feeling glazed over as she edited a transcript. She was on her eighth one, and she realised there was still so much more work to do. David and Killian had made themselves scarce for the afternoon, continuing to follow up on some leads. To some extent, that had made it easier for Belle to keep concentrating on her work.

It was a little after 6pm when she heard a knock on the door. "I thought I'd pick you up and take you home." Said Regina. "You've had a long day."

Belle stretched. "You have too. I didn't realise what time it was."

They both waved a quick goodbye to David and Killian, who were going over a map of Storybrooke that Killian had hung up in the office, plotting several points with thumb tacks. They both looked fairly engrossed in their work and only gave back a quick nod before getting back to work.

Graham was happy to see them when they arrived in his room. "Oh thank God you're here."

"You're looking better." Said Regina, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Belle hung back a bit, not wanting to take over from Regina or intrude on their private moments.

"I'm feeling a little better, but I can't do much more than watch television, and there is nothing good in the daytime. I was so bored I actually watched _the view_."

"Maybe this will make you feel better." Said Belle, producing a brown paper bag from Grannies, containing one of her famous burgers and an order of onion rings.

"We stopped on the way here. Thought this might cheer you up." Said Regina.

"Oh, I can't tell you how much I love you right now. I need real food."

Regina smiled and then started to fuss over Graham, adjusting the pillows on the bed and placing napkins in his lap as well as under his chin. As much as Graham whined, he appreciated the gesture and knew Regina was only trying to make him more comfortable. He ate the burger with gusto as they all talked about their day.

"What did you guys get up to today?" He asked.

"I went to see my Dad's headstone, it was placed this morning." Said Belle quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know everything is still fresh for you." Said Regina.

Belle nodded. "I-I thought I was doing a lot better, but seeing the headstones for Mum, Dad and Timothy together was pretty overwhelming."

"It would have been. Are you ok?" Graham asked, looking up at Belle earnestly.

"Yea, I'm ok. Really." She said quietly. "I was just embarrassed that Killian caught me crying. He ran into me at the cemetery."

"Oh, Belle, I'm sorry. But you shouldn't be embarrassed. Grief takes a while to work through." Said Regina knowingly.

"Did Detective Jones make you feel bad?" Asked Graham, suddenly feeling protective of Belle.

"No, not at all. I think he felt sorry for me, so he took me to lunch at Granny's." Said Belle. Graham and Regina both raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, no, it was totally innocent. I talked about my family and he told me about his Niece and Nephew. It was lunch, that's all."

Graham finished eating and was instantly feeling better. Belle left the room, offering to fetch some tea so Regina and Graham could have some privacy.

"How are you, Gina?" Graham asked, holding her hand.

"I-I'm ok. I don't know how I would be managing right now without Belle. You know she's still working in my office, transcribing the police interviews and keeping the house running. She's amazing." Regina said.

"I'm glad she's here for you. If I can't be, at least she can." Said Graham, relishing the fact Regina hadn't let go of his hand.

"I miss you." Said Regina, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Gina. I miss you so much. I can't wait to get home to you." He blinked.

Regina leaned forward and kissed his hand. "I can't believe you still want me, after everything I've put you through."

"Regina, I'd choose you a thousand times. You're everything to me." Regina stood and leaned over Graham, giving him a slow, gentle kiss.

"Hmm, you're amazing." Said Graham, looking up at his wife longingly.

"On a completely unrelated note; This Killian Jones bloke – can we trust him?" He asked.

Regina paused. "Every time I've seen him he's always been extremely professional. I think he's taking the investigation seriously, and the department has warmed to him as well."

"That's good." He said, letting out a deep breath. "Do you think he has any….intentions towards Belle?" he asked carefully.

Regina frowned "Honestly, I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to be making any advances towards her, and the lunch he had with Belle did sound innocent enough."

"Do you think Belle has any feelings for him?"

"None that she's said. I think she feels a lot of responsibility about the relationship she's in with us, so even if she did, I don't think she'd admit it."

Graham nodded and took Regina's hand.

"I'll keep an eye on it. Belle's a smart girl. I'm sure she'll be fine." She said assuredly.

Belle came back with the tea, and the three of them chatted until visiting hours ended and they knew Regina and Belle had to go home. They both kissed Graham goodbye, promising to sneak him more food tomorrow.

When they got home, Regina and Belle got to work in the kitchen making mustard pork chops with a warm potato salad and steamed green beans. Simple, delicious comfort food that could, most importantly, be made in less than 20 minutes.

After they ate, Regina excused herself, letting Belle know she had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Belle decided to make sure the kitchen was spotless and that the rest of the house was tidy. They hadn't had much of a chance to complete their regular cleaning routine, and Belle knew this was causing Regina a lot of stress. Over the next two hours Belle finished her chores and did several loads of laundry and folding.

On impulse, she went into Regina's bathroom and set up everything to run a bath, thinking they could enjoy one together. Or, if she refused Belle's company, Regina could at least have a relaxing bath for herself.

Belle walked back into the living room and saw Regina curled up on the couch, reading though a series of lengthy documents. Her face was crossed with a frown and she appeared distracted. When she noticed Belle, she looked up and smiled.

"I thought you would have stopped work by now." Said Belle sympathetically.

"These are the reports I need to read in order to submit for the additional police funding to approve another officer." Said Regina, dropping the document beside her. "I swear, no-one will ever read this, but if I don't complete my part of the report in flawless detail Albert will use it against me later when I re-do the budget."

Belle rolled her eyes "Albert Spencer sounds like a real jerk. I'm kind of glad I didn't have to meet him today."

"You were definitely lucky. The man drives me so mad, but he's a state senator and he approves my funding. At least he's considering the proposal."

"That's good. I'm happy to proofread your report once it's done, make sure Albert has nothing to criticise?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm hoping to have it finished in two days."

"Did you want to have a break for the night? I've run us a bath to help you relax." Said Belle smiling, wondering if Regina would actually join her.

Regina smiled and put down her paperwork. "Actually, I think I'd like that."

Regina was surprised and a little taken aback when she saw how beautiful and inviting the bath looked. There were scented candles on the vanity, and the tub was filled with warm water, bubbles and rose petals. There was even a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Oh wow." She said. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I can leave the room while you get in, if you'd prefer." Said Belle, knowing Regina was still not comfortable being naked in front of her.

"No, it's ok. Maybe just…turn around?" Said Regina innocently, hating that she was so shy.

Belle gave a little chuckle and turned around. When she got the all clear she carefully stripped off her clothes and slipped into the tub, letting out a groan as the warm water hit her aching muscles. They both sat in silence in the tub for a while, finding it difficult being completely comfortable given the fact they were totally naked.

"How was the transcribing?" Regina asked, trying to break the silence.

"Long. Exhausting. I think Ruby and I have another eighty interviews to do, it's a long process." Said Belle as she poured the wine. "I don't even know if there are any common threads of information in them. I feel like a lot of what the students said about Peter is exaggerated, and none of the stories match so far, so it's impossible to know who's actually telling the truth."

Regina nodded. "Hopefully David and Killian can figure it out."

Belle blushed when his name was mentioned, and Regina picked up on it immediately.

"I saw that look." Regina smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

"What? I don't have a look." Belle huffed.

"Whatever you say." Regina shook her head.

"No, I'm being honest. Besides, it's a little hard to think about anyone else but you right now." Smiled Belle, leaning forward and giving Regina a kiss.

Regina slid forward and circled her arms around Belle, deepening the kiss. Belle couldn't help moaning at the feel of Regina's soapy body sliding against her.

"You feel amazing." Said Belle, secretly loving that Regina was initiating the touch. Regina trailed her hands down, resting her hand on Belle's knee.

"Did you want me to touch you?" Regina breathed. Belle squeaked with approval, and shook slightly when Regina's hand made it up to her wet centre.

"This bath was supposed to be about you." Belle gasped, arching into Regina's hand.

"You're always looking after me. I thought I'd…look after you for once." Said Regina as she kissed Belle's neck. Belle gasped and writhed as Regina's fingers slipped inside her, pumping gently.

Belle could feel the pressure building up in her lower belly, and the warmth was sending tingles to her entire body. She continued to rock against Regina's fingers while she continued to kiss her. Eventually, it all became too much for her, and she fell apart on Regina's fingers, letting out a gasp when her body reached a powerful orgasm.

"Oh, Wow." She breathed, kissing Regina as she was still coming down from the high. "Regina, you're amazing."

Regina gasped and kept her hands wrapped around Belle. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Oh, but I'm so glad you did." Smiled Belle, tracing her hands over Regina's breasts. Regina gasped when Belle teased her nipples gently, the soft pink buds becoming taught under her touch. Belle was slowly learning where to touch her and how she liked it, and Regina couldn't help but moan when Belle's fingers moved from her thigh to her aching clit.

"Do you want me to look after you too?"

"Yes." Regina hissed as her body melted under Belle's fingers. Belle had gently coaxed Regina's legs wider, and was slowly stroking her now hardening clit before slipping her fingers inside. Regina continued to let out soft moans as Belle's fingers worked their magic. In that moment Regina almost forgot everything, focussing solely on the pleasure of being touched. She closed her eyes and let Belle suck on her neck while her fingers pumped gently, writhing her hips up to meet Belle's fingers.

"Oh, God!" She shouted as her body shook when her pleasure finally crested. Belle slunk against Regina, both of them still panting heavily. "That was…"

"Incredible." Said Belle, still trying to get her breath back. Between the wine, the bath and touching Regina she felt completely boneless.

Regina stroked her arm while they stayed snuggled together. "I wish Graham was here." Said Regina.

"Me too." Replied Belle, giving Regina a gentle kiss.

"Could you….stay with me again tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask." Smiled Belle.

OOO

Regina tossed and turned in her sleep and woke up with a start. She was drenched in sweat after her dream, one that she had had almost every night since she had almost lost Graham. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she replayed the dream over and over again.

The moonlight streamed in through the window, making her see the outline of Belle clearly. She was completely naked and sleeping soundly, having not bothered to dress again after their bath. Belle had stayed with her every night, and Regina was grateful for it, not knowing how she would have coped without her. She tried to wipe the rest of her tears away when she saw Belle stir awake.

"Regina? Are you ok?" Belle's voice sounded hoarse from having just woken up.

"Yes, I'm fine, go back to sleep." Said Regina.

Belle rolled over and looked at Regina's face in the moonlight. The tears were obvious, and it broke her heart to see Regina like this, still so hurt and vulnerable even after all the progress she had made. "You don't sound fine at all. Please, Regina, tell me what's wrong?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably, reaching across to the nightstand to dab her eyes with a tissue.

"E-every time I've fallen asleep since Graham was shot I've had the same dream." Said Regina in a shaking voice. "I'm standing over Graham's grave, and Daniel comes from behind me and pushes me to the ground, strangling me and beating me like the last night he was alive. I'm then left alone, bleeding over his grave." Regina shuddered.

Belle immediately hugged Regina. "I'm sorry, that's so awful. I had no idea you were feeling this way."

"I've been trying to keep it together. There's been so much to do I can't fall apart right now." Sobbed Regina.

"You've been so brave." Said Belle, stroking Regina's hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as much as I could be."

"You are doing more than I ever could have hoped." Said Regina, kissing Belle on the forehead. "You're keeping me sane."

Belle stroked Regina's arm and placed little kisses on her cheek. "I'm glad I can give you some comfort. Try not to let those awful dreams control your thoughts. Daniel can never hurt you again. That nightmare will never come true."

"Thanks, that does help. I know Daniel can't hurt me, not physically. I still let the fear of him rule me, and it's prevented me from truly being with Graham. It took Graham almost dying to realise just how stupid I've been." Regina's chin quivered.

Belle wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tightly. "You were never being stupid. Graham loves you so much, and I know one day you will be together. For real."

Regina rolled over and snuggled into Belle's arms, letting the younger woman cocoon her. "God, I'm so tired." She groaned, feeling the length of Belle's soft body along her back.

"It's almost 5am. Let's get a few more hours sleep until we need to go to work." Said Belle.

"Sounds good." Regina yawned. "Please don't stop holding me." She pleaded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Said Belle and she held Regina a little closer. They both slept soundly, cuddled together as close as humans physically could, and stayed like that until the sunlight streamed into the bedroom the next morning.

 **Author's notes:**

 **I'm so glad people are still loving this! I know the slow burn is agony for a few of you, it is to me too! We have a Killian-centered chapter regarding the investigation in the next chapter and then in chapter 22 Graham is finally home! Also, how cute is it that Graham is feeling protective of Belle, and Regina promised to look after her? I love this couple!**

 **Jewelzy: Thank you! Yes, there is never enough Captain Beauty fluff! Bless you!**

 **theGleekAnimal: I love the fact Belle is everyone's go-to person as well! Yes, she's getting a little tired, but she gets a chance at a little respite when Graham gets home. I hope you liked the tub scene, Belle and Regina are getting more comfortable with each other and it shows! Yes, I love Killian's character as well. I'm glad I stuck to my guns when doing his character development to keep him the professional good guy.**

 **Angelica R: Thank you! I'm thrilled everyone is waiting for more chapters! It definitely keeps me motivated!**

 **Elliebana: Yes, I am fully aware of the fact that I'm putting everyone through the ringer before our poor trio catches a break! I know I was super excited when I plotted out the story but I knew it was going to be a long journey. In terms of Belle 'guiding' Regina…..it's going to happen in a few different ways. I'm so sorry it's going to take time before you get to read them – the story has to catch up first!**

 **Much love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	21. Chapter 21: Hard Truths

**Chapter 21: Hard Truths**

A few days later Killian woke with a gasp, slightly disorientated as he took in his surroundings. He hated waking up like this, especially after disturbing dreams where his hand was still part of him, only to wake up and find it missing.

He looked down and realised his entire body was drenched in sweat and he was still shaking slightly. He groaned as he rolled over, realising it was almost 6am and his alarm would go off any second. He got up, his heart still beating a little fast as he looked down at his stump. The scars ached, possibly due to the weather starting to turn colder.

The sun was barely peaking up, but Killian decided the best cure for restlessness was to go for a run. It would get his head sorted for the day if he had some kind of quiet. He donned a sweater over his running gear and quietly snuck downstairs, not wanting to wake up any of Granny's other patrons. He began to breathe a little easier as his feet pounded the pavement allowing his mind to go over everything he needed to achieve today. As the sun came up higher in the sky, he turned back to the inn, stripping off his clothes when he made it back to his room.

Stepping into the shower, he was careful to pump the tap the right number of times to actually get hot water. The warmth immediately made the scars on his stump feel better, so he wouldn't be in agony wearing his prosthetic all day. As he let the water wash over him, he closed his eyes as his mind wondered back to his lunch with Belle the other day, knowing it must have gotten people's tongues wagging.

Still, he was having a hard time regretting talking to her. Belle was so sweet compared to the women he normally met, and almost the polar opposite of Milah. But you're leaving town, so don't get involved Jones. He muttered to himself. He opened his eyes and realised he was hard as a rock. He swore and mentally chastised himself for thinking about Belle when he really should be putting every ounce of his effort into the investigation.

He groaned as he took himself in his hand and finished himself off quickly in the shower, making sure any evidence of what he had just done was down the drain. The physical release relaxed him slightly, but he was by no means truly sated. There was no real substitute for the touch of another person, a fact he was made aware of every day.

He trudged down to the empty diner, hoping to grab breakfast before his day became insane.

"I trust your shower was better this morning, detective?" Granny's voice chimed behind him.

"Positively steamy, Granny, thank you." He smirked, enjoying their banter.

"So, what can I get you this morning?"

"Um the full breakfast, and a large coffee, please."

"Coming right up." The woman scurried off to the kitchens to relay the order and Killian sat the table by the window, watching the grey morning in front of him. Eventually, others began to filter into the diner, giving him a nod as they passed by. He would never truly get used to having almost everyone in the town knowing him, which made him feel under constant scrutiny. He finished his breakfast, leaving a generous tip for Granny and headed back to the station.

He greeted David, and before they had gotten the coffee on, Emma bounced into the station.

"Hi Princess." Said David "I thought you were going to school."

"I was, but I made cookies and I wanted to give them to you. Also to remind you to be safe." Said Emma, holding up a bag of cookies.

David gave his daughter a hug. "I'm always safe. I love you so much princess. But right now you need to get to school."

"Ok Daddy, love you."

"Love you too." Emma scampered out the door as quickly as she came in.

"Sorry about that." Said David.

"Not at all. It was sweet." Said Killian. "I have a niece and nephew, so I get it."

David nodded. "She's been really clingy ever since Graham was shot. I think she's scared something's going to happen to me. We've tried to reassure her the best we can, but you know how this town is, you can't avoid the talk at the moment."

"It's hard explaining stuff like this to the kids." Mused Killian.

"Yea, definitely. Cookie?" He asked Killian, holding up the bag.

"Sure, why not." Said Killian, coughing slightly when he took the first bite. "Wow, that's a lot of sugar."

"Sorry, she's still learning." David apologised.

"It's fine. Might make this awful coffee easier to drink." Killian grinned.

The rest morning was long and monotonous, David taking him around the beat to show him the ropes, and hopefully give Killian the ability to take a few night shifts off David to ease his burden. When they made it back to the station, David rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you go home, mate? You've got to be on call later tonight, and you haven't had proper sleep in over a week."

"Really, are you sure?" Said David

"Yea, I'll be ok. Ruby's here if I need to ask for anything. I'm sure I can't do too much damage while you're away." Killian joked.

Killian was only at his desk for a few minutes when Belle knocked on his door.

"Hi, Detective Jones, sorry to bother you. I thought you would like to eat some lunch." She said, handing him a Tupperware container full of steaming chicken and vegetable risotto.

Killian accepted the container from her, and immediately dived in. "This is fantastic." He said, taking another mouthful. "It was very kind of you to do this."

"Well, I did a lot of meal prep last night, so I kind of made lunch for everyone." Belle said quickly, slightly worried that Killian though she had singled him out.

"Ah." Said Killian, taking another bite of risotto. "How is the transcription going?"

"We've been at it for three days, I think we have about thirty interviews left, so I'm hoping to finish them by tomorrow afternoon." Said Belle.

"I really appreciate you donating your time here. I know the Mayor's office needs you as well."

"It's ok. Anything to help." Said Belle.

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He felt almost anything he said to her could be misconstrued as him hitting on her, and he didn't want to lead her on, lovely as she was. Instead he simply thanked her for the lunch, and let her get back to her transcribing. He was almost a little sad she would be finished sometime in the next few days, then he really wouldn't see her around at all. _But that's the whole point, Jones…no getting involved._

Killian worked on his case notes over the next few hours, being interrupted a few times by random calls, one entailing a missing dog that was found an hour later, eating out of the dumpster at Granny's. Killian rolled his eyes. Only in small towns.

He had only been back at his desk for a few minutes when Archie knocked on his door.

"Hi, Detective Jones, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about the case I'm working on. There's a few things about Peter's behaviour that doesn't quite add up, and I was hoping you could shed some light on it." Said Killian.

Archie took off his coat and sat down in the chair opposite Killian's desk. "Well, I'm flattered you're asking for my expertise, but I didn't know Peter personally, so I don't know how much I can help."

Killian nodded. "I understand. I was hoping to run a few things by you, though. I'm not a psychology expert."

"Sure, anything I can do to help."

"The main contradiction in this case is the nature of the murder of Alice panning versus the method that Wendy was abducted. The murder appeared to be very well planned and executed, but the abduction was unplanned and sloppy."

Archie frowned. He knew some details of the case, more than the average person in Storybrooke. His lips were pursed together as he flipped through the coroner reports.

"Did you find any evidence of Peter's intentions? Did anyone know if he had any hostility towards his mother?" He asked.

"We couldn't find anything. There was nothing on Peter's computer, and no diary. Nothing to suggest Peter wanted to kill his mother."

"Unfortunately, unless you find a written plan or a video file, you may never know Peter's intention. Are those his drawings?" Archie asked as Killian handed over the photocopies.

"These are interesting." Said Archie. "They show Peter had an interest in Wendy that seemed to quickly turn into an obsession. The images start off quite innocently, mainly drawings of her face or her smiling. They become more graphic and violent as time progresses. That may indicate his change of mental state or an alteration of his feelings about Wendy."

"Like, he began to feel rejected or ignored by her?" Killian prompted.

Archie nodded. "It could have been a trigger for him. It may have been a reason he lashed out at his mother, but we will never know for sure. Also, he's only drawn pictures of Wendy, not his mother."

Killian Nodded. "Graham mentioned to me that Peter appeared confused in the woods when he was told his mother was dead. What do you make of that?"

"Well, it can mean two things. Either Peter didn't kill his mother and was genuinely shocked with the news. Or he _had_ murdered her and somehow blocked this out due to how unstable and unwell he was by the time Graham found him."

"So, I'm really no closer here to uncovering the truth?" Said Killian.

Archie nodded. "Part of me hopes you are wrong regarding this hunch about Peter, because if you're right, it means we still have a killer walking around Storybrooke."

Killian grimaced. "For once, I hope I'm wrong, too." He said seriously.

OOO

It was almost 8pm and Killian was finishing his notes when a video call was coming over his phone. It was his older brother, Liam.

"Hey guys what's up?" Killian asked, seeing both Liam and his wife Elsa on the screen.

"Hey little brother! How's everything going?" Liam asked.

"Younger brother." Killian seethed. "And it's going well. Progress on the case is slow, but I've got a good team here."

"I'm glad." Said Liam "With it being your first case since coming back to active duty, I was hoping you were holding up ok."

"Are you taking care of yourself?" Asked Elsa, the lilt of her Scandinavian accent coming through.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Yes, mum. The locals have taken to feeding me." He said, holding up the empty Tupperware container Belle had put his dinner meal in to the screen so Elsa could see it.

"Ooh, who's cooking for you? Is there a girl we don't know about?" Asked Elsa.

Killian swallowed. Elsa was like a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out attractions and relationships. She was almost as bad as his mother.

"No, she brought in food for the whole department, no big deal." Shrugged Killian.

"Is this a girl in the department?" Asked Liam, suddenly interested.

"No, she works for the Mayor, we're borrowing her for admin support."

"Just for admin support? I feel like there's more to this story." Said Elsa. "Is she pretty?"

"She's….this is none of your business." Killian scoffed.

"Whatever, I saw you blush." Elsa continued to goad her brother-in-law.

"Let it go, Elsa." Killian groaned.

"Alright, enough you two." Said Liam sternly. "I'm sure Killian doesn't want to get involved with anyone when he's only in Storybrooke for a few weeks."

"Exactly – I don't want to screw this up." Said Killian.

"You won't. I believe in you, brother."

"So, we have some news, and that's why we called you tonight." Said Elsa. "We're expecting again."

"And it's twins…..again." Said Liam.

Killian stared at his phone for a moment, temporarily shocked. "My god. Congratulations. But…how the heck did that happen?"

"I'm not going to give you a biology lesson Killian, you know how it happened." Said Liam, smirking.

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean, that has to be pretty rare, right?" Killian blinked.

"Yea, about the same chances of being struck by lightning. I googled it." Joked Liam.

"How are you feeling, Elsa?" Asked Killian.

"I'm ok. A little tired. A little unsure as to how I'm going to manage everything. I only went back to my teaching job six months ago, but I'm pretty happy."

In that moment, two three year old children bounded up to the screen "Uncle Killi!" Shrieked Anna and Kristoff.

"What are you two munchkins doing out of bed?" Killian scolded.

"Clearly I didn't tuck them in well enough." Liam groaned.

"No, daddy, you didn't" Said Anna. Kristoff chortled.

"Say goodnight to uncle Killian, and I'm taking you two back to bed" Said Elsa.

"Night uncle Killi!" They shouted, and Elsa and the twins left the view on Killian's screen.

"So, never got around to getting that vasectomy, huh?" Killian teased.

"Don't bloody remind me. Trust me, I would get one tomorrow if Elsa wouldn't kill me for doing it."

Killian couldn't help laughing. "I may decide to stay in Storybrooke, it may be quieter than New York with all of your kids running around." Killian joked.

Liam rolled his eyes. "I know, right? I never imagined four kids, but Elsa is amazing and I know we'll handle it. I just don't think our two bedroom apartment will."

"Are you going to find another place?"

"Yea, I was looking at four bedroom homes in Westchester." Said Liam.

"That's crazy. You won't get any change out of two million bucks."

"I know, I know. But it's better than having six people in this apartment." Liam groaned, then noticed his brother was looking a bit distracted. "Hey, what's up?"

"Actually, there is something that's been bugging me. The town Sheriff Graham - His surname is Humbert, and I know I've heard the name before, but I just can't place it."

Liam paled. "Do you remember the name of the woman dad had the affair with? Her name was Melinda Humbert."

"Graham is from Ireland. Belfast. About my age."

"Jesus."

"There's more." Said Killian. "His middle name is Tobias."

"Dad's name?"

"Yea."

"Holy shit. I think what you are saying is that we might have a brother we know nothing about. Does Graham know you?" Asked Liam.

"No, I don't think so." Said Killian. "His mother committed suicide when he was young, so I doubt she ever told him about Dad."

"Bloody Hell." Swore Liam "And it's not like dad would have said anything either. I mean, the man's been dead and buried for what, twenty years?"

Killian nodded.

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell Graham?" Asked Liam.

"I have absolutely no idea." Admitted Killian.

 **Author's note:**

 **Wow, so much going on! Elsa's expecting twins, Graham and Killian could be brothers, we may still have a killer on the loose….I told you Killian was essential to the plot!**

 **Also, I was so proud of myself with the 'let it go' remark to Elsa…..I couldn't help it, it was right there! I'm also enjoying the banter between Granny and Killian immensely, seriously, I'm laughing every time I write something between those two.**

 **You might also notice that Killian and Graham have a few similar traits, like enjoying running, and thinking about Belle inappropriately in the shower…..hmmm...not-so-subtle character foreshadowing?**

 **Also Graham comes home in the next chapter FINALLY!**

 **theGleekAninimal – Yes, I was glad Regina and Belle got a little time off together, I'm glad you thought it was tasteful! The scenes with Regina are getting easier, but it's still the most difficult stuff in the whole story.**

 **AngelicaR – Glad you are loving it!**

 **Guest – Hi! I really can't give away my endgame because I have the whole story already mapped out, so just enjoy the ride because I really don't want to spoil it! I do agree though, Graham and Regina would be great parents. This is a very long story and we have only just hit the halfway mark, so expect more Graham/Regina goodness in later chapters.**

 **Much Love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	22. Chapter 22: Homeward Bound

Chapter 22: Homeward Bound

Friday morning rolled around and it was finally time for Graham to go home. He had been in hospital for almost three weeks, and he was itching to get out of there. Regina was fussing with Graham's things, making sure the bag was packed perfectly. Graham insisted he could manage this himself, but winced whenever he tried to bend down.

"Graham, Regina fussing over you is her way of showing she cares, so you may just need to suck it up and let her do this." Belle smiled.

Graham had to smile when he saw Belle and Regina finish packing his things. They seemed so in tune with each other, even being able to communicate non-verbally. It almost made Graham wonder how things had been while he had been in hospital.

The orderly arrived at the door with a wheelchair, and Graham whined again, insisting he could walk to the front door considering he had done it only yesterday.

"Yes, but they don't want you feinting in the hallway on the day you're getting discharged." Said Regina matter-of-factly.

"Alright, you guys win." He huffed, throwing his hands up.

Regina wheeled him out the door while Belle carried the bags. She was grateful she had come by earlier in the morning to collect all of the flowers that people had dropped in. They had taken up the entire back seat of her car, and now their living room and kitchen looked like a garden.

As the front door to the hospital opened, they all gasped to see what looked like half of the town waiting for them, forming a line out the front almost like a guard of honour. Graham blinked back tears as he saw his whole team, including Killian Jones, clapping and cheering as he was wheeled out the door. They had to stop frequently for everyone to shake his hand or give him a pat on the back.

"Alright, Sheriff's back!" Yelled out Leroy, which seemed to surprise everyone considering Graham had arrested him for public drunkenness at least four times.

Everyone's eyes got a little misty when they saw one particular person in the crowd. Wendy walked up to Graham slowly, and shyly offered him a white rose. "Thank you…for everything." She said, wiping a tear from her eyes. Graham gave the girl a hug, letting out a deep breath just knowing she was unharmed. Belle and Regina were too choked up to speak.

His team have him a hug as he stood to get in the car. "Alright, just don't crush my ribs, Will."

"Sorry mate. Just glad you're back." Shrugged Will.

"We all are." Piped up Ruby, squeezing Graham's hand.

"Alright, everyone, give the man some room." Said David as he helped Graham slide into the front seat. "Take care of him, Regina."

"Will do. Thanks David." Said Regina as she climbed into her car. Belle got in beside her in the front seat.

"Alright. Ruby. Lads. let's get to it, shall we?" Killian said as Regina drove away.

OOO

For Graham, being back home again was like a breath of fresh air. He was overwhelmed with the number of flowers in the house, feeling touched that everyone seemed to care about him so much. Regina and Belle helped him into the living room, and he collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh, my god, this is so comfy." Said Graham, sinking against several of the many, many cushions.

"I'm just so glad you're home." Said Regina. "It hasn't been the same here without you."

"No, it hasn't." Said Belle.

"So how have you two been doing, honestly? I know I haven't really asked." Said Graham.

Regina and Belle exchanged a look, not really sure what to say. Graham immediately picked up on their discomfort. Belle excused herself, going into the kitchen to make tea for everybody.

"What's wrong?" Graham asked.

"Nothing." Regina said, squirming in her seat. "It's just...Belle and I have been together a lot since you've been in hospital."

Graham opened his mouth in slight shock. The truth was he still found the thought of Regina and Belle together made his mouth go dry. "Together, as in…"

Regina nodded and looked away, clearly ashamed.

"Jesus." Said Graham, his mind racing with the imagery.

"I'm sorry, Graham." Regina said quietly.

"What do you have to be sorry, for?" He asked.

"Because….I've now gone further with Belle that I have with you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "And I was doing this while you were lying in a hospital bed. I'm not being fair to you."

"I wouldn't say that at all, Gina."

"Really, why?"

"Because, every step you take with Belle is one step closer to coming back to me."

Regina had to blink back her tears. She truly loved Graham, and everything they faced proved it. She leaned forward and kissed him, feeling a sense of ease and comfort when their lips touched.

Belle came back in with their tea on a tray, and seeing them together, almost wanted to leave the room. There were moments, especially when Regina and Graham were touching, where she felt they should be alone without her interfering.

Regina and Graham looked up, and seeing Belle, they both beaconed her to stay. She instantly felt some relief, and set the tray down on the coffee table.

They all sipped their drinks, and Graham spoke up again. "Look, I know that things have changed since I've been in hospital. I don't want things to get awkward between us. If you two need time to be alone together, you need to tell me."

"I'm sorry." Said Belle, placing her cup back down. "I hope I haven't made things worse for you both."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Said Graham. "I just mean that you two have gotten used to being with each other alone, and it might take some time for us to get used to it being the three of us again." He said.

"So, how do we do this?" Asked Regina, fiddling with her wedding ring.

"The same way we've been doing this. One day at a time." He said simply. Belle shuffled in on the couch so the three of them could hold hands, all them feeling immense relief and comfort in the simple touch. Once they had all eaten a light lunch, Graham was already looking exhausted.

"That's pretty understandable, you're still recovering." Said Belle.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" Asked Regina.

"Yea, actually I do. I only tackled the stairs once in the hospital and it nearly killed me."

Belle and Regina helped Graham up the stairs, both feeling his pain as he gripped the stairwell with the effort of going up only one flight. Regina was almost tempted to have a bed moved downstairs, but Graham refused. He then flopped onto his bed, looking completely spent.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but could you both stay with me?" His eyes pleaded.

"How about I read _Jane Eyre_ until you fall asleep? We only have one chapter left." Belle suggested.

They all snuggled in beside each other, Belle sitting between Regina and Graham, and began to read. It was like they could all breathe again, finally together in the same bed. Belle woke up some hours later, covered with a blanket and curled up beside a still-sleeping Graham. She groggily rolled over, looking for Regina, but couldn't find her. She carefully slipped out of bed and went downstairs, finding Regina in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hi Regina, did you get any sleep?" Belle asked.

"Not really. I…still can't sleep beside Graham. Even with you as a buffer between us." Regina admitted.

"I had no idea you still felt that way." Said Belle, silently wondering how awful Daniel must have been if Regina still felt too vulnerable to sleep beside Graham. She sat on the barstool next to Regina and held her gently.

"I just…..wish I knew how to move past this." Said Regina, resting her head on Belle's shoulder.

"You will." Belle replied, kissing Regina on the temple. "I know you will."

"Don't stop." Regina gasped. Belle turned so she could face Regina properly, pulling her flush against her. Regina let out a little mewling noise as their kiss deepened, wanting as much contact with Belle as possible. "Please, more." She begged, trailing her hands down Belle's body, her fingers searching for the band of her underwear.

Belle let out a moan as Regina's warm fingers touched her sensitive skin. "God you feel good."

"Should we go back upstairs?" Whispered Regina, and Belle nodded. When they reached the top of the stairs they heard a noise coming from Graham's room.

"He must be awake." Said Belle.

"We better go check on him." Said Regina. They found Graham sitting on the edge of the bed, attempting to get up. He looked completely exhausted with the effort.

"I wasn't sure where you guys had gone." Said Graham "I might have been a bit ambitious about getting up by myself."

"Sorry, we were in the kitchen." Belle said as she blushed slightly. Regina had to look away. Graham stared up at them quizzically, realising both women actually looked a little sheepish and flush. The last time he had seen them like that he had almost caught them kissing in the living room.

"Graham, I-" Regina started to say, but she looked away again.

"You don't need to be sorry, Regina." Graham said seriously.

"Can I get you anything? Do you want some water?" Regina asked.

"I know what I want more than anything. I want to be able to stay while you touch Belle." He said earnestly, looking up at his wife with pleading eyes.

Everyone stared for a few moments, realising the gravity of what Graham was asking. Belle had been with Regina and Graham before, but they had never all been together at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Asked Belle to no-one in particular, her mind racing at the thought of Graham watching her and Regina together.

Regina nodded and walked over to where Graham was sitting and stood between his slightly spread legs. She gently stroked his hair and kissed him, causing him to moan. She stood back when his hands began to wonder up her body, realising the touch was too much for her.

"Sorry." Said Graham. "I didn't realise I was doing that."

"It's ok." Regina whispered. "I just wish I could let you touch me."

"Me too." Graham let out a strangled breath, wishing he hadn't tried to touch her, knowing every step they initiated had to be her choice. It was still sheer agony, though. For a moment, she had felt like his again. He had been so lonely in hospital, and he hoped the request he was making of her now wasn't too selfish, but he was desperate to be with his wife, in any way that she was capable of giving.

"Belle, are you ok with this?" Asked Graham, finally looking up at her.

Belle realised she had been standing frozen in the doorway for quite some time, not sure what to say. Eventually, she nodded, walking over to both of them, helping Regina get Graham back into bed. They made sure he was comfortably propped up on pillows before turning to each other. Regina was grateful Belle had remembered to turn off the bedside lamp. Now the only light in the room was the sunset peeking though the edge of the curtains.

Regina moved closer to Belle, tracing her hands along the back of her neck, making her gasp. She leaned forward to kiss her, and Belle melted against her body. Graham let out a loud breath, his mouth going dry at what he was seeing. Belle and Regina together in front of him was nothing even compared to his wildest imagination, and they were still only kissing and fully clothed.

"I'll let you set the pace, Regina." Whispered Belle in a shaky voice. She was fully aware of Graham's eyes on her, and it was sending chills down her body.

"I-I think I want to touch you first." The older woman admitted.

Belle immediately complied, lying down on the bed and allowing Regina to straddle her. She gasped as Regina removed each piece of her clothing with care, leaving little kisses on her body each time. Graham was unable to take his eyes off them, already hard as a rock. He let out a groan when Regina mouthed Belle's taught pink nipples, seeing the younger woman's hips buck with pleasure.

"I love you, Gina." He croaked, still not daring to touch himself or them.

"I love you too." She said, and turned back to Belle, who was now naked and splayed out underneath her, legs shaking in anticipation. Regina curled up beside her, snaking her hands up her thigh.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Reina whispered.

"Yes." Belle gasped, not sure if she could take much more waiting. Her eyes locked with Graham when Regina's fingers circled over her clit, and she couldn't help moaning under her touch. Regina paused for a moment and looked at Graham, almost seeking permission, and Belle cried out at the loss of contact.

Graham responded with a nod "its ok, Regina." He assured her. Regina seemed to increase in confidence with his permission, and gently plunged two fingers inside of Belle's dripping core, placing gentle kisses down her neck.

Belle was now gasping and writhing by this point, the combination of Regina's fingers and Graham's intense stare was bringing her to a height she was previously unaware of.

"Please, more." Belle gasped, bucking her hips to maintain the friction. Regina increased the speed of her fingers, curling them in just the right spot that made Belle squeal. Within minutes an orgasm was wracking her body, leaving all of them gasping for air.

"Holy hell." Said Graham, not really believing what he had just witnessed. Belle sat up, brushing her hair out of her face and placing a gentle kiss on Regina's still-clothed shoulder.

"Do you want me to touch you?" She asked, seriously hoping their session was not going to end.

"I want you to." Said Regina. "But…I don't think I can be undressed in front of Graham, not yet." She hung her head in shame.

Belle immediately picked up on her distress. "Hey, it's ok. This is about whatever you want."

"She's right, Gina. That was spectacular. I love you." Said Graham earnestly.

"I love you too." Breathed Regina, noticing Graham's erection through his boxer shorts. She had to swallow at the sight. Even fully clothed it was still impressive.

Belle moved closer to Regina again "Just watching you has done that to him." Said Belle, trying to keep him involved as much as possible. She motioned for Regina to sit up on her knees facing Graham while she slipped in beside her and snuck her hands under Regina's skirt. Regina gasped at the contact and lifted her hips up slightly.

"H-how does she feel?" Graham stammered, a small amount of sweat beading on his forehead.

"She feels good." Belle gasped, circling her fingers around Regina's clit. "She's dripping wet."

Regina moaned with the thought of Graham and Belle talking about her. Belle moved her hands further down and changed the angle so she could slip two fingers inside. Realising the effect she was having, she decided to keep them both talking.

"I know you two can't really touch yet, but you can look at each other. Look at Graham staring at you, he's completely entranced." Belle cooed.

"I am." He gasped, enraptured to see his wife's face twisted in pleasure.

"I-I like looking at him too." Gasped Regina, bucking her hips against Belle.

"Did you want to watch while I take him in my mouth?" Belle said, suddenly feeling bold and forgetting she was completely naked in front of them.

"Yes please." Regina gasped, not taking her eyes off Graham. The two of them stared at each other intensely, Belle's talking nearly sending them both over the edge right there and then.

"Soon." Whispered Belle "I want to make you come first."

"Please, I want to." Regina whined, lifting her hips higher. Gods, she never begged – never; but something about Belle's touch while Graham was watching made her feel something else entirely.

Belle moved around slightly so she could deepen the angle of her fingers inside Regina, the spot she knew that would make her fall apart. She quickened the pace of her fingers, knowing Regina was close. "I think he wants to hear you come." Belle whispered into her ear, planting delicate nips at the base of her neck.

Regina shuddered and bucked her hips, still not able to tear her eyes away from Graham. She shuddered as she felt the warmth spread through her whole body, before a powerful surge ran through her belly, her orgasm cresting higher than she had ever experienced. "Oh, God!" She yelled as her body continued to shake, writhing against Belle's fingers to prolong the moment as long as possible. When it was finally over, she slumped against Belle for support. She looked up and saw Graham staring at her with his mouth open.

"My god, Gina….." He swore.

"You are incredible." Said Belle. Regina then lowered herself to curl up beside Graham. Everyone was a little surprised when she took his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." He said earnestly. "Thank you both."

Regina glanced down, realising Graham was still painfully hard.

"We can't just leave him like that." She said quietly.

"No, that would be too cruel. Do you want me to…" Belle's words faltered, suddenly feeling a little less bold.

"Oh, god yes. I don't really want to beg, but I'm begging you." Croaked Graham.

Belle shuffled across the bed, carefully lowering Graham's boxer shorts down, revealing his straining erection. The end was already leaking with pre-cum, and his member twitched after being exposed to the air.

"Oh wow." Regina breathed, seeing him for the first time. Graham was by no means a small man, and seeing his cock fully hard, straining against his stomach gave her little shivers down her spine. Graham looked up at Regina, his eyes silently begging her to touch him, but Regina shook her head.

"I-I'm just not ready." She said, squeezing his hand.

"It's ok, Gina." Said Graham.

Belle delicately gripped the base of his erection and stroked gently, earning a shiver from him. "Are you up for this?" She asked carefully.

"Oh, god yes. I wish I could do more, but right now I just want you to touch me." Shook Graham, eyes opening wide as Belle's hand slipped over his erection, sliding her hand over the entire length of his cock.

"Jesus." Was all he could gasp out under Belle's careful ministrations.

"You two need to look at each other." Belle said, lowering her mouth over his cock. Graham let out another hiss, clearly still worked up from watching Belle and Regina together. He knew he wasn't going to last long with this kind of treatment, but he didn't care.

Regina continued to hold his hand and stare into his eyes, and Graham looked up at her, wide-eyed as she bent down to kiss him. He bucked and groaned under the sensation of his wife finally kissing him while Belle sucked his length. He felt his cock pulse as her tongue moved against him faster, swirling around the tip before taking him deep again in the back of her throat. Within moments he came, spilling himself into Belle's mouth as she sucked away every last drop. Eventually, she released his slackening erection from her mouth with a satisfying, 'pop' and he let out a gasp.

"Bloody fucking hell." He cursed.

Regina smiled. "Feel better?" She asked.

His face twisted into a grin. "I feel amazing. I'm getting a little dizzy, though."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too far." Said Belle, rubbing her slightly sore jaw.

"Oh, don't be. I might sleep for the next two days, but it was worth it." Graham slunk back against his pillows. He was looking a little pale, but pretty darn happy as well. "Thank you for staying. I know I asked a lot of you both just then, and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm glad I stayed." Said Regina earnestly, curling up beside Belle and Graham "It's getting a little easier each time."

"That's all I can ask of you Gina. Whatever journey you're on, just come back to me."

"I will." Said Regina, kissing his hand again. Belle had tears in her eyes when she looked at the two of them. Every time they took a leap forward she felt a little flutter in her chest, hoping that one day they would finally be together.

They all lay snuggled for a while, until Belle was feeling far too cold above the covers. Graham also begged for a shower, complaining he still smelled like the hospital.

"Belle, would you be able to..." Said Regina.

"Of course, I'll help him." Said Belle, helping Regina support Graham into standing.

"What a way to ruin a perfect afternoon. I never wanted you to have to be my nursemaid." Muttered Graham.

"Nonsense, you just got out of hospital, of course you need help." Said Belle.

Regina left the room, knowing showering Graham was not something she would be able to do. Graham had his arms around Belle as they ambled into the ensuite. He was a little surprised to see a shower stool already set up in there.

"Well, we didn't know how you would manage when you got home, so we came prepared." Offered Belle.

Graham smiled. "Normally I'd be offended, but I already need to sit down."

Belle helped him lift the shirt over his head, seeing the waterproof dressing on the side of his chest for the first time. She gently traced over his torso, feeling his pain as he winced from the movement needed to remove his clothes. She helped him into the shower and onto the stool, and she stood between his legs while she started the shower water. He groaned as Belle carefully wiped him down with a washcloth as the warm water rolled over him, glad to be home.

"I'll bet this is not the type of service the blue cross nurses offer." He joked, and Belle had to smile. Little by little over the last few weeks Graham was beginning to look more like himself. She knew he had long way to go, but she was grateful he recovery had been so speedy so far.

"Thank you. For everything." Said Graham, reaching up to give her a gentle kiss.

Graham was asleep almost the moment he crawled back into bed, completely wiped from his afternoon. Belle snuck out of his room and went back down to the kitchen to find Regina, who was already in the kitchen heating up soup on the stove.

"Oh, gosh I'm starving." Said Belle, pulling up a chair at the island.

"It will be ready in a few minutes. How is Graham?"

"He's already asleep. I think we wore him out." Belle smiled.

Regina started to butter the toast and handed a plate to Belle, who took it gratefully.

"I…wanted to thank you. For everything." Said Regina sincerely.

"I'm so proud of you. The look on Graham's face said it all."

Regina smiled and put the soup bowls on the kitchen island. The sun had completely set by the time they finished eating, and Regina looked a lot more relaxed. It was one of those peaceful evenings where they talked about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company. Belle's phone went off while they were finishing a cup of tea.

"Oh, it's Ruby. Everyone's down at the Rabbit Hole tonight, celebrating Graham getting out of hospital."

"You should go." Said Regina. "You've spent the last few weeks working so hard. I know you miss spending time with Ruby."

"Actually, I almost never want to go out to bars, but it would be nice to see everyone. You don't mind? I don't really want to leave you here."

"I'll be fine. Graham will probably sleep for a couple of hours, and I'll get his soup when he wakes up. You deserve a night out."

"Thanks Regina." Said Belle, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek before racing upstairs to change. She had already showered, so it wouldn't take her long to get ready. She jumped when her phone went off again. **_So, Killian's at the bar as well. The man can totally wear a pair of jeans :)_**

Belle shook her head, trying to ignore the fact her face flushed when Ruby mentioned Killian. It wasn't as if she was short on lovers, having had an amazing time with them earlier that day. It didn't make sense that she often caught herself thinking about Killian when she shouldn't. Flustered, she quickly texted back. **_I'm off the market right now Ruby. Let's just have a good night. Be there in 10._**

She finished her makeup, and felt she looked passable enough. At least Regina said so. She then spent the drive to the rabbit hole trying to actively _not_ think about Killian Jones.

 **Author notes:**

 **"Because, every step you take with Belle is one step closer to coming back to me." My god, is Graham the best or what?**

 **The next chapter is Belle's night at the Rabbit Hole, then we take a lovely trip back to our trio for a couple of chapters (because you've been BEGGING me for the longest time – also that's where it fits with the plot!)**

 **Jewelzy: Yea, I literally fist-bumped the air when the scene worked!**

 **Lola: I'm hoping Graham coming back in the game was everything you hoped it would be….poor man is still recovering, but I couldn't leave him out anymore!**

 **Guest: Welcome back! I'm so excited you are loving the story and that all of the backstory with Graham and Killian makes sense now….tough times ahead! Ah, you noticed Killian saw something was not quite right with our trio! Yes, Killian is a very observant guy (he is a detective after all!). Oh, and I am NOT spoiling whether or not there truly is a killer in Storybrooke – that would totally spoil it! But I am so excited you are loving it! Yea, Elsa is the best, never mess with a mum of twins!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	23. Chapter 23: Do the Hustle

**Chapter 23: Do the Hustle**

When Belle arrived at the Rabbit hole, it almost looked like the whole town was there. She finally saw Ruby and Mary Margaret at the end of the bar closest to the dart board and pool table.

"Ahh, you came!" Shrieked Ruby, running over to her. "Alright, pitcher of margaritas? We haven't done that in ages!"

"Sure, why not?" Said Belle, easing herself up onto a barstool. "Hey Mary Margaret."

"Hi Belle. You look fantastic." The older woman said.

"Thanks." Belle blushed slightly. She was hoping her jeans and her form-fitting red knit top would look ok. "How's Emma?"

"She's good. She's on her first ever sleepover tonight." Mary Margaret smiled.

"So what are you doing out and about with your husband, instead of capitalising on the alone time?" Smiled Ruby suggestively.

"Hey - even married ladies still need a night out. But we'll have some private time later." She winked, looking over at her husband who was playing darts with Killian and Will. David and Will were doing really well, but Killian seemed to be struggling to hit anything but the outside of the board.

"What did I miss?" Said Archie as he came up to the bar after getting back from the bathroom.

"Oh, these two should not repeat any of it." Said Belle, sipping on her drink.

"How is Graham doing?" Asked Archie.

"Better." Replied Belle. "I think he's really glad to be home." Archie nodded.

"Did you want to join the boys at darts, honey?" Asked Ruby.

"Nah, I think there is a bit of bonding with them going on. Besides, pool's my game, not darts. Pool is all about geometry. Darts is just stabbing things from a long distance."

"That's fine, Archie, you can hang out with us." Offered Belle.

"Cool, I'll grab a beer. After college I'm never drinking tequila again." Smiled Archie.

Belle had to laugh. Archie had a lopsided smile, round spectacles and a tweed sweater vest. She could hardly imagine the man having a wild side. Although, maybe after all she'd learned in the last couple of months, the quiet ones could always surprise you.

"How are you ladies doing?" Asked Will as he made it to the bar. He was still dressed in his uniform, so he must have drawn the short straw as to who had to work tonight.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Asked Ruby, taking another drink.

"I am. In case you haven't noticed, half the town is here, so really if any shit's going down, it's going to be right here. Talk about efficiency."

Archie snorted. He knew as a psychiatrist he needed to be impartial about his opinions of others, but Will's antics almost always brought him close to hysterical laughter. Their heads all turned when they saw a young woman enter the bar, dressed simply in Jeans and a white top, wearing very minimal makeup. She was looking around the room nervously, almost as if she was about to walk straight back out.

"Hey, do we know her?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, my gosh, yes we do. It's Tina, the nurse from the hospital. Wow, she looks so different. I almost didn't recognise her."

"I don't think she's been out without her full makeup before, she must be feeling so self-conscious right now." Commented Mary Margaret, and Archie agreed.

"Wow, she does look incredible without all of that slap on her face." Said Will.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Urged Mary Margaret.

"What? Just go up and…talk?" Stammered Will.

"Well, and possibly ask her out, you ninny." Ruby scolded.

"Ok, but before I do…. Belle, is there any chance of you and me…" Will started.

"I'm sorry Will.…no." Said Belle, offering him a small smile.

"Alright then, I had to ask. Wish me luck, ladies, and Archie." He sauntered off in the direction of the very nervous looking Tina, and the four of them exploded into laughter.

"Oh, my god, my face hurts from smiling." Said Mary Margaret, wiping away a tear.

"Oh, I know, right? He's like a puppy that maybe got a bit of a bump to his head and is now a little slow." Giggled Ruby. "I still can't believe the guy propositioned you as a final last ditch effort before going to ask Tina on a date."

"I know. But hey, if this works out, he won't ask me again, right?" said Belle, trying to stifle a giggle herself.

In that moment Killian and David had come back to the bar for another beer. Killian smiled and nodded when he saw Belle, looking gorgeous in her knit top that left no imagination about her curves. She blushed a little when she saw him, and gave a little wave.

"So, what did we miss?" Said David. "We heard the laughter and we got curious."

"Oh, I think young Will is about to ask Tina on a date." Said Archie.

"Wait, Tina from the hospital? That's not her." Said Killian, remembering their last encounter.

"No, it is. She's just….wow, going for the natural look. Good call." Said David.

"Yea, this is what's annoying. Girls are told from like, day one that they need to doll themselves up to impress guys, and they like the natural look anyway. Could have saved myself a lot of time and a hell of a lot of cash." Said Ruby.

"I like you just the way you are." Said Archie, giving Ruby a little kiss.

"Right back at you babe." She replied.

"Did I mention today that I love you?" David said to Mary Margaret.

"Not in the last hour." She said, smiling as David kissed her on the temple.

With both couples snuggling up together it left Belle and Killian standing awkwardly off to the side of the bar, not really sure where to look.

"So Belle, how's work?" Killian asked, trying to take some of the awkwardness out of the situation

"It's been good. Busy. Lots of memorandums and proposals to write." She replied mechanically, her face growing hot when Killian looked at her. She was confused as to why seeing Killian gave her that reaction considering her almost-threesome with Graham and Regina just earlier that afternoon.

She thanked her lucky stars when Will returned to the bar, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Tina and I are going out next weekend." He grinned.

"Good job mate, now I think it's about time to do your rounds, isn't it?" Said David.

"Yea boss, I was just getting to that." He said, scampering off.

"God, do you remember being that young?" Said David.

"I do, unfortunately." Killian sighed. "More darts?"

"Most definitely."

Killian let out a curse as his dart hit the outside of the target and fell to the ground.

"Care to make this interesting Jones? Best of three for twenty bucks." Said David.

"You're on." Smiled Killian, collecting his darts. "Who goes first?"

"After you." Said David, gesturing with his hand.

Killian's face let out a cheeky grin. He then proceeded to turn and face the dart board. Taking a deep breath he hit three perfect bulls-eyes in a row.

"You're turn, Dave." He smirked. By now half of the crowd at the Rabbit hole were watching the game.

"You hustled me." David said, aghast.

"Me? Never. That would be incredibly poor form." Killian grinned.

David then took his shots, with two on the bulls-eye and one just outside the centre.

"Looks like I just made twenty bucks." Smiled Killian.

Ruby broke into a fit of giggles seeing what Killian had done. Belle and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes. "Seriously, men can't do anything without turning it into a competition." Mary Margaret sighed as her husband handed the money over to Killian.

"Oh, come on." Said Ruby. "Personally I don't mind watching a little heated competition." Archie raised his eyebrows, but decided to say nothing.

"Alright, new game. Jones, do you play pool?"

"Sure do. Hey doc, did you want to join us?" Killian called out to Archie.

"Sounds great. It's been ages. Who's going to be our fourth?" Archie said as he handed his coat to Ruby and strode over to the pool table.

"I'll join." Jefferson piped up, setting down his beer. "So…what do you think? Cops verse civilians?"

"You're on." Said David and Killian.

"So, do we raise the stakes on this one? Fifty bucks?" Killian smirked.

"Be prepared to lose." Grinned Archie as Jefferson patted him on the shoulder.

Ruby let out a little whooping noise as the boys collected their pool ques and set up the game.

"Come on, charming, you can do this!" Called out Mary Margaret to David.

"Charming?" Killian grinned.

David groaned. "It's a long story. Alright Archie, your break."

Arche came up to the table, performing an excellent break, pocketing one of the balls, followed by another on his next shot.

"I think we're in trouble." Said David.

"Not necessarily." Said Killian, walking around the table to line up his shot, and then proceeded to pocket two balls. "Your move, Jefferson." He smirked.

The game continued, drawing in a pretty big crowd. Archie's skills at the pool table surprised everyone, including Ruby. "This is kind of hot." She smiled. Belle silently had to agree.

"Looks like we've put you in a difficult spot, detective." Sniggered Jefferson, seeing that the angle between the 8 ball and the pocket was impossible to sink without a trick shot.

"Oh, don't think you've won yet, mate." Sighed Killian, as he leaned over the table and lined up his shot. He changed the angle at the last second, rebounding the 8 ball off the opposite edge before it landed squarely in the corner pocket.

"And that's the game, gentlemen!" Cried out David.

"You could at least use that cash to buy us the next round." Grinned Archie.

"Why the hell not?" Killian smiled, realising for the first time in a long time he had loosened up and enjoyed himself.

"So, Gentleman, I had better go. I've got to open up Wonderland for like, four hours tomorrow. It's gruelling." Said Jefferson as he slipped away. Killian raised his eyebrows.

"Trust fund kid." Said Ruby. "He only really runs the magic shop to collect kooky stuff and pretend he actually has a job." Killian nodded.

Over the next two hours they all chatted, had a few drinks and took turns playing pool. Belle usually never felt super relaxed in a bar, but she and Ruby were having such a good time she forgot her own discomfort. David and Mary Margaret left first, holding hands, and within a few minutes Ruby and Archie left as well. Ruby gave Belle a little thumbs up signal as she left, followed by a wink. It must have been Ruby's plan to leave first so Belle would have to speak to Killian.

"Well, I probably better be going too. Goodnight." She said.

"Night Belle. Are you right to get home?" Asked Killian.

"Yes, I only had one drink over two hours ago. I'm fine to drive." Belle smiled.

"No worries, I better sort out the tab, I promised the boys I'd pay."

"Well, that's only fair considering you hustled them so well."

Killian broke into a laugh, and Belle walked outside to the almost abandoned car park. The car let out an odd clicking noise when she turned the key instead of the engine revving. "Damn it." She said, realising she must have a flat battery. God, cars breaking down in the middle of the night must be her new trend. She could have sworn she heard rustling in the bushes, but when she looked up she couldn't see anyone.

Eventually, she saw Killian leaving the bar. He turned away from his own car when he saw her.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yea, it's just a flat battery." She said. "Some people have all the luck."

"Hang on, I'll check if there are any jumper cables in the sheriff's car." He said, making his way to his own vehicle. He cursed himself when he realised the car didn't have a jumper cable, and he made a mental note to correct that tomorrow.

"Do you guys have a towing service out here?" He asked.

"We do, but Billy closes it at 8pm." Belle said.

"That's ok, I can give you a ride home." Offered Killian. "Call Billy in the morning."

"Thanks, that's kind of you." Belle slipped into the front seat of the Sheriff's car. Killian turned the key and paused before backing out of the parking space.

"I actually have no idea where you live." Killian admitted.

"I live with Regina and Graham." Replied Belle.

"Oh." Said Killian, wondering why his assumption of her living by herself was so totally off base.

"They kind of took me in after my Father's house was condemned. Graham was the one who found my dad's body." Said Belle quietly, recognising Killian's confusion.

Killian nodded and turned out of the parking lot. Now the way he found the three of them in hospital made more sense to him. Of course they had a history together, but he had no idea how intimate they actually were. And now is not the time to ask, Jones. He chastised himself.

"I'm sorry. It sounds like you've had an awful year." He said, turning into the backstreets.

"You've had a pretty rough year yourself."

Killian smiled in spite of himself. "I've had better."

They continued the rest of the drive in silence, Killian keeping his eyes fixed on the road. It reminded Belle a little of the time Graham drove her back from her father's house that first day, when there was still so much tension between them. She was painfully aware she had been unwittingly thrown into Killian's path again when she had actively been trying to avoid leading him on or being the subject of ay gossip. Killian seemed to be in the same predicament, trying to be nothing but professional around her.

Killian pulled up in front of the mansion, offering to walk her to the front door. Belle politely declined, thanking him for the ride with a smile as she climbed out of his car. He waited until she was inside and turned the porch light off before driving away. It was a habit he had gotten into whenever he took anyone home, the duty to make sure everyone was safe. He shook his head. He had been actively avoiding Belle for almost a week, but somehow they were always running into each other. He idly wondered if maybe that meant something.

 _No Jones. She's off limits, and that's the way it's going to stay._

 **Author's note:**

 **So, the next chapter is titled 'Divine Trinity' – so I think you all know what that means….I'll be posting it on Easter Sunday as a little treat for you, because I love you all so much! It's so great you are so excited by the story! I had no idea people would be getting so invested in this, it makes my heart sing! So far this month I've had more than 600 visitors to the story, and I am overwhelmed!**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: Yay! Glad you loved it. Yea, I loved the connection between the three of them, especially with Belle leading them both with her words, I felt like that was really driving the interaction, and we also got to see an assertive, sexy side of Belle!**

 **Lola: Lol, it was hot, wasn't it? Just wait for chapter 24, things start ramping up even more!**

 **Guest: I know, it was so hard with them all separated! I hope you loved the Rabbit Hole, I found the scene so fun to write, just a great way to get a bit more angst happening while showing another side of Killian. This is also the most characters and dialogue I've ever written into a chapter, so I was pretty happy about that!**

 **theGleekAnimal: Don't apologise for missing a chapter review, I'm just glad you are still so excited about the story! Yea, Graham is the best, but then I write a scene with Killian and I love him too (so conflicted!)**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	24. Chapter 24: Divine Trinity

**Chapter 24: Divine Trinity**

It had been almost a week since Graham had come home, and he was becoming edgy and restless. He was too well to stay in bed all day, but still too sore to really do much. Belle felt like at times he looked as though he was going to jump right through his skin and run out the door. She and Regina were busier than ever, and Graham was moody and bored.

After they finished dinner Thursday night Regina sent Graham into his workshop, knowing he didn't have the strength to complete any heavy woodwork, but could probably sand some of his more completed projects. Either way, Graham had to be occupied in some way before he went completely insane. He worked for almost an hour, feeling relieved he finally had something to do. Eventually fatigue and the need for a glass of water sent him back upstairs. He couldn't hear any noise in the house, but Regina and Belle had to be somewhere. He idly padded around searching for them.

His mouth was agape when he saw Belle and Regina together in the living room. A movie was playing in the background, but it was very apparent to him that they had both lost interest in it long ago. Regina was on the floor, leaning against the couch, and Belle was straddling her. They were so focussed on the kiss they were sharing they hadn't even noticed Graham. He immediately turned around to leave the room, but clumsily knocked into a side table, which of course caused Belle and Regina to break apart.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'll leave you to it." Graham said awkwardly. All three of them were blushing pretty furiously. Eventually it was Regina who spoke. "Graham…did you want to stay?"

"Of course I do, Gina." His voice was barely more than a whisper. Regina got up off the floor and walked towards Graham. Her blouse was unbuttoned and her skirt was askew, but she still looked phenomenal. To everyone's surprise she reached up and kissed Graham in a way she had never done before. Graham instantly deepened the kiss, feeling the ecstasy of finally touching his wife. Regina began to feel a familiar panic course through her, and stepped away from Graham, leaving them both breathing heavily. "Graham, I'm sorry, I think that's the most I can touch you." She admitted.

"Don't be sorry, Gina, that was wonderful." Graham breathed.

Belle looked around the room awkwardly. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No, stay." Regina insisted. "I-I want you both to stay."

Belle and Graham looked at each other in shock, both realising at the same time what Regina was suggesting. "Regina, you want the three of us…together?" Belle asked. Regina nodded, clearly embarrassed at her request.

"How do…how do we do this?" Graham croaked. "I can't really touch you."

"But you can touch Belle, and she can touch me." Regina swallowed, clearly surprised at what she was saying.

"Regina, are you sure?" Graham asked. Regina nodded.

"Belle, are you ok with this?"

"Yes." Belle whispered.

"Then, Regina, imagine I'm kissing you when I kiss Belle." Graham strode over to Belle and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended Belle felt a little shaky and dizzy. This was unchartered territory for all of them, but that only made it more exciting. Graham then turned Belle around so she could kiss Regina while he traced his hands down her back. Belle moaned at the feeling of being sandwiched between the most gorgeous couple she had ever met. Graham's hands snaked down her font before slipping into her underwear and tracing his fingers across her already wet centre, just the way she liked.

Regina took this opportunity to finish undressing Belle, ridding her of her shirt and bra. Regina sucked on her neck and palmed her breasts in a way that was close to sending Belle over the edge. She abruptly stopped the kiss and took a step back while gingerly removing the rest of her now-rumpled clothes, and stood in front of them naked in the dimly lit living room.

Graham let out a long sigh. "You are truly beautiful, Regina." He exclaimed, voice almost breaking at the sight. "Belle, please touch her, I'm begging you."

Belle took two steps towards Regina and within moments they were a tangle of limbs, kissing each other furiously in a way that made Graham's mouth water. Watching Regina with Belle was perhaps the most spectacular thing he had seen in his entire life. It was all Graham could do to not run across the room and wrap his arms around his wife. He knew if he did that this would all be over. His cock was straining in his pants and the anticipation was killing him; but he held back. He carefully stripped off down to his underwear and sat on the low ottoman watching the sight before him.

Belle and Regina looked as if they were in a world of their own, and Graham almost felt as though he was intruding on something private. In his moment of doubt, Regina looked up and beaconed him over. "Please Graham, come back." She begged. Regina was now sitting on the couch and Belle was kneeling in front of her, planting kisses down her body that was causing Regina's body to squirm in the most delicious way. Graham carefully made his way towards Belle and knelt behind her. "Belle, is it ok if I touch you again?" He rasped.

"God, yes" She moaned. Graham traced his hands down her body and Belle leaned back into him, craving the touch. He roughly palmed her hips while she stroked Regina's thighs. Her fingers had snaked down over Regina's clit, which was causing the dark brunette to moan, but Belle paused before she placed her lips over Regina's centre, suddenly nervous. "I've never done this before." She murmured.

"Belle, you know what feels good, just do that." Graham whispered, reassuring her. Regina's body was shaking when Belle's tongue finally made contact with her sensitive nub, and Graham almost stopped breathing. His hands reached down to Belle and he slipped two of his fingers inside her, causing her to writhe against him.

"Imagine I'm touching you, Regina." Graham's rough voice caused both women to shiver "Imagine everything I'm doing to Belle, I'm doing to you as well." His fingers increased the pace at which they were pumping inside Belle, causing her to squeal and increase the pace of her tongue against Regina.

"Please Graham, if you….want to be inside her, that's ok." Regina moaned, feeling unbelievably close to her own orgasm.

"Belle, are you ok with this?" Graham groaned.

"Please Graham." Belle panted. "There's condoms in the end table."

"Why do we have condoms stashed in here?" He gasped.

"For moments like this, I suppose." Said Regina, and Belle had to stifle a laugh.

Graham wasted no time putting on the condom and slipped inside of Belle. They both let out a loud moan when he filled her to the hilt, the angle providing so much delicious friction. He slid in and out of her slowly, never losing eye contact with Regina the whole time. Regina reached up a shaky hand out to Graham, who took it immediately. Even being inside Belle while her mouth was on Regina made it feel as if they were actually together.

He watched Regina intently as her body writhed under Belle's touch, her fingers gripping Graham's hand fiercely as her orgasm took over. Belle held onto Regina tightly while Graham quickly brought her over the edge, leaving her a panting mess.

Graham moaned loudly seconds later when he came inside of Belle, not really wanting to let go of either woman. He collapsed against her, suddenly exhausted, feeling as though he may have pushed himself a bit too far given his recent injuries. Belle still had her arms wrapped around Regina, and peeled herself away to get into a more comfortable position. "I can't believe we just did that" She exclaimed. Everyone burst into laughter, some of the tension leaving the room.

"Yea, I guess we did." Graham winced, his side still clearly a bit sore.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked him, getting herself dressed again.

"I'm fine, Regina, more than fine. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regina said sincerely, and stepped over to give Graham another kiss. Graham savoured the feeling, hoping he would never stop kissing Regina ever again.

"Thank you so much, Belle." Regina said sincerely, giving her a hug.

"Yes, Belle, thank you." Graham echoed. The three of them huddled together for a moment on the floor, feeling utterly spent. Eventually Regina got up, saying she needed to have a have a shower, but declined any offer of company. Once Regina had left the living room, Graham turned to Belle. "You may need to help me get up." He said, still slightly out of breath.

"Graham, are you sure you're ok?" Belle asked.

"Yea, I just pushed myself a bit far, my side hurts a bit. I just didn't want Regina to worry." Belle carefully looked at Graham's well-healed scar. Nothing appeared to be hurt or re-opened, but what they had just done was pretty physical. Belle blushed at the memory.

"Come on, I'll help you into the shower. Here, lean on me." Graham and Belle hobbled into the shower and she gently washed Graham all over. It was a strangely intimate thing for them to do, and tingles rang down her spine when he washed her in return. Part of her was sad Regina wasn't there with them, but she was amazed at the step forward Regina had taken.

"I know I said it before, Belle, but I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for Regina. For us." Graham said sincerely.

Belle's cheeks went red again. "I'm just so glad she's opening up. Tonight was just spontaneous, I couldn't believe what she was able to do."

"Me either. I honestly nearly died when I saw the two of you together. Not to sound sexist, but that was the culmination of every fantasy I've ever had."

Belle laughed. "I used to roll my eyes when guys joked about fantasising about threesomes. Now I get it." She paused. "Was I – was it…good?" She asked tentatively.

"It was spectacular" Graham said, rubbing Belle's sore shoulders. "You and Regina placed so much trust in me to be there. It's the closest I've ever gotten to being with her, and I'll never forget it. So thank you, again."

Once they had showered and dried, they were so exhausted they both crawled into Graham's bed.

To their surprise, Regina was at the door. "Is it ok if I stay here tonight?" She asked tentatively.

"You don't even have to ask, Gina." Said Graham, voice almost breaking at the thought of his wife finally sharing his bed.

"Did you want me to leave?" Asked Belle, wanting to make sure she wasn't overcrowding.

"No, I'd like you to stay, if that's ok with both of you." Said Regina. Belle nodded.

"Thank god this is a king-size bed." Smiled Graham. He slipped back into bed on his usual right side, and Regina motioned for Belle to get in next. Belle was then sandwiched between her two favourite people, and she had never felt safer or more loved.

"Goodnight, you two." She said, snuggling in. To her surprise, both Graham and Regina turned towards her and held her, kissing her gently on the temples, then reached across her to kiss each other goodnight. It was a sight that took her breath away.

"Regina, I never want to stop kissing you." Breathed Graham, still feeling elated from her touch. They must all have fallen asleep moments later due to sheer physical exhaustion, because Belle didn't even remember the light being turned off.

It felt like moments later that she was being woken by a desperate-sounding shout. She was temporarily disoriented but felt Graham thrashing beside her. Regina must have woken up seconds before her and flicked on the bedside light.

"Graham, wake up, you're having a bad dream." Belle said soothingly. Graham opened his eyes, and the sight of him shocked both women. He was drenched in sweat, and his eyes were red and filled with tears. He was still shaking and breathing heavily when Belle put her arms around him. Regina had gotten out of bed and was standing by his side, and Graham unsteadily swung his legs over the bed and looked up at Regina with so much hurt in his eyes. She let out a little cry when he rested his head on her chest, and Regina stroked his hair and spoke soothingly while Belle stroked down his back to keep him calm.

"Was it Peter?" Regina asked gently.

Graham nodded. "It was-It was awful. My dreams kept taking me to the town line, except this time Peter had killed everybody. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop it." He repeated.

"It's ok, Graham, it was just a dream. You saved everybody, remember?" Belle said soothingly. "Wendy's safe because of you."

Regina nodded "It's true, you saved her."

"But I didn't save him." Graham let out a sob. "I-could have saved him but he turned the gun on himself before we had any time."

"Oh Graham." Regina's eyes were filled with tears. "There was nothing you could have done. Peter had let so many dark thoughts hurt him for so long that nothing anyone did could have saved him."

"I-I do know that, it's just such a senseless waste." Graham said bitterly, and then winced. The thrashing in his sleep had made his side hurt again, and the crying was making his breathing more difficult.

Regina and Belle exchanged a look. They both knew this was about more than Peter. This event would have brought back painful memories of his mother's suicide, another situation he had no control of. Belle slipped out of bed and mouthed to Regina she was getting some water and Tylenol, and quietly left the room, leaving Regina holding Graham.

As she was pouring the water and getting the pills her eyes were filled with tears. She was so angry that wonderful people like Graham and Regina had to endure so much, and wondered whether the universe would ever give them a break or a chance at being happy. The usually strong Graham had looked so fragile, so vulnerable, and it hurt Belle so deeply to see him like that.

She had regained her composure by the time she re-entered the room, and Graham diligently swallowed the pills and sipped on the water, looking a lot calmer.

"I'm sorry. I should be over this by now." Graham said quietly.

"Graham, look at me." Said Regina, cupping his face in her hands "What you went through was a huge trauma, this is not something that goes away in a few weeks. You were so brave, and so strong, but this will take time." Graham nodded. Part of him knew she was right, he needed to put his ego aside and let himself heal.

"It might be a good idea to talk to Archie tomorrow, I don't think you should go through this alone." Suggested Belle.

"I think you're right, but right now all I want to do is sleep." Graham said tiredly, feeling emotionally wrecked. The three of them sunk back under the covers, this time Graham was sandwiched between Belle and Regina, and he fell asleep almost instantly. Regina turned out the light and reached over to hold Belle's hand. "I can't even tell you how grateful I am that you're here. I couldn't do this without you."

"I can't imagine being anywhere else right now. I love you both so much." Belle whispered.

"We love you too, Belle." Regina whispered back.

 **Author's note:**

 **Holy hell!**

 **I've had this scene written for ages (like, 2 months!), and I've had to painstakingly wait for the story to catch up to it! I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope I got the right balance between the physical and emotional side of such a big step in their relationship. This is also my first threesome, so how did I do? Life has gotten pretty crazy over the last few weeks, but I'm still aiming for at least once a week updates because this story just needs to get out of my head!**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: Yes, Killian is so wonderful and charming – I love writing his character!**

 **Lola: I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations…I know everyone's been waiting a while!**

 **Guest: Funny you should say that, in the original draft of the rabbit hole chapter I had Regina and Graham come in for a few minutes, but it really affected the tone of the scene and messed with the pace. I also realised that Graham would be in no way physically up to it. I loved the banter between everyone else, particularly the whole Killian/David banter as well as Will asking Tina for a date…so good! Yea, Killian and Graham have a lot of similarities, but I'm hoping I've still been successful at carving their own individual identities. I love it when these boys get protective (in a sweet way, of course!)**

 **Much Love!**


	25. Chapter 25: Healing

**Chapter 25: Healing**

The sunlight streamed through the windows, and Belle found herself snuggled up beside Graham, with Regina sleeping soundly on the other side, her arm draped over Graham's chest. She took a moment to take in how beautiful they were together and how far they had gone last night. It had been completely unexpected, exciting, scary and wonderful all at the same time.

Everyone jolted when the alarm went off, and it took a moment for Graham and Regina to orientate themselves.

"I can't believe I spent the night here." Said Regina.

"In my arms of all things. I can't tell you how wonderful that was." Said Graham, stroking her arm.

"I think we should have a slow morning today. Do you think anyone will mind if we don't go into the office until 10?" Asked Belle.

Regina smiled. "Since I'm the boss, everyone will just have to deal. I'll text Ashleigh."

"You guys are really staying?" Asked Graham, smiling at the thought of having a little extra company.

"Of course. You two could have a nice shower together. I'll go downstairs and make us all breakfast in bed." Said Belle, feeling like it was extremely important for Regina and Graham to connect again.

"That sounds amazing." Said Regina.

"What, even the shower?" He gasped.

"Even the shower." Regina grinned, holding out her hand to help Graham out of bed. Belle left to go to her own room to shower before making breakfast, leaving Graham and Regina alone.

Graham couldn't help feeling like the luckiest guy in the world at the moment, even with the awful dreams that had been plaguing him. His wife was before him, in a thin dressing gown, hair beautifully mussed from her sleep. She looked truly gorgeous and natural.

Graham got the water for the shower going, hesitating a little before slipping off his boxers and beaconing Regina to join him. Regina swallowed when she looked at him, appreciating fully just how wonderful he looked. Her eyes filled with tears when her eyes ran over his now-healed scar on his chest, a constant reminder that she had nearly lost him.

"Are you ok, Gina?" Graham asked, his voice still a little hoarse from his sleep.

"I'm ok…It's just….this week has been a lot of firsts for us." She admitted.

"It has. Do you want me to turn around while you get undressed?" He asked.

"No, I want you to see me." She said quietly before slowly dropping her dressing gown to the floor. Graham couldn't help leaving his mouth open, finally seeing just how spectacular she was in the daylight; no makeup, no clothes – just Regina.

She stepped into the shower alongside Graham, shyly angling her body away from him.

"It's so hard not to touch you right now." Said Graham.

"I'm sorry." Said Regina. "I've learned in the last few weeks that touching is easier than being touched." She reached for the soap and began to run her hands over her now-slippery body. Graham felt Regina had no idea the effect she had on people.

"Did you want to touch me then, if I can't touch you?" He whispered.

"Yes, I do." Swallowed Regina "But…..I need to know your hands are going to stay still."

Graham blinked, knowing he needed every ounce of his self-control. Having an idea, he turned to face the opposite wall and placed his hands against it, letting the water from the shower run over him.

"How's that?" Graham asked.

"I-I think this will work." Regina carefully picked up the washcloth before gingerly running it over Graham's arm, then paused before running the cloth over his neck and chest. Graham began to shake and breathe more heavily, the sensation of Regina finally touching him, albeit even in a non-sexual way, was pure ecstasy. Her hands always stopped short of travelling further south, Regina still not brave enough to touch him there. Graham closed his eyes and moaned as her hands continued to run over his torso, washing him, but he didn't dare take his hands off the wall.

It didn't take Regina long to notice that her husband was painfully hard. "Do you need to take care of that?" She asked shyly.

Graham had to blush. "I would love to, but I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I don't think I could touch you there, but I could….watch." Said Regina, biting her lower lip.

"You're sure?" He grunted. Regina nodded. Graham took himself in hand, groaning at the feeling of Regina watching him masturbate. He hadn't thought voyeurism was part of his sexual repertoire, but since Belle had joined them he came to the conclusion that he got off on watching and being watched.

He felt himself harden in his hand as he increased the speed of his strokes, his breath becoming more ragged. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Regina, who was staring at him intently, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths, cheeks flushed from the hot water. She carefully began touching his chest again, this time without the washcloth, and Graham relished the feeling.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now." He moaned.

"I might feel safer if you were against the wall."

Graham nodded, and turned so his back was against the wall. Regina came close to him again and watched as Graham began to slide his hand along the length of his cock. She stood up on her tip toes to reach him, giving him a gentle kiss. The combined sensation caused them both to moan.

"I love you so much, Gina." He panted.

"I love you too." Regina knew instinctively he was close, judging by the wrecked look on his face. She moved closer to him so most of her upper body was flush with his chest, then gingerly lifted her arms up to hold him closely, kissing him with more need.

"Oh, Gina!" He burst out as he finally came, spilling himself over her stomach. Regina hadn't moved away from him, but hadn't given him permission to touch her, either. Graham leaned back against the wall, trying to get his breath back. "Please, can I kiss you?" He begged.

Regina nodded, and she was rewarded with a more passionate kiss than she had ever recalled in her lifetime. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, while Graham's were firmly by his side, trying to stay still.

"My god you are amazing." Said Graham when she finally pulled away.

Belle had been busy getting everything ready for a perfect breakfast in bed, feeling like coffee and scrambled eggs were the order of the day. She placed everything on a tray and carried it carefully upstairs. Regina and Graham were back in bed. Graham was wearing a fresh set of boxers and Regina was in a robe, combing out her wet hair. The both smiled when Belle came in.

"I'm starving." Admitted Graham, taking a bite of toast.

"I'm not surprised, after last night…" Said Belle sheepishly.

"Yes….that was….I can't even describe it." Regina blushed.

They all finished their breakfasts, sipping on their coffee, talking and enjoying their slow morning.

"So, how was the shower?" Belle grinned.

"It was….very nice." Regina said, her face blushing a brilliant red.

"Glorious." Said Graham. The three of them burst into laughter, feeling relaxed and happy. There was something so safe and comforting about the bubble the three of them were currently living in.

Belle felt in that moment it would be easy to just slip into this life and stay with them forever, but she remembered Archie's words about needing an endpoint once the relationship goals had been met. She tried not to think of it, instead focusing on the moment.

Regina and Belle reluctantly got dressed and went into work, feeling for once in their lives they could just skip it all together. The morning seemed to drag, even though they hadn't been in the office for that long. By lunchtime, Belle suggested getting food at Granny's and taking it home and eating with Graham.

"I think that's a perfect idea." Said Regina, firing off a text to Graham. Within a few moments her phone went off again. "Well, it looks like we are getting lunch for Archie as well, he's over at the house."

"I'm glad Graham's talking to someone."

"Me too." Said Regina.

As they entered the kitchen with their food, they found Graham and Archie sitting at the kitchen island. Graham smiled when Regina came in, not really able to hide the grin on his face, especially every time he thought about their shower that very morning.

"Hi darling." Regina said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hi Archie, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem at all. It was high time for me to come over. You've all been through a lot lately." Archie couldn't help observing just how relaxed Regina looked with Graham.

Belle busied herself getting everyone plates and glasses and placing everyone's orders in front of them. It was good for her to have a task in this situation. Even though she felt comfortable with Regina and Graham, part of her still felt on some level she was intruding on their private moments, especially now as they were closer together.

"So, Gina, Archie had an excellent idea for this afternoon. He and David are taking me fishing."

"Excuse me, what?" Regina stammered, her stern mayor expression coming back.

"Don't worry Regina. Graham's healed enough to go out now, and we're only going to fish off the docks. I just thought it would be a good change for him to be outside." Said Archie calmly.

Regina paled "Ok, I get that, but what if….."

"It will be fine. You forget I have a medical degree as well."

"I did forget that." Said Regina, taking a sip of water.

"They'll be fine." Belle reassured her.

Archie wiped his hands on his napkin and cleared his throat. "We better get ready then."

Graham couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he went upstairs to get changed and prepare his fishing tackle.

Archie turned to Regina, who was still looking nervous despite her best efforts. "I know you're worried about him, but we'll bring him home the second he gets tired."

Regina nodded.

"And I know this isn't the time or the place to discuss it, but I can tell you've made incredible progress just by how comfortable you are with Graham. I am very proud of you, Regina." Archie said earnestly. "And Belle, you've been a wonderful friend to them both, and this would not have been possible without you."

Both women blushed. Graham came back downstairs with everything we needed. "Alright Archie, let's get going, we're burning daylight."

"Just be safe." Said Regina.

"I will." Said Graham, kissing her on the cheek. "Belle, try to help Regina focus on work instead of fretting about me."

Belle grinned. "I'll do my best. Enjoy your male bonding and ritual fish murder."

Archie couldn't help busting into laughter as he ushered Graham out to his car, and even Regina had to stifle a giggle.

OOO

By the time Archie had dropped Graham home, he was feeling more like himself than he had in a long time. He had always had difficulties opening up to Dr Hopper in the confines of his office, never truly feeling comfortable with therapy. But somehow, being outside, and especially being with David, had made him feel normal again.

He was feeling a little tired, having been outside for the first time, but he wanted to do something special for Belle and Regina, knowing they would be coming home soon after a long day. He rummaged through the fridge and realised he had everything he needed to make his famous chicken fajitas, the first meal they had shared together when Belle first moved in. Pulling up a stool at the counter, he got to work, humming along to the radio.

By the time Regina and Belle made it home at 5:30pm, Regina was a nervous wreck. She had texted a few times throughout the day to check how Graham was going, but Belle had helped her refrain from sending many, many more. They both wondered into the kitchen after they were bombarded with an amazing smell.

"Wow, Graham, you did all this?" Belle gasped.

"Well, I had some time on my hands, and you guys have been waiting on me hand and foot, so I felt it was time to return the favour." He smiled.

"I hope you didn't push yourself too hard." Said Regina, still looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, Gina. I feel more like myself today than I have in a long time."

Belle had to blink when she saw the meal Graham had prepared. "Wait, this is what you made my first night here!" She exclaimed.

Graham smiled "Well, I wanted to make a meal that was a bit of a symbol of us."

Regina and Belle walked up to Graham and hugged him. Graham was able to wrap his arms around both of them, loving the feeling of being connected.

"So, I take it that we're eating chicken fajitas because you didn't catch any fish?" Regina quipped, unfurling from his arms.

"Not a single one." He grinned. Belle laughed.

Dinner was relaxed, the three of them chatting and laughing as if nothing had ever broken them apart. Regina had opened a bottle of white wine that they all shared, considering it was Friday night and they had nowhere to be in the morning.

Belle insisted on doing the dishes to let Regina and Graham finish their wine snuggled on the couch. She joined them a little later, enjoying the security of being so close to them. By the time the movie ended they all curled back up together in Graham's bed, not wanting to be separated ever again.

 **Author notes:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the shower scene with Graham and Regina – god I love this couple so much and felt they really deserved a break! Don't worry, their weekend is only just getting started, so there will be some more sexy times ahead! I am completely overwhelmed by the response you all had to the chapter. I built the entirety of this story based on the scenes in chapters 10 and 24, so you can imagine how long I've been waiting to post this!**

 **Guesti: Glad you loved it! Don't worry, there is some pretty intense Killian Jones stuff coming up. I'm trying to keep the balance between Belle with Graham and Regina, as well as the dynamic of Killian as an outsider and a fair amount of angst/unrequited love.**

 **Evaz: I'm glad you loved the connection between the three of them and the mix of the physical/intimate as well as the emotional. Yea, Belle is fantastic, and I'm loving developing her character.**

 **TheGleekAnimal: So happy you loved it! I was so happy the scene worked with Regina initiating it, I felt that was important this time around. I think Graham will continue to struggle with some of his demons for a while, even while plotting his character years into the future he's not quite 100% over it, but he tries not to let it affect his day to day life.**

 **Sandrine36: Yay! All of them are together, so many feels! Don't worry, there's still a few more lovely moments for our trio ahead – sexy, fluffy, sad, you name it!**

 **LeeMcphee: Thank you for joining us! Oh, and Belle will be there when Regina and Graham are finally together, I wouldn't dream of it any other way!**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: You are very welcome!**

 **Janiemims: Welcome! I know this has been a slow burn, but totally worth it, right?**

 **Zaxamali: OMG thank you! I always love it when people tell me they have binge-read my stories!**

 **Guest: I love it! That's what I was going for, the perfect balance between steaminess and sweet fluffy emotions, glad its working! More steam ahead in chapter 26 (like, the WHOLE chapter!)**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	26. Chapter 26: Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

**Chapter 26: Oh, what a beautiful morning!**

 **FYI, this whole chapter is just one giant sex scene, so for those wanting to avoid that kind of thing….I'd look away now. For the rest of you…enjoy!**

Saturday morning Graham was still asleep despite the fact that sunlight was streaming into the room. As he drifted into consciousness he realised he was holding onto Belle, his morning erection pressing into her backside. She was still fast asleep, turned on her side and holding Regina. Graham selfishly felt he could get used to waking up this way. Belle stirred awake, arching her back into him, slowly angling her hips to grind against his erection. "Morning." She mumbled, turning around to face him.

"Hi." He said sheepishly "Sorry I was poking you in your sleep."

"I didn't mind." She smiled, angling up so she could kiss him. Feeling Regina stir she turned around again.

"Morning Regina." Belle kissed her, Regina immediately curling into Belle's body to deepen the kiss. Graham slid his hands over Belle's arms, watching the two of them kiss. It was truly a magnificent sight, one that he felt he would never get used to. Regina gasped and broke the kiss, stating she needed to use the bathroom.

"Actually, I do too." Belle admitted.

"How about we all retreat to our own bathrooms?" Suggested Graham.

Belle wondered off into her own room, still getting used to the absurdity that even with three adults in the house there were still spare bathrooms. After relieving herself, she quickly splashed her face, cleaned her teeth and combed her hair out the best she could. As much as she loved sharing a bed with Regina and Graham and all of the perks that involved, it was wreaking havoc on her tangled hair.

When she came back to Graham's room, Regina and Graham were already there, sporting grins on their faces.

"What are you two plotting?" Belle smiled, secretly loving the fact the tension in the room was already ramping up.

"Well, we wanted to give you a special thank you this morning." Smiled Regina. Belle swallowed.

"And by that, Regina means you get us both." Said Graham, sounding a little nervous and still amazed Regina was happy with him sleeping with another woman.

Belle let out a breath, her skin already tingling with anticipation. She smiled as she made her way back to the bed and straight into their arms. Regina was the first to kiss her, and Belle quickly noticed how much more bold she had become in the last week. She felt Graham kneeling behind her and gasped as he ran his hands down her arms and kissed her shoulder.

"Don't forget about me." He whispered. Belle turned her upper body so she could kiss Graham, but hadn't released her hold on Regina, who had started to place little kisses down her neck. She was borderline delirious with the pleasure they were giving her, and they were still only kissing.

"I think she likes this." Said Regina.

"I think she does too." Graham purred as he ran his hands down her stomach, his fingers sliding into her underwear and rubbing over her already wet centre. Belle squeaked in a silent approval, turning back to kiss Regina as Graham continued to kiss down her spine, his unrelenting fingers continuing to work on her.

"I-I need to get these clothes off." Belle whined as she bucked her hips to Graham's movements. Regina and Graham broke apart from her long enough to help her rid herself of her tank top and pyjama shorts, and then all four of their hands were back over her, sending tingles all over her body.

Graham gently guided her back down on the bed so she was lying comfortably with her head resting on a pillow. She felt a little self-conscious being naked and displayed in front of them, but that feeling faded when Regina began to kiss her again. "Did you want us both to give you an orgasm?" Regina breathed.

Belle could barely utter the words, and must have sounded like a blubbering mess, but seriously, who could blame her? Regina and Graham smiled at each other, and shared a gentle kiss before settling either side of Belle, both of them using their hands to slowly rub up and down her body. She gasped and moaned as each of them took turns kissing her, building up an incredible level of heat and anticipation.

Graham's lips had found her right nipple at the same moment Regina had begun to circle her fingers over her clit, making her let out a primal moan at the sensation. If Graham was good at pleasuring a woman, Regina was even better, somehow understanding exactly where to touch Belle with a pinpoint accuracy that Belle had only ever achieved by herself. She gasped again when Graham's hand ran up her thigh "Do you want my fingers inside you?" He rasped. He was painfully hard, but he knew that he needed to wait his turn.

"Oh, god yes!" Belle's whole body was shaking by this point, the combination of Graham's fingers inside her while Regina expertly circled her clit was overwhelming, and she could feel the pressure building in her lower belly. She cried out when Graham added a third finger, and Belle relished the feeling, enjoying the fullness. She knew by this point she was writhing under their touch and moaning incoherently, but she had stopped caring.

Regina continued to kiss her as Graham's tongue lathed over her nipples, working to send her over the edge by bombarding every sensitive part of her overheated body. She finally came apart as Graham's fingers curled and began to pump into her a little faster, Regina's fingers increasing their speed at the same time. "Oh, Fuck!" She yelled out, arching her back and shaking with her orgasm.

Regina and Graham had stilled their fingers, but hadn't taken them away, Belle still writhing against them with the little aftershocks of her orgasm. Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw them both smiling at her.

"That was one hell of a thank you." Belle said as she closed her eyes, feeling thoroughly sated and exhausted.

Regina smiled at Graham. "Thank you for this. I wanted to help her feel special this morning."

"I think that was mission accomplished. She's fallen asleep." Graham said.

"I'm not surprised. She's been working so hard and keeping things running here, I'm amazed she's kept going for so long."

"And Belle passing out had nothing to do with your clever fingers just then?" Smirked Graham.

Regina had to blush. "I think she liked yours as well."

"I think we make a pretty good team." He grinned, chancing giving Regina a little kiss. It was such a strange sensation, but having them share the same woman was a way to be intimate with each other, bizarre and surreal as it was.

Belle opened her eyes "How long was I asleep?" She asked bashfully.

"Only a minute or two." Said Graham.

"Did you want to keep going?" Said Regina.

"Yes!" Belle said a little eagerly, holding Regina's hand and kissing it.

"Go on, go to Regina." Purred Graham "I'll wait." He settled back against the headboard as he watched his wife and Belle pressed against each other on the bed, kissing furiously as Regina tried to rid herself of her nightgown.

"Lie down." Urged Belle "It's my turn to make you feel good."

Regina shivered as she complied to Belle's request, shyly and slowly opening her legs to allow Belle to settle between them. She kissed down Regina's body, paying attention to her taught pink nipples before trailing her hands down towards her centre. "Do you want this?" Belle whispered.

"Yes." Gasped Regina as she lifted her hips up to meet Belle's tongue. It was now Graham's turn to gasp, watching his naked wife moan with Belle's head settled between her legs, slowly working her into an orgasm.

He knew he had only seen this sight barely two days ago, but his nerves had almost gotten the best of him then, worrying if Regina was going to panic and leave, or become upset with Graham sleeping with Belle, but none of that had happened, and that night was magical.

He was so transfixed by the sight, entranced as both women moved with an almost hypnotic rhythm. He nearly became undone as Regina looked up at him, her mouth opened into a wide 'O' as Belle continued to pleasure her. "Please can I kiss you?" He rasped. Regina nodded, letting out another moan as Belle increased the speed of her fingers inside her. Graham gently bent down to kiss her, and was very surprised when Regina responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss with her tongue. She let out a scream as her orgasm hit, bucking her hips and not relaxing the grasp she had over Graham. "Oh, Gina." He moaned.

Belle lifted her head and wiped her mouth "It's so good to see you both together." She said, noticing Regina hadn't torn herself away from Graham yet.

She paused, wondering if Regina was ready for something more. "There was something else I wanted to try this morning. It's a technique I read about where I have my hand on Graham, and Regina has her hand on mine. Eventually I take my hand away while Regina's hand stays."

"Do you think it will work?" Said Regina, a look of worry on her face.

"We can only try, and we can stop if you feel uncomfortable." Said Belle.

"That's true, we won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Said Graham.

Regina nodded, and motioned for Graham to lie down on the bed. He obliged and stripped off his boxers, releasing his erection that had been anticipating being touched since he had first woken up this morning. Belle gently put her right hand on his chest. "Alright Regina, you can put your hand on mine."

Regina shakily reached out her hand and placed it over Belle's. As Belle slowly began to trace down Graham's body, Regina found herself relaxing. Carefully, Belle moved to grip Graham's erection, Regina's hands clasped over hers. "Feels so good." Graham panted, realising this was the closest Regina had ever come to touching him.

"Do you want me to move my hand away?" Belle asked, and Regina nodded. Belle gave her a gentle kiss as she lifted her hand off Graham's now throbbing erection, leaving Regina's hand in place. Regina and Graham both let out a gasp at the sensation. Regina slowly ran her hands along Graham's cock, and he couldn't help bucking his hips at the sensation. Her eyes never left his, the couple completely transfixed on each other. "I love you Regina." Said Graham.

"I love you too." Said Regina. Belle was noticing Regina was starting to breathe a little faster.

"Are you ok?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded "I-I think I've gone as far as I can go." She said, lifting her hand off Graham. He let out a little cry at the loss of contact, but knew he couldn't push Regina too far. Regina leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "If you and Belle want to be together, that's ok." She said shakily.

"Are you sure?" Graham croaked, now so worked up that he needed to double check he was hearing correctly.

"I'm sure." Said Regina, taking Belle's hand and bringing her closer to Graham. "I think you've waited long enough."

"It's not about me, it's about you." Said Graham.

"I know, but….I enjoy watching the two of you. I can't explain why."

"I think it's the same when I see the two of you together." Graham admitted. "Belle, are you sure you want this?"

Belle nodded and moved across the bed so she was straddling Graham, leaning over and giving him a kiss. Regina let out a little gasp watching them, it was so strange and beautiful watching Graham and Belle. She really couldn't feel jealous, save for the fact one day she wished she could touch him the same way Belle did. Until then, watching him would be enough.

Graham deepened the kiss and gently rolled them so Belle was underneath him. Belle gasped at the sensation, having forgotten how wonderful it felt to be under Graham, held close by his powerful arms. Even if he wasn't back to his usual self yet, he still felt incredible. She moaned when his hand grazed over her clit, still feeling sensitive from her previous orgasm. Graham reached over to the side table and fetched a condom, hesitating before rolling it on, looking to Regina and Belle for permission. "It's ok." they assured him.

Graham cradled Belle back in his arms and let out a feral growl when he finally sheathed himself inside her. The noise came as a bit of a shock to Regina, not having seen this side of Graham before. But despite the sound, she knew he was still being careful and gentle, and Belle was relaxed and responding to his touch, wrapping her legs around him and letting out little gasps each time he thrust into her. Graham was experiencing sheer relief, having been tortured by the beautiful sight of Belle and Regina as well as having his cock touched by his wife for the first time. He swore if he hadn't already ejaculated several times over the last few days he would already be done right now.

"I think we need to switch, I can't prop myself up on my arms anymore." Admitted Graham. He gently slid out of Belle, propping himself up on his knees to let her get up as well. As he lay back down, Regina came up beside him, holding his hand. "Are you still ok, Gina?" Graham asked.

Regina nodded, motioning for Belle to come back. Belle moved up the bed to straddle Graham, temporarily feeling a little self-conscious about being watched, especially in this position where her entire body was uncovered, but Regina had taken her hand as well, bringing her back to Graham. She let out a loud sigh when she guided his cock back inside her, loving the change in the angle and the feeling of fullness. Regina was watching them with absolute fascination, her mouth opening every time she heard them gasp. She settled one more kiss on Graham before kneeling beside Belle.

"Do you want me to touch you?" She asked.

"Please Regina." Belle almost whined as she continued circling her hips. Graham nearly became undone as Regina's tongue lathed over Belle's nipples, before moving her hand to stroke her sensitive clit. Belle gasped, her movements becoming a little more erratic as she tried to maintain the friction she was feeling. She lifted her hips higher, before coming back down to allow Graham to enter her deeply, riding him at a steady pace.

"Oh, bloody hell." Panted Graham as he watched Belle being pleasured by Regina. He was desperate to reach out and touch her, but reminded himself that Regina had to initiate the touch. He had made that mistake before. He was feeling so painfully close, and had stilled most of his movements to allow himself to last at least long enough for Belle to reach the orgasm she was building to.

"Feels so good." Belle gasped, moving her hips faster in response to Regina's touch. She could feel Graham's cock throbbing inside her, and the combined sensation was causing a build-up that was even more intense than before. She cried out as her orgasm overtook her, panting and moaning incoherently. Regina didn't remove her fingers until Belle had come down from her high, kissing her furiously.

"Learn forward." Graham said harshly, using his hands to guide Belle's exhausted body so she was flush against him. Regina stroked her back as Graham began to thrust into her quickly, sending little ricochet's of pleasure through her body. His hands gripped on her hips firmly as he thrust one more time, moaning loudly as he finally came, Belle's sensitive walls continuing to stroke him. "Fuck" Was all Graham managed to say as his movements finally stilled.

The three of them collapsed back on the bed, Graham managing to dispose of the condom before falling asleep. It was well after noon before they woke up again - naked, sticky, but happy. Eventually it was time to get up, knowing that showering and eating at this point was a non-optional necessity.

They all decided to work together in the kitchen, spending a couple of hours making lasagne from scratch. They barely spoke the whole time, each person happily pottering away until it was time to assemble the components together.

"I know this sounds a little last minute, but what if we invited Killian to dinner tonight? There's so much food here, and I want to get up to speed with everything that's happened since I've been out of commission." Said Graham.

Regina looked a little surprised "Sure, if that's what you want."

"Belle what do you think? You seem to know him the best." Asked Graham.

"Well, I haven't talked to him much, but I think you'll like him. And truth be told he's probably getting sick of diner food." She said honestly, hoping Graham and Regina hadn't noticed the difference in her voice that she was trying to keep control of.

She made herself busy, putting away the vegetable scraps in the compost bin. Her face was a little flushed and she wasn't sure why. It didn't go unnoticed by Regina, who mercifully didn't say anything.

"Alright, I'll make the call." He said, leaving the room.

 **Author's note:**

 **So…..who else needs a cold shower after that one?**

 **FionaMo: I know, I'm such a tease! I can't help it, this story is lending itself to such a slow burn, although I know I've put them all (especially Graham!) through so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that Graham and Regina are touching each other more! In terms of them admitting their feelings for each other, it's a pretty complex relationship, and there is a lot of love and trust, and it's definitely going to evolve as the story goes on. I'm glad it's one of the high points of your week, it's one of mine too!**

 **Zaxamali: I know! Belle's been in this intense, complex relationship and still hasn't actually ever been on a first date with anyone! It's a little sad, and something I'm hoping to rectify in later chapters.**

 **Your reviews are like a warm blanket in the middle of winter!**

 **Much Love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	27. Chapter 27: Kinship

Chapter 27: Kinship

Killian was a bundle of nerves as he knocked on the door of the Mayor's mansion. He had been a little surprised to receive a dinner invitation, and was relieved he had been able to pick up a bottle of wine to bring before the shops closed.

He had briefly wondered if Regina was using this as an opportunity to scrutinise how he had been managing the investigation, considering this was her town, and he was currently doing her husband's job. He also hadn't made up his mind about whether to tell Graham that they shared the same father. Then there was also the matter of their friend Belle, who for some reason he could not get out of his head. _No, this isn't a complicated situation at all._ He thought sarcastically.

Belle answered the door, wearing a simple navy blue dress, looking every bit as lovely as he remembered. "Hi Killian, come on in. Oh, you brought wine!"

Killian smiled, trying to appear nonchalant. "Well, I thought I better not show up with nothing. Speaking of which, here is that book you wanted." He said, handing her the Winston Churchill Autobiography.

When their hands touched, he experienced an amazing jolt of electricity through his fingers, something he had never felt before. It was almost enough to make him jump, but he tried to keep composed. Belle had let out a little gasp when their fingers had touched, and she quickly brought the book to her side.

"Thank you, I'm going to enjoy reading it." She said, calming her nerves.

Belle walked Killian into the dining room, and he had to admire just how grand the mansion was. It was a far cry from his childhood flat in Belfast, and so much more elegant than his very un-decorated loft in Brooklyn.

Graham was putting the finishing touches on the table. Regina had decided to keep the setting simple to keep the meal more relaxed, but it still looked beautiful.

"Hi Graham." Said Killian, reaching to shake his hand. "It's good to see you back on your feet."

"Thank you. I'm just so glad to be out of hospital."

Regina smiled as she came in. "Hi Killian, thanks for coming over. Dinner will be in about 20 minutes."

"Sounds wonderful. Here, for the host." He said, handing her the wine.

Regina raised her eyebrows when she saw the vintage on the bottle. "I think we should enjoy this one now."

They all talked and sipped their wine until it was time for Regina and Belle to go back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. Killian felt he had at least been able to make passable conversation, having managed to avoid any major blunders or staring at Belle too much.

"Thanks for getting Belle home safely last week." Said Graham.

"It was no trouble. I couldn't really just leave her there at the bar." Replied Killian honestly. "Did she end up getting her car fixed?"

"Yea, it was just a flat battery. Billy has no idea why it failed though, it was less than a year old. Belle feels like her car is just cursed." Joked Graham.

"It is cursed" Said Belle as she came in with the salad "I've had to replace so many parts in that car it's hardly the same one I started out with."

Killian and Graham had to laugh. Belle's humour was going a long way to breaking any awkwardness the evening could potentially bring.

Regina walked up to the table and placed the lasagne in the centre. "I hope you're hungry." She said.

"Starving." Admitted Killian. "This looks amazing."

"Regina's lasagne will change your life." Said Belle.

"She's not wrong." Said Graham, standing up to cut up and plate the lasagne for everyone. The conversation over dinner was quite relaxed, the wine and good food going a long way to ease any tension. Regina brought out her famous apple turnovers for dessert, everyone eating them enthusiastically despite the fact that their dinner portions had been so generous.

"That was absolutely delicious, compliments to the chef." Said Killian, finishing his wine.

"That would be chefs. We all worked on the lasagne this afternoon." Said Regina.

"Well, thank you to all three of you, then," Said Killian, wondering again about this strange comfortable dynamic that seemed to exist between the three of them. Their behaviour was nothing out of the ordinary, save for the fact they all appeared unusually close. Then Killian reminded himself it had been so long since he had had any real friends maybe he had forgotten what that was like.

"So, how's the investigation going?" Asked Graham.

Killian cleared his throat, looking to Regina, as if silently asking approval to speak about the case in front of Belle.

"It's ok. Belle works for the town. Her authority is second only to myself, David and Graham's. You can talk about the case in front of her." Said Regina, and Belle was momentarily taken aback about how highly Regina thought of her.

"Well, everything relating to Wendy's abduction has been closed, and there are no loose ends. Alice's murder is another story. There's no murder weapon, no DNA and no real motive. Peter already had a gun. If he intended to kill his mother why wouldn't he just use the gun on her and then kidnap Wendy? I don't understand why he would have killed Alice in such an extreme way."

Graham nodded, realising Killian had put a lot of thought and effort into this case. He knew for a fact David had praised his work, saying that Killian had been nothing but thorough and professional. Regina and Belle looked at Killian, mouths opened slightly, having not really considered just how horrible the murder of Alice panning had been, because at the time they were so much more concerned about Graham's survival.

"That may be true, but Alice being murdered by someone else the very night Peter decided to kidnap Wendy is one hell of a coincidence." Mused Graham.

"The captain said the same thing when I turned in my notes. I don't have much to go on except for a gut feeling that it wasn't Peter. I'll keep looking though."

"Thank you for taking this investigation so seriously. When I first heard you were coming in from New York I just assumed you would compile the paperwork and close the case." Said Graham.

Killian shifted in his seat. "I know a few at my precinct who would have done just that, but it's never been my style. Besides, it's important for me to work this case properly, because…" His voice trailed off.

"Killian, are you ok?" Belle asked, looking concerned.

Killian blinked. "Yea, I'm fine, lass. It's just that this is my first case since Mr Hyde. I came back onto active duty three days before I flew out here." He placed his prosthetic hand in his lap. Belle let out a little gasp, realising the demons Killian must still be dealing with.

"I never would have guessed. Not with how composed you were during the press conference." Said Regina.

"Now I understand why this case is so important to you." Said Graham.

"Thanks, mate." Killian swallowed. "Anyway, that's probably enough shop talk. Graham, are you into football? I mean premier league not American football."

Graham had a glint in his eye, excited to finally talk to someone about one of his favourite sports. "Love it. I've been following Manchester United since I was a kid."

"Traitor. The only team to follow is Liverpool." Goaded Killian with a wink, and Graham chuckled.

"Do you have any idea that they are talking about?" Frowned Regina.

"No clue." Said Belle.

"Sorry you two. I just never get a chance to talk about premier league with anyone, Even if it's a Liverpool supporter." Said Graham.

"You know the game's on tonight, right?" Said Kilian.

"Wait, really? Wow, I've lost track of days." Said Graham, glancing at his watch. "There should be a fair bit of the second half left. Gina, do you mind?"

Regina smiled "Not at all. Enjoy the game."

"Thank you very much for the dinner invitation, Regina." Said Killian. Regina nodded.

"And thank you for the book." Said Belle smiling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Regina and Graham exchange a look between them, but it was so fast Killian would have missed it if he wasn't so observant. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed Graham and Regina were being protective of Belle. He saw Belle and Regina retreat to the kitchen to pack up after dinner, smiling and talking animatedly.

Graham smiled "Come on, there's a huge TV in the lounge to watch the game on."

Killian let out a whistle when he walked into the room. "Now this is more like it. The TV at Granny's is so tiny I couldn't figure out who was playing." He joked.

"I have all the sport channels, I couldn't help it." Said Graham, taking a seat on the couch and switching to the Manchester Vs Liverpool game.

"We are going to wipe the floor with you guys, Liverpool is already up by one." Teased Killian.

"You may be right now, but you guys always fall apart in the second half." Retorted Graham.

The two watched the final thirty minutes of the game, enjoying the company. They called out loudly whenever the referee made a call they didn't agree with, which was so often Regina actually came in once to make sure they were ok. The game ended on a nail biter, Manchester United scoring in the final minute of the game to break the tie and win the game.

"Told you Man U would win." Said Graham smugly, and Killian had to laugh.

There was a silence now in the room, save for the commentary in the background from the game wrap up, and Killian's heart began to beat quickly, as if in the moment deciding whether to leave Graham in the dark about his heritage or tell him something he might never have wanted to know.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to go for it, realising that it wasn't fair for Graham not to know about his family. "Graham, can I ask you something? Do you know much about your dad?"

Graham shifted on the couch. "No, not much. I know he was in the military and his name was Tobias. I never actually met him, and I've never seen a photograph. I tried tracking him down a while back, but I learned he died almost 20 years ago."

Killian swallowed, his nerves almost getting the best of him. "Graham, this may be hard to hear. I think I know who he is, and I know that because your father is very likely mine as well. I know he had an affair with your mother, 32 years ago."

Graham blinked, trying to take in the information. "Wait, how did you figure it out?"

"It was your last name, I knew I'd heard it before, and I couldn't place it. I knew you grew up in Belfast so I asked my brother Liam. He told me about your mother, Melinda Humbert."

Graham's mouth was opened wide, "I need to get something, hang on." Graham left Killian in the lounge and hurried upstairs into the study to fetch his birth certificate and immigration papers. When he made it back downstairs his hands were shaking and he couldn't hold the paper steady. He and Killian exhaled when they read the document.

"Yes, that's my father, Tobias Jones. That's his date of birth." Said Killian.

"So, I guess that means we're brothers." Said Graham shakily.

"Yea, I suppose it does." Said Killian, putting his hand on Graham's shoulder. "I don't want you to feel pressured into having a relationship if it's not what you want, I just felt you deserved to know."

Graham nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He had grown up almost his entire life without a family, and he had lost so much. Suddenly, he was standing in front of a brother he never knew existed.

Regina and Belle came into the room, realising the game would have ended by now. "So, how was it?" Belle asked, then reading how serious the room had become "Wait, is everything ok?"

Graham soberly handed Regina his birth certificate. "I think you need to see this." He said seriously.

"Oh, my God!" Regina whispered.

"Yeah." Said Killian and Graham in unison.

"How-I mean.." Regina started.

Killian cleared his throat. "My dad, Tobias was married to my mum, Helen. Liam was five years old and mum was six months pregnant with me. She found out about the affair dad was having with Melinda and decided to end the marriage."

Graham had seemed especially affected by this information, feeling so guilty and responsible.

"No, Graham, none of this was your fault. Growing up we never knew you existed. Mum made a choice to leave dad because he had never been a good father to my brother and she didn't want us to grow up with him breezing in an out of our lives." He said seriously.

Belle realised how hard it must have been for Killian to open up to Graham, and how much easier it would have been to keep Graham's heritage a secret. Regina hadn't said much yet, she will still bewildered, as was Graham.

OOO

After Killian left, the three of them sat back down, trying to process everything. Killian had been accommodating and polite, and had answered all of their questions to the best of his ability, but it was clear everyone was still in a state of shock.

"Are you ok, Graham?" Belle asked, putting her hand on his knee.

"Yea, I think so." He said, wiping a tear that had formed in his eye. "It's just, for the longest time in my life, I felt like I'd just come out of thin air, never really belonging to anyone. Now I have a brother."

Regina held him "I knew you didn't come out of thin air. You're too special." Graham let out a little sob as he lay his head on her shoulder.

Belle swallowed. "Is there anything I can get you guys?"

"I think I just want to curl up in bed and get some sleep. Can you both stay with me?" He pleaded.

"Of course." Regina and Belle replied in unison.

Crawling into bed that night was a far cry from the way they had woken up this morning. There was no sexual tension, no anticipation – just a feeling of deep comfort and security in the proximity. All three were snuggled under the covers, not wanting to let each other go.

 **Author notes:**

 **Oh, my poor babies! I gave them a few chapters of sexy happiness before I crapped all over their lives again! Speaking of torment, it's not going to get any easier in the next chapter – do you think this makes me a sadistic writer?**

 **Also, the 'out of thin air' reference is from Aladdin and the King of thieves, when Aladdin is conflicted about meeting his father. Just a little fun fact for you Disney nuts! Speaking of amazing facts, I had made Graham's home town Belfast because this is the setting of "The Fall" a series where Jamie Dornan plays a serial Killer (very creepy, but amazing!). Then I just saw an interview with him and he told the interviewer he actually crew up in Belfast! What do you know!**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: Hope you loved the dinner! More tough times for everyone ahead!**

 **Zaxamali: Thanks for continuing to join in! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Guest: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Lola: Awww thank you! Wow, it must have been a bit amazing to read those three chapters in a row; that would have been intense! Thanks for coming back!**

 **As always, I love to know your thoughts!**

 **Much Love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	28. Chapter 28: Torment me

**Chapter 28: Torment Me**

 **Graham's resolve is tested. Fair warning – there are a LOT of feels in this chapter!**

The mood was still sombre when they woke on Sunday morning. Graham in particular was padding around the kitchen in a daze, forgetting three times he had started the coffee because he wasn't concentrating. Eventually, Belle and Regina begged him to sit down, Belle finishing the coffee and Regina whipping up a batch of blueberry pancakes. They ate in comparative silence. Was it only 24 hours ago they had all woken up relaxed and happy?

Regina suggested they could all go out and do some light work in the garden, given the weather was cooling down and some preparations for that needed to be made. They all agreed, realising if they stayed inside their thoughts were going to make them slightly mad.

Graham wasn't able to do much, and whenever he got tired he would sit under the apple tree and watch Regina and Belle work. His thoughts were still swimming while he sat there, munching on an apple. They were all surprised to see David walking into the backyard, dressed in his uniform.

"Hi, David, what's wrong?" Graham asked, noticing the grave expression on his face. Regina and Belle came over as well, already concerned.

"Hey, sorry to barge in here, I couldn't get you on the phone. It looks like there's been some graffiti done on the side of the gym at the school. The message looks like it's written in blood." Said David.

The three of them were in too much shock to speak.

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but Killian felt like you should be there too." Said David.

"Of course." Said Graham, standing from the ground. "I'll go in with you."

"Do what you need to do, just be safe." Said Regina.

As Graham and David piled into the car, Regina turned to Belle. "What the hell is happening to our town?" She quivered.

"I don't know." Said Belle, not knowing what to do in the moment except hold Reinga.

OOO

David and Graham pulled up at the school. Killian and Will were already there, taking photos and cordoning off the area.

"Hi Graham, thanks for coming." Said Killian sombrely. The two of them exchanged a glance, silently acknowledging that now was not the time for any awkwardness.

"It's ok. We need to find out what's happening." Said Graham, looking up at the wall of the outside of the gym. On it were words scrawled out in red across the brickwork. Some of the colour had dripped down as it was painted on, as if the wall itself was bleeding.

 _ **"Still she haunts me, phantom wise,**_

 _ **Alice moving under skies**_

 _ **Never seen by waking eyes."**_

"Jesus." Said Graham "That's a quote from…"

" _Through the Looking Glass_." Finished Killian.

"As in _Alice in Wonderland_?" Will exclaimed.

"I know the senior class was studying it this term." Said David. "Do you think a student did this?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't think this was a student. Whoever wrote this wants us to think it's a prank, but this is a message, I'm sure of it."

"I agree." Said Graham. "Whoever wrote this knows more about Alice's murder than we do."

"This is getting messed up. It's as if whoever wrote this wants to torment us." Said Will.

Killian let out a deep breath. He was hoping to avoid triggering in front of his colleagues. He remembered all too vividly the messages and letters that Hyde had sent into the police department, each one more perverted than the last. Those had haunted him for months until Killian had finally tracked him down, suddenly in a fight for his life he hadn't anticipated surviving.

"Killian, are you ok?" Graham asked, noticing his brother's heavy breathing.

"Yea, mate. Alright, let's take this from the top. We need to gather everything we can from this scene, then go back to the drawing board with all of our evidence on the Alice Panning case. There has to be something we're missing." Said Killian.

The four of them worked fairly silently over the next hour. David was the first to realise that the message on the wall was not real blood. "It smells like the fake blood Jefferson has in the magic shop. Emma used it last Halloween."

Graham then looked over, noticing a rather full garbage can. On the top he noticed the familiar packaging of the fake blood bottles. "Yea, it's definitely from the magic shop." He said, carefully picking it up with a zipped plastic bag.

"We better go question him then, see who he's sold any of that fake blood to." Said Killian.

"Hold on." Said Will, scrolling on his phone "According to Facebook he's at a writer's workshop in Portland. Has been for the whole weekend."

"Do you have the whole town on there?" David grunted, having never gotten into social media himself.

"Just about." Shrugged Will.

"Ok, new plan. We've finished searching for the prints and evidence. We can let Mary Margaret know that Marco and Leroy can clean the wall." Said Killian.

"I'll also let them know to keep this to themselves for now." Offered David. "I don't want people in this town to panic until we've had a chance to get more information."

"Absolutely. If you and Will could also do your regular rounds that would be great. If you see anything else that's suspicious, call it in." Said Killian. "I'll head back to the station and start combing through the rest of the evidence. I can drop Graham home."

David and Will nodded, and headed back to their car. As they drove away Graham turned to Killian. "Alright, tell me everything about this case I don't already know."

OOO

Graham sighed as he sat back in his old desk at the Sheriff's station.

"Are you ok being here? I wasn't really sure about your return to work restrictions." Asked Killian as he strode back into the office carrying some thick files.

"Well, I'm not officially cleared yet. I can't wear the uniform, or carry a gun. But there's no rule against paperwork." Graham sighed. "Besides, with all of this happening in my town, I can't just do nothing."

Killian nodded. "Alright, let's get to it then."

The two of them spent the next two hours going over all of the reports, photographs and interview transcriptions to get Graham up to speed. He had been surprised with how meticulous Killian had been in his notetaking, writing down even the smallest details. As far as he was aware every lead had been followed up on. But no matter how hard they looked they came up with the same answers – there was no-one with a motive to kill Alice and there was no DNA evidence at the scene.

"There is one positive, if you could call it that. If the writing on the wall was indeed a message from the killer, it means they are starting to escalate and could make mistakes." Killian said.

"That's awful." Said Graham. "Thinking about someone from this town tormenting us until they slip up. I don't like feeling helpless at the mercy of this person."

Killian nodded. "In New York it was so much easier to separate my feelings about a case. Until Hyde, nothing had ever really ever affected me. But this case….it feels personal." He rubbed his tired eyes.

"It probably doesn't help you've found family here." Said Graham.

"You really think of me as family?" Asked Killian.

"I know that I barely know you, but yea, I do consider you family." Said Graham. "The universe definitely wanted you to be here for a reason, given how many things had to happen for me to meet you."

Killian blinked, and temporarily felt a little choked up. He had to blink back a few tears that were forming in his eyes at the sincere level of Graham's acceptance. "I'm glad I met you too." Killian swallowed. He noticed that Graham was looking exhausted and leaning in his chair.

"Come on, I better get you home. You've probably pushed yourself enough for one day." Offered Killian.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm wiped, in more ways than one." Said Graham.

OOO

When Graham arrived home, the wall of fatigue hit him even harder. He cursed as he kicked off his shoes. The scar on his chest was burning, and he felt so tired he wanted to scream. It hurt that there was very likely someone in this town who wished others harm. It affected him even more when he realised that he might have even passed this person on the street without ever really knowing, and he silently berated himself for not identifying such a dangerous person in his town.

Belle arrived at the entrance, looking frazzled. "Graham, are you ok?" She asked.

"Honestly, not really." Said Graham. "How's Regina?"

Belle frowned. "Not great. She's pretty worried. I haven't seen her like this in a long time."

"This is just what we need, just when she was doing so well." He groaned.

Belle reached out and gave Graham a hug. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, seeking any physical comfort that he could.

Graham was withdrawn and Regina was still on edge during dinner. They had reheated the leftover lasagne because no-one felt like cooking. Graham had tried to communicate as much information to them as possible about the case without trying to alarm them, but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice. When he was finished, Regina stood up abruptly to go to her room.

"Are you ok, Gina?" Graham asked, concerned.

"I just…need to be alone." She said, leaving the room without any other explanation. Belle looked at Graham, who was looking devastated and hurt.

"You won't be able to follow her." Said Graham.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Everything that's happening…it's just too much right now." Graham buried his head in his hands, exhaustion and sadness getting the better of him. Belle walked over to him and stroked his hair.

"Why don't you go relax? I'll tidy up and clean the kitchen."

"You are truly wonderful." Said Graham, standing from his chair. He gently stroked her cheek before heading upstairs to his study. He could see his birth certificate, still on the desk where he left it last night. He angrily shoved the paper aside, thrumming his hands on the desk, feeling restless.

He looked around the room, wondering whether there was something he could do to occupy himself. He tried and failed to start reading four separate books, and each time giving up on the first page. He then spied his special whisky in the decanter that Regina had given him for their anniversary. God, he needed a drink now more than ever.

He poured a rather generous amount into the tumbler, relishing the burn on the back of his throat. He leaned back in his chair, letting his mind take him to places he seldom let it. He hadn't even bothered to knock on Regina's door, feeling hurt in the knowledge that she had shut him out the way she had always done.

Three years ago: 

_"Regina, please let me in." Graham knocked on the bedroom door._

 _"Please, Graham, I need to be alone right now." Regina's usually strong voice quivered._

 _"Are we going to talk about what happened?" He asked, still completely confused at Regina's refusal to let him into her life. The first time they had tried to be together on their honeymoon. Regina had suffered from a major panic attack, and had kept him at arm's length ever since._

 _Graham knew Regina had gone through a lot in her first marriage, but neither of them were truly aware of the extent of the hurt until Regina had tried to be intimate again. Graham had been understanding, spending the rest of the trip on the pull-out couch, but now they were finally home he wanted to talk, to help her, to love her. It was his first night in the mansion, and this was not how he expected it to turn out._

 _"We will….just not now. I'm not ready."_

 _Graham let out a breath, knowing there were so many things he wanted to say. "It's ok, Regina. I'll be in the workshop if you need me, and I'll sleep in the guest room tonight."_

 _"I'm sorry." Said Regina through the door. He could hear her crying, and he felt completely powerless._

 _"It's ok, Gina. I love you. Just….come back to me. Please." Graham pleaded._

 _"I…love you too." A small voice answered back_

OOOOO

"Graham, are you ok?" Asked Belle. Hearing her voice snapped Graham back to reality. She was standing at the door with the light behind her, looking like a vision.

"No." Graham said, voice breaking a little. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, suddenly very concerned. She walked into the room and knelt in front of Graham, looking up at him as if he was going to fracture into a million pieces.

"I don't think….I can take any more rejection from her." Said Graham as he took another sip of whisky.

"You don't mean that." Said Belle, voice shaking. "You've had an awful day, and you're hurt and sad, and possibly a little drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." Said Graham, using his arms to help Belle stand. He automatically opened his legs so she could stand between them. She gasped as he snaked his hands over her waist, and reached up to start unbuttoning her blouse.

"God, I want you so much." He moaned as he pulled her closer.

"Please." Belle gasped. "This is wrong."

Graham looked up at her with pleading eyes. "We've done this before." He said.

"Not like this." She breathed, trying to wiggle away from his touch. "And since we've all been together it…..seems wrong without Regina."

Graham finished his drink. "Sometimes, I get sick of being the good guy, the patient guy….I'm just….tired." His shoulders slunk.

Belle held his chin so he could look up at her. "I know you're hurt, but you can't give up, and you can't use me because you're angry with her."

"I'm sorry." He said, snapping back to reality.

"It's ok. I just don't want us to do something we might regret." She buttoned her shirt back up, realising her hands were still shaking. She knew this would mean Graham would have felt abandoned by two women in the same night, but her conscious wouldn't let her be with him – not like this, anyway.

"This is about more than Regina, isn't it?" Graham asked perceptively. Belle looked at him quizzically, her heart beating fast. "I saw the way you and Killian were looking at each other at dinner last night." He said carefully.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I was actively trying to stay away from him. But I do like him…So much." She said, tears forming in her eyes as she finally admitted her feelings.

Graham let out the breath he had been holding. "Oh, Belle."

She wiped over a tear. "I wasn't going to do anything about it. Killian will go back to New York and we'll…..go on as before. He's your brother, and that's not fair to either of you."

Graham held her close. "I'm so sorry. I hadn't realised how much of a toll this relationship has put on you."

"This is still the best time I've had in my whole life. I don't regret this at all. Just….don't tell Regina how I feel about Killian. I don't want her to feel bad."

Belle walked Graham back to his room and tucked him under the covers. He closed his eyes almost instantly, possibly succumbing to the effects of three large tumblers of scotch. Once Belle was satisfied Graham was safe, she went down the hall and knocked on Regina's door.

"Regina, it's me, can I come in?" She asked. The door opened, Regina standing there in a robe. Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked more fragile than Belle had seen her in a long time.

"Belle, are you ok?" Regina asked, noticing Belle looked quite unsettled.

"It's Graham. He really needs you, he's hurting so much." Belle pleaded. "Do you think you can stay with him tonight?"

Regina paused, immediately saddened at the thought of Graham suffering. "I can, but could you be there as well? I still….need you."

Regina crawled under the covers and slid in beside a sleeping Graham. He immediately curled into her touch. "Gina….you came back to me." He cooed.

"Shh, I'm here." She whispered, stroking his hair. She could smell the whisky on his breath, and knew she was to blame for most of the turmoil he was feeling. "Thank you for being patient with me." She said, lulling him back to sleep.

"I'll wait for you forever Gina." He said as he fell asleep. Regina turned to face Belle, and snuggled into her.

"Thank you, for saving me from myself tonight." Said Regina. "It looks like you saved Graham as well."

"I would do anything for you." Belle said softly.

"I know you would. That's why I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you." Said Regina.

OOOO

Later that night, Graham rolled over in bed, finding Regina and Belle beside him. The alcohol had worn off and he was feeling dehydrated and a little dizzy. He carefully slipped out of bed so as not to wake anyone. After downing a glass of water, he filled his bathtub and sank into the water. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the light, considering the moonlight was enough for him to see by.

He startled when he heard a light tap on the bathroom door.

"Graham, it's me, can I come in?" Asked Regina.

"Sure." He croaked, his voice still a little hoarse from the drinking. He looked up at Regina as she entered the darkened bathroom, the moonlight was bouncing off her white satin nightgown and she looked like some kind of angel.

"Can I join you?" She asked tentatively. Graham nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was still trying to convince himself this wasn't a dream, but he knew it was real when she slipped off her gown and entered the tub that his mind couldn't possibly imagine something as spectacular as Regina.

"You stayed with me." Said Graham, lovingly stroking her arm.

"I'm sorry I left before. I was…so overwhelmed." She admitted. "I'm sorry me leaving like that hurt you so much. I wasn't trying to shut you out."

"I'm sorry too." Graham said, kissing her bare shoulder. "When you left, it felt like we were going backwards after everything we've been through."

Regina blinked back tears. "I really wanted to be there for you."

"You're here now." Graham whispered.

"Because Belle came and fetched me. She got me out of my own head."

Graham paused, stroking Regina's hair. "I nearly took advantage of her tonight. She came in to check on me and….I'm deeply ashamed about the way I acted towards her. She stopped me before I could do anything I would regret."

"But…you've been with her before." Said Regina.

"I know…but I wanted to be with her tonight because I was scared and angry. It's not the same thing. It was selfish of me." Said Graham.

Regina held Graham and kissed him gently. "You are the least selfish person I know."

"I still feel like I don't really deserve you."

Regina paused "How long have you felt this way?"

Graham let out a breath "Since….forever. I've spent my entire life not feeling good enough for anyone. That's why I work so hard at it. If my mother had loved me enough, or I had been better, maybe she would have stayed and not killed herself."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes. "Oh, Graham! It's not true. You are the most wonderful person I know. What happened with your mother was not your fault."

Graham lovingly stroked his wife's face. Deep down, he knew she was right. There was nothing he could have done as a young boy to prevent his mother's suicide, and nothing he could have done as Sheriff to prevent Peter from taking his own life.

"I love you, so much." Said Graham, kissing Regina's cheek. "I can't believe you want to be with me."

"Of course I want to be with you! As much as I love Belle, I really want to be with you – only you."

Regina moved to straddle Graham in the tub, and he was temporarily surprised by her boldness. He relished the feeling of her body sliding against him in the water. He was almost afraid to touch her, in case it would all be over.

"I feel the same way, Gina. I love Belle too, but she is the person who is bringing you back to me. You're my soulmate, you always have been."

He gently slid his hands over her shoulders and back, Regina accepting and leaning into the touch. She was breathing heavily when she slid off him, but Graham didn't protest, knowing if he pushed her too far, she would run again. Instead, he contented himself with rubbing her shoulders.

"There's something else." Said Graham. "Belle didn't want me to say anything, but she has feelings for Killian."

Regina opened her eyes "I must admit, I saw that coming. I can't deny they're attracted to each other. What's she going to do?"

"As far as I know, nothing. She won't leave us, not until you're ready, and she doesn't want to affect the relationship between me and Killian."

"God, she is an overly self-sacrificing person, isn't she?" Said Regina. "I can't believe she would put her happiness on hold for us like that."

"I think it's a little more than that. Who knows if Killian is ready for anything either? He's had so much to deal with in the last year, I don't think he's necessarily ready for a relationship. But I've seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no-one's watching. I don't think either of them realise how hard it's going to be for them when he goes back to New York."

"I think you're right." Said Regina. "What should we do?"

"I think, when the time comes, we need to let Belle go. She needs to make her own choice about who she wants to be with." Said Graham seriously. "But while she has conflicting feelings for Killian, I can't sleep with her. I don't want to add to that confusion, and I don't want to hurt my brother."

Regina turned back to Graham and kissed him on the cheek. They got out of the tub and towelled off, slipping back into bed either side of Belle. She stirred awake slightly when she felt the mattress dip, and her eyes fluttered open. "Shh, we've got you." Regina cooed.

"Just go back to sleep, we're right here." Graham soothed.

Belle immediately relaxed, slipping back into sleep, sheltered by the two people who loved her the most. As she was holding Belle in her arms, Regina knew Graham was right. She would eventually have to let Belle go, for one reason or another. Belle needed to live her own life, and Regina needed to live hers.

 **Author notes**

 **OMG my heart is breaking so much! All of this was literally ripping my heart out as I was writing. So many feels! The original ending to this chapter was so much darker, with Belle running off crying and all of them spending the night alone – but I couldn't do it! I hope the flashback worked as I've never actually used this as a tool – I was originally planning on the flashback being a whole chapter, but it took too much away from the pace of the story and didn't add enough to the plot. I felt that short snippet from Graham and Regina's past told enough.**

 **Much Love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	29. Chapter 29: Coffee and Flannel

Chapter 29: Coffee and Flannel

Killian was still on edge the following morning as he made it down the stairs to Granny's. He had spent most of the night awake, the words on the walls of the school gym haunting him. He had chastised himself multiple times that he wasn't in the middle of another Hyde situation, that the words on the wall could still have been a prank from a student. It still took him most of the night to regulate his breathing, and he had tossed and turned in his bed for hours with cold sweats coursing through him.

He was still feeling wrecked after he ordered a coffee and stepped outside. The crisp morning air was helping, especially given the anxiety that had been plaguing him all night made the back of his neck burn with heat. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw Belle walking up to the front entrance of Granny's. Gods, he wasn't sure if he was able to stay composed around her.

"Hi, Belle, getting an early start?" Killian asked nervously.

"Yes, archiving doesn't do itself, unfortunately." She said, looking up at him awkwardly.

A small smiled spread across his lips, then his expression became more serious "Is….Graham ok after yesterday?" He asked.

Belle paused "He's ok I think." She said slowly, grasping to find the right words. "I know he thinks you've done a good job on the investigation." She offered.

Killian frowned. "Still not enough to find out who's really responsible for all of this." He said tightly.

Belle opened her mouth to speak, to try to give Killian some words of encouragement, but they were met with a loud shout, followed by the whooshing of bike tyres.

"Belle, look out!" Killian cried as he pulled her flush against him to prevent the insane cyclist from hitting her. In the process Killian's coffee had splashed both of them.

"Oh, Belle, I'm so sorry." He said, releasing his hold of her.

"It's not your fault." She offered, still trying to regain her breath after being so close to him. "I didn't even see who that was."

"Me either." Killian admitted. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly, and must have looked pathetic to any onlookers, both wearing crisp white shirts splashed with coffee.

"I…better go change." Belle said.

"Me too. Have a good day, Belle." He said.

"You too, and thank you for saving me….again." Belle added as she walked back to her car.

OOOO

Killian came back into Granny's, instantly regretting he hadn't taken the back entrance nearest to the laundry room. Apparently, half of the patrons had seen him pull Belle away from the unknown cyclist, and a few let out a loud whoop when he came back into the diner.

"I didn't know to serve and protect came with a large dose of caffeine, Jones." David Joked, feeling genuinely sympathetic for the situation Killian was in.

"Bloody Hell, I think it's just an omen for the week ahead." Killian muttered.

"It's all good." David chucked "You go change, I'll go to the station and get started."

"Thanks mate." Grumbled Killian as he made his way to the laundry. He could see Leroy and a few of his pals still laughing at one of the corner tables. "Eyes on your food, people!" He barked.

In the laundry, he stripped off his shirt, feeling frustrated as to how many buttons he had to undo with one hand. There were times when he missed being able to quickly and efficiently do the most mundane things. He wiped his chest off with a clean towel, and set his white shirt in a bucket with stain remover to soak. With any luck it would be salvageable. At least his pants were unharmed.

"Need any help?" Granny's voice came from the doorway, making him jump.

"Jesus!" He cried, whirling around, very embarrassed to been seen in his shirtless state, especially when it made his prosthetic hand so obvious.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't bite – well, maybe if I was younger." Granny said, chancing a look at his form. Good lord, if that Belle girl didn't take her chances with him, some other woman would. He was delicious. "So, now that you've rescued Belle like Clarke Gable, do you have anything to change into?"

Killian paled "Actually, this was my last clean work shirt. I may need to wear a t-shirt to the station today." Killian realised.

"Hold, on, I'll be right back." And the older woman scampered away. Within a few moments, Ruby popped in at the door, holding a shirt.

"Oh, God, not you too?" Killian groaned. Seriously, could this day get any worse?

"Keep it together, boss, I've got a shirt for you. Archie leaves a few clean shirts in my room anyway."

Killian's brows knitted together. "It's flannel. I'll look like a Canadian lumberjack." He whined.

"Here's hoping." Ruby grinned. "Besides, you dress way too formally for this town, it's time to relax a little. Here, let me help."

Killian complied and let Ruby do up the many buttons of his shirt, the absurdity of his female colleague dressing him in her boyfriends' clothes was not lost on him.

"There." Ruby smiled when she was finished. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Killian grumbled something under his breath about losing his authority, but Ruby didn't hear him as she had already turned around to leave for the station.

Killian left Granny's for the second time that morning, choosing to forego getting another coffee and walking straight to the station.

David and Killian made their way over to Jefferson's shop, Wonderland, hoping to question him given the graffiti at the school was written in the fake blood that he supplied.

"Morning officers, what's up?" Smiled Jefferson as he unlocked the front door of his shop.

"Hey Jefferson." Said David. "There was some graffiti written on the wall of the gym over the weekend, and the message seems to have been written with the fake blood you sell here. We were hoping to come in and ask you some questions."

"Shit, ok, come on in." Killian and David stepped into the shop, and Killian observed the store had the most bizarre collection of things he had ever seen.

"Have you sold any fake blood recently?" Asked Killian, "We think maybe a student used it as a prank."

"No, not for ages." Said Jefferson "I ordered a bunch in about a month ago, but the stuff doesn't really sell until Halloween."

"Can we see it?" Asked David.

"Sure." Said Jefferson "It's over by the Buffy wall."

Killian had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Jefferson surely was eccentric. As he made it over to the themed wall, he noticed on the shelf there was an empty space and a sign, but none of the bottles were present. "Was your stock supposed to be here?" Asked Killian.

Jefferson came up the aisle towards the shelf. He blinked a few times when he saw the empty space "Yea, I put out five bottles on Friday for the display. The rest of the stock is in the back."

"And you're sure you didn't sell any?" Asked David.

"Positive." Said Jefferson. "Shit, I think I've been robbed."

"Who was in here on Friday?" Asked Killian.

"Kids mostly." Said Jefferson as he furrowed his brow. "I closed up the shop about three to head over to Portland for the weekend. Sorry, I wouldn't recognise any of the teenagers who came in here last week if I fell over them."

"What about the security camera?" Said Killian as he looked up at the ceiling.

"It's a fake." Jefferson grinned. "Small town, so security always seemed a little pointless."

"And you were in Portland all weekend?" Asked David.

"Yea, there was a writer's workshop, that's why I had the shop closed on Saturday. Steven King was a guest speaker. I got a selfie." Jefferson smiled as he brought out his phone, and he indeed had a photo of himself and Steven King in front of the stage.

"Where did you stay in Portland?" Asked Killian.

"At the Glenmont Hotel where the workshop was being held. There was a mixer on Saturday night and I knew there was no way I wanted to drive back to Storybrooke, so I took a room."

"I hate to ask, Jefferson, but do you have an invoice for the hotel?" Asked David.

"Yea, sure, I know you two have to do your thing. Hang on, they emailed it to me." Jefferson swiped his phone a couple of times and opened the email attachment, revealing an invoice for the Glenmont Hotel for Friday and Saturday night.

"Thanks Jefferson. If you could remember anything else, please let us know." Said Killian. "Also check the rest of your stock to see if anything else has been taken. We can then file a report for the theft."

"Sure thing." Said Jefferson as his first customers for the day walked through. "I guess I better get back to work."

Killian exhaled as he and David exited the magic shop. "It looks like we need to start interviewing students at the school again. Jefferson's alibi removes him as a suspect."

"I'll go over to the school now and talk to Mary Margaret. She can help us set everything up. She just feels so guilty over everything that's happened." Said David.

"She shouldn't feel guilty. None of this is her fault." Offered Killian.

"I think she knows that, but she's taking it hard anyway." Said David, then his expression changed to concern. "Killian, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Yea." Said Killian, trying to shrug off how he really felt. "It's just been a rough week, that's all."

"You can say that again." Said David, "I'll head over to the school and meet you and Will there in what, an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan." Said Killian, grateful he would have a minute to himself. He sat down on the park bench, looking over his notes and gathering his thoughts. He began writing down potential questions for the students in his notepad when he saw Graham.

"Hi." Killian said awkwardly as he closed his notepad.

"Hi." Said Graham as he approached the bench. "Is it ok I sit here?" He asked tentatively.

"Sure." Said Killian, shuffling over to make room. "What's brought you out this morning?"

"I….had a session with Archie." Said Graham, looking a little embarrassed.

"Ah." Said Killian, understanding completely. "You don't have to be ashamed about seeing someone. You nearly lost your life. It takes a while to get over that. Believe me, I know."

Graham glanced over at his brother, realising Killian probably knew how he was feeling better than anyone. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I know your road hasn't been easy."

Killian gave Graham a wry smile. "It gets better. Slowly."

Graham nodded, then changed the subject. "So, Archie's shirt seems to suit you. Ruby filled me in on the story on her way to the station."

Killian grunted. "I swear, the whole bloody town must know by now. I wouldn't be surprised if Granny was holding a sweepstakes on when Belle and I will start dating."

Graham raised his eyebrows, knowing he had to choose his words carefully. He knew Belle had feelings for Killian, but he had so far only guessed Killian's intentions. "Would it be such a bad thing? She's a wonderful girl."

"True, she is - and I could probably go another decade without meeting another one like her." Killian let out a sigh. "Besides, I'll be heading back to New York and she probably won't think of me again. She deserves more than I could possibly offer."

Graham paused. "You really think you've got nothing to offer her, or anyone?"

Killian swallowed. "I…what happened to me…I don't just have scars on the outside. They're inside too. I don't want to drag another person into that. Probably not ever. It's just…better this way."

Graham was torn with what to do next. He now knew Killian and Belle had deep feelings for each other, and both of them had a myriad of excuses as to why they shouldn't try to be together. He decided to keep this piece of knowledge to himself, knowing if he intervened now it would probably end in Belle or Killian being deeply hurt. Instead he gently patted his brother on the shoulder, reassuring him he would figure it out when he was ready.

"I better get to the school." Said Killian, glancing at the watch he wore on his right hand. "The leads with Jefferson were a dead end, so we're back to interviewing the students to see if they know anything about the message on the gym wall."

"Did you need any help?" offered Graham.

"No, just enjoy the last few days of your leave. I promise work comes back sooner than you expect. I'll call if we need anything though."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Said Graham "And for what it's worth – I'm glad it's you here above anyone else."

Killian nodded, almost fighting back tears at how much his brother had already accepted him. It was a sensation he hadn't been used to. _Right Jones, time to get to work._ He thought to himself.

OOOOOOO

Regina rubbed her eyes tiredly at her desk. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night given how long she was up with Graham, and her mind was a million miles from her work. Usually, she could complete any mundane task with efficiency and zeal, but today as she perused the budget and went through her regular correspondence, she just wanted to throw the paperwork into the fireplace and walk away from it all.

It was the first day in over a month she was working by herself, with Ashleigh off sick and Belle completing filing in the storeroom, it was the first day she had felt truly alone.

She had granted the day for Belle to get back to the archiving, as given the chaos of the last few weeks she hadn't had a chance to get back to her originally assigned work. When Belle had come into the office that morning after changing her clothes, Regina had seen instantly that Belle had wanted to be alone. Clearly the incident this morning with Killian had rattled her, and Regina knew some space may do her good.

She pulled out her phone, absently dialling Graham's number. "Hi, how was Archie?" She asked after he picked up the phone.

"Good, the usual. I didn't really talk specifics with him, but talking helped. I still feel awful for the way I treated Belle last night."

Regina smiled even though Graham couldn't see her. "It's ok Graham. I think she's already forgiven you. I think she's more rattled with what happened with Killian this morning. She wanted to be left alone to do the archiving."

"Yea. I heard. Poor thing." Said Graham.

"I just wish there was something I could do for her. I mean, it's not like we're holding her hostage, but she's putting her happiness on hold for me, and it's not fair."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I ran into Killian this morning, he's not in any fit state to start anything either. Maybe it's just not the right time – for either of them." Said Graham.

"So…he likes her a lot, doesn't he?" Asked Regina.

"Yea. He does. He feels like he doesn't deserve her. God I feel like an ass about everything."

"Well, I suppose that makes both of us asses." She chuckled, and Graham couldn't help but let out a laugh himself.

"So, can I bring you both some lunch? I feel like a peace offering couldn't hurt."

"Sounds great." Said Regina, looking at her watch. "I've just about given up on work anyway."

"See you in twenty, love you."

"I love you too." Said Regina as she hung up the phone. She looked over to the photo of her and Graham at their wedding. It was one of the few photos they had together in three years. As she looked at the photo critically, and realised she had looked wonderful, but nervous. Graham had looked the opposite – he looked so assured at how much he loved her. Regina had to blink back a tear. One day she would be able to share herself with him. She just knew she needed to get out of her own way enough.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Belle coming back to the office.

"Regina? Can I show you something?" She asked.

Regina stood up instantly. "Sure, of course." She followed Belle into the storage room where all of the files were kept. She gasped when she saw the state of the room. Each and every file cupboard was labelled and sorted, there was a system for incoming archiving and room to expand the system. Everything was also backup up electronically and able to be searched via a database.

"It's…so wonderful!" Regina exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Said Belle sheepishly. "It took longer than expected."

"No, not at all. I can't believe all the work you've done." Regina gave Belle a hug. "Thank you. For making my life so much easier."

Belle wrapped her arms around Regina. "I've wanted to have this finished for you for ages. Ashleigh helped a heap as well."

"I'm so grateful." Said Regina. "Sometimes I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

"I feel the same way a lot of the time. You and Graham have given me so much."

Regina was temporarily taken aback. She had felt the entire time she had been doing all of the taking. "But…we've never done anything for you." Regina confessed.

"Well, you have. You've given me a job, a home, friendship….some amazing orgasms." Belle grinned sheepishly.

Regina couldn't help smiling. Aside from Graham, Belle was the sweetest person she knew, and she only wanted her to be happy.

"Hi everyone, order up!" Graham called as he walked through the halls. Regina and Belle stepped out of the storeroom and met Graham halfway. Belle and Graham both flushed when they saw each other, knowing they hadn't really spoken since last night. Regina sensed the tension, and ushered everyone back to her office, setting everything up on the coffee table.

"Belle I'm….sorry about everything." Said Graham.

Belle nodded, walking over and giving him a hug. "Please don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong." She gave him a little kiss on his cheek, and motioned for Regina to come closer. The three of them hugged, feeling a huge sense of relief by being together again.

"Anyway, do you mind if we eat? I'm starving." Admitted Belle.

They all laughed and unpacked the food, enjoying the company. Graham was relieved that Belle hadn't held a grudge, and had apparently already forgiven him. It would take him longer to forgive himself.

"This is going to sound random, but how do you all feel about going away for the night?" Asked Graham. The two women stared at him quizzically. Leaving town on a Monday night wasn't exactly a habit of any one of them.

"I just…feel it would be good to get away. So much has happened in the last month, and I've been at home staring at four walls. I think a change would be good for us all." Said Graham.

Regina blinked a few times, and Graham knew she was mentally calculating how long she could justify being away from work and whether or not she should.

"I suppose one night wouldn't hurt. What do you think, Belle?" Asked Regina.

"I…you want me to come with you?" Graham and Regina both nodded.

"Then, I'd love to!" Said Belle.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I swear the month of May was INSANE and I'm only just catching up now. As you know I already had a huge amount of this story planned out before I started posting, but chapter 29 was a blank space for ages and driving me nuts!**

 **Please let me know what you think – I haven't had much feedback in a while and I just want to know that I'm not just shouting into a void….. and you guys are still on board with this story!**

 **Much Love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	30. Chapter 30: The Lake House

**Chapter 30: The Lake House**

It was a little past 5pm when Regina pulled the SUV in front of her family's lake house. She and Belle had taken about an hour after lunch to make sure everything was in order and then left work early, knowing they would be back in the morning to start helping Mary Margaret with the annual charity ball that would be held on Saturday night. As Regina stepped out of the car, she breathed in the fresh scent of the crisp evening air around her, and realised she hadn't taken a night away in over three years. The Lake house had been vacant for all of this time, and Regina had hired a cleaning service to come in once a month to make sure the place was maintained.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Said Belle as she stepped out of the car, her boots making a satisfying crunch as they made contact with the gravel drive.

"Wait until you see the inside." Said Graham. "It's a shame to call it a cabin."

"Thanks for suggesting this. It's a good idea to get away for the night." Said Regina. "Why don't you two take a walk, and I'll unpack and start getting dinner ready."

Belle and Graham initially looked embarrassed, but Regina insisted she was fine, and some quiet time in the kitchen was what she was craving.

After putting on their jackets, Graham and Belle set off. For the first half of the walk they were silent. Belle was taking in the amazing view of the lake and Graham was struggling to work out what to say to her. As they came back inside, Graham busied himself by building the fire in the living room while Belle poured some wine. When Graham was happy with the fire he accepted the wine from Belle.

"So, are you sure you're ok after this morning?" He asked carefully.

"With Killian?" Belle asked. "I'm ok now. It's just so mortifying how many times we've been thrown together. I know everyone must be talking about us."

Graham smiled sympathetically. "I know the town gossips haven't been kind to you." He said.

Belle nodded and curled up beside him on the couch. "I'm just relieved to be away from it all."

"It's only one night, but I thought it would be something. Besides, Regina would never come here alone with me. She's never trusted me enough to be this isolated with her." Said Graham, taking another sip of wine.

"Really?" Belle asked. "Not even now, after everything?"

"Well, maybe she feels differently now, but we've never been here alone in the whole time we've been married."

"I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting how hard it's been for you both."

Graham gently held her hand. "But it's getting better. All because of you."

Regina came into the room with a tray of three steaming bowls of creamy fettucine. "I'm glad you too have had a chance to talk." She said sincerely. Belle and Graham looked up at Regina and unlinked their hands.

"You don't have to do that." Said Regina. "I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Well, the main reason is we need our hands to eat." Said Belle sheepishly, and the laugh the echoed throughout the room helped break the tension. It finally felt like old times again.

"This is so good." Said Graham as he took in a huge mouthful of pasta.

"Agreed." Said Belle. "I didn't think I would be hungry after lunch, but I am."

Between the beautiful scenery and the warm fire, it was easy for all of them to feel relaxed and happy, as if the outside world had gone away for a while. They were all curled up on the couch after their meal, just enjoying the company.

"Sometimes I just wish we could stay in this little bubble of ours." Sighed Regina as she snuggled into Belle and Graham on either side of her.

"Hmm. It is wonderful, isn't it?" Said Belle. "But I know you two will eventually want to be alone together, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"We don't think you're getting in the way, Belle." Said Graham affectionately.

"Maybe not now, but someday." She smiled. "But tonight, all I've been able to think about is being with you both again."

"Really?" Asked Regina.

"Really." She replied confidently. "Remember when you and Graham touched me at the same time? What if Graham and I…looked after you the same way?"

Graham and Regina looked at Belle for a moment, and then back at each other. They were already starting to breathe a little heavier, and Belle was glad she had been able to cause that reaction.

Regina gently leaned forward and kissed Belle, a silent acknowledgement that she wanted this too. Graham let out a gasp as he watched them, feeling privileged to just be near them. To his surprise Regina kissed him too, and he felt his heart leaping.

"Just let me know how far you want to go, Gina." He whispered into her neck. She gasped and nodded in response.

She took turns at kissing Belle and Graham, already feeling giddy from the simple touch. She let out a moan when Belle's hand travelled under her shirt to cup her breasts. Graham still hadn't dared to touch her, knowing she had to initiate.

"Please." Regina moaned "I need to get these clothes off."

Graham and Belle worked in sync, quickly undressing themselves before turning back to Regina who was still sitting on the couch. Graham took Regina by the hand to bring her kneeling in front of them, gently kissing her when she made her way down to the rug. He kept on kissing her while undoing her shirt and bra, marvelling at the sensation. Belle had begun tugging off Regina's skirt, and Regina shivered, not in fear, but in delightful anticipation.

There was a pause as all three were kneeling in front of each other naked.

"Are you ready for us to touch you?" Asked Belle gently. Regina nodded, and began to shiver as Belle and Graham knelt either side of her, lathing her neck with gentle kisses.

"Tell us what you want, Gina, we'll do anything." Whispered Graham harshly. He was already hard as a rock.

Regina stared down at his hardened cock and her mouth was watering. "I….want to touch you while Belle touches me." She whispered.

"Oh, God!" He exclaimed as her hand wrapped around his cock gently. "God I love you so much Gina."

Belle continued to kiss Regina, focussing on her ample breasts. Regina gasped at the sensation of being kissed by two people at the same time. Her body was already starting to ache.

"Please. I need your mouth on me!" Regina gasped as Belle's fingers grazed her swollen clit.

"Which…which one of us?" Asked Belle.

"Both…both of you." Whispered Regina.

Graham and Belle both looked flushed and stared at each other for a moment.

"Then lie down sweetheart, we'll take care of you." Graham said as he gently guided Regina onto the floor rug. Regina was starting to shake being in such a vulnerable position, but relaxed as Belle curled up beside her.

"You're safe Regina, let us love you." She cooed, lathing kisses along her neck.

"We would never hurt you, Gina." Reassured Graham.

"I-I know." Regina gasped as she felt two pairs of hands on her again. Graham and Belle were working silently down her body, alternating between licking, kissing and stroking her body until she was tingling everywhere.

"Are you ready, Regina?" Belle asked, as her fingers found her slick entrance.

"God, please, don't stop!" Regina almost yelled. She moaned loudly as Belle's fingers entered her while Graham licked and sucked her breasts. She bucked her hips into the sensation, feeling heat in every part of her body.

Belle gently held Graham's hand and guided it down to Regina's clit. "Are you sure you want me to touch you, Gina?" He breathed.

"Yes, please. I want you Graham." Regina gasped. Her eyes closed as she let the sensation of Graham touching the most sensitive part of her while Belle's fingers stroked her inside.

"God, you are so beautiful like this Gina." Breathed Graham, staring at his wife. Regina opened her eyes and stared up at him, and Graham thought she was the most divine thing he had ever seen.

Belle began kissing down Regina's body again while Regina was staring at Graham. She let out a gasp as Belle licked her aching clit, and lifted her hips into the sensation.

"Please, don't stop." Regina gasped. Graham lowered himself and kissed her gently. Regina was becoming lost in the sensation of having two of the most wonderful people touch her this way.

"Do you want Graham to touch you the way I'm touching you now?" Belle asked, lifting her lips from Regina long enough to ask the question.

"Y-yes. Graham, please I want your tongue on me." Regina gasped.

Graham kissed her fiercely. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regina shivered. Graham slid down on the rug so he was kneeling in front of Regina's spread legs. The sight was almost his undoing. He could see how slick she was after Belle had touched her, and he ached to run his tongue all over her.

Belle had moved aside, curling her body up next to Regina, gently palming her breasts. Regina relaxed into the touch, and was relived Belle was here, making her feel so much braver than she really was.

Graham leaned down and began kissing up her thighs, making Regina gasp as he made his way closer to her aching centre.

"Please, Graham, I want you to do this." She gasped. She let out a loud moan as Graham's lips touched her clit for the first time.

"Fucking hell, Regina, so good." He groaned as he continued to lathe his tongue all over her, running his hands over her thighs. Regina gasped and moaned under the sensation. Belle was kissing her neck and palming her breasts at the same time. Her arousal was so strong the need to come was almost painful.

"Please, Graham. Fingers. Inside. Please." She said between gasps.

He didn't hesitate before slipping two fingers inside his wife. He waited until he was sure she was ready and began curling his fingers, stroking her from the inside while his tongue circled her clit. Graham and Belle couldn't help but marvel about how beautiful Regina looked like this. He tentatively added a third finger while increasing the speed of his tongue, and was rewarded with a loud cry as Regina's orgasm washed over her.

"Oh, Fuck!" Regina yelled as her hips bucked against Graham, but he couldn't let go of her, not just yet. Her orgasm had coated his fingers, and he could still feel her muscles contracting. He smiled at her as he sat up, gently removing his fingers from her. Regina was still lying on the floor panting, with Belle curled up beside her.

"Jesus, Regina…that was..." He could barely even speak coherently.

"So wonderful." Said Regina as she finally sat up.

"You're amazing, Regina." Said Belle as she gave Regina a little kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok, Gina?" Graham asked as he knelt in front of her, kissing her gently.

"I'm alright." Regina breathed, looking down at his erection. "But you look like you need some help."

"I'm fine, Regina….you were perfect, I can't ask you for anything more." Graham's voice shook slightly as she ran her hands over his powerful thighs.

"Please, I want to do this." Said Regina, her voice becoming more determined as she directed him to stand.

"Belle, can you stay by my side as I do this?" She asked, her voice wavering a little as she gently stroked Graham's cock.

"Of course I will." Belle replied, and she knelt beside Regina, slowly stroking her back.

Graham let out a moan as Regina slipped his cock into her mouth. He could have died in that moment and he wouldn't have known. To be denied her touch for so long had been an absolute torment, and feeling her lips and tongue over him now was nothing short of ecstasy.

Belle seemed to be giving Regina a new strength; Regina finally able to touch and be touched without as much fear. The sight of the two of them took his breath away. Regina was looking up at him while she gently sucked his cock, and Belle was beside Regina, her hands stroking her back offering silent encouragement. Regina increased her pace, and Graham dared to stroke her hair. Regina leaned closer into him, and he was close to becoming undone. Within moments he released himself inside her mouth, letting out a gasp as Regina swallowed every last drop.

Graham knelt down in front of Regina and held her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered.

Belle moved away slightly, and Regina immediately spoke. "You don't have to leave, Belle." She said quietly.

"I know, I just don't want to ruin this moment for you guys." She responded, blushing slightly.

Graham and Regina answered her silently, pulling her into a hug.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Said Regina, kissing her gently. It only took a few moments for the kiss to get heated, Belle wrapping her arms around her and gripping her hair.

"Belle, do you want me to touch you?" She asked.

"Y-yes." She stammered. Her heart was already fluttering in her chest.

"Then lean back against Graham." Regina said boldly.

Belle shivered slightly as she moved to lean against Graham, who was still kneeling on the rug. He draped his strong arms around her as Regina crawled towards them and began kissing and licking her body. Belle couldn't help writhing under Regina's touch, the woman's hands seemingly everywhere. She yelped when her tongue found her aching centre, but there was a limit to how much she could move given her back was flush against Graham's chest. She could feel his heartbeat racing, and she was pretty sure hers was as well. She was undone as Regina's fingers began to stroke her inside, Regina kissing her all throughout her orgasm.

They all finally collapsed against each other on the rug, tired, sated and happy.

 **Author's note:**

 **I know, I know! This update is late! But I didn't want to leave you all hanging another week, especially as this scene was a bit….well, you know!**

 **A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed the story, I know it's been one heck of a ride! I know this must be a pretty extreme slow burn, because as I'm writing this my document is 180 pages long and Regina and Graham haven't actually had sex yet….But I know this story is more than just the three of them - there are so many complex dynamics at play and so many things have happened in the plot of this story.**

 **Speaking of plot...nope, Jefferson is not a Photoshop master, and that photograph was legit!**

 **I know a few of you are frustrated with the introduction of Killian, but he's very essential to the overall plot. I've had this story mapped out from the beginning, and I know some of my choices have probably turned a few people away because they were expecting something else...but I had to be true to myself for this one. The word count for what I've written so far is over 100, 000 words, which is a book. I'm still amazed that I've gotten this far!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed their little reprieve at the lake house – over the next few chapters we'll see what happens at the annual charity ball! I can't promise I'll have an update by Sunday, but I'll do my best!**

 **Much love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	31. Chapter 31: The Ball

**Chapter 31: The Ball**

Killian was in his office on Friday afternoon with David and Will when his phone went off. He sighed when he realised it was his superior officer in New York.

"Hi Captain?" Killian asked carefully.

"Killian. I've just finished reading the case notes you sent me last night. I believe we can call your investigation closed." The Captain was never one to mince words.

"Yes, the abduction of Wendy Darling is a closed case, but not the Alice Panning Homicide. The forensics are inconclusive at best."

"I know you've put a lot of work into the investigation. Hell, I even gave you leave to investigate the hotel in Portland that was your lead suspects alibi. You've covered this from every angle. I believe it's satisfactory to conclude at this stage that Peter is in fact responsible for Alice Panning's death."

Killian let out a breath, wishing be could strangle his boss over the phone. He was also fully aware David and Will could hear most of the conversation. "With all due respect sir, I don't think the investigation is over. Something isn't sitting right."

"I'm going to treat this delicately because you're only just returning from leave." Said the Captain in a mildly condescending tone. "But is it possible you are trying to form a link that's not there given everything that happened with Hyde?"

"No. I don't believe I am." Said Killian tightly. "Even more so with the vandalism at the school."

"And I think given that no-one is closer to finding out what happened, we can chalk that incident up to a small town teenage prank."

"I-" Killian started to stammer, not really sure how to continue. "If I leave now, the department will be understaffed. Graham isn't back on active duty."

"Dr Whale sent a fax to our office this morning. Sherriff Humbert is cleared for desk duty as of Monday morning. Our office will no longer be responsible for staffing the Storybrooke police department."

Killian closed his eyes. He had never wanted to come to Storybrooke in the first place. Why was he fighting so hard to stay? "I understand, sir. When do you want me back in New York?"

"Monday. I expect you back in this office 8am sharp."

"Yes Captain." Killian grunted as he hung up the phone.

"Well, Fuck." Said Will, leaning back in his seat. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I suppose everything goes back to normal." Said Killian, still looking shocked.

"We could continue the investigation here." Said David, leaning forward. Killian looked at him quizzically. "We take our orders from Graham, and to some extent Regina. We don't have to answer to your boss."

Killian smiled. "You'd really do that?"

David grinned. "Of course. Will and I both believe you're right. We won't stop until we find who's responsible for this."

"I second that." Said Will.

"Me too." Said Graham as he entered the precinct, taking everyone by surprise.

"Graham!" David and Will shouted in unison. Killian stood back, amazed at the dedication and comradery he saw. If this team were in the New York precinct they would probably eclipse most of the detectives there. He was getting a little choked up, but before he could say anything, Graham spoke up.

"I'm sorry I came here without warning. I know we won't have a lot of time for the handover."

"It's a bloody shame." Said Will, and everyone concurred.

"So, it looks like we've got a lot of work to do before Monday." Said David.

"Yes we do." Smiled Killian. "Let's get cracking."

0000

Saturday flew by with the final preparations for the ball. All day it felt like half of the town had been involved with decorating the town hall. Belle had never seen it looking this spectacular, and everyone had gone to extra effort this year given the hardships the town had faced.

It was also good to see Graham looking like his old self again. Regina had forbidden him from climbing ladders or lifting anything heavy, but he was still hard at work with the setup, enjoying the noise and banter around him.

Around 3pm it was finally time to leave, and when they arrived home Graham collapsed on the couch. "I think I need a nap before we head out tonight, or I'm not going to last." He admitted.

Regina smiled. She knew he had been up most of last night working with Killian on the handover of the case, and knew he must be exhausted. "Care for some company?" She asked.

"That sounds amazing." He said, reaching his hand out to Regina and pulling himself up.

Regina turned and held out her hand to Belle. "Did you want to join us?" She asked.

Belle nodded sheepishly. She was exhausted and couldn't think of a better way to spend Saturday afternoon than to be curled up with Graham and Regina. Graham was asleep within minutes of his head touching the pillow, which left Regina and Belle snuggling in the darkened room. Belle wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep, but the next thing she knew, Regina was waking her to get ready for the ball.

After freshening herself off in the shower, Belle wrapped herself up in her robe to start getting her makeup ready. Regina appeared in the doorway holding a garment bag containing the most beautiful red dress Belle had ever seen.

"Gosh, Regina, it's lovely. You're going to look amazing in it." Said Belle, still not able to take her eyes off the dress.

"Actually." Regina smiled. "This dress is for you. I didn't want to say anything in case it didn't arrive on time, but this is my way of saying thank you. For everything."

Belle's eyes almost filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Regina. "Thank you so much!"

"Come on, we had better start getting you ready. Where's your makeup?" Regina asked.

Belle held up the small black makeup bag that was sitting on her bed. "This is it." She admitted.

Regina frowned. "Come with me, I'll set you up with the good stuff."

Thirty minutes later, Belle gasped when she saw her reflection. She had never had her makeup done properly before, and the results had astounded her.

"Oh, my God!" Exclaimed Belle. "If you ever get sick of being the mayor, you could always be a makeup artist."

Regina chuckled "Hold still while I take your rollers out."

Belle had to gasp again as she say her hair fall over her shoulders in soft waves. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"It was the only useful skill my mother taught me." Regina stiffened. "I don't think she ever truly loved me, but looking good was important to her, so from an early age she taught me how to present myself."

Belle wanted to cry, thinking of a young, fragile Regina struggling to get her mother's approval.

"Anyway." Said Regina. "Now's not the time to dwell on the past. Go slip on that dress, I really want to see it."

Belle raced back to her room and unzipped the dress from the garment bag. The soft red satin felt so good under her fingers, she almost didn't feel worthy of such a beautiful garment. She realised how excited she was about tonight, and eagerly slipped herself into the dress she never knew how much she had wanted.

OOOOO

Killian swore as he struggled with his tie. In his haste to order a tux for tonight it had completely escaped him that a formal bow tie was impossible to manage with his prosthetic. He was also painfully aware that this was the first function he had attended since his amputation, and he was so nervous it felt like high school all over again.

He briefly contemplated getting either Ruby or Granny to help, but then realised he did not want to be subject to any more humiliation. He begrudgingly dialled Graham's number, hoping it wasn't too much of an imposition.

"Come around here." Graham offered immediately. "Belle and Regina are still getting ready, so we're still home."

"Thanks mate." Said Killian as he hung up the phone.

When he made it to the mansion, Graham answered the door in his tux. "Hey, you clean up alright." Said Graham.

"You too." Said Killian. "Thanks for helping me with this. It's pretty embarrassing."

Graham smiled "what are brothers for?"

Killian stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs, letting Graham straighten his tie and fix his cufflinks. Regina arrived at the top of the stairs, dressed in a gorgeous black gown with a slit up the side that revealed more of her leg than she ever usually dared to show.

"Wow, Gina, you look amazing." Said Graham, eyeing her appreciatively.

Regina was a little surprised to see Killian, but decided not to make a fuss. "You couldn't shave your beard for a charity ball?" Regina asked, looking crestfallen at Graham.

"I'll do anything before I give up my beard." Graham said with a grin.

"Same." Chuckled Killian. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I'm running late!" Called Belle from the top of the stairs. She stopped abruptly when she saw Killian, and momentarily looked a little confused. She smiled a little sheepishly as she made her way down the stairs, conscious of so many pairs of eyes on her.

"Wow." Said Graham and Killian in unison. Belle blushed a little harder.

"So, should we get going? We probably shouldn't be the last to arrive." Said Regina.

The hall was indeed beautiful as they walked through the door. The lights and effects were completely mesmerising. Regina and Graham went to make the rounds, leaving Belle and Killian standing alone.

"Oh, look at you!" Ruby shouted as she made her way from the dance floor over to Belle, dragging Archie behind her.

Belle returned the hug. "You look fantastic as well!" admiring Ruby's navy blue sequined gown that looked decidedly un-Ruby-like.

"Ooh, boss you look nice!" Said Ruby. Killian squirmed a little.

"You know I won't be your boss for much longer." Said Killian.

"Oh, I know. I just figured you might come to your senses and stay here." Ruby winked. "So, do you want to dance? I think Archie could use a break."

Killian chucked, quickly glancing at Archie to be sure he was ok with this. "Sure, why not?" Ruby wasted no time before dragging him out onto the dance floor. "Don't worry Belle, I'll bring him back in one piece!"

Belle couldn't help laughing. Ruby was in her element, and it was all anyone could do to keep up. A quick glance over at them made her realise Killian was an excellent dancer, and Ruby was enjoying being spun around as many times as possible.

"So, may I have this dance?" Archie asked awkwardly.

"I'd love to." Belle giggled, taking his hand. "Although I have to say right now I'm the worst dancer in the world. I might spend most of the dance standing on your toes."

Archie laughed "That makes two of us. I hope you're wearing steel cap boots under your dress, because I'll probably be standing on your toes. I've already trod on Ruby about four times tonight."

"I'll risk it." She giggled as she led Archie back onto the dance floor. They were both incredibly awkward, considering neither of them actually knew what they were doing. Eventually they settled on stepping from side to side in time to the music. Graham and Regina made their way onto the dance floor, and it blew her away how fantastic they were together.

"Wow, I had no idea they could dance like that!" Exclaimed Belle.

Archie smiled. "Look how happy they are Belle. You've helped them much more than you know" He said, taking a risk and spinning her around. Unfortunately, she went the wrong way and collided with Killian.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Said Belle, trying to get her footing as Killian held her up.

"So, I think it's time to swap partners again." Said Ruby cheekily. "Have fun, he's a great dancer!"

They were both blushing furiously when Killian took her by the hand and started to dance.

"I'm sorry I'm so terrible at this." Said Belle apologetically.

Killian smiled. "It's fine. Just let me lead, I promise you won't fall."

It took a few minutes, but Killian was right. She could follow his steps and it felt as though she was gliding. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" She asked.

"I'm Irish. Enough said." He grinned to her as the music stopped.

"Alright everyone!" Regina called from the stage. "If I could have your attention for a few short moments, we can all get back to this wonderful evening."

The hall fell silent with all eyes on Regina. "First of all, I would love to welcome you all to the 30th annual Storybrooke Charity Ball. The effort of all of the organisers has made this years the most memorable yet!"

Everyone cheered.

"This year." Regina continued "This town has faced unimaginable trials, and you have all shown strength in the face of adversity and come together as a community. I would like to say from the bottom of my heart how much your combined spirit means to all of us."

Regina took a breath. "It also gives me joy to say that Sherriff Graham Humbert has been cleared for desk duties as of Monday morning, and I know you are all excited to have him back. Our police department has continued to be a shining example of professionalism and dedication, and the efforts of David Nolan and William Scarlett are to be commended. I would also like to personally thank Detective Killian Jones for his service to this community, and that he will be missed when he returns to New York next week."

The crowd cheered again.

Regina cleared her throat. "I would also like to make one more announcement. I would like to advise that we have been provided with additional funding for a fourth deputy in the Sheriff's department, and we will be advertising this position immediately. I want you all to have a wonderful evening, so please, enjoy yourselves!"

The music started up again, this time a little slower than what was playing before. Graham immediately pulled Regina onto the dance floor. The two of them looked so in love it made Belle's heart soar. It looked like Regina was finally recovering, and Graham couldn't be happier.

"Did you want to keep dancing?" Asked Killian, suddenly sounding nervous. Belle nodded. She couldn't believe how safe she felt in his arms. She wasn't even sure of how long they were dancing, but she was aware of the fact she was getting a little hot and dizzy. Killian offered to fetch her some water as she made her way onto the balcony.

"Here, this will help." Said Killian, handing her a water bottle. Belle accepted it gratefully and took a sip.

"I'm sorry you're leaving tomorrow." Belle blurted out accidently.

Killian's expression softened. "Me too." He said quietly. "Belle, if you were ever in New York, do you think you'd…stop and say hi?"

"I think I'd like that." Belle replied, realising that he was holding her hand, gently tracing his thumb over the back of her hand in a way that was sending beautiful shivers down her spine.

"Well, this looks cosy." Jefferson said as he staggered out onto the balcony, causing Killian and Belle to separate.

"Jefferson, are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Well, I'm a bit drunk, and I came out here because I thought I was going to throw up." He said, swaying a bit. "False alarm though."

"Glad to hear it." Said Killian tightly.

"I may have gone a little hard tonight. My computer had the blue screen of death and I don't have a backup of my manuscript. And I can't get the image of Alice all tied up in her basement like she was. That's some disturbing shit."

Killian and Belle helped Jefferson into a cab, and Belle promised to come over the next day to see if there could be anything done about the computer."

"You're the best Belle." Jefferson purred. "Driver, tally-ho!"

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, and all too soon it was time to go home again. Graham gave Killian a hug "I'll keep in touch." He promised. "And I'll get you to the airport tomorrow night."

"Thanks" Said Killian. "And thank you, Regina. This town certainly needs someone like you." He said, shaking her hand.

"And Belle…just…thank you." He said, taking her hand for the briefest of moments before heading back to his car, glancing one last look behind him before he disappeared from view.

"Are you ok?" Regina and Graham asked in unison.

Belle nodded. "It's for the best." She said quietly.

OOO

Graham, Regina and Belle all kicked off their shoes as they made it in the door.

"Wow, I am just not used to heels." Said Belle, rubbing her feet.

Regina smiled sympathetically. "It takes some getting used to. Have a seat on the couch and I'll get some wine. That might make you feel better."

Graham collapsed on the couch and undid his tie. "Yes to the wine. That was a lot of dancing."

Regina returned with a bottle of the most divine red that Belle had ever tasted. They sat cuddling for a few moments, just enjoying the quiet. Regina hadn't actually had any of the wine, and was fiddling with her bracelet absently.

"Is everything ok Gina?" Graham asked, stroking her hand.

Eventually Regina broke the silence. "I think I'm….finally ready to be with you."

Graham and Belle stared at Regina in shock, never expecting those words to come out of her mouth.

"Regina...are you saying…" Belle started to speak.

"Yes, Belle. I want you to help me really be Graham's wife."

Graham's mouth was agape. "Gina, are you sure?"

"Yes." Regina whispered, giving Graham a gentle kiss. "We've waited long enough. I can't let my fear keep winning."

"I love you so much, Gina." Said Graham, returning her kiss.

"Belle…are you ok with this?" Graham asked, turning towards Belle.

She nodded "I think we've all wanted this for a long time."

 **Author notes:**

 ***Gets killed for stopping here* Thank you guys for being patient with me! I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter *wink***

 **Work has finally started settling down and my baby has decided to start sleeping again, so maybe my writing pace can go back to usual!**

 **This chapter took about five re-writes, so be sure to let me know what you think!**

 **Much love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	32. Chapter 32: Finally!

**Chapter 32: Finally!**

Graham and Belle ushered upstairs to Regina's bedroom to make it more comforting, lighting a few candles so there was no need for harsh overhead lighting.

"I'm so nervous." Graham said quietly.

Belle walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You'll be fine. Just breathe."

Graham smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. She noted his hand was shaking a little.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Asked Regina from the doorway. She was answered with a resounding 'yes'.

Regina gasped when she came into the room. "This is beautiful." She said. "I just…don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Regina." Said Graham, striding over to her and giving her a kiss. Regina moaned and wrapped her arms around him, melting into the kiss. After a moment she reached out her hand, beaconing Belle to come closer.

Belle was quickly enveloped by the two of them; Graham behind her and kissing the top of her head, and Regina standing before her, placing delicate little kisses on her shoulder. "I thought tonight was supposed to be about you." She gasped.

"It is, but I wanted to say thank you first." Breathed Regina. "Are you sure you want this?"

"God yes!" Belle gasped as she felt Graham unzip her dress as it fell to the floor.

"Do you think you could unzip me?" Regina asked coyly. Belle's hands were shaking as she unzipped Regina's dress.

Graham gasped when he saw the shimmering fabric drop to the floor. He was so nervous he could barely speak.

"Lean back against Graham" Regina purred. "I want to make you feel good."

Graham wrapped his arms around Belle as Regina continued to kiss her. He could barely catch his breath as his was taking in the sight. Seeing Regina being confident and open was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

Belle was moaning as Regina's fingers slipped inside her. She felt as if she would fall if Graham wasn't holding her upright. When she finally came she was shaking and panting, leaning against both of them for support.

"I love you so much, Regina." Said Graham, reaching out his hand.

"I love you too." Regina took Graham's hand and led him to the bed. Her confidence appeared to be faltering as Graham held her closely. "Please, Belle, I need you here." She pleaded, reaching out her hand.

Belle joined them on the edge of the bed, nestled beside Regina. "You're ok. You're safe." Belle cooed as she stroked Regina's back.

"I'll do anything you want Regina." Said Graham as he cupped her chin.

Regina nodded, too nervous to speak. She gently guided his hands to let him lay her on the bed, but she was quickly overwhelmed with Graham on top of her, and Belle and Graham both saw her body stiffening.

Graham sat up immediately. His face was flushed and his erection was straining, but he knew this moment was not about him. "Are you alright, Gina?"

Regina blinked back tears. "I-I thought I was ready, but it's like I can't breathe."

Graham gently pulled her into his arms "its ok, Gina. You'll know when you're ready."

"What if we tried something else?" Said Belle, gently kissing Regina's shoulder. Both of them returned a puzzled look.

"I mean, I think it's the position." Belle turned to Regina. "Would you feel safer if you were on top? It might give you more control."

Regina nodded and clasped Belle's hands. Belle gently motioned for Graham to lie down, and he complied immediately. She held her breath as Regina slowly started to kiss Graham and slide her hands down his body. Graham moaned and arched into the touch, absorbed in every physical sensation his wife could provide. "You're so wonderful, Gina." He gasped as he cupped his erection.

"You are Regina. Truly amazing." Belle had returned to stroking Regina's back, providing reassurance and comfort. Graham absently lifted his arms to wrap them around Regina's body, but she shied away immediately.

"I'm so sorry." She stammered. "I-just…get nervous when your hands move everywhere."

"Then tie them up." Graham croaked. "I meant it, when I said I would do anything for you." Regina leaned forward and kissed the most wonderful man she had ever met, realising in that moment everything he had sacrificed for her in the last three years.

Belle looked around the room, trying to find something to use as a restraint. Eventually she found the satin tie on Regina's dressing gown. "Is this ok?" She asked quietly. Regina and Graham both nodded. As Belle made it back to the bed, Graham immediately lifted his arms to the headboard to allow Belle to tie him up. There was a strange pause from all of them once she was finished. It was like she could hear everyone's heart thumping in anticipation.

"Please Gina." Graham begged "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regina knelt down to kiss him, and Belle thought in that moment she had stopped breathing. Regina and Graham looked too perfect together for words.

"I wish I could let you touch me right now." Regina sighed.

"I know." Said Graham. "But Belle can touch you, and you can imagine it's me."

"Are you sure?" Breathed Regina.

"I'm sure." Said Graham firmly "I just want you to be happy."

Regina leaned over and kissed Graham again before sitting up and pulling Belle close to her. "Only if you want this too, Belle."

"I do. I do want this." Belle's voice was shaking slightly. She slipped her body closer and began running her hand down Regina's side. They both let out a moan when her fingers reached her wet centre. "God you feel good." She said as her fingers stroked her aching clit.

"Please Belle. I want to know what she feels like." Graham croaked.

"She feels so good. She's so wet." Belle moaned as she felt Regina arch into her fingers.

"Bloody hell." He groaned.

Regina panted and writhed against Belle's fingers. "Please, I'm so close, I want Graham to be inside me."

"Go on." Belle released her hands off Regina as she moved to straddle Graham. He let out a few breathy gasps as she ran her hands down his body before eventually cupping his now painful erection.

"Condom?" Was the only word he was able to utter.

"You won't need it. I'm on the pill." Replied Regina.

"Better and better." He stared earnestly into Regina's eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regina gasped as she eased herself onto his erection, slowly sinking down until he had filled her to the hilt. Their eyes were transfixed on each other as Regina slowly began to rock back and forth.

"Bloody hell, Regina, you feel amazing!" Graham panted.

Regina threw her head back and groaned as she continued to gently thrust her hips. Belle carefully placed her hand on Regina's thigh, and Regina instinctively reached for it.

"It's ok, Gina, to want to have Belle touch you. I know you want to." Said Graham.

"But, I don't want to be greedy." Regina panted. "I don't deserve more than this."

"You deserve everything." He gasped as she trust a little faster. "You're an angel."

Regina leaned forward to kiss him, earning another moan. "I love you."

"I love you too." Panted Regina as she lifted her hips a little higher. "Please, Belle, I need you to touch me."

Belle sat up on her knees so she was at Regina's height, and gently kissed the bravest woman she had ever met. Regina moaned and fisted her hair.

Graham was already looking wrecked at the sight of two beautiful women above him "Please, Belle, whatever Regina wants. She trusts you."

Belle gently lowered herself down, taking one of Regina's pert nipples into her mouth and sucking gently. Regina continued to arch and moan, lifting her hips to sink up and down on Graham's hardened cock. "Please, Belle." She panted "More."

Belle continued to lave Regina's nipple with her tongue and moved her hand over her throbbing centre. As she swept her fingers of the aching clit, Regina cried out again.

"Too much?" Belle asked.

"No, perfect." Regina groaned. "Please don't stop."

Belle wasted no time, and moved her fingers over Regina's swollen clit and began to stroke her in firm, deliberate circles.

"Oh, Jesus you are so beautiful Regina." Graham's mouth was open at the sight of with wife being pleasured by Belle while she was taking the entire length of his cock. He was pretty sure he had died and this was his reward in heaven. It was too good for words. "Please Belle, help her come. I want to feel her."

Regina gasped at Graham's plea and stared into his eyes, gradually increasing the rocking of her hips in time to Belle's ministrations. Within moments she could feel a familiar tugging and warmth at the base of her stomach, and then her entire body shook with a powerful orgasm. It was almost too much for her and she impulsively wanted to leap off Graham's cock.

"Please stay." Graham pleaded. "You feel so good."

Belle had continued to stroke Regina's thigh, helping her come down from her orgasm. "That was so amazing Regina." She purred, kissing her gently.

Regina still wasn't able to speak, but returned Belle's gentle kiss. Her movements above Graham had all but ceased, the intensity of her orgasm making her sensitive.

"Lean forward, Gina. I want to come inside you." Graham panted. He was hovering dangerously close to the edge. "Only if you want to."

"I do, I do want to." Said Regina, finally able to speak. Belle helped her lean forward so her chest was almost flush with Graham's, the change in position making her moan. Belle had continued to stroke Regina's back for comfort.

"Do you want me to start moving now?" Whispered Graham.

"Please, Graham. I want to feel you. I trust you." Regina whimpered.

Graham thrust his hips up to her, slowly at first, gradually building to a steady pace. Regina's mouth was open, and she gasped with every thrust. She could feel his cock getting harder with each stroke, and knew he was close.

Belle could barely breathe watching them, so amazed to finally see them together and happy.

"Oh, God, Gina, so good." Graham panted as he increased the pace of his thrust. He let out a loud yell as he came, filling his wife with his release. He could never in his life recall anything so wonderful. He craned his neck to kiss Regina passionately, and she melted into him.

Belle helped Regina slide off Graham and she curled up beside him "Thank you." She whispered to Belle, who only nodded and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Thank you for being patient with me." Said Regina, kissing Graham's cheek.

"You're worth it." Was all he could reply, kissing the top of her head.

Belle silently moved to the opposite side and undid Graham's restraints. He rolled his shoulders at finally being free, not realising how much he ached.

"Sorry we had to do that." Apologised Regina, noticing his pain.

"I'm not." He grinned.

Belle curled up back in bed beside Regina, realising she was cold being naked in the room. Regina yawned as she curled up under the covers Belle had pulled over her.

"Sleep Regina, we've got you." Whispered Graham, holding her close.

"I love you." Regina sighed sleepily.

Belle curled into the both of them, not even sure who's hand she was holding as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

 **Author notes:**

 **Finally! I hope that was worth the wait, considering many of you have been waiting about 6 MONTHS, 32 chapters and 100, 000 words for this to happen, and I really hoped it didn't disappoint!**

 **I want to thank you all so much for the reviews…I never dreamed I would get over 100 reviews, and this story is about to top 10, 000 views, which is leaving me speechless! So from the bottom of my heart….thank you!**

 **Xaxamali: Thanks so much for reading! Hmm we will have to wait and see…I love Killian too!**

 **Lola: I hope you liked the chapter, I know you've been hanging out for it!**

 **BottleBlonde: I know, I am such a tease, but the slow burn pace of this fic felt realistic to me. I love the three of them together too, and yea it kind of sucks they can't marry Belle! Thanks for the baby sympathy! Teething babies are so much fun!**

 **Much love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	33. Chapter 33: Goodbye is the Hardest Word

**Chapter 33: Goodbye is the Hardest Word to Say**

Graham woke up well after sunrise, and was relieved to find Regina still wrapped around him. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, looking relaxed and happy. He had been sure on multiple occasions last night that Regna would have left, but she hadn't. She had stayed. All night. He could also sense Belle as stirring awake, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Morning." Graham said quietly. "Are you ok?"

Belle nodded. "I can't believe Regina's still asleep. She looks so peaceful."

"She does." Said Graham, stroking Regina's hair gently. "I don't think I said it enough last night, but thank you. For everything."

"I'm just glad the two of you have found your way to each other." Smiled Belle as she slipped out of bed.

"Are you ok?" Graham repeated.

"I'm fine." Belle walked around the bed and stood next to Graham "But this has been a huge step for Regina last night, and you two need to spend some time alone. I'll be downstairs when you guys are ready for breakfast."

She gently kissed the top of his forehead in an affectionate way, and Graham couldn't help feeling like it was a goodbye kiss. Before he could say anything she had gathered up her clothes and left the room. He lay there in the quiet and held Regina in his arms, realising the simplicity of being able to hold his wife like this had been an impossible dream only a few months ago.

Regina stirred in his arms and unconsciously curled into him.

"Good morning." He said simply, kissing the top of her head. Regina sat bolt upright, forgetting she was naked as the sheet slipped. She immediately began pulling it up to cover herself.

"I'm sorry. I must look awful this morning." Regina apologised. She hadn't showered the night before, and her hair was slightly tangled from sleeping.

Graham stared at Regina for a moment. He could never understand why someone so beautiful could have such eroded confidence. "I think you look beautiful. Just as you are." He learned forward to kiss her gently, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Where's Belle?" She asked, realising she was gone.

"She's downstairs. She wanted to give us a little private time this morning." Graham stroked her arm. "Did you want to get some more sleep, or…."

Graham didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Instead Regina kissed him again, curling her body to be closer to him. "No, I don't want to sleep." She said as she ran her hands over his chest, pausing a moment over his faded scar.

Graham's heart surged in his chest. His wife wanted him. "You are perfection." He whispered, making her shiver.

They continued to kiss and Graham was careful to let Regina set the pace. He guided her on top so she was straddling him, and was careful not to put his hands on her until she was ready. He looked up and saw the ties of her dressing down still attached to the headboard. "Do you want me to be tied up?" He asked.

"No. I want you to touch me." Regina whispered. Graham immediately complied, and Regina gasped into the touch as he slid his hands down the side of her body before she guided his hands to her breasts.

"God, Regina, you're exquisite." He breathed, realising he was already hard. He gasped when she cupped his erection and he unconsciously bucked into her hand.

"Did you want to…" Regina let her words hang.

"God yes, more than anything." Graham encouraged Regina to lean forward and kissed her passionately. In that moment he realised this was the furthest they had ever gotten on their own. In a way it was still like their first time. He let out a groan as Regina eased herself onto his aching cock, and began to move her hips.

"That's it, just like that Gina." Graham panted. Nothing could really compare to the ecstasy of being with his wife like this.

Regina continued rocking back and forth, amazed at how safe she felt. Suddenly Graham's hands weren't making her nervous, and all she could think about was having his hands all over her.

"Graham, please, I want you to touch me." She panted, continuing to lift her hips. Carefully, Graham slid his hand down her waist until he was stroking her throbbing clit, and using his other hand to anchor against her hip.

"You are so beautiful like this." Graham murmured. He could feel every shiver inside her body, feeling her muscles tense every time she rocked against him.

Regina ran her hands down Graham's chest, slowly feeling the intensity of her orgasm building. The moment she finally came was sheer ecstasy. His release followed hers, and they lay tangled in each other's arms.

"You're amazing." Whispered Graham.

Regina kissed his hand. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"You were worth the wait." He chuckled.

Eventually they decided to shower and venture downstairs, where they found Belle in the kitchen taking a batch of muffins out of the oven. Regina hugged her the instant Belle didn't have a hot tray in her hand. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

"You're welcome. I take it you had a nice morning?" Belle smiled.

Both Graham and Regina blushed furiously and shared a glance with each other.

Belle dished out everyone's breakfast at the kitchen counter, and took a deep breath before she spoke. "So…I was thinking it's probably time for me to move out."

Regina dropped her fork. She had been so caught up in the bliss of the morning, she hadn't really thought through what would happen next. "I'm sorry, did we make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all." Belle said quickly. "I just think it's time. You two need to connect again as a married couple and if I stay too long…it's going to get complicated. I remember what Archie said about these types of relationships having the tendency to turn co-dependent if we stay too long."

"What will you do now?" Graham asked, taking Regina's hand.

"I honestly don't know. My original plan was to go back to New York, but Storybrooke feels like home now."

"What about Killian?" Regina asked.

"I can't just go to New York for Killian. I need some time to…get over the two of you."

Regina and Graham both instantly stood and wrapped their arms around Belle. Trying to send all of their love for her through their touch.

"We can never thank you enough, for everything you've done." Said Graham, realising the gravity of everything Belle had sacrificed for them.

"Just promise you'll stay until you find someplace suitable. You have a home here as long as you need it." Said Regina.

"I promise." Said Belle with tears in your eyes. "I'll miss you both, no matter where I am."

OOOOOO

Later that evening Graham picked up Killian and they made their way to the airport. "I'm just so sorry you're leaving when I barely had the chance to get to know you." He said sincerely.

"Me too. I promise I'll stay in touch. I don't want this to be the last time we ever talk." Killian replied.

Graham smiled, trying to make the subject less serious. "So, how did Storybrooke compare to New York?"

Killian let out a sigh. "I used to think New York was the most amazing place on earth. But now…I feel like it's lost its charm. I honestly don't know what it's going to be like when I get back."

"You can always come back here, you know. There's a job vacancy." Graham chuckled.

"Oh, that would be great. Trade in my detective badge for being a small town cop doing the daily duck crossings? I don't think I'm that brave." He chuckled.

"You know, there's more than one reason to come back to Storybrooke." Graham hinted.

"I think its better this way." Said Killian. Graham was taken aback by how similar Killian and Belle's responses were.

"Besides." Killian swallowed before continuing. "I…know there is something between you, Belle and Regina, and I don't want to upset that."

Graham blinked a few times. Not knowing what to say. Did Killian know about their relationship? He gripped his hands a little firmer on the steering wheel.

"Don't panic mate." Said Killian light-heartedly. "I don't know exactly what you all mean to each other, and I have no right to know."

"It's….complicated." Graham said slowly.

"I figured." Said Killian. "Besides, I still feel like a total asshole the way I asked Belle to look me up if she was in New York. I mean, I probably would have kissed her if Jefferson hadn't….." Killian's expression went blank as he stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" Asked Graham.

"Jefferson." Killian gasped "He's the one who really murdered Alice Panning."

"What?" Graham exclaimed.

"He knew about how Alice's body was displayed. We never released that information to the public. He was ranting about it when we put him in the cab after the ball. God, I'm an idiot!" Killian punched his thigh.

Graham wasted no time in quickly turning the car around and sped in the direction of Storybrooke. "Belle's over at his house now. We have to hurry."

"Shit." Killian fumbled for his phone, realising there was no cell service this far out. They couldn't even call for backup. Given they were in a civilian car they didn't even have access to the radio.

"Do you have a gun on you?" Asked Graham.

"No, I didn't have time to get permission to bring it on the plane. You?"

"In lockup at the precinct." Replied Graham. "Do we have any weapons at all?"

"Just my handcuffs."

"Fuck." Said Graham. "What now?"

Killian exhaled. "We get to Jefferson's as quickly as possible and notify David and Will when we finally have reception. I know it's against protocol…but it's Belle."

"It's Belle." Graham nodded. His heart was thumping in his chest at the thought of being in another life threatening situation so soon.

As they sped in the direction of town Killian's mind was buzzing. He tried to block out any thought that Belle had been harmed. He needed to stay calm if he was going to rescue her, and bring Jefferson to justice.

 _Belle we're coming, just hold on._ He muttered under his breath.

 **Author's note:**

 **Oh, this is possibly the most brutal cliff hanger I've ever done! Stay tuned for the next chapter when we enter the domain of the Mad Hatter! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	34. Chapter 34: The Mad Hatter's Tea Party

**Chapter 34: The Mad Hatter's Tea Party**

Belle knocked on the door to Jefferson's mansion. Due to the cold it was already dark outside, and Belle shivered and pulled her jacket closer.

Jefferson answered the door with a smile. "Hi Belle, thanks for coming, you're a real life saver."

Belle smiled. "Don't thank me yet. I haven't fixed your computer. How did you pull up from last night?"

Jefferson grinned sheepishly "Ok, I guess. I had a bit of a rough start this morning though. Come on in to the living room, I've made us some tea."

This was an understatement. When Belle made it into the living room she saw the most beautiful arrangement on the coffee table, complete with biscuits and little cakes. A steaming ornate teapot was in the middle, flanked by two cups and saucers with a milk pitcher and sugar bowl. "Wow, Jefferson, this is fancy."

Jefferson shrugged. "Well, it's a little weakness of mine. Besides, tea set out for one like this is a little pathetic."

They sat down and Jefferson poured the tea. Belle took a minute to take in the rich aroma, remembering how much she loved loose leaf tea that had been steeped properly in a teapot. She was already starting to feel a little drowsy, maybe due to the fact she had gotten so little sleep last night.

"Oh, I should give you your manuscript back, just in case it really is the last copy left on earth." Belle joked, trying to fight off her tiredness.

"Oh, no rush. We have all night." Said Jefferson light-heartedly. "I'll be back in a minute."

As she fumbled through her bag, she accidently dropped the manuscript on the floor, and let out a gasp when she saw the page it had turned to - an obscene drawing of a middle-aged woman tied to a chair, bleeding to death.

 _The exact replication of Alice's murder._

Belle felt herself grow cold. How on earth had Jefferson drawn this, or even known? This manuscript had been written long before the murder. But then it dawned on her.

 _Jefferson. It had been Jefferson._

"Everything alright?" Jefferson's sing-song voice ran through her as he entered the living room, and Belle had to stifle a gasp.

"Oh, I'm just feeling a little woozy. I think I should head home." She said quickly.

"I can't let you go home, Belle." Said Jefferson coldly.

Belle could feel her heart thumping in her throat, but her mind was still fighting the fogginess. Even as she stood up, she was feeling wobbly, and the room was starting to spin.

"You're starting to feel, it, aren't you?" Asked Jefferson, stalking towards her.

"Did you…slip me something?" Belle whispered, suddenly shaking as she fell into his arms.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you." He purred.

"Please…"

"That's not the magic word." He chucked as Belle's vision went blank.

When she woke she had no concept of time. All she knew was that her head was aching, and she was now tied to a chair. She tried struggling against the ropes, but nothing she could do would move them, and only burned her wrists in the process. She startled when she realised most of the room was now draped in plastic, and she instantly began to panic.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Smiled Jefferson as he walked back into the room with a briefcase. "I was beginning to think I had given you too much."

"Jefferson, please let me go." Belle tried to use her strongest voice, but it only came out as a breathy gasp.

"Oh, Belle. You know I can't do that." Jefferson placed the briefcase on the coffee table and clicked it open, revealing a collection of ornate, curved daggers.

"You…you've been planning this for a long time, haven't you?" Shivered Belle. Perhaps keeping Jefferson talking was the only thing she could do to stay alive.

Jefferson grinned. "My, you catch on quickly." He squatted in front of her, sliding his hands over her thighs. "Ever since I replaced your battery in the carpark that night at the bar. Then your precious detective Jones drove you home before I could collect you. Too bad he's already on his way back to New York. He can't actually save you this time."

"Jefferson. You don't have to do this." Her voice was still shaking, and the nausea from the drugs had not subsided.

"Don't I? You made me want to do this to you." Jefferson ran his hands over the dagger handles before making a selection. "Think about it. You came back into town and barely gave me the time of day. You couldn't even bother to read my manuscript."

Belle opened her mouth to protest, but Jefferson's hand quickly covered her lips. "Oh, no, it's my turn to talk, sweetheart."

Belle struggled against him, but all she could manage was a muffled scream. Jefferson released his hand from her mouth and hovered dangerously close to her. Suddenly he pulled her closely into a kiss that made Belle sick to her stomach. Instinctively, she bit down on his lower lip, causing him to yelp and break off the kiss.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her hard across the face, causing tears to spring up into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Belle. That was uncalled for." He said, affectionately stroking the side of her face he had slapped. "Besides, I wasn't planning on touching you until you had stopped breathing. Women are far more appealing when they can no longer talk."

"Is that what you did to Alice? That's completely sick." Belle wanted to vomit.

"Oh, I wouldn't rape my own sister. Even I have standards."

Belle stared at him in shock. "Your sister?"

Jefferson grinned. "Surprised? Yes, I suppose you are. As you know my parents were very wealthy, but before they were married, my mother was indiscreet and had an illegitimate child. So imagine my delight when the object of my mother's obscene behaviour moves to my town with that awful son of hers. She had to be punished. And she was."

Belle could only stare at Jefferson, cold chills running through her at how casually he was speaking about ending lives. "But…how…could you kill your own sister, and blame her death on your own nephew?"

Jefferson shook his head. "She was nothing to me. Besides, she's not the first family I killed. But the 'accidental and tragic death' of my parents was not enough to satisfy me, so I travelled around the country to find others."

"There's more?" Belle shivered.

"Don't look so shocked, sweetheart. Yes, there was one in Atlanta, another in Texas…..and many more. Come to think about it, they all looked a little like you, Belle." He leaned forward again, tracing the curved blade of his knife over her thigh. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching every drop of blood leave your body." He purred.

"Let her go Jefferson." Killian's strong voice caused both Jefferson and Belle to look up.

"Oh, I am surprised to see you, detective. I never thought you would have figured it out." Jefferson chuckled.

"Killian!" Belle screamed, desperately trying to struggle against her binds, which were now starting to burn her wrists.

"Let her go. Now." Killian's voice turned dark and threatening.

"What? And stop the fun? Now that you're here, let's make this interesting." Jefferson released Belle and rotated the curved blade in his hand, waiving it teasingly in front of her. "Now your boyfriend can watch you bleed out." Jefferson began to inch the knife closer to Belle's throat.

"Jefferson." Killian whispered almost seductively "You've never shared a conquest before, have you?"

Belle's eyes flashed open. "Killian, what are you d-"

"I didn't say you could speak." Killian barked out his order. Belle stared at Killian, unable to comprehend the change in him. Seeing him like this terrified her.

"Oh, my word - the true nature of the detective comes out! This is glorious – and you thought he was here to save you. Poor Belle!" Jefferson giggled in a mocking tone.

"You've been calling out to me this whole, time, haven't you?" Killian breathed. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

Jefferson grinned. "You are one dark bastard, you know that?"

"Something like that." Killian said darkly, slowly inching closer to Belle and Jefferson.

Jefferson moved his blade over Belle's thighs, and she tried to squirm away. She hated the feeling of his hand steadying her as the cool blade traced over her upper thigh.

"You don't want to be doing that." Killian warned.

"Oh?" Said Jefferson, not releasing his hand from Belle's leg.

Killian exhaled loudly. "Look at her, she's exquisite. I can see why you want this one, but the second you mar her flesh this will all be over too soon."

Belle shook with fear, desperately starting to look around the room for anything that might be useful to help her escape. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Graham crouched behind the couch. He made eye contact with her and held his finger to his lips, and Belle instantly understood the ruse. Graham was there for the element of surprise, and Killian was here to save her after all.

"Hmm, you are right detective. This game is a delicate balance between anticipation and gratification." Jefferson licked the side of her face and Belle felt the disgust in the pit of her stomach, trying to squirm away from his touch. She was finally brave enough to make eye contact with Killian, who was staring at them both with intense concentration. Belle realised Killian had no weapon on him and knew Jefferson needed to be distracted if Killian was ever going to overpower him.

She grew suddenly bold when she looked up at Jefferson earnestly. "J-Jefferson. I'm sorry for how I acted before. I-I want you to kiss me again." Her lower lips trembled at the thought of this man touching her again.

"You don't mind me taking her first, detective?" Jefferson purred, grabbing Belle's jaw roughly.

"Go ahead, she's asking for you." Killian whispered huskily.

Jefferson grabbed the back of Belle's head and kissed her roughly. The sensation was awful, but Belle knew she couldn't pull away. Killian took this moment to launch at Jefferson while his guard was down, knocking him to the ground as Killian pinned him to the floor.

"Graham, now!" Killian barked. Graham rushed over and helped Killian cuff Jefferson, using his body weight to restrain him.

"You fucking prick!" Jefferson spat, still struggling against the two officers holding him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Belle said, her voice shaking.

"We'll get you out of that chair soon, Belle." Said Graham, already fatigued with the physical effort of keeping Jefferson restrained.

"You just need to hold on a few more minutes, love." Said Killian, squeezing the cuffs a little tighter than necessary.

"You're all a bunch of sentimental shits." Growled Jefferson. "You know, Detective, I thought you were something different, full of darkness like me. But it turns out you just toe the party line like everyone else. So fucking disappointing."

"Oh, I may be dark, but I am nothing like you." Killian hissed. "You are under the arrest for the murder of Alice Panning and the attempted murder of Belle French. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be allocated to you." Killian seethed as he finished reading Jefferson's rights.

In that moment they heard a loud bang on the front door, followed by David's voice shouting "Jefferson, Police, open up!"

"We're in here!" Called Graham.

Within moments David and Will were in the living room, and took a second to process the scene in front of them. Belle was still tied to the chair, and Jefferson was already restrained, Graham and Killian using their combined bodyweight to check him.

"Jesus, this is not what we expected. Belle, are you ok?" Asked Will. Belle nodded.

"David, Will, help us get this guy into the back of your squad car. I don't want Graham trying to move him."

"With pleasure." Said David, pulling Jefferson to his feet, the three men wrangling Jefferson out to the car, Jefferson protesting all the way outside.

Graham winced, but immediately stood and began untying Belle's restraints. Belle flinched when the ropes began to uncoil, realising her skin underneath was severely rope burned.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." Said Graham as he unwound the last of the rope. Belle immediately flew into his arms and they stayed huddled on the floor as Belle burst into tears. "It's ok, I've got you." Graham soothed, cradling her close. "I'm just so glad you are ok."

Killian made it back to the living room at that moment. He was momentarily taken aback when he saw Belle and Graham embracing.

"Killian, you came back." Said Belle, her eyes filled with tears.

"I did." He croaked. "Belle, I'm so sorry. I should have realised all of this sooner. If Jefferson had hurt you I-" he let his words hang.

Graham seemed to sense that Killian should be holding Belle, rather than himself. He gently beaconed his brother over, and Killian slipped his arms around her. He gently kissed the top of her head, and she slumped against him. "Thank God nothing worse happened." He said, his eyes full of tears.

"Come on, let's get out of this awful place. Belle, we need to take you to the hospital. The ropes caused some serious wounds." Said Graham, helping Killian get Belle from the floor. They made it slowly to the door, Belle still feeling wobbly on her feet from whatever drug Jefferson had given her. They piled into Graham's car, and he offered to drive so Killian could stay in the back seat and hold her. Through her fogginess Belle realised that David and Will had already taken Jefferson away.

"You don't need to see him ever again." Killian soothed her as she cradled into him like a small child. She barely remembered the ride to the hospital, only the warmth and security of being in Killian's arms and the overwhelming feeling of safety.

Belle was feeling raw and exposed when she was examined at the hospital. The bright lights were hurting her eyes and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to fall asleep or vomit. Graham and Killian stayed by her side the whole time, almost like her personal guard. She knew this was probably pissing Dr Whale off, but in that moment she didn't care. She winced as the nurses dressed her wounds and wrapped her wrists in bandages, but she went a little pale as she explained that she didn't need a rape kit completed. She felt the whole room sigh with relief at this. Dr Whale was trying to stay professional, but he was just as shocked as everyone when he learned that Jefferson was the real killer.

"Please for god sakes keep this under wraps." Killian said threateningly at both the doctor and the nurses. "He can't be transported out until tomorrow and we don't need an angry mob at the station."

"Understood…I just….can't believe it. He's been living in this town as long as I can fucking remember." Said Whale "Oh, I'm sorry, Belle, that wasn't professional of me." He apologised.

"It's ok…I think we're all a bit shocked. I can't believe it myself. I've had his manuscript the whole time. Tonight when I dropped it I saw picture Jefferson had drawn, exactly the way the murder took place." She shuddered.

"Wait, you mean the manuscript Jefferson gave you weeks before the murder?" Asked Graham.

"I only read the first chapter, and the content freaked me out so much I didn't read it any more. If I had, I would have known about Jefferson. I've had the evidence you've needed this whole time." Belle blinked back tears.

Killian wrapped his arms around her. "You can't think like that. If you read the story before Alice was murdered you would have only thought it was fiction. This is not your fault."

"Killian's right. There was no way any of us could have known." Said Graham "When can Belle go home?"

"Right now. I think you need a good night's sleep." Said doctor Whale, handing her a small bottle of sleeping tablets. "Now, this is only enough to last three nights, to make sure you get some rest. After that, if you're still having trouble sleeping, you'll need to talk to Archie."

Belle nodded, and Graham and Killian helped her off the bed each supporting her as she walked out of the hospital. Belle struggled to stay awake on the car ride home, but she snuggled against Killian, not wanting him to leave her.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi all! Thank you for sticking with the story! We have about 5 or so chapters until the end, so not long to go now!**

 **I thought I would let you know my original candidates for the Storybrooke Killer….In my original draft I made Albert Spencer the bad guy, staging the murder to weaken Regina's position as the Mayor…but this seemed a bit too flimsy for the story.**

 **I also very strongly considered Archie, considering he was the guy everyone in town knew, and held everyone's secrets….but I couldn't do it because I love Archie too much!**

 **My final candidate (and this might shock you) was actually Killian (and you can see in the early part of this chapter where it could have easily gone this way with Killian and Jefferson teaming up as dual serial-killers. This would have also seriously rattled our trio, considering how much Belle and Graham trusted Killian and the fact he was Graham's brother – but I prefer him as the good guy in this story. If I was writing a true thriller I definitely would have used this as the plot twist.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading, I love you all – let me know you thoughts!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	35. Chapter 35: Shelter

**Chapter 35: Shelter**

On the ride home, Killian's phone started going off. "Oh, shit, it's Liam." he answered the phone knowing his older brother would have been worried about him given he had never actually arrived in New York as promised.

After a couple of minutes of explaining things to Liam, he finally responded "Thank god you're safe. Can you try not to get yourself killed every time you take on a case?"

Killian chuckled, some of the tension leaving his body. "I'll try, brother. Look, I'll let you know when I'm heading back to New York, I'll ring the Captain in the morning….love you too." Killian hung up the phone as they pulled up in front of the mansion.

Regina was already out the front waiting for them, looking frantic. "Oh, Belle, thank God! I…" She was lost for words and a lump was forming in her throat. Belle meant so much to her, it was all she could do to not storm into the police department herself and rip Jefferson's throat out.

They all helped Belle back inside, and she gingerly sat down at the kitchen island, resting her arms on the bench, feeling too frail to hold herself up.

"Belle, can I get you anything, tea?" Regina asked.

"No, not tea. That's what Jefferson put the drug in. I just don't want to taste that right now." Belle shuddered. "Do we have hot chocolate?"

Regina smiled. "I think I can manage that. Graham, Killian, do you want some?"

"I think after the night we've had I'd prefer a bottle of rum." Said Killian

"But we have to get back to the station soon, so hot chocolate it is." Said Graham, and Killian nodded in agreement. They were all silent as they sipped their drinks, not really knowing what else to say. Killian wanted desperately to say the right thing to Belle, to assure her that everything would be alright. But the right words kept escaping him, and he settled on holding her hand instead. Belle was about to lean against him when suddenly she stood up and gasped.

"Belle, what is it?" Killian asked.

"Jefferson…he…he's murdered others before. Alice wasn't the first." Said Belle slowly. Regina looked on, wide eyed with alarm at the fact a man like Jefferson had been living in their community for so long without anyone knowing.

"Do you know who?" Graham asked.

"He didn't give me names, but there was a woman in Atlanta, and another in Texas, and they both looked a lot like me." Belle shook. "Alice was actually his half-sister. He-He also killed his parents."

Killian and Graham looked at each other, having the same thought at the same time.

"We need to get into contact with the FBI right now. If Jefferson committed these murders across state lines it falls under their jurisdiction." Said Graham.

"I'll ring the Captain, and he'll send the request through, it's not too late to call tonight." Said Killian, blinking quickly while his mind went through a plan. "Belle, we have to leave soon, are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked.

Belle nodded "You two have to do your job. Just get this creep out of town as fast as you can."

Killian kissed her forehead.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Said Graham, giving Regina a kiss. "But this may take a while."

Regina nodded. "Go, I'll stay with her."

Graham and Killian scampered off, talking quickly about DNA evidence and cold case archives, most of it going over Belle's head. She heard the click of the front door and was immediately anxious about the silence in the house.

"Regina, can you make sure all the doors are locked? I mean, I know it's stupid and I know Jefferson is in a cell, but I just can't relax." Said Belle.

Regina immediately made sure all the doors and entrances to the house were locked, reassuring Belle that she was safe and she wasn't being stupid.

"Belle, is there anything I can get you?" Regina asked.

"Actually, I want to have a shower to wash…him off, but I don't want to wreck my dressings." She replied as she stared at the gauze on her wrists.

"I have an idea." Regina said. "What if I run you a bath and help wash you - that way you won't get the dressings wet."

Belle nodded, and Regina helped her up the stairs to Belle's room, where Belle collapsed onto the bed while Regina ran the bath. Regina then gently helped Belle strip off her clothes and lowered her into the tub. This was a far cry from the last bath she and Regina had shared. There was no sexual tension, just care and genuine affection.

Regina gently ran over Belle's body with a warm washcloth, taking care not to get the dressings wet. When she was finished, she helped Belle stand and dried her off with a soft fresh towel, dressing her into her nightie as if she was a precious doll.

Belle was exhausted with the effort, and lay back down on the bed, curling into the pillows.

"I so badly want to sleep, but every time I close my eyes I see Jefferson." Quivered Belle.

"Do you want one of the sleeping tablets that Dr Whale gave you?" Regina asked. Belle nodded yes.

Regina found the pills and came back upstairs with a glass of water. "Here, take these, you'll feel better once you've had some sleep."

Belle took the pills and curled up. "Regina, can you stay with me tonight? I know I shouldn't ask."

Regina seemed temporarily taken aback. "Belle, you don't need to ask, and you don't need to be sorry. You've helped me more than you will ever know. I'll stay here for as long as you want me."

Regina turned off the bright overhead light, leaving the bedside lamp on. She snuggled into Belle, gently stroking her arm and soothing her, just the way Belle had done so many times for her. Within a few minutes Belle was asleep, and Regina sat up in bed to read while she waited for Graham to come home. Regina's heart was still beating quickly, realising how close she had come to losing Belle. She couldn't believe they had all been together just 24 hours ago, safe and happy.

A few hours later, she heard Grahams car pull up, followed by the front door being unlocked. She gingerly tiptoed downstairs where she met Killian with Graham.

"How did you go?" Regina asked quietly.

"It was weird. Jefferson hasn't said a word the entire time he's been at the station." Replied Graham. "At least Belle gave us the information on the other murders before Jefferson clammed up. David and Will are watching him tonight."

"He was plenty talkative when he had a knife to Belle's throat." Killian grunted. "My God, if I wasn't bound by an oath, I would have strangled the guy to death right there."

"I'm glad you didn't. I would love to see that man burn for what he did, but not at the price of losing my brother." Said Graham earnestly, eyes pricking with tears.

Killian and Regina both placed a hand on each of Graham's shoulders, letting him know they were there for him. Graham had waited his whole life for a family, and now he had one.

"We made a pretty good team, didn't we?" Said Killian.

"The best." Said Graham, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder "Although I don't want to think about what would have happened if our plan had backfired."

"We have Belle to thank for that. She had the presence of mind to distract Jefferson." Said Killian.

Regina's eyes opened with alarm "What did she do?"

Graham cleared his throat. "Killian pretended to be on Jefferson's side, and Belle distracted Jefferson by asking him to kiss her, so Killian could jump him. It was so brave, Regina."

Killian nodded "But it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. The fact Jefferson was even near her makes me sick."

Regina shuddered, realising just how much Belle had gone through. "But she's safe now because of you. Did you want to stay here tonight? We have another guest room." Offered Regina.

"Actually, yes I would." Said Killian.

"Alright then. I've already laid out linens and spare towels. Graham can show you where everything else is. I'm going to stay with Belle tonight. I don't want her to wake up alone." Said Regina.

"Thanks Regina, for looking after Belle for us." Said Graham.

Killian nodded in agreement. "You've been a wonderful friend to her. And I wanted to thank you both…for welcoming me into this family." He started to sound a little choked up.

Graham and Regina immediately hugged him "We owe you everything Killian, you saved Belle, and goodness knows how many more lives now that Jefferson is locked up." Whispered Regina, giving Killian a quick kiss on the cheek when they broke from the hug. He then gave Graham a sweet kiss and headed upstairs.

Graham and Killian turned to each other. "I know I should be tired, but I'm still too wired to sleep." Admitted Killian.

"Me too." Said Graham. "How about I get us something to eat? I'm suddenly starving."

"Sounds good." Said Killian, the two of them heading to the kitchen. Graham immediately began gathering together the fixings for omelettes. Killian's stomach growled when he smelled the eggs coming out of the pan, attacking his plate as if he hadn't eaten all day. The two of them talked and came up with a game plan for the morning. They knew Agent August Booth and a team from the FBI would be at the station at 7am to transport Jefferson.

"We also need to get a message to Ruby. I don't want her anywhere near the station while Jefferson is still there. I don't want her at risk." Said Graham.

"I agree. We'll send her over here, I'm sure Belle will want to see her." Offered Killian, taking a sip of his juice.

"What else did the Captain say on the phone?" Asked Graham.

"He wants me back in New York tomorrow night so I can start Tuesday morning. With the FBI taking over the investigation, there's no reason for me to stay here." Said Killian.

"No reason, huh?" Prompted Graham

"You know what I mean." Sighed Killian. "No _work_ -related reason. I can't disobey direct orders."

Graham nodded. "What are you and Belle going to do?" He asked.

Killian took a deep breath "Honestly. I have no idea. She's the most incredible girl I've ever met, but she doesn't deserve the life I can give her. It might be best if I go back to New York. She'll forget about me soon enough."

"Sorry Killian, I think that's a bunch of crap." Said Graham, feeling bold. "It's obvious you both care about each other."

"I do care. More than I could ever admit." Killian's hand gripped the edge of the bench until his knuckles went white. "But I don't want to make things more complicated than they already are."

Graham looked at his brother earnestly. This was his one chance he would probably have to tell his brother how much Belle cared about him. "I know you suspect something was going on between us…..but you deserve to hear the whole story." He began slowly.

Killian sat back while Graham talked about how he and Regina had been unable to connect physically, and how Belle had been there for them. He let out a long breath when Graham finally stopped speaking.

"Wow, that goes beyond anything I ever thought was going on. I…can't believe what you've all been through." Admitted Killian.

"It was a strange thing to navigate, that's for sure." Said Graham. "How did you know that there was….something going on? Were we being too obvious?"

Killian smiled. "No, you guys were always pretty guarded in public. I just remember seeing you all in hospital and being so close after the shooting, and when I realised Belle lived with you I figured you all meant something to each other, but I never pressed further."

Graham swallowed. "So you don't think anyone knows? Not that I really care, but it would destroy Regina if the town knew. She trusts you to know, but that's about it."

"I think you're secret is safe, mate." Said Killian.

Graham nodded, and they sat for a few moments in silence.

"There's just one thing." Said Killian as he cleared his throat. "You guys didn't….end things with Belle because of me? I don't want to be the one that comes between the three of you."

Graham took a deep breath "No. You didn't. We ended things this morning because it was time to move on." Graham paused and took another sip of juice. "But I've known Belle has had feelings for you for a while now. I stopped sleeping with her when I found out how she felt about you." Admitted Graham.

Killian blinked as he swallowed the last piece of toast. "I-I had no idea. Why would you do that for me?"

Graham paused. "Because…you're my brother, and as much as Belle was here in this relationship for the both of us, she was really there for Regina."

Killian blinked a few times, not knowing what to say.

"I just don't want you to think any worse of Belle because of what she's done for us." Said Graham.

Killian exhaled. "I don't think I ever could. I think I'm already in so deep, nothing she could do would sound horrible to me."

Graham looked up at his brother, and knew he was sincere. "I know you have a lot of stuff to work through. Just promise me that you won't let the relationship we had with Belle affect your decision."

Killian nodded. "I-I'm just not ready, plus I have to leave tomorrow, and that's not fair to her." Killian sighed. "For now, she's alive, safe and you two are looking after her. That's all I can hope for." He said, giving Graham a hug. "Goodnight brother"

"Brother." Said Graham, patting Killian on the shoulder. "I like the sound of that."

 **Author notes:**

 **H Guys, thank you SO MUCH for the amazing reviews and messages, they really made my heart soar! I also never thought I would hit over 10, 000 views, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love the fact you are all enjoying the sweet lovely moments in this story, and there are a few more to come because it's not** ** _quite_** **over yet!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	36. Chapter 36: Mending the Broken

**Chapter 36: Mending the Broken**

Ruby knocked on the door to the mansion early the next morning. Once she had received the message from Graham she had dressed and flown out the door in less than ten minutes, dragging Archie behind her. She had barrelled past Regina on the way to Belle's room, shouting a quick sorry as she flew up the stairs. She was shocked when she finally made it into Belle's room, seeing her curled up in bed looking so small and vulnerable.

"Oh, God, Belle. I'm so sorry!" Said Ruby as she flew to the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's not your fault." Said Belle quietly.

"No, its Jefferson's." Spat Ruby. "I'm so pissed the FBI is in Storybrooke or I would have killed him already!"

Belle had a smile at her friend.

"How are you?" Ruby questioned as she looked at Belle's bandaged wrists. "Those look painful."

"It's not that bad. It hurt worse last night."

"You are one tough nut, you know that?"

"I'm not that tough." Said Belle. "I spent most of last night wishing my mum was here. I haven't spent this much time thinking about her in…a long time."

"That's understandable. I'd want my mum too in a time like this. Oh, come here!"

Ruby was still holding onto Belle as Regina and Archie arrived at Belle's bedroom door.

"Belle." Said Regina as she gently approached the end of the bed. "I have to go make a press statement. I promise I won't be gone long."

Belle immediately looked panicked. "Oh, gosh, I haven't written your statement!" She gasped and sat bolt upright.

Regina immediately took her hand. "Please don't worry about it. I've got it all written. Besides – the police will be doing most of the talking anyway."

Belle visibly relaxed and sank back into Ruby.

"Besides." Ruby chimed in "I think everything you've gone through last night should exempt you from doing the paperwork."

"Quite right." Said Archie as he stifled a little chuckle. "We'll stay here and keep you company, if that's what you want."

"You really don't mind? I'm sure you have other important things to do."

"More important than you? Hardly." Said Ruby.

Regina mouthed a silent "thank you" to Ruby as she walked out the door.

Ruby and Archie really were excellent company. They were able to provide enough light distraction for her to eat a little breakfast. Belle had thought it was a small victory she had gotten through a complete hour without breaking down and crying.

Archie was also being considerate, allowing Belle space to spend the morning with Ruby. She was doing her best to distract Belle with a comedy, but Belle looked restless and uncomfortable on the couch, and couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Belle, are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just….want to get the interview with the FBI over with." Said Belle. "I just...don't know how I could have been so stupid. Everything the police needed was in the manuscript the whole time." She let out a quiet sob.

Archie knew immediately how she was feeling. Graham had briefed him quickly this morning, and he knew the role the manuscript would play in the evidence for the trial.

"Belle." Archie said carefully. "There is no way you could have known about Jefferson's intentions. The manuscript was his way of flaunting how well he's gotten away with everything all of these years. This is not your fault."

Belle nodded and blew her nose. Ruby placed her arms around her and comforted her. "I think I know that." She said. "But…I also know if Graham and Killian hadn't come last night I wouldn't be here now."

"You're safe now." Said Ruby. "That's all that matters."

Archie sat back. He knew right now Belle needed a friend more than a psychologist. She had a long road ahead, but the journey did not have to start today.

Belle jumped as the front door opened. Within moments Regina, Graham and Killian arrived with Detective August Booth.

"Hi Belle. I'm agent Booth" August said gently as he extended his hand. Belle took his hand cautiously and forced herself to look up and maintain eye contact.

"Booth's an old friend of mine from way back. You can trust him." Offered Killian.

Booth chuckled. "So, if it's alright by you. I was hoping we could get your interview done this afternoon so you don't need to keep going through it with everyone."

Belle nodded, agreeing she just wanted to get the interview over with. Archie offered to stay with her as a support person, knowing this way Belle would only have to give her story once and wouldn't need to go through the trauma of retelling it in counselling, which Belle gratefully accepted.

"We'll be right in the next room." Said Regina as she clasped Belle's hand.

"And I'll have a ton of food from Granny's by the time you finish." Offered Ruby.

The interview took almost an hour. Detective Booth was polite and professional, and in a lot of ways reminded her of Killian. She had managed to hold it together for most of the interview, but tears still forced their way up in certain parts that were hard for her to talk about. Archie assured her this was very normal after a trauma, and Booth was patient enough not to press her to go through everything faster.

They took a break for lunch, and everyone was still hanging out in the dining room. They chatted away, trying to keep the conversation light for Belle's sake. Belle was so focussed on keeping her toasted sandwich down, she hadn't even noticed when Booth gestured for Killian to join him in the kitchen.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you before Killian, but it was a heck of a job you and Graham did last night. You and your brother made a pretty good team."

Killian swallowed. "Thanks mate, but you know how badly it could have gone. I acted almost without thinking, and broke at least five protocols last night. I could have gotten all of us killed."

Booth had to chuckle. "Well, you broke seven protocols, but who's counting? Internal affairs won't ping you for this, because you've managed to catch such a high profile killer. Besides, if you really wanted to stick it to the Captain for being wrong about Jefferson, you could always join us at the FBI."

Killian's eyes widened. The FBI had been a dream of his since he had been a little boy. But somehow now the offer felt hollow, like it didn't mean anything. "Damn. If you had asked me two months ago, I would have jumped at the chance."

"And now you're not so sure?" Prompted Booth. "Does this have anything to do with Belle?"

Killian nodded "Aye, how did you know?"

"I'm an FBI agent, and your friend. I don't miss much."

"You're an absolute shit sometimes." Killian punched him good-naturedly on the shoulder.

"And you can be an absolute chicken sometimes." Retorted Booth. "You can run into the path of a serial killer with limited backup without blinking, but the second anything gets serious with a girl, you bail. I think you owe it to yourself to stop running."

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long. That's why I'm still alone. The FBI is great, but it's a shitty mistress."

Killian pulled Booth into a hug. "Stay in touch."

"You too, chicken shit."

OOOOO

The ride to the airport later that evening was a silent one. It was the first time the four of them were together since Belle came home from the hospital, but no-one really felt like talking. Graham had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other held Regina's hand.

Killian was hyper-aware that this may in fact be the last time he would ever see Belle, but he could barely come up with the words. He glanced over at her in the backseat when he could be sure she wasn't looking, but she was staring off into the distance, looking out the window as the rain drizzled over the glass.

All too soon Graham pulled the car up at the airport and helped Killian with his bags. It felt like seconds when Killian's flight was called, and it was finally time to say goodbye.

"Graham. Thank you for everything. I'm so glad you're my brother." He said sincerely.

Graham pulled him into a hug. "Likewise. Promise you'll keep in touch?"

"I will." Killian said seriously. "Regina. Thank you for everything." He extended his hand out to Regina, but was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I should be thanking you." Whispered Regina.

"Thank me by looking after Belle." He whispered back so no-one else could here.

He finally turned to Belle, who had been standing off to the side and absently fiddling with the strap of her bag.

"Belle." He said, trying not to sound choked up. "Just….take care." He extended his hand and pulled her into a brief hug, gently kissing the top of her head. He felt her sigh against his chest, and he wanted that moment to last for eternity.

The final boarding call blasted over the speakers, jolting all of them back to reality. Graham, Regina and Belle all watched as Killian disappeared from view, knowing his eyes had brimmed with tears slightly the one time he had turned back to look at them all.

Belle had stayed strong until she could no longer see Killian. She felt Regina and Graham's hands on her shoulders, and her whole body began to shake. She collapsed against Regina as her tears finally fell in thick sobs. Graham and Regina held her close, trying to comfort her as best they could.

"We've got you, Belle. We've got you." They whispered.

OOO

Over the next few nights Belle had insisted on sleeping in her own bed, saying she needed to learn to be independent again. Regina and Graham were hesitant, knowing that Belle was still in a vulnerable state. But they had to respect her wishes.

One night, the cries Belle had let out from her nightmare were so loud Regina and Graham jolted awake.

"She's still in so much pain." Said Regina, curling into Graham. "This is awful."

"I don't give a damn that she wants to do this on her own. She needs us." Said Graham as he pulled on a shirt. He made it down to the hallway to Belle's room and found her curled up under the covers. Without saying a word he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to Regina's room. Belle instinctively curled into his chest like a small child, finally able to breathe again.

He laid her down in the centre of the bed, and he and Regina quickly snuggled in either side of her. Regina stroked her arms gently, soothing her to sleep. Belle had let out a few sobs before her breathing changed and she lulled herself off to sleep in their arms.

OOOOO

Regina and Graham were downstairs the following morning getting everything ready for a Saturday breakfast of pancakes. Regina was surprised when the doorbell rang so early, and even more surprised to see Mr Gold standing at the door in a full suit, briefcase in hand.

"Good morning Regina. I hope I'm not disturbing you too early this morning." He said politely.

Regina's brows furrowed slightly "No. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, quite alright, dear. I was hoping you might be able to invite me in this morning. I have a little gift that might lift Belle's spirits a bit."

"She's still in the shower, but she'll be down soon." Regina offered. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, thank you dear." He said as he stepped though the front door.

Graham got to work pouring coffee, but the curiosity was getting the better of him. "So, are we allowed to know what this gift is, or is it a big secret?"

Gold chucked, and opened up his briefcase, revealing a few documents. "See for yourself."

Both Regina and Graham gasped when they read the contents.

"Mr Gold…that's…" Regina couldn't find the words.

"And you really had no idea I was doing this for her?" Smiled Gold.

"No. Not a clue...I would have never seen this coming." Admitted Regina.

"This is really generous." Said Graham.

"What's going on?" Belle asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Belle." Mr Gold said gently as he could. "I've got something to show you this morning…would you care to come with me?"

Belle immediately began to look nervous, and looked to Graham and Regina for guidance.

"It's ok." Said Regina. "We can go with you."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's happening?" Belle frowned.

"That would really spoil the surprise." Said Graham as he grinned and grabbed his keys. "Come on, everyone hop in the car."

The car ride was short, Graham pulling up in front of the house block that used to be Belle's family home. Belle shifted nervously in her seat, noticing Mr Gold wasn't betraying anything on his face as he sat beside her.

"Just here, Sherriff, that will do." Said Gold as Graham parked the car.

Belle gingerly stepped out of the car, then gasped as she saw the most beautiful recreation of her childhood home she ever could have imagined. The entire house had been rebuilt, complete with the garden, the porch, the blue shutters and stained glass door. She continued to look between the house, Graham, Regina and Mr Gold in utter confusion.

"But…how did you…I thought you were building units on this land?" Said Belle.

"I was. But I changed my mind." Mr Gold cleared his throat and handed her a set of house keys. "Happy Birthday Belle."

Graham and Regina looked shocked. They hadn't known it was her Birthday, and Belle hadn't said anything.

"Mr Gold, I don't know what to say." Belle said. "You're not just doing this because of everything that happened?"

Mr Gold smiled. "Look at the date of the contact on your deed. I did this the week after you stopped working for me. This house and land were never mine to own. I'm simply returning what was rightfully yours."

Belle flew into his arms, tears streaming down her face "thank you so much. It's more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Gold returned her hug. "For a while now I've considered you as a daughter. I expect noting from you. Just know that I care for you and admire you deeply."

Regina and Graham stood together holding hands, knowing that Belle was one step closer to mending.

 **Author notes:**

 **Phew! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and everyone being so patient with me! I know I haven't uploaded since August, but we had a burst water pipe, and my daughter's nursery flooded (Don't worry, everyone is ok, we saved everything!) Now the house is finally back to one piece (and I have a study again and no longer living out of boxes!) We can get on with this story!**

 **We are super close to the end, and hopefully the final chapter will be up on New Year's Eve. I'm loving the reviews, and how supportive you all are!**

 **Much Love!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	37. Chapter 37: New York

3 weeks later…

Belle let out a sigh as she left the lecture hall from Columbia. Her presentation on the honours program had gone well, considering she had only the last minute to prepare. A speaker had backed out only two days ago and the department had asked Belle to fill in the spot. She had been hesitant to say yes, but Regina had felt that a trip away would do her some good.

"Belle, is that you?" An older red-headed woman approached her.

Belle immediately recognised her "Helen! What are you doing here?" She certainly hadn't expected to see Killian's mother at Columbia.

"Well, apart from the fact I still work here, I wanted to see the presentations. It was a great speech."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"How are you, Belle? Killian told me what happened when he came back home. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Helen." Said Belle as she shuffled her feet. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Killian."

"Even so." Said Helen. "No-one should have to go through that."

Belle nodded, not sure what to say. She absently fiddled with the silver bangles around her wrists that were doing a good job of hiding her still-fresh scars.

"We're having a little family dinner tonight, it would be great if you would come." Said Helen.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense." Said Helen as she scribbled the address down on a piece of paper. "You could never intrude. I'm sure Killian would love to see you."

"I-I haven't called him to let him know I was here." Belle said carefully. "I wasn't sure."

Helen chuckled. "Then you're both as bad as each other. Be there at six, we eat early so the twins can get to bed."

0000

Belle was greeted at the door of Liam and Elsa's apartment by Helen and two very excited-looking twins.

"Hi Belle, thanks for coming." Said Helen warmly.

"Hi Belle, I'm Anna, and this is Kristoff!" Anna piped up.

"It's lovely to meet you, I have presents for you both." Said Belle, as she opened her bag and handed the parcels to the twins. They shrieked as the unwrapped their new books.

"What do you say?" Prompted Helen.

"Thank you!" The twins both shouted at the top of their lungs as they raced back towards the kitchen.

"Well, clearly you're a hit with the twins." Said Helen. "Killian will be here in a while, he's still wrapping things up at work."

Belle nodded. As she entered the tiny kitchen, she was greeted by Liam and Elsa warmly.

"It's so nice to meet you." Said Elsa.

"Likewise. Your children are adorable."

"Thank you." Said Elsa. "We'll be having two more in 5 months, I'm not sure how that's going to go."

"We'll manage. Even if we have to put bunk beds on the roof." Chuckled Liam.

"Hey, I'm here!" Killian's voice bellowed out from the hallway, "I don't know why you guys needed two extra loaves of garlic bread, who's going to eat all this food….oh" Kilian's voice trailed off as he saw Belle in the kitchen.

"Hi." Said Belle shyly. She was painfully aware all of Killian's family was staring at them.

Killian remembered his composure and placed the shopping on the counter and gave her a hug. "I had no idea you were coming."

"Helen didn't tell you?"

Helen lifted up her hands. "I'm getting older, I forget things."

"Whatever, you just wanted to see the look on his face when he saw her." Teased Elsa.

"You two are diabolical." Liam rolled his eyes at Elsa and his mother.

"We're nothing of the sort." Huffed Elsa, her Scandinavian accent sounding stronger than ever. "Kids! Come to the table! Spaghetti time!"

Dinner was noisy and fun. Having three year-olds at the table definitely distracted Killian and Belle from how awkward they were feeling. Belle dearly loved Killian's family already, especially how close they all were to each other.

"Anyway, I think it's time to get these kids to bed." Said Helen.

"Aww!" whined Anna. "But it's early, and Uncle Killian is here."

"Don't worry kiddo. I'll be back on the weekend." Said Killian, giving his niece a hug.

"I don't know when that is." Said Kristoff.

"One more sleep. I promise. Night you two."

The twins scampered off, leaving the crowded dining area a little less noisy.

"Thank you so much for coming." Said Elsa. "It was lovely to meet you."

"Killian, would you mind giving Belle a ride home? I don't want her catching a cab after dark." Said Helen.

Killian looked flushed, and Belle had to look away.

"My god, you two are so adorable!" Said Elsa, giving a little air kiss as she went down the hall to start the twin's bedtime.

"Belle, I apologise for my wife and mother." Said Liam. "Anyway, I have some twins to wrangle."

"So, you two had better get going, I've got a very messy kitchen to clean." Said Helen.

"You're not subtle at all, are you mother?" Whispered Killian as he pulled his mother into a hug.

"Goodnight dear one." Said Helen as she let go of her son. "And goodnight Belle, it was great to see you again."

"You too. Thanks for dinner."

0000

Killian sighed as the two of them were finally out of the crowded apartment and into the elevator. "I am so sorry about that. My family's a little…much sometimes."

Belle smiled. "They're wonderful. And I haven't had a family dinner in about 15 years. I missed it."

Killian stared at Belle, still almost not believing that she was still in front of him. Eventually his hands trailed down to her bangle-covered wrists. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." Said Belle as she looked at her arms "They don't hurt much anymore."

"That's not what I meant." Said Killian. "I mean, how are you, really?"

"I'm getting better. Slowly." Said Belle, her spine tingling when she realised he was still holding her hand.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the night air. "I heard from Graham that you've re-opened the Storybrooke Library." He said.

"Yes, its something I've always wanted to do." Said Belle.

"I'm glad." Said Killian as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry I never called you. I just…needed some time."

"I understand. Graham told me…..about your relationship with Regina and Graham. I didn't want to make your life more complicated." Killian said sincerely.

Belle went slightly pale at Killian knowing the truth. "God knows what you must think of me."

Killian blinked "Belle, what you did for Graham and Regina was incredible. I think you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met." He admitted.

"Really?" Belle could hear her heart thumping in her chest.

"Really. You're all I've thought about since I left Storybrooke. I wanted to call so many times but….."

"Me too." she said. "I missed you so much."

Belle barely had time to take a breath before she felt his lips pressing against hers. She let a moan escape as she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close. She was almost dizzy from the feeling. When the kiss finally ended, she was struggling to breathe.

"Wow." Whispered Belle.

"That too." Said Killian, kissing her forehead.

"And it….really doesn't bother you that I've been with your brother?"

Killian swallowed. "If it's not a problem for you, it's not a problem for me." Killian kissed her again, deeper this time. Belle could feel every cell in her body singing.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet." Admitted Belle. "Can we go back to your place?"

"Sure." Said Killian as he hailed a cab and helped her inside.

00000000000

Belle could feel the tension building while she was sitting beside him in the cab. Even though Killian was only stroking the back of her hand, her heart was beating wildly and there was a palpable electricity between their two bodies. The cab ride mercifully ended, and Killian took her up the elevator into his loft apartment.

"Wow, this place is….really empty." Belle commented as she made it inside.

Killian shrugged sheepishly. "I moved here once I was discharged from hospital, so I didn't have to live in the same flat I shared with Milah. I just never bothered to furnish it properly."

"Oh, I get it. Everything I own used to fit into my car." Said Belle. "Well, not anymore, now I'm moving into my house."

"I still can't believe Mr Gold rebuilt your family home. It was more generous than I ever would have imagined him."

Belle nodded. "I think I've learned over the last few weeks people can always surprise you."

"You can say that again." Said Killian. "So…with your house and your job…you're planning to stay in Storybrooke?"

"For now." Belle said quietly, "I've only been in New York for a day and it doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean." Said Killian.

"I'm sorry I…made all those decisions without you." Said Belle.

"Oh, Belle. You don't owe me anything." Said Killian as he took her hand. Heat rose in her body just through his proximity.

"But I still want to give us a chance. A real chance." She whispered.

"I want that too. Whatever happens, its not a mistake." He kissed her forehead gently.

Belle tilted her head up to kiss him again, helping him unbutton his shirt. She gently ran her hands down his naked chest while Killian stifled a groan. She gently helped him remove his prosthetic, the straps making a chinking noise as they came undone. Killian looked at her with a vulnerability she had never seen in him before. While it was confronting to see him without his arm, it in no way detracted how she felt about him.

"It doesn't bother you?" He asked.

"No." Belle said firmly. She continued stroking his chest until her hands ran down his arm and cradled the end of the stump, making Killian jump slightly.

"Did I do something wrong" Belle asked.

"No. I'm just….not used to being touched since…." Killian's voice trailed off.

Belle looked up at him again, realising just how much torment and isolation he had gone through. She carefully stroked his scars before kissing them gently. She could feel his other hand stroking her hair, and she never wanted the sensation of being touched by him to stop.

"Please take me to bed." She whispered.

"Oh, god, I want you so much." He growled into her ear.

Belle gasped as he led her over to the bed of his studio apartment, landing on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. She yelped when his erection pressed against her, knowing she wanted far more of what was to come. She finally pulled away from him, causing Killian to let out a breath in protest.

She smiled, knowing the effect she was having on him. Very slowly, she let her dress slide to the floor, followed by her bra, underwear and heels; standing in front of him naked; just out of his reach.

"Good God, I think you're going to be the death of me." Swallowed Killian.

"Well, we can't have that." Said Belle as she slid up against him. Killian groaned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Belle cradled his face, realising Killian was almost close to tears. "Is this ok?" She asked gently.

"Yes." He moaned as he kissed her again.

Belle trailed her hands further south, stopping short of the belt buckle of his jeans. "Do you want me to…"

"God yes." Killian unconsciously leaned back, letting Belle finish undressing him.

She let out a little gasp when she pulled down his jeans, revealing his thick erection. Without hesitation she wrapped her lips around him and sucked gently. She could hear Killian's breath hitch as he fisted her hair.

"Please Belle, I need to touch you." He panted.

Belle released his erection from her mouth and slid onto the bed beside him. He immediately curled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly. He propped himself up on his left side, letting his right hand trail down her soft body. Her back arched as he reached her aching centre. Killian knew the place he had found immediately and stroked her with firm, deliberate strokes.

"Don't stop." Belle whispered as she arched into his touch again.

"I don't plan to." He grinned as his lips continued to follow the path of his hand, using the flat of his tongue on her swollen clit.

"Oh, God!" Belle continued to writhe as his tongue and fingers brought her closer to orgasm.

"I want to feel you come." Killian gasped as he took a breath. "Please come for me."

"Oh, Killian. Fuck!" Belle cried out and fisted his hair as the familiar course of pleasure formed in the pit of her stomach, before exploding warmth all throughout her body. Killian had kept his fingers inside her during her orgasm, making the feeling more intense.

Killian lifted his eyes to meet hers, both of them breathing heavily. "Belle, I….do you want to keep going?" He asked gently.

"Please." She panted.

Killian propped himself up briefly, rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand for a condom. "I'm….going to need some help with this." He said, looking slightly ashamed as he looked at his stump.

"Hey, it's ok." Said Belle reassuringly. She propped herself up on her knees, cradling his face in her hands. She kissed him gently before urging him to lie back. She then straddled him and rolled on the condom. After adding a few drops of lubricant, she lifted up her hips, sheathing him inside her.

"Oh, Jesus, you feel fantastic." Killian's mouth was still wide open, watching this beautiful woman above him. He reached up with his right hand, stroking her face in-between his thrusts, eventually trailing his hand down to her breast, in that moment lamenting he didn't have a second hand to pay attention to the other one.

"So good." She moaned as she continued to rock back and forth, completely aware of each time she took him in deeply. She couldn't help but drag her hands over his chest, feeling his hair curling beneath her fingertips.

"Come here." Killian whispered, and Belle adjusted her position so she had her torso completely flush with his. There was something so intimate and sensual about the position, and Belle could feel heat coursing through her body again.

"I think I've got the hang of this now." Killian grunted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you…oh!" Belle shrieked out as he had flipped them over without pulling out of her. She gasped as he continued to thrust into her, and she could feel his cock thickening with each movement.

"Please tell me you'll come again. I…I need to feel it." Killian groaned as he deepened his thrusts.

"I will, I'm so close." She whispered as she gripped onto his hips for support.

"What do you need? I'll do anything." He panted.

Belle carefully directed his right hand down above her clit, and he immediately began stroking it with the pad of his thumb firmly. She let out a little moan when she felt the pressure building up in her body as Killian continued to drive into her with a slow and steady rhythm.

"Ah, just like that…oh, Killian!" She almost shouted as her orgasm snuck up on her, making her entire body quiver.

"Oh, fucking hell." He said, lunging forward and abandoning his steady pace. He continued to fuck her hard through her orgasm until his own took over.

Sleep came to both of them within moments, the sheer emotional exhaustion of the previous few weeks finally catching up with them. In the early hours of the morning their bodies found each other again, needing the comfort, touch and security.

"You never told me the story of what happened, when you lost your hand." Said Belle quietly.

"Oh." Killian replied, shifting his position in bed. "Almost no-one knows the full story."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." Belle apologised, kissing his shoulder.

"No, it's ok. I want to tell you." Killian nestled beside Belle in the dark, and somehow the lack of light made it easier to talk. "It was during the Hyde investigation. He would always send in human body parts of his victims in the post, taunting us with each life we hadn't saved."

"Oh, that's awful." Said Belle, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Eventually, after almost a year, we had a lead. I led a team into an abandoned subway station, where we were pretty sure he was keeping his victims. I stepped in past the gate first and it slammed behind me. Instead of waiting for my team, I rushed on ahead, because I knew there was a ten year old boy named Dylan and seconds mattered at this point."

Killian took a deep breath before continuing. "I found the boy. He was strapped to a chair, and Hyde had his collection of knives beside him, ready to begin. I begged Hyde to let me trade places and put me on the chair instead. I wasn't even thinking. All I knew was that Dylan was safe."

"Oh, God." Said Belle.

"The pain was excruciating. He snapped by wrist before he sliced through it. I passed out before my team could get me, but when I came to I was on a stretcher, and Hyde was detained by ten officers."

"You saved his life. You're the bravest person I've ever met."

"I haven't exactly been a model person this year." Said Killian. "I took it hard after Milah left. I lashed out at my colleagues, my family, God, anyone, really. I drank too much and basically thought about ending things for a long time. It wasn't until I made it to Storybrooke that I started healing."

"There's nothing I know about you that could turn me away." Said Belle as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

As Killian held Belle as she slept in his arms, he knew he would have a hard time ever leaving her again.

 **Author notes**

 **Hi Guys!**

 **We are so getting close to the end, thank you so much for your enthusiasm with this story, it's been a great year!**

 **Don't worry, we have some fantastic Regina/Graham goodness in the next chapter now that the dust has settled.**

 **Also, I haven't added Killian's mum Helen in on a whim, she was introduced in chapter 17 when Belle talks to Killian at Granny's (see...foreshadowing!) I always knew she was going to help Killian and Belle get together. Gotta love her!**

 **Much Love, review are ALWAYS appreciated!**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	38. Chapter 38: Two Minutes

**Chapter 38: Two minutes**

 _Two minutes._

Regina tapped her hands against the bathroom sink as she waited for the result of her pregnancy test. She had woken in a panic when she realised she was at least a week late for her period. Her anxiety spiked when she rummaged through her bathroom cupboard and realised she hadn't taken her pill in three weeks. With everything that had happened, it was something she had plain forgotten.

She let out a little gasp when she saw two pink lines on both tests, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready. God, what was she going to do? She and Graham had barely started to be with each other, and now she had gone and ruined everything. She wiped back the hot, angry tears from her face and made her way back to her bed, hoping to crawl under the covers until she had to deal with the world again.

Graham stirred awake, and immediately looked concerned when he saw Regina's fragile state. "Regina, what's wrong?" He asked, propping himself up in bed.

"Graham, I'm…." She could barely choke out the words. "I'm pregnant"

Graham blinked his eyes for a few moments, letting it all sink in. "Regina, that's wonderful." He said when he was able to speak.

"Really?" Said Regina. "It's just so soon, I mean, with everything that's happened. I can't believe I was so irresponsible, I forgot to take my pill."

Graham kissed her forehead. "Oh, Gina, with the couple of weeks we've had it's understandable."

"You're not mad?" Regina's voice quivered.

"No Gina, not at all. I'm beyond happy. I've waited my entire life for a family, and that's what you've given me. You're incredible."

Regina let out a little cry as he held her. He was truly the man who loved her no matter what. This was never going to be a repeat of Daniel.

"I know it feels a little soon, but in reality, we've been waiting for this for a long time." He pulled Regina back onto the bed. "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

Regina responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Graham instantly pulled flush against her, never wanting to let her go. She gasped as he ran his hands over her stomach, and she turned so he was pulled on top of her.

"Regina, are you sure?" Graham whispered, realising he had never been on top of her before.

Regina nodded. "Please Graham, I want you. I trust you."

Graham needed no further encouragement. He cradled her in his arms and peppered her face and neck in little kisses. "You brilliant, wonderful woman." He breathed, tracing his hands over her body as if he was trying to commit every detail to memory. She arched into him, pulling him close, loving the feeling of being pressed against him. She let out another moan when Graham began to kiss the base of her earlobe. Graham had lifted himself up long enough to rid himself of his shirt, diving back down the lathe his wife with kisses.

Grahams' phone started to go off, the noise startling them both. "Don't answer it." Regina groaned, trying to pull Graham closer.

"It might be important." Graham said, pulling himself up, then raised his eyebrows when he saw the caller ID "Its Killian. He wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

"Yes?" He breathed, realising his voice probably sounded ragged.

"Sorry, did I call at a bad time?" Killian asked tentatively.

 _Yes._ He thought, looking down at his almost naked wife. "No, It's ok. What's up?"

"I just-I just wanted to check if that deputy position in Storybrooke is still available."

Graham sat bolt upright. "Yea, it is. Hang on, Regina's here as well, I'll put you on loudspeaker."

"Yea sure, give me two seconds and I'll step outside. I don't want to wake Belle up."

"Wait, she's there with you?" Regina almost squealed. Graham squeezed her hand.

Killian swallowed. "Yea…sorry for the overshare. My mother found her after the speech she gave at the university and invited her to dinner. One thing just…led to another." He said sheepishly.

"I'm beginning to love your mother." Joked Regina, and Killian groaned.

"Wait, so does this mean you're moving here to be with her?" Graham asked.

"Well, yea. New York isn't right for me anymore, not after everything. Besides, my home is wherever Belle is, if she'll have me. I just wanted to check I actually have a job to go to."

"You know, no-one ever applied for the position, and I'd say everyone would be pretty thrilled to have you back." Said Regina.

Graham had to laugh. "You know this would mean I'm your boss, right?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "I'm willing to live with that."

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Said Graham "You won't miss being a detective in New York?"

Killian side. "I think a part of me will miss it, but I'm not that person anymore. Walking away from Belle seems so much worse."

"I…can't even tell you how happy I am right now." Stammered Graham.

"Me too." Said Regina.

"Alright, mate, I better go…I have a lot to do this morning." Said Killian.

"Me too." Graham smiled as he looked at Regina. "Talk soon?"

"You bet." Killian said, hanging up the phone.

Regina sighed as Graham turned off his phone "So…what now? Should we get ready to pick up Belle from the Airport?"

"Nah." Graham smiled "it's a couple of hours yet before we have to leave, and I want spend that entire time making love to you." He curled forward and began to kiss his wife deeply.

"I love you so much." Whispered Regina.

"I love you too, my beautiful, beautiful wife." He began to trace her arms and shoulders as she relaxed against his hands. Just being able to touch her without being recoiled away from, without fear.

It was perfect.

She was perfect.

And now they were about to become a family.

Regina arched up into him as he kissed her deeply, and he wanted to savour every moment of it. "Regina, are you sure?" He asked breathily.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, sliding her hands down his stomach. "I want you so much."

"Jesus." Graham moaned as she gently stroked him, and he bent down to lathe his tongue over her taught, sensitive nipples.

"Please don't stop." She whispered.

He grinned and continued to kiss down her body until he reached her wet centre. He looked up at her, as if seeking permission.

"Yes. Please!" She practically squeaked.

Graham tried to maintain his focus as his tongue was working itself over her swollen clit, but Regina was becoming distracting. Watching her moan and writhe underneath him as she neared her orgasm was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He gently slipped two fingers inside her, pumping slowly until he heard her squeal and her entire body shake.

"God, Regina, you are so beautiful." He breathed as he gently released his fingers. He was so hard he could barely stand it.

"Please, Graham. I want you." Regina said, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She had never smelled sweeter to him.

Graham wasted no time, and leaning forward he cradled her in his arms and gently guided himself inside her. They both let out a loud moan as he entered her fully.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Never better." Regina smiled as she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him close.

Graham continued to rock against her, keeping himself as close to her as possible. He gently slid one hand above the point where they were joined and began stroking in firm, deliberate circles. "Please Regina, I need to feel you come again." He moaned.

Regina gasped and continued to buck her hips against him. He could feel she was getting closer, already feeling little spasms as her body worked towards an orgasm. She had stopped speaking, her breathing coming out as heavy pants as her fingers gripped his arms tightly.

"Just like that, Regina, God you feel so good." Graham purred, hoping he would last long enough.

"Graham, I'm…" Regina never had time to finish that thought. Within that moment, her orgasm crashed around her and Graham could feel the powerful contractions around his cock, and it was too much for him. He gave three final, powerful thrusts and he was lost as well, feeling completely physically and emotionally spent.

"I love you so much, Gina." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Regina whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Killian snuck back into bed after hanging up the phone, hoping he hadn't woken Belle. She looked so peaceful with a sheet draped over her naked body. She instantly rolled over as the mattress dipped.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"A little after eight." Replied Killian. "Sorry for waking you."

"No, don't be. I need to be at the airport in about two hours anyway." Belle leaned over and kissed him. He helped her up and they snuck into the shower together, both needing the hot water to wake themselves up properly.

"I feel like I'm always saying goodbye to you." Said Killian as he stroked her back.

Belle smiled and curled into his arms. "I could learn to love New York again. Maybe I could come visit more?"

"I had another plan in mind. What if I joined you in Storybrooke?"

"What?" Belle exclaimed as she almost dropped the shampoo bottle.

"I'm serious. The deputy position in Storybrooke is still open." Said Killian.

"You would do that for me?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"I would do anything for you." Killian replied earnestly, kissing her on the shoulder.

"But…what about your family?"

"They'll understand. Besides, Eventually Liam and Elsa will need to move somewhere like Storybrooke if they're ever going to afford a house big enough for six people, and you know wherever they go Mum will follow. You'll never get rid of us." He smiled.

"I'd like that. More than anything." Belle smiled as Killian pressed her into the wall of the shower, getting a little lost in so many tender kisses.

"I'm starving." Said Killian as he broke the kiss and turned off the water. "It's too bad I never have any food in the place. Maybe I have some juice or something."

They dressed and padded into the kitchen, Belle sat up at the counter while she tied up her hair. She startled when Killian exclaimed "Elsa!" as he slammed the fridge door shut.

"What?" Belle asked.

"My dear sister-in-law decided to restock the fridge." Killian grinned.

Belle got up and went to the fridge. Killian was right. There was fresh juice, eggs, bacon, fruit in the fridge, and a loaf of sourdough bread on the counter.

"She must have done this yesterday when your mum organised dinner." She observed.

"God, am I really so predictable? It's as if they knew we would….." Killian scoffed.

Belle pulled him into a hug. "I don't think so at all. I just think they want you to be happy."

Killian kissed her again. "I think I am happier now than I've been in a very long time."

"Alright, alright." Said Belle as she pulled away. "I had better get cooking or I'll never get away on time."

"You would cook for me?" Said Killian.

"Of course." She smiled.

Belle got to work in the kitchen, quickly putting together a bacon and eggs feast that was quite possibly the best Killian had ever tasted.

"That was amazing." He said.

"It was just bacon and eggs." Belle said simply.

"I know, but the fact you cooked it for me made it special." He kissed the back of her neck. "Are you sure you want to sign up for…all this? You know I'm a bit useless at housework with one hand."

Belle turned around. "I said it last night. There's nothing I know about you that could turn me away. I'm all in, Killian. For better or worse. For everything."

Killian immediately pressed her into the kitchen bench. "God, I want you again." He said, kissing her furiously.

"We'll have to hurry if I'm going to make my flight." Belle giggled.

"Not a problem." Killian grinned.

 **Author notes:**

 **Sorry for the wait! We have just ONE chapter left….a nice little two year time jump to see where all of our lovelies are at!**

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **Much love**

 **Lady Eowyn**


	39. Chapter 39: Two years (later)

"Gina, someone wants to see you." Graham whispered early on a drizzly Friday morning.

Regina fluttered her eyes open as she felt the mattress dip. "Henry doesn't ever sleep in, does he?" She smiled.

"Mummy!" Her beautiful little toddler wrapped his arms around her, and instantly she was filled with love despite only having had five hours sleep.

"Good morning to you too, baby boy." Regina kissed Henry's forehead as he snuggled even closer to her.

"How about I start getting breakfast ready? You can stay in bed a bit longer." Said Graham.

"That sounds amazing. I've got such a hectic day today." Smiled Regina.

"Me too." Said Graham. "Henry has his swimming lesson, and this afternoon we'll go to the duck pond after his nap."

"I wish I could join you. I'm just so glad you can work part time for Henry's sake."

"Well, with Killian being here, it does make it a bit easier. And Will's been accepting a bit more responsibility too."

"Mummy play!" Whimpered Henry as he bounced on the bed.

"Looks like I'm not staying in bed." Chucked Regina. "Alright, everyone to the kitchen."

During breakfast, she couldn't help smiling to herself. Yes, her job was exhausting and she had never been busier, but Graham and Henry gave her strength. No matter how tired she was at the end of the day, she loved coming home and discovering all of the amazing things Henry had learned that day. Graham was an excellent father, and seeing them together made her heart swell with pride.

"Alright, I had better get going." Said Regina as she picked up her briefcase and kissed Henry on top of his head.

"Love you." Said Graham.

"I love you too." Said Regina.

OOOOO

Belle took her time rolling out of bed. Truth be told she didn't really want to get up. Her head was pounding and she felt bone-weary and exhausted. Killian had already gotten up an hour ago to take Toby, their very energetic Border Collie for a run.

She rolled over and checked the calendar on her phone, realising that this was the day she could finally take her pregnancy test. She had to remind herself not to be disappointed, but after a year of trying her heart was losing hope.

She quickly rushed into the bathroom, re-reading the test instructions even though she had done it a thousand times. She tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for the full two minutes. She almost dropped the test when she saw the two pink lines in the little window. It had finally happened.

Finally!

She startled when she heard the downstairs door close with a loud clang, followed by bounding footsteps of Toby leaping up the stairs.

"Toby!" She heard Killing yell "No running in the house!"

Toby had made it up the stairs first, and almost bowled her over looking for a morning cuddle.

"Hi Toby! How's my baby boy?" Belle kissed the top of his head and scratched behind his ears.

"Where's my morning kiss?" Grinned Killian. "Wait, is that…." He said, pointing to the test that was still in her hand.

"It is." Belle smiled.

"Really?" Said Killian. "Is this really happening this time?"

"Yep, you're going to be a dad." Belle strode across to the door and Killian swept her up into her arms.

"You are the most amazing, brilliant woman ever." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, I don't know about that." She giggled.

"I do." Said Killian firmly. "And to prove it, I think we should get back into bed and be a little late for work this morning."

Belle smiled. Of course she could be a little late for work this morning. After all, this was one of the happiest moments of her life, the day she learned her little family was getting started.

And perhaps she could even be more than a little late for work….

 **THE END**

Hi Guys, thank you so much for sticking with the story. I know it possibly wasn't the style of fic some readers were anticipating, however I'm still fairly happy with how it worked out overall. Also - first full story actually completed, so that has to count for something!

I've learned a lot in the last year, and I've loved hearing your feedback.

Much Love!

Lady Eowyn


End file.
